


【狂周迦】壳中之神

by MiloHolic



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cthulhu Mythos, Cults, Detectives, Eventual Happy Ending, Horror, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Sacrifice, Sibling Incest, Supernatural Elements, Tentacles, Urination, Uterus Tatoo, 乱伦, 仅为提及的非自愿性行为, 克苏鲁要素, 兽交, 失禁, 恐怖要素, 悬疑, 淫纹, 虐杀, 血腥场面, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 215,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 副标题：《如何饲养你的神明》注意：车速过快警告这毕竟是唯一之神的专场，他可比弓阶的自己要玩得开多了现代都市paro，我流克苏鲁日轻/跑团风格都市冒险悬疑故事各种FGO系角色和设定乱入都市神明人外弟弟（狂阶）×不屈不挠的打工战士哥哥（超级版）一个虽然很曲折，但其实很甜，日常与超自然并道而行的爱情故事（？）额外再预警一次：OOC/乱伦/无逻辑无常识/瞎掰的圆不上设定/克苏鲁怪力乱神/仅为提及的非自愿性行为/角色死亡/血腥场面/虐杀/淫纹/兽交/触手/许多恶趣味的私设
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer, Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer of Red
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	1. UNUS-1

雨水打在身上的触感，前所未有地冰冷。

他面朝下躺在粗糙而坚硬的沥青路面上，呆然地注视着指尖，暴雨把他浑身上下都淋得透湿。很痛，所有还能运转的神经都在尖叫；腰部以下没有感觉，也许脊椎已经断掉了吧，所以他才动弹不得，甚至没有办法坐起来。大脑被过量的信息塞停摆了，无法确切掌握身体的状况。

感观十分混乱，耳朵还在耳鸣，远处传来燃烧的热度和哭泣的声音，鼻腔里全都是血和汽油的味道。他猛地咳嗽了一声，这才意识到自己一直憋着呼吸——这才意识到自己还活着。他抬起头，挣扎着用双臂撑起身体，却猝不及防地看见了 **那个** 。

一只眼睛，或者说，一个眼睛形状的东西，正透过一块裂开的木板直直地与他对视。这个东西是什么，又为什么会出现在这里，他毫无头绪。在有限的人生阅历里，他从没有见过这样的材质，也没有见过这样的形状。古怪，又诡谲，仿佛一个不可名状的活物，拨开无限的时空与重重的迷雾，把自己尖锐的视线投射到他的身上。

砰咚，砰咚，砰咚。

心跳突然变得快速而剧烈，几乎要冲破他的胸膛，把身体里仅剩的那些氧气也一点不剩地全部挤走。

砰咚，砰咚，砰咚。

好痛，这是比身体的损伤更为尖锐、更为恐怖的体验，眼前的光景化为一片血红，有什么东西，什么东西——

砰咚，砰咚，砰咚。

那只眼睛还在凝视着他，一瞬不瞬，一心专诚，真挚又疯狂。

它说，我看见你了。

我看见你了。

我看见你了。

**我——** **看见你了。**

UNUS

接近上午十点的时候，阿马德乌斯坐在TAMAMO咖啡厅外的露天卡座里，忍受着夏日上午逐渐变强的阳光。即便是大城市，在忙碌的早高峰过去之后也能迎来一段短暂的喘息时间，世界看起来安稳、和平、明媚：车水马龙，风在吹，鸟在叫，隔壁座上两位无所事事的老人正在闲聊，说着诸如“试了三次才成功”之类的废话。他低下头，盯着眼前杯子里的冰，它们正在融化，发出轻微的“咔哒”声响，湿哒哒的杯壁上凝结的水珠向下滚落。阿马德乌斯不可避免地联想起正沿着他的额角和后颈往衣服里滑的汗，他视若珍宝的金色长发此时就像张一床厚重的毯子般披在身上，除了不适再没有其他的感想。他想走了，只是，现在还不是时候。

“久等了。”

他回过神来，装着一小块草莓蛋糕的盘子被轻轻放到了桌上，看似店员一般的青年直起身，却不急着离开，他穿着围裙制服，却不知为何在这么热的天气里仍然戴着棒球帽，以一种直率得有些无礼的姿态居高临下地看着阿马德乌斯，后者抬起头，冷不丁就和一双令人印象深刻的、金色与红色的异瞳打了个照面。阿马德乌斯深吸了一口气——那么，就是他了。

青年脸上看不出任何喜怒哀乐，他平静地问道：“店长说你有事找我，是吗？”

阿马德乌斯有些不好意思地摸了摸脸颊：“可以这么说吧。”

他歪了歪脑袋，这让他看上去有点呆：“唔，原来如此……丑话说在前面，你没希望的。”

这让阿马德乌斯差点笑了出来：“其实我也是这么想的。不过试试也不会少块肉。”

青年抬了抬眉毛：“是吗，看来你非常有勇气，我也不能输给你才是。”

他没有等阿马德乌斯允许，便拉开他对面的椅子，坐了下来，用那副宠辱不惊的扑克脸正儿八经地说道：“……那么，‘所有人都可以参加~小玉藻亲~脱掉迦尔纳帽子大挑战~’现在就可以开始了。”

阿马德乌斯愣了一下，像是没想到区区恶作剧还有个这么复杂的名字。他没能忍住，噗嗤一下爆笑出声。

非常可惜，就算迦尔纳拿出了如此认真的态度准备迎接挑战，阿马德乌斯还是上来就失败了——他并不了解阿马德乌斯其人，这位留着古怪发型的金发青年性情轻佻又散漫，热情转瞬即逝。玉藻店长向他推销的这个恶作剧挑战（以及一整年免费咖啡的奖励）在爆笑之后立即就变得毫无吸引力，他转而开始对迦尔纳这个人感到兴致勃勃。虽然工作时间和客人闲聊的要求让迦尔纳感到为难，但他也必须承认，阿马德乌斯有一种让人难以对他说“不”的奇特魅力。于是，像是为了打发时间一般，两个坐在同一卡座里的陌生人，就这样你一言我一语地对话起来。

“所以，你就是迦尔纳，是吗？”

“没错，迦尔纳就是我。”

“你是这里的店员？”

“是的，玉藻前是我的朋友。”

“她是你的朋友，还要这样捉弄你？我还以为你被霸凌了呢。”

“霸凌？我并不这么觉得……虽然不介意迎合她那无聊的趣味，但我也不明白为什么她会对我的头发这么热情，它只是比一般人要红一点而已。”

“真的吗？我不信，除非你给我看看。”

“……很可惜，这种低级的伎俩已经有很多人玩过了，是不可能骗到我的。”

“哈哈，果然不行？不过，这么热的天气，你还把帽子戴得这样整齐，到底是为什么？……难不成，是有什么难言之隐？”

“难言之隐倒是没有，只是发色如此，不想太引人注目罢了。”

“的确，长着一头红发，又有这么一双眼睛，肯定走到哪里都会被看个不停。”

“说到这个，你又如何呢？……你的头发，难道是天生就长这副怪样吗？”

“我吗？当然不是，这是我刻意弄成这样的。我跟你相反，喜欢惹人注意。……抱歉，看我的礼节上哪儿去了，居然到现在还没自我介绍。我的名字叫沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，不过全名太长了，朋友们都叫我阿马德乌斯。”

“原来如此。阿马德乌斯，你……是个音乐家？”

“居然猜对了，我表现得有这么明显吗？”

“不，只是你包里的乐谱露出来了而已。”

“嗯？这都能被你发现……不过，这也没有什么好隐瞒的。没错，我只是个不得志的小音乐家，四处奔波，想给自己的音乐事业谋一份前途。”

“甚至不惜跑到别的城市来追求梦想吗？了不起。”

“又被你看出来了？”

“没有哪个本地人会无事拖着这么大的箱子走在大街上吧。”

“哈哈哈哈！确实如此，哎呀，你的眼睛相当敏锐啊。”

“唔，不好意思，会惹你不快吗？这大概也可以算作职业病吧，我只是下意识地就……”

“不会不会，我可喜欢跟怪人打交道了。我原本以为你只是个店员，现在看来，你也不是个简单人物啊。”

“店员只是兼职，我也是有本职工作的。……不过说来丢人，我对本职工作实在谈不上擅长，只做本职难以糊口，所以才会打些零工维持家庭开销。”

“家庭开销？你家里除了你之外还有别人吗？”

“只有一个弟弟，他是个画家，平常基本不出门。”

“原来还是个负责任的哥哥……我大概可以理解为什么店里的女孩子们会这么喜欢你了，呵呵。”

“……？”

“——啊，真是的，迦尔纳，迦尔纳！店里这么忙，你在做什么呀！”

谈话到此戛然而止。在他们身后，玉藻前从后厨门边探出了个脑袋，以相当责备的语气呼唤着迦尔纳的名字。不管他们关系有多好，工作就是工作，不能偷懒。迦尔纳回头应了一声，收起已经被阿马德乌斯吃喝得干干净净的杯子和盘子，低下头，用毫无变化的扑克脸对他说道：“如果没有什么其他事情的话，就恕我先告辞了。”

阿马德乌斯回给他一个乖巧的、讨人喜欢的微笑：“没问题，认识你很高兴，迦尔纳。正好我也有事，该出发了。”

听了他的话，迦尔纳点点头，转身离去，然而在进入店内之前，他还是没忍住，回头看了一眼。那笼罩在金发青年头顶的、如同乌云一般的灰色影子仍然阴魂不散，它随着年轻音乐家的动作一同调整着位置，仿佛拥有自己的意志。

“……”他咬住下嘴唇，停顿了一会儿，对是否需要把这件事告诉阿马德乌斯本人感到犹豫不决，然而，玉藻前又在店里叫了他一声，只是这么一分神、一回头的功夫，看上去对近在身边的危险无知无觉的金发青年就拖着他的行李爬进了一辆出租车，绝尘而去。现在就算想追也追不上了，迦尔纳重重地叹了口气，决心忘掉这件事，把心思放回到工作上。他垂下视线，能看见不祥之物的金红双眼重新隐藏到帽檐的阴影之中。

在一般人看得见的世界周围，有一般人看不见的世界如影随形。

它们并不是需要被解决的问题，也不是需要被消灭的灾厄。事实上，它们也是这个宇宙的造物，与人类相比并无低等之处，甚至可能还恰恰相反。为了人类自己的安宁而企图去移除、根绝它们的想法，本身就是极其傲慢的。无知是福，大多数时候，只要人们毫不知情，就可以与它们相安无事，迦尔纳深知这个道理。于情于理，他都不应该多管闲事。

同阿马德乌斯分别之后，迦尔纳很快就把音乐家的事情抛到了脑后。这一天他的行程本就排得十分之满，从早到晚有三份工要打，实在没有多余的心思去关照萍水相逢的陌生人；等到换下制服、从便利店里走出来，汗水都已经在身上干了几道，而西斜的太阳也只剩小半张脸了。夏天天黑得晚，其实现在传统的晚饭时间都已经快要结束了，迦尔纳伸了个大大的懒腰，骑上单车，往家的方向驶去。

他的住处——准确说来，是他和弟弟阿周那的住处——离这里还算不上远，在这方面，迦尔纳出奇地走运，附近的老板们人都很好，愿意给他提供报酬合理的工作，让他不至于每天为生计从城东跑到城西。当然，迦尔纳再清楚不过，这也许并不是巧合。因为骑着单车，他不需要担心被下班的车流拥堵，一路上十分顺利，只用了大约不到一小时的时间，就顺利抵达了目的地楼下——他们父母给他们留下的最大的遗产，都市居民区角落里的一间高档公寓。电梯来到23楼，迦尔纳进入走廊，走廊里空无一人，一切都和平常没有丝毫不同，他打开2308室的门，成功在天黑之前抵达自己家中。

灯亮着，公寓里没有一点人的响动，但是迦尔纳早就习以为常。他放下手中的东西，换好拖鞋、脱掉外套，终于取下了帽子和墨镜，露出一头艳丽无比的红色短发来。他像一只身上沾了水的猫一样猛地甩了甩脑袋，让被帽子压了一天的红发从头皮上散开，走进起居室里，不出意外地发现电视正开着，桌上已经整齐地摆好了一人份的晚餐：一份超辣牛肉咖喱饭、两条烤秋刀鱼、一盘水果沙拉和一碗玉米浓汤。

食物还冒着热气，明显是刚刚做好的，每一道菜还都相当大碗，甚至已经远超红发青年一顿饭应该摄入的分量。迦尔纳走上前，从玉米浓汤的碗下抽出一张纸条，上面以秀气而工整的字迹写着简单的两个词：吃完它（Finish it）。他有些无辜地眨了眨眼睛，抬起头，狐疑地看了一眼自己卧室隔壁紧闭的房门。没有动静，没有声音，看来这男人就是决意要用这种拐弯抹角的办法传达自己的意志，其中没有他拒绝的空间。

就在这时，他的肚子不合时宜地咕咕叫了一声，迦尔纳这才迟钝地想起来，自己中午好像没有吃午饭。既然如此，他也没有讲客气的必要了，他拉开椅子坐在桌前，开始大快朵颐。菜色算不上丰盛，还杂糅了世界各地的风格，透出一股随心所欲的气息，但是营养十分均衡，味道也很合迦尔纳的心意，没过多久，他就狼吞虎咽地吃完了。看似很大的分量不多也不少，正好把他空了一下午的胃撑饱而不至于涨得难受，迦尔纳懒洋洋地在椅子里靠了一会儿，起身将桌上的碗筷都收拾干净。忙完这一阵，天已经快要黑了，迦尔纳扑通一声滚进沙发里，电视里正在播一部肥皂剧，但这不是他喜欢看的节目。怀里抱着靠垫、百无聊赖地换了几个台之后，或许是因为吃饱了，忙碌一天的疲惫和困倦突然涌了上来，迦尔纳眨了眨眼睛，还是没能抵抗住这股睡意，陷在柔软的沙发里，坠入了梦乡。

电视就这么开着，不知过去了多久，也许一小时，也许几十分钟，迦尔纳被“突发新闻”振奋的音乐声给吵醒。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，意识还没有从睡眠中完全清醒过来，只是让感官机械地接收着信息。

“……本日下午18点20分，警方已确认威廉姆斯一家三口的死亡……”

“……作案手法极其残忍，年仅7岁的小女儿遭到肢解……”

“……现场留有用血画成的骇人图案……对事件是否会升级为连环杀人的可能性，警察局长表示……”

“……幸存者是一位名为阿马德乌斯的青年，因为惊吓过度而失去意识，现已送往……医院，留待观察……”

“……警方敦促各位市民，近期尽可能留在家中，锁好门窗，不要在外逗留……”

迦尔纳打了个激灵，猛地清醒过来。屋子里的灯不知何时被人关了，窗外，天也已经完全变黑，时针指向晚间7点30分，屋子里唯一的光源就是眼前的电视机。他疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，像是不能确定自己刚刚听到的内容是梦还是现实，但是眼前电视里的画面不会骗人：一位青年男子躺在担架上，被急救人员簇拥着送进救护车。他一动不动，好像已经失去了知觉，从这个刻意挑选过的角度，迦尔纳无法辨认他的面貌和形体，但是有那么一个短短的瞬间，越过一位女性急救人员的肩膀，他看见一绺奇特的、打卷的金色鬓角，沾染了血污，无精打采地倒在担架的一侧。

红发青年的脸色霎时间变得苍白。他以惊人的速度和气势站起身来，穿上外套换好鞋子，连帽子和墨镜也不记得戴，便夺门而出。


	2. UNUS-2

乌云逐渐覆盖了星光，路灯照不见的地方伸手不见五指。今晚的夜色，黑得仿佛要把一切都吞噬。

好在这条路，迦尔纳已经走过不知多少次了。往南一公里，向西七百米爬上一个小坡，就是新闻里提到的那家医院的住院部大楼正门。迦尔纳的体能一向很好，这一整段路程跑下来，他只是稍稍有些喘气而已——对一个经常需要在城市里跑酷的人而言，这么点运动量根本不算什么。时间已经很晚了，再过一会儿就是8点，凭着过去在这里帮过一些零工的经验，他知道每当这时，住院部就会清楼、把所有访客都赶出去。必须抓紧时间，于是，红发青年推门而入。

然而，刚刚踏入大门，空气里的感觉就为之一变。

闷热而轻松的夏夜空气，刹那间像是过了冰层一般，变得黏腻而沉重，压得迦尔纳的呼吸都几乎凝滞。这扇看似平凡无奇的门好像一层冰冷的水帘，把体温生来偏高的青年都浇得透心凉；抬起头，环视四周，无论什么时候都有人留守的一楼门厅此时离奇地空空荡荡，一片死寂，只有电灯发出瘆人的滋滋电流声。黑暗从室外浸透到室内，稀松平常的陈设一旦没入其中，就宛如张牙舞爪的怪物蛰伏在四周。往常可以照亮整个门厅的问讯处顶灯此时如微弱的烛火，穿不透这令人窒息的空间。恶寒的战栗顺着迦尔纳的脊椎爬遍全身——这已经不仅仅止是“有坏事要发生的直觉”，而是肉眼可见地“有什么东西要来了”。他必须赶快找到阿马德乌斯，时间真的已经刻不容缓了。

凭借着暧昧不清的记忆，迦尔纳大着胆子闯进一楼登记处的柜台里，他一边低声对空气嗫嚅着“抱歉了”，一边快速地在电脑里搜寻着信息，很快，他就找到了阿马德乌斯所在的楼层。迦尔纳犹豫了一下，为了尽可能地节省时间，还是选择了搭乘电梯。好在无论即将要到来的“它”是什么，都还没能影响到整栋楼的电力，电梯里的灯光可疑地明明暗暗，还是尽职尽责地把迦尔纳带到了目标楼层。

只是，刚刚走出电梯，迦尔纳便再次感受到了那股叫他浑身不适的恐惧恶寒——这一次，比一楼门厅里还要严重得多。

无论这股奇异的感觉是被什么带来、为什么而存在，它的目标一定都在阿马德乌斯所在的这层楼，而这绝不是个巧合。

护士站空无一人，连没吃完的三明治都还完好地摆在原处。所有的病人都躺在病床上，没有一点响动，明明是夏季的夜里却无一例外把棉被裹得严严实实，无声无息。

迦尔纳试图摇醒一位病人询问情况，然而对方却好像一具尸体般给不出一点反应，他甚至只能通过探鼻息和瞳孔反射来确定这个人究竟是死还是活。如同进入了异次元一样，太安静了，安静得令人毛骨悚然，不是“无声音”，而是“连声音也被吞噬”，他仿佛闯进了什么“东西”的巢穴，而其主人正在悄然蛰伏，伺机而动。迦尔纳站住脚，深呼吸两下、安定心神，决定放弃探寻无关人士的情况——他们横竖都不是目标——专心寻找阿马德乌斯。

这个决定提高了效率，他没有花费很长时间。“凶杀案现场的唯一幸存者”，这种难以解释的巧合足以令任何一个神智正常的刑警心生疑窦，按照惯例，在调查结束之前阿马德乌斯都会被安排在单人病房里；如果迦尔纳没猜错的话，还会有24小时轮班的警员时刻守着他，而现在他们也同护士一样不知所踪。这大概也不算是坏事，至少，迦尔纳不需要想办法绕开他们了。红发青年毫不费力地拉开病房门，顺利见到了他想见的人。

……不出所料，阿马德乌斯，唯有他一个人，和其他所有人都不同。

金色长发的青年歪在床头，迷迷糊糊地睡着，双手交叠在肚子上，胸口起伏平稳，甚至还发出了细小的鼾声。比起被塞在棉被里躺得笔直、郑重其事的睡姿，他更像是在看电视时不小心睡着了。无论造成异状的元凶是什么，他，或者它，都明显没有影响到年轻的音乐家。这副散漫自由的样子让紧张的迦尔纳松了口气，他摇摇头，走进了病房。

而今天晚上，迦尔纳遇到的第一次袭击，就发生在这个瞬间。

在那之前，他已经彻底遗忘了阿马德乌斯身边如影随形的灰色影子。此时，它蛰伏在门背后的阴影里，仿佛以门楣为线，只要一遇见擅闯的不速之客，便瞬间发起进攻。迦尔纳的敏捷已经远超常人，但仍不可能与人外生物相比，等到他觉察到异状时，时间只够他堪堪躲开朝门面飞来的一团影子——从触感看来，这似乎是拳头——而后，他便被一把擒住了喉咙，猛地掼到了左手边的墙上。

——好痛！

人外生物力大无穷，砸得迦尔纳眼前金光一片，几乎涌出生理性的眼泪；扼住他要害的部位仿佛一个铁箍，把他渐渐举离地面，彻底掐断了迦尔纳攫取氧气的途径。迦尔纳全力挣扎、拳打脚踢，然而无济于事，对方决意要让他吃点苦头。因为缺氧，意识逐渐变得飘忽起来，灰影在他眼中本就模糊一片的面貌逐渐变得更加黯淡，他的手指快要无法聚拢，眼睛也要睁不开了，不过现在他更担心的是，这样下去他的颈骨说不定会被生生折断。在混乱一片中，他隐约看见一丝蓝色的荧光，仿佛一小团火幽幽地在虚空中燃烧，那是……

“住手，萨列里！”

啪！不知道是从哪里传来了一声轻微的爆响，掐着他喉咙的力道突然消失了。迦尔纳猛地摔倒在地上，剧烈地咳嗽起来。肺部重获氧气，把大脑灌得都发晕，他勉强抬起头，看见阿马德乌斯不知何时已经醒了，音乐家连滚带爬地从病床上下来，一脸紧张，想前来查看迦尔纳的情况。伫立在一边的灰影拉了他一把，阿马德乌斯趔趄了一下，停下脚步，不悦地怒视着它。

此前看来不过是一团薄雾的灰影，此时已经膨胀到了一个成年男人的身形大小，从其中辐射而出的是毫不掩饰的敌意，它在“瞪着”迦尔纳，迦尔纳毫不退缩，回以警惕的凝视。

“不要这样，男童子军们。……我们可不可以像正常的、成熟的大人一样，先坐下来谈话？”阿马德乌斯拘谨地问。

而后，灰色的影子第一次在迦尔纳面前发出了声音。低沉、醇厚而神经质，充斥着刺耳的不信任：“那可不行。”他停顿了一下，“……因为这个男人看得见我。”

阿马德乌斯愣住了，神经大条的青年现在才意识到这个问题。迦尔纳终于顺够了气，找回平衡，从地上爬起来，晃悠悠地站稳。他咕哝着：“是啊，打从一开始……就看到了。你这家伙……”

红发的青年轻轻皱起眉头，看了看阿马德乌斯，又看了看这团灰影：“……是他的守护神？”

“是的。”

“不是。”

两声截然不同的回答让迦尔纳的表情凝固成疑惑。阿马德乌斯和被他称为“萨列里”的灰影互相看了一眼，金发青年耸了耸肩，似乎在表示自己弃权，于是萨列里倨傲地回答：“我和他是平等交换契约的关系，什么守护神，有够恶心的。谁说我在守护这家伙了？”

“……”那你袭击我是要干什么？这个口嫌体正直的程度瞬间让迦尔纳无言以对。不过，阿马德乌斯明显是已经习惯了，音乐家忧虑地皱着眉头看着他，小心翼翼地问：“迦尔纳，你……一直都能看到萨列里？”

“看是看到了，不过知道它还有名字是第一次。”迦尔纳冷静地回答，“本来我以为，你遇到的恶性谋杀案和跟着你的这个灵有什么关系……看来是我错了。”

因为，恶灵是不会主动保护宿主的。他在心底默默地补充。

在他们身边，萨列里发出一声轻蔑的鼻音，愤愤地说道：“竟然以为我是个恶灵，愚蠢的人类！……所以呢，你专程来到这里的目的是什么？来找这家伙的麻烦吗？”他的声音逐渐变得恶意而凶狠，颇有一种如果回答不合他心意，他就要再次发动袭击的气势.

“我的目的？”迦尔纳反问道，转过头，红色与金色的艳丽双眼凛冽地盯住萨列里，“和你不惜无差别袭击、暴露自己的存在也要保护他的理由是一样的。”他若有所思地哼了声，明显已经把萨列里的否认左耳进右耳出了，“哼……倒不如说，一个平平无奇的普通人类竟然会拥有一个寸步不离的专职守护神，这才比较可疑吧？……你们身上到底藏着什么秘密？”

反客为主的提问让小小的病房陷入短暂而尴尬的沉默。迦尔纳没能得到任何答复，也无心再寻求什么回答——就在他们你来我往地浪费时间的时候，在黑暗中默默注视着无辜音乐家的“那个”，已经悄然而至。

首先到来的，是比此前的凉气更甚、如坠冰窟的寒冷。

迦尔纳猛地回过头。他听见一声长啸，那声音难以用任何已知的生物来作比喻，只是远远地叫了这么一下，就让墙体上开始结霜。原来寒冷并不是主观的错觉，而是真实存在的。电灯的光晃了几下，啪嚓一声灭掉了，黑暗更加深沉、气氛更加凝重，有什么东西已经踏在了这层楼入口的门楣上，近在眼前。它要来了，它很快就要来了。

红发的青年屏气凝神，站在他身边的一人一灵想必也是如此。但是等他回过头，却看见灰影将面色惨白、浑身冷汗、不停发抖的阿马德乌斯团团包围了起来。意识到他要做什么，迦尔纳难以置信地说道：“等一下，你——”

萨列里冷酷地打断了他：“你也看得出来，这家伙已经没办法再面对‘那个东西’了，我必须保证他的安全。”灰色的影子盘旋了一圈，到迦尔纳的眼前顿了一下，似乎在对他充满怜悯又无情无义地点头，“接下来你就自求多福吧，小子。”

说完，空气中传来一声轻微的“噗”，萨列里带着阿马德乌斯消失不见了，只留下看傻了的迦尔纳独自站在原地，无措地等待着即将来临的灾厄。

这不公平，这真的很不公平。他们有这么方便的逃生手段，迦尔纳却什么也没有，只能等死。如果他脾气再暴躁些，这会儿迦尔纳已经开始疯狂地骂骂咧咧了，但这位青年并不是这样的人。在确认这一人一灵真的把自己丢下不管了之后，迦尔纳立即冲出病房，一刻也不等，准备逃命。

可是，已经迟了。刚刚迈入走廊，他便与“那个”迎面相遇。

它是什么，为什么会出现在这里，如何潜入医院，又是何时悄无声息地接近到这个位置的，迦尔纳一概不知。他所知道的事情仅有一件，那就是对方绝非友善的拜访者。医院的灯已经全灭了，即便迦尔纳的眼睛早已适应了黑暗，也只能隐约看到一些可怖的轮廓，这也许是不幸中的万幸。“它”没有脚，也没有下肢，似乎依靠着分泌的粘液滑行前进，异形的身躯几乎占满了整个走廊，所碰触之处俱是潮湿而恶心的臭味。从它的身体里伸出无数状似触手的黑影，舔过医院的墙壁，一感受到迦尔纳发出的动静，便全都静止了下来。

而后，本体和触手的黑影上，无数只“眼睛”蓦然睁开，整齐划一地望向迦尔纳。

迦尔纳熟练而迅速地转移开视线，拒绝与它们对视；他拔腿就跑。

又是一声恐怖的长啸，身后的东西一刻也没有犹豫，紧锣密鼓地追了上来。不能回头，不能犹豫，更不能慢下来。迦尔纳努力无视这东西给四周环境带来的影响：声音、触感、温度……一边保持着全速奔跑，一边思考最有效的脱离方案。

医院的住院大楼整体上是回字形设计，这是好事，至少他不会因此被逼进死路；但对方依靠紧贴着墙壁滑行的方法移动，目前还不知道有多少地方已经被它分泌的恶心粘液覆盖，墙壁越多，毋庸置疑对它越是有利；换而言之，在走廊、楼梯道这种逼仄环境里留得越久，对迦尔纳就越是不利。

——走一步看一步。就目前已知的情报而言，他必须尽快移动到开阔的空间，才有希望摆脱后面这只穷追不舍的怪物。

纵使迦尔纳已经足够冷静，迅速地得出了一个相对靠谱的结论，但十分可惜，事情总是不会轻易地向他希望的方向发展。迦尔纳也不知道为什么走廊里会突然放着这么大一个置物架，或许只是杂物间里放不下了；但在他还在这家医院里时，这里并没有这样东西。或许是因为努力思考对策、无暇顾及环境的缘故，他甚至压根没注意到这置物架，径自从它身边跑了过去。然而他身后的怪物却不会漏过它。一只触手伸出、卷在铁条上，像是拿起一件小玩具一般将沉重的置物架整个搬起，朝着迦尔纳投掷了出去。

是物品稀里哗啦碰撞的声音猛地拉回了红发青年的注意。他立刻抱头蜷缩保护脆弱部位，任凭自己失去平衡，几乎是紧接着，各种物品便雨一般地砸在他身上。迦尔纳的身体被几重力量和速度推出去老远，重重地落在地上，在短时间内第二次被物理性的冲击痛到眼冒金星。然而痛和伤都不是最大的问题，他顾不上喘息，猛地抬起头，意识到爬起来再逃已然来不及。就在这么短短的一小段时间里，“那个东西”已经离他得非常近了。

乌云不知何时散开了，月光从近在咫尺的窗户中照射进来，投在红发青年的身上。迦尔纳快速地回过头看了一眼窗户，它发出奇异的、远比月光更盛的幽幽蓝光，似乎在提醒他，“快啊，你距离逃出生天只有这么一小步了”。可是现在，迦尔纳不敢出声，甚至不敢呼吸；比起自由，危险离他更近。或许是因为要保持高速移动的缘故，黑乎乎的影子上再也没有瘆人的无数眼睛了，如此看来，迦尔纳甚至不能确定它是否拥有视觉。他的手狂躁地在地上摸来摸去，寻找可以用来争取时间的东西。终于，好运眷顾了他一次——他摸到了一个消防栓。

他用尽全力将消防栓拉到身边，肾上腺素在体内狂飙，让他的手都不再发抖了。一片黑暗中，迦尔纳低着头、强迫自己不去看眼前迫近的怪物，摸索着消防栓上的开关，而黑暗中的怪物停下了脚步，晃动肥硕的身体，朝着迦尔纳低下头来。

它没有眼睛，却仿佛在看；没有呼吸，却仿佛在嗅。作为触手的黑影沿着墙面乱爬，铺天盖地地将眼前的“猎物”团团围起，却不急着把他攫住。空气被夺去仅存的温度，凝固、下坠，降到冰点，霜爬上迦尔纳的裤腿。

然后，迦尔纳听见一个声音。

不是属于怪物的骇人声响，不是不可名状的异形语言，那扭曲得几乎无法辨识的声音纵然恐怖，却仍然在可被认知的范畴之内。它——不，他在说话，仿佛狂妄地认定自己仅凭声音就能击溃这个弱小不堪的人类。他对迦尔纳轻声低语，嗓音中饱含轻蔑、恶毒与不可名状的狂喜。

你也一样。他说。

**你、也、一、样。**

黑影怪物的本体上，咧出一个巨大而惊悚的微笑。这体验已经超乎恐怖，陷入到一种堪称……奇妙的境地，让迦尔纳的呼吸和知性，都几乎彻底停滞。

就在这时，他也终于摸到了消防栓的开关。迦尔纳想也不想，抬手就将泡沫消防栓怼在了怪物的“脸”上。事到如今，他本来已经不抱什么希望，可这一招出乎意料地奏效了。怪物咧开的“嘴”里一瞬间就被他塞满了泡沫，它发出一声凄厉的尖叫，狂乱地颤抖着，迅速向后退去。迦尔纳趁机抖掉覆盖在身上的种种重物，顾不得身体疼痛，憋着一口气，朝走廊末端的窗户冲去。

“哗啦”一声，他以双手交叉护住头部的姿势冲破了玻璃窗，晶莹的碎屑四下散落。身下是距离地面数十米的致命高度，眼前是黯淡夜色中的闷热晚风。他在今晚最后一次听到了那声长啸，可这声音已经失去了回响，失去了逼近的压迫感，不再骇人、不再冰冷——它已经不可能再触及迦尔纳了。

迦尔纳施展开身体，火焰般的红色短发在月光下飞舞，即便遇到了这样的场面，青年仍然神色如常。他冷静地，决绝地，义无反顾地朝着地面坠落下去。


	3. UNUS-3

借着高度差，迦尔纳打了个滚，安全无恙地落在门诊部大楼的楼顶。

他站起身，迅速地检查了一下自己，没有血，没有缺胳膊少腿；抬起头望向他逃出的那栋楼，黑洞洞的窗口处已经什么也看不见了。很快，住院部的大楼里电力恢复，重新亮起了灯。人们一定会困惑于自己为什么会突然失去了一小段记忆，而这困惑也不会存在很久，世事终将恢复正常。

至于他，刚刚实在是千钧一发——事实上，这是不可能的逃脱。为了防止病人和病人家属因为各种理由选择自尽，住院部从上到下所有的窗户都经过特殊的加固，仅凭他这瘦削的小身板，刚才的冲击本应会让他在铝合金的窗台上碰得头破血流，然后变成怪物的美餐。可是现在，他不仅站在了安全的地方，甚至还毫发无损。迦尔纳知道，这并不是因为自己运气很好。

突然，迦尔纳感觉自己脚下一软，蓦地就倒了下去。“毫发无损”或许还是言过其实了，肾上腺素的狂飙停止之后，身体处处都在尖叫着疼痛。好在粗略地感受一番，没有哪里骨折，都是些皮肉伤，很快就能痊愈，只是淤青和红肿肯定是免不了了。

想到这里，迦尔纳放弃治疗，躺平在了地上，直视在乌云后躲躲闪闪的月亮。不知道现在几点了，阿周那一定会不高兴的。他干巴巴地想着。本来已经说好了下不为例，结果他又犯了滥好人的脾性，想去救人一命，结果人家本来就不需要救，自己还差点把命给搭上。他已经可以想象出那对皱起的黑色细眉，和他清冽的声音——

“居然还活着啊。”

迦尔纳猛地坐了起来。

这当然不是阿周那的声音，它低沉、醇厚而神经质。在他眼前，如雾一般的灰色影子终于散开，露出一个高挺的男人身影来。灰白头发，条纹西装，优雅的体态，修长的手脚；男人手中握着一根细细的棒子，迦尔纳费了好些力气，才依稀分辨出这是一根指挥棒。被称为“萨列里”的守护神确实有着类人的真实面貌，然而以人的标准而言，这长相未免过于狰狞、刻薄、凶狠了。他抬起下巴，以傲慢的语气，生硬地对迦尔纳说：“没死的话就跟我来，我需要你帮忙。”

“……”就算是不通人情世故的灵，这是不是也太过分了一点？迦尔纳不回答，也不动作，只是以招牌扑克脸无言地注视着他，仿佛在抗议：看看我这一身伤，再想想刚才是谁丢下我不管，你好意思吗？

很明显，萨列里完全理解不了这份言外之意，也没有产生丝毫的愧疚之心。见他拒不合作，守护神啧了一声，不耐烦地解释道：“阿马德乌斯倒下了。你是除了他之外我唯一知道的人类，我需要你帮忙。”

迦尔纳微微睁大了眼睛。看来，今天自己出现在这里到底也不是毫无用处……没办法，这大概就是所谓的帮人帮到底，送佛送到西吧。

萨列里把阿马德乌斯藏在一处灌木丛下，他倒是不需要担心随性自在的阿马德乌斯到处乱跑，因为，音乐家确实已经动弹不得了。刚一触摸到他的衣领，迦尔纳就发现阿马德乌斯的衣服已经几乎被冷汗浸透。他不住地发抖，漂亮的头发一片狼藉，软塌塌地贴在鬓角边；浅葱色的眼睛半睁半阖、毫无神采，嘴里念念有词地说着一些音调诡异、不知道是不是人类语言的梦话，整个人都被魇在噩梦里。比起迦尔纳这个刚刚和不可名状怪物进行了正面接触的人，他看起来精神崩溃得更加厉害。

迦尔纳摇了他几下，试着呼唤他的名字，然而阿马德乌斯全无反应。萨列里在他背后焦躁地踱来踱去，喉中发出兽一般粗野的叫声。他一点儿也不把迦尔纳的安危放在心上，但是，这位金发青年身上发生的任何问题，无论大还是小，都能立刻让他坐立不安。这不是守护神的话，还有什么能叫守护神？

红发青年一屁股坐在地上，摇摇头，叹息一声。很可惜，他也许有些手段，可也拿一个濒临精神崩溃的人毫无办法。阿马德乌斯的情况不在他能力之内，但他确实也知道谁可以救得了他。迦尔纳摸摸鼻子尖儿，似乎在权衡利弊，最终还是转过身，对萨列里简单吩咐道：“把他带上，跟我来。”

时针快要指到10点了。

街上仍然反常地空无一人，但是异常的气息已经在逐渐消散，笼罩大地的夜色也不再黑得吓人了。迦尔纳回过头，看见萨列里重新化为了一团灰影，环着阿马德乌斯，警惕地跟在他身后三米开外——若是有看不见灵的路人经过，一定会被阿马德乌斯悬空的样子吓到。刚才，在迦尔纳吩咐他带上阿马德乌斯时，守护神表现出极为露骨的抗拒与厌恶，迦尔纳不得不向他表示自己真没有背着一个成年男人再走两公里路的体能了，他这才不情不愿地答应。很明显，他还是不信任他，不过，迦尔纳想，这也不是毫无道理的。

不管这位守护神此刻有没有意识到，他都有十足的理由，离迦尔纳越远越好。

就这样，他们一前一后，无言地走在城市居民区的小路上，气氛凝重。迦尔纳带着他们走进公寓大楼，来到高高的23层，自己的家门口。他掏出钥匙，准备开门，又像是想起什么一样突然停下动作，回头嘱咐道：“对了，注意不要弄出奇怪的声音，会打扰到邻居……嗯？”

身后突然空了。不知何时，悬浮的阿马德乌斯已经被轻轻地放在了地上，他软软地靠在公寓门外的栏杆上一动不动，意识仍然没有回复，而灰影的守护神萨列里则不见踪影。迦尔纳茫然地眨了眨眼，不知道这是怎么回事。就在这时，他背后的门突然自己开了。

“迦尔纳。”

半个小时之前曾在他的臆想中响起的清冽男声响了起来，呼唤着他的名字，迦尔纳转过头，看见门内的身影和灯光，整个人终于放松了下来。总是处变不惊的铁面皮仿佛裂开了一条缝，他露出一个极轻极浅的微笑，对站在门内的男人点了点头：“我回来了……阿周那。”

萨列里突然不见，阿马德乌斯就成了他的责任。迦尔纳任劳任怨地扛起阿马德乌斯绵软的身体，艰难地、一步一步把他扛到室内，放倒在沙发上。整个过程中，他的弟弟只是站在一边看着，没有一点上来帮忙的意思，谴责的目光无声地扎在兄长的背后，仿佛在说：你就受着吧，全都是你自找的。

这话倒是不假——迦尔纳无声地苦笑了一下。不过他不会后悔，也并无怨言。

站直身体，迦尔纳转过身，正想对阿周那说点什么，却被突然出现在他身后的弟弟吓得后退了一步。皮肤黝黑的美男子皱着一双秀气的细眉，全不在乎自己搞突然袭击会把哥哥吓到，只是自顾自地盯着他的衣领看个不停。

“你干什么，阿周那？”

没有回应，阿周那像是什么都没听到一样彻底无视了哥哥。他看起来明显情绪不佳，这可不多见，要知道，黑发的青年在“外面”的时候，向来都是好声好气的。阿周那比他稍矮一点，体型却健康许多，在这个不大安全的距离上，平日里微小的差距突然显得极有压迫感。迦尔纳的弟弟常常被怀疑跟他是不是真的有血缘关系，毕竟哥哥红色头发、肌肤雪白，弟弟却黑色头发、黑色皮肤，好像从煤堆里捞出来，怎么看都像是被捡回家的。不过外人的闲话不足为惧，迦尔纳一向是以弟弟为自豪的。此时，这位22岁的家里蹲男子一头短发乱七八糟，身上穿着与宅男印象极为符合的格子衬衫、睡裤拖鞋，每一样都是哥哥亲手挑选。但因为他长了副好皮囊，即便套个麻袋，也能通身王子般的贵族气质。

“阿周那？”

他又试探性地叫了一声，但仍然没有回应，阿周那板着张俊秀的脸，越靠越近，直到把迦尔纳逼得靠在沙发背上。迦尔纳不知道阿周那是怎么了——他当然不会知道了，红发的青年忙了一路，还没有时间去浴室里照镜子，但他满腔怒火的弟弟可看得清清楚楚：在迦尔纳这一段叫他十分钟爱的、纤细白皙的脖子上，一个多小时前被萨列里狠狠掐过的地方，留着五个仿佛烧焦疤痕一般丑陋的黑红指印。阿周那伸出手，蛮不讲理地扯开迦尔纳的外套，无视兄长无辜狗狗一般的眼神，从他的T恤之下掏出挂在脖子上的挂绳来。

那是一个挂坠，或者说，那里曾经有一个挂坠。但现在，样式朴实的挂绳上空空荡荡，似乎有什么东西被迦尔纳搞丢了。阿周那抬起眼睛，质询地看着兄长，在这样严厉的目光下，连自认为自己没做错事的迦尔纳都忍不住想瑟缩起来。最后，仿佛和哥哥交换了立场的弟弟平静地开口询问：“是谁对你做的这种事？”

迦尔纳轻声说道：“阿周那……”

“是谁，对你做的这种事？”

他又问了一遍。

“你自己看不到吗？”

“……”

阿周那像只猫科动物一样危险地眯起了眼睛，冷冰冰地盯住他，像是在质问他“为什么答非所问”，红发青年叹了口气，抬起双手，自知理亏。这不是个普通的挂坠，而是一个精心制作的护身符，哪怕是阿周那，也得在上面花费大半个月的心血。它不会带来好运，恰恰相反——它唯一的作用就是替迦尔纳死一次，他大致猜得到这个挂坠是什么时候损坏的。

啰嗦的前因后果全部省略，简单地说来，迦尔纳不希望阿周那去找萨列里的麻烦——他不希望阿周那去找任何人的麻烦。当哥哥的总是希望弟弟什么也不知道，活得无忧无虑；只可惜遇到这位阿周那，保护者与被保护者的立场总是会反转。于是，他低下头，看着那双黑白分明的眼睛，谨慎而诚恳地回答：“你也知道的，阿周那。我一直在外行走……发生这种事只是迟早的问题而已。”

他说得没错。

阿周那焦躁地深呼吸了几下，迦尔纳知道，这是怒意消退的象征。他不再逼迫迦尔纳，后退一步，和哥哥拉开距离，绕过沙发，走到神志不清的阿马德乌斯面前，单膝跪下。

“……我想，发生了什么事，已经不需要再向你说明了。”迦尔纳说。

他的弟弟头也不抬，这样的态度十分失礼，但迦尔纳并不在意。阿周那观察了一会儿，不满地谴责：“不要把什么脏兮兮的小猫小狗都往家里带。”

“……”迦尔纳无辜地低头看了看自己，心说可是我好像比阿马德乌斯要脏吧——他难得知趣一次，没把这话说出口。

虽然嘴巴上不留情，阿周那手下的动作却是极其温柔的。他抬起右手，涂着蓝指甲油的手指轻轻地拂过阿马德乌斯的额头、眼睑，金发的青年震动了一下，蜷缩起来，发出模糊而悲伤的呻吟。

“没问题吗？”迦尔纳弯着腰趴在沙发背上，忧心忡忡地问。

“没问题，艺术家本就比一般人更敏感。”阿周那回答，“驱散梦魇，好好睡上一觉，就能恢复正常了。”

迦尔纳若有所思地点点头，犹豫了一下，开口说道：“那个追着他来的东西……”

“你是说，你专程跑去自己白给的那个东西。”

什么叫“自己白给”？迦尔纳皱着眉头疑惑地想，这就是代沟吗，阿周那的话真是越来越不好懂了。不过他什么也没问，纠缠词义并不重要：“啊，就是那个。你知道那是怎么回事吗？”

但是，阿周那看起来对这个情况却毫无兴趣，他站起身来，以一种二十多岁的年轻人绝不会有的超然表情冷淡地说道：“有必要吗？那个东西的真面目……就算我告诉你，你也不可能听得懂。”

迦尔纳沉默了。确实，世上未知太多，追根究底不一定就是好事；大多数时候，阿周那如果有什么事不愿告诉迦尔纳，那他一定都有非常充分的理由，这么点信任，他还是能给弟弟的。迦尔纳直起身，点了点头，表示自己明白了。可这种全盘接受的态度反而让阿周那过意不去，黑发的年轻人沉下脸看着他，最终还是压低声音，犹豫着说道：“……他会被怪物追逐，是再正常不过的事情。”

红金的美丽异色瞳睁大了，好奇地注视着他。

“因为，他是魔神……被称为‘安度西亚斯’的东西留在人间的后裔。”阿周那说，“对人外生物们而言，他就像是小甜点一样美味——对，就同你一样。”

以他那干瘪的幽默感，阿周那自觉自己讲了个不错的笑话，他抬起头想看迦尔纳的反应，后者却没有被逗乐，也没有露出被冷到的尴尬，反而回以一个冷淡的眼神，似乎有些失落，又有些不服气。

“哼，我可没有什么酷炫的魔神祖先。”迦尔纳嘟囔着。

“……”原来这才是重点吗？

到最后，阿马德乌斯是被冷醒的，毕竟他身上的病号服已经几乎被汗水浸透，与一件湿衣服无异，在空调下吹一吹，嗖嗖地带走身上仅有的温度。刚一睁眼，他就被过亮的顶灯几乎晃瞎，等到眼睛适应了，才勉强坐起身来，四处张望查看。这是一间普通的客厅，如果要说有什么特别之处的话，就是陈设过于简单，缺乏生活气息。阿马德乌斯困惑地眨眨眼，他的记忆已经完全中断，萨列里还不在身边，他根本不知道自己为什么会出现在这里；现在，音乐家唯一的感觉，就是深深的、深深的疲惫。

“醒了啊。”

他听见一个悦耳的声音，抬起头，看见了一位黑色皮肤、黑色短发的年轻陌生人。他正想茫然地询问你是谁，突然，沙发背上冒出一个红色的脑袋，这人他倒是认识，是迦尔纳——那个被恶作剧捉弄的咖啡店店员。

“你醒了。”迦尔纳的眼睛睁得大大的，虽然表情没什么变化，却看得出来他相当开心。

“迦尔纳！”看见一张熟人面容，阿马德乌斯终于放松下来，如释重负地笑了。只可惜，松散的脾性让他很难在正经话题上维持很久的注意力，金发青年无辜而欠揍地多嘴问道，“啊，那么你旁边这位，难道是你的男朋友吗？”

迦尔纳：“……”

阿周那毫无反应，微妙地保持着沉默，不置可否。

迦尔纳叹了口气：“不……他是我弟弟。”

“啊，原来如此，就是那位弟弟呀。”阿马德乌斯恍然大悟。然而这还没完，音乐家睁开浅葱色的眼睛，饶有兴致地盯着迦尔纳看个不停，看得对方心生疑惑，还以为自己脸上沾了什么东西：“怎么了？还有哪里不舒服吗？”

“不，不是。我只是在想，那位店长想看的，原来就是你的这副样子啊……不错，比火焰还要绚丽，果然是人间绝景。”阿马德乌斯愉快地微笑起来，“……你能让我拍张照，去找她换一年份的免费咖啡吗？”

迦尔纳：“…………”

阿周那：“……………………”


	4. UNUS-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 淫纹/兽交警告！

众所周知，在弟弟面前调戏哥哥，是不会有好果子吃的。阿马德乌斯直接被扫地出门，真是可喜可贺。

……不，夸张的玩笑话放到一边，阿周那的确对他轻佻的言辞表示了不满，但也仅止于此。阿马德乌斯是自行离开的。大难不死的音乐家仍肩负着配合调查、不能离开医院的义务，若非如此，被当作证物带走的宝贝乐器就要不回来了。他时刻惦记着这一点。

在那之上，更重要的是，阿马德乌斯的直觉在不断地诉说：只要他还留在这间公寓里，萨列里就绝对不会主动现身。对他而言，这比什么都更危险。于是，纵使迦尔纳意图挽留，阿马德乌斯也坚持要走，红发青年站在门廊里，看着他晃晃悠悠打开大门、步入夜色，想上前去送他一程，却被拉住了手腕。

“别去。”阿周那说。

只是这样简单的动作，立刻就让迦尔纳明白了他的意思。这件事，他分明心知肚明：擅自跑出去救人的举动已经很越界，事到如今，他不应对陌生人的性命关心到这个地步。虽然迦尔纳常常我行我素，但降低自己在这个世界上造成的影响、和普通人保持一定距离才是他们真正的义务。泛泛之交的朋友已是极限，再深入下去，会给所有人带来危险。迦尔纳停在原地，低下头，不再试图追逐。阿马德乌斯离开时忘了关门，闷热的夏夜空气钻进凉爽的室内，拂动他的红发。

察觉到兄长低落的情绪，阿周那松开他的手腕。下一秒，他的手臂轻缓而不容拒绝地拢在了迦尔纳的肩头，以血缘至亲不该有的亲昵圈住了他裸露在外的脖颈，嘴唇和鼻梁贴上肌肤，将迦尔纳抱在自己怀中。

“阿周那……啊。”

“嘘——”

迦尔纳低低地呻吟一声。阿周那温柔而耐心地舔吻着他的侧颈，具体说来，舔吻着萨列里留下的伤痕。玩弄了一会儿后，他张开嘴，一口咬在迦尔纳脖子上，不轻，也不重，正好引得红发青年的身体一阵颤抖。丑陋的疤痕逐渐消退下去，恢复成光洁如玉的瓷白，又留下新的斑斓吻痕，仿佛是在惩罚他防备不足，竟然被别的男人留下痕迹。

然而，这举动本身就已经是再明显不过的暗示。

将疤痕从身体上祛除后，年轻人的手心离开迦尔纳的肩头，轻而易举地便钻入到薄薄的夏装之下，暧昧地抚上平坦的小腹。一阵称不上陌生的热意涌了上来，顶得迦尔纳几乎站不住脚，而阿周那本来也没想让他继续站着，他顺势将兄长放倒在地板上，甚至不忘了贴心地用手为他垫垫后脑勺。

门不知何时自己关上了。如此一番嬉闹下来，红发的青年脸上已经泛起了不正常的红潮，所有淤青与擦伤带来的疼痛全都不翼而飞，他的喘息变得粗重，只得一只手半遮挡着自己逐渐染上媚色的面容，金红异瞳中隐约泛起泪光。阿周那不慌不忙地撩起他被拨乱的上衣下摆，在这层碍事的布料下，白得几乎透明的小腹上，一个样式繁复而优美的浅桃粉色花纹浮现出来，隐约散发出渴望的光芒。

淫纹——这令人浮想联翩的叫法，正是阿周那亲手为他打下的刻印的名字；本是镌刻在某些神话生物的雌性子宫上、唯有发情期才会浮现于体表，以便雄性识别的纹路，如今却被阿周那毫不客气地拿来主义，用在了原本没有子宫的迦尔纳身上；只要被阿周那有心地碰触，淫纹便会激活、浮现到体表，哪怕本人不乐意，也会拽着迦尔纳掉进情欲的漩涡；假若阿周那不在他的身边，迦尔纳便擅自起了情欲，这淫纹同样也会浮现出来，遍布他的小腹、后腰与大腿，隔得再远也能让阿周那立刻察觉异状，昭示这具身体的所有权。他耐心地、恶质地、刻意地将他美丽的兄长一手改造为只为他一人发情的“雌性”。

他曾对迦尔纳说过，总有一天，你要离开我的身边。只要你答应，我就会抹去我在你生命中留下的痕迹——连带这淫纹，和与我有关的一切记忆在内。我会把你该拥有的一切都还给你，让你恢复正常人的生活，一生无忧、子孙满堂。

这本应是预言，是祝福，但迦尔纳却凭着自己的意志，把神的好意变成了臆想：无论以何种方法重复多少次，迦尔纳都会一次又一次地拒绝他。迦尔纳执意留在阿周那身边，即便这意味着必须时常和亲生弟弟发生关系；即便明明身为男性却必须雌伏；即便被阿周那以近乎羞辱的方法改造了身体，从此以后再无可能与弟弟之外的人做爱——他仍然义无反顾，没有过一刻逃跑的企图。

到底要怎么做呢？要做到什么程度，这个人才会被自己伤害，才会心甘情愿地退却？阿周那无奈地想着，专属“雌性”在眼前发情，让他的身体也不由自主地兴奋起来。迦尔纳挪开手，伏在他身上的男人，或许是因为访客离开了，终于懒得再隐藏自己。在他的头顶和背后，异形的角与尾巴逐渐露出真实面目：那对角是猫耳一般的三角尖尖，内侧闪烁着自然界不会有的荧蓝；尾巴颀长无比、一直拖到脚踝，在最末的尖端上分了两个叉，覆着蛇一般美丽又诡谲的蓝色鳞甲。此时，这只尾巴正如兴致勃勃的猫尾巴一样，在阿周那的身后甩来甩去，年轻人的眼睛从黑白变成银灰，昭示着他的亢奋，其中蕴含着一读便懂的光彩。

迦尔纳推了一下他，无奈又恼怒地说：“进房里去，别在这里，行吗？”

阿周那无动于衷地回答：“都是琐事。”大猫歪过脑袋，“我就要在这里。”

一如既往，这个人分明就是故意要欺负他。迦尔纳想了想，伸出双手圈住阿周那的脖颈，大腿蹭了蹭阿周那的腰。何须扭捏，即便再疯狂、再悖德，这也是他一早就做下的选择。他不会退缩，尤其是在阿周那面前：“……离开了温暖的巢，你还满足得了我吗，阿周那？”

“试试不就知道了？”他的“雄性”对他展露出成竹在胸的微笑，丝毫不受挑衅，有条不紊地拉高了他的衣服，让白皙的躯体、情潮的薄汗和高昂的淫纹都暴露在空气中。他俯下身，在亲生兄长的身上，乐此不疲地行起淫事来。

阿马德乌斯在公寓的楼底下见到了萨列里。灰影不安地盘旋来盘旋去，见他毫发无损，金发青年终于松了口气：“安东尼奥啊，安东尼奥，没有你我可要怎么办？”

萨列里不理睬他，重新盘踞到他的肩头。在周围没有别人时，他总是称他为“安东尼奥”。他并不知道这是什么意思，不过赋予一个守护神如此人性化的名字毫无益处，甚至还会带来些他也说不上来的害处，可阿马德乌斯是不会听的。这个男人随心所欲，从来只听自己爱听的话，一旦决定了什么事，就油盐不进地进行到底，即便是凶悍的萨列里，也拿他毫无办法。

“你犯什么怂了，为什么不肯上去？”阿马德乌斯埋怨他，“里面的空调可舒服了。”

“你的神经是石头做的吗？”萨列里恼怒地反问，“上面盘踞着一个多么可怕的东西，你一点感觉都没有？”

阿马德乌斯想了一下：“没有。”

“……”萨列里放弃了，一点儿口舌都不跟他多费。

于是，一人一灵就这么安静地走在回医院的路上，只要他们不绕路、走得快，还可以试着用“去散步了”来糊弄糊弄看管阿马德乌斯的警察。萨列里可以感觉到阿马德乌斯的疲惫，毕竟，这个时刻轻松愉快不着调的男人，走路的时候竟然连一首小曲儿都没哼。然而，他们没有纳入考虑的还有另一件事：迦尔纳是本地人，闭着眼睛都可以在这条路上来去；可阿马德乌斯是外地人，根本就不认识路。路痴音乐家没走几步，就一脚拐错弯，彻底迷路了。

就这样，不断地晃荡，不断地乱走，时间已经过了午夜，他们却离医院越来越远。萨列里又开始焦虑了，指望阿马德乌斯能靠谱一次就好像指望鸭子会上树一样，如果不是萨列里自己也不怎么认路，他说什么也不会把这个任务交给他。

然而，即便暴躁得要命，萨列里却无法像往常一样，对阿马德乌斯发脾气。金发青年在走了一小时之后，肉眼可见地体力不支起来。他的疲惫不是来源于肉体，而是来源于精神，即便阿周那替他驱散了大部分梦魇，曾经直面不可名状之物的影响仍然摧残着他的灵魂。阿马德乌斯的脚步像灌了铅一样，跌跌撞撞地走进一个小公园里，看见一条长凳，便崩溃一般栽倒在上面。

“喂，阿马德乌斯！”看到他突然躺平，萨列里抗议，“别在这种地方睡觉啊！”

“没关系的……没关系。”阿马德乌斯已经快要说不出话来了，他颠三倒四地回答，“只是休息……休息五分钟，明天的工作……不会耽误。”

说完，便再无动静，均匀的鼻息告诉灰色的守护神，他已经睡着了。

……真是拿他没办法。

萨列里看着他双眼下黛色的阴影，这才意识到这位青年在一天之内经历了多少可怕的事情，他遗憾自己为什么不能像个人类一样做出叹气的动作。幸好，现在是夏天，夜晚的温度够高，他不需要担心脆弱的人类会被冻坏。可是，看看头顶的乌云吧，它们拢住了月色，再过不久，也许就会变天——果不其然，正当他这么想着的时候，雨滴已经淅淅沥沥地从天上落了下来。

啪嗒，啪嗒，它们打在阿马德乌斯的脸上、衣服上，但他已熟睡，毫无反应，更不知道躲避。像这样不动不说话时，阿马德乌斯的模样还可以称得上俊秀悦目，萨列里自暴自弃地想着，哼了一声。他——又或者说，“灰衣死神”，只不过是一只弱小的灵，无法战斗，也没有什么强大的能力，甚至不能在阿周那这样强大的存在面前站住脚。称他为守护神，实在是有些言过其实。不过，就算是这样，在这种时候，他也还是有能做到的事的。萨列里撑开灰色影子，让自己像一把伞一般，笼罩在阿马德乌斯的身体上方，挡住所有的雨滴。

与此同时，阿马德乌斯则身陷奇妙的梦境之中。

艺术家本就比一般人更加敏感——这句话一点儿也不假。当下，阿马德乌斯的自我意识还不知道自己与这对神秘兄弟的接触意味着什么，但是他的精神与他的灵魂，已经毋庸置疑地受到了影响。

梦境无比旖旎，却很难称得上是春梦，毕竟整个过程中，阿马德乌斯都不过是个旁观者。他看见迦尔纳，红发的青年侧身躺倒在全黑的空间里，紧闭着双眼，赤身裸体，仿佛是睡着了。那一头让阿马德乌斯赞叹不已的美丽红发垂落到地板上、脸颊边、额头前，制造出凌乱的美感。阿马德乌斯屏气凝神——原来迦尔纳的美从不仅止于精致的容颜，艳丽的发色和惹人注目的眼睛，呈现在他眼前的这具男性躯体，更是美得不可思议：修长的四肢，瓷白的皮肤，薄薄的肌肉乍一看没什么分量，却蕴含着强大的爆发力。说来不好意思，他还是像每一个正常人类一样，条件反射地就往胯下瞄过去，普通的男性性器沉睡在红色耻毛之间，然而真正令他在意的，却不是这个人人都有的玩意儿。

桃粉色的华丽纹身遍布迦尔纳的整个腰腹，看起来像是某种人体彩绘，似乎又远不止如此。它在迦尔纳的小腹上绘出一个倒三角的形状，两根线条从倒三角的底部延伸出来，以引人遐想的方式没入到鼠蹊部、消失在腿缝中，凭着阿马德乌斯粗浅的符号学知识，他能认得出来，这是女性子宫的象征，于是，迦尔纳整个人在他眼中立刻覆上了一层淫靡的色彩。目光继续向下，除了小腹之外，桃粉色的纹身同样盘踞在右侧大腿上，始于腿根，止于膝窝，仿佛一条蛇般一圈又一圈地缠绕，描绘着迦尔纳大腿的轮廓。

这……是不是也太色了一点？

阿马德乌斯惴惴不安地吞了一口口水，四下张望。他完全没有一个做春梦的人该有的欲火中烧，只觉得手足无措。他对迦尔纳的欣赏纯粹是无害的艺术观赏，给他看这样的迦尔纳，是要做什么呢？

而他心中的疑惑，亦很快会有答案。

他听见一丝响动，仿佛动物的鳞片在彼此摩擦。阿马德乌斯低下头，差点被吓得跳起来，一条巨大的蟒蛇正从他的脚边若无其事地路过。离得这样近纵然可怕，但阿马德乌斯还没有丧失了审美能力。巨蛇拥有一身细密整齐的漂亮灰白鳞片，在不知何处打来的光源下，反射出玄妙的蓝色光泽。它懒洋洋地爬起来，蛇头回转，吐着信子，若有所思地看了他一眼。它意识到了阿马德乌斯的存在，只是简单一瞥，便让音乐家浑身恶寒，狂起鸡皮疙瘩。蛇的眼睛是冰冷的铁灰色，仔细一看，头上还长着两只意义不明的长角——天啊，这到底是什么生物？

阿马德乌斯猛地蹲下身来，尽可能把自己缩成一团，他吓坏了，这条蛇一口好像就能把他整个人都吃下去，即便在梦里，他也不想遭到蛇噬。好在巨蛇对他没有一点兴趣，吐了吐信子，就转回头，继续朝着迦尔纳爬去。阿马德乌斯紧张而小心地抬起头，看见白色的巨蛇以缓慢而暧昧的速度，从迦尔纳的腿上开始，一点点地缠绕住这具美丽的躯体。迦尔纳发出一声叹息，被蛇的动作拉得直起了身体，桃粉色的纹身闪烁了一下，他睁开双眼，看着缠住自己的巨兽。然而，金红的异瞳却不慌乱也不警惕，仿佛眼前不是一念间就能杀死他的巨兽，而只是迟到的爱人。他伸出一只手，轻柔地摩挲着蛇头两眼之间的鳞片，如同对它有无限眷恋一般，把自己的身体靠了过去。

而后，就在吓得魂不附体的金发青年眼前，迦尔纳与这条巨蛇激烈地交媾起来。

音乐家必须发誓，他再也没见过比这更淫乱的画面了。长长的蛇信子掠过迦尔纳的脸庞和胸口，留下滑腻的水痕。红发青年的乳头肿了起来，瓷白的皮肤上泛起潮红，他肆无忌惮地发出淫荡的、快乐的叫喊，双腿却被巨蛇的身体缠绕、固定，保持在大大张开的姿势上无法动弹。桃粉色的花纹随着巨蛇抽插的节奏一暗一亮地闪烁，男性性器被迫高潮了数次，叫他脚趾都蜷缩起来，却已射不出任何东西，只能反复地干高潮。可在他的后穴中进犯的、尺寸可观的蛇雄器却还在继续开拓他，碾过体内每一个已经被肏到烂熟的点。巨蛇不断地耸动着身体，以对如此巨大的身体而言不可思议的精细，游刃有余地玩弄着猎物，鳞片来回摩挲着迦尔纳的细腰、蛇信子刺激着体外的敏感点，保证他时刻攀在极乐的高峰上，无法下来。

就这样，它几乎把迦尔纳肏到失去意识，却还意犹未尽。巨蛇吐了吐信子，看了脸色苍白的阿马德乌斯一眼，将红发青年软绵绵的身体重新扶起，让他跨坐在自己的雄器上，耐心地在金发青年眼前表演自己如何用蛇类的两根阴茎轮流侵犯他。

迦尔纳发出的呻吟，已经几乎可以称作快乐的哭泣。他下意识地按着自己薄薄的腹部，头无力地垂下，疲惫地贴在蛇的脖颈上，他已经要动不了了，只有腰还在本能地迎合着白色巨蛇的动作。在那里，在他的肚子上，阿马德乌斯隐约看见一团可疑的凸起，随着巨蛇的进犯上下起伏。

体型差太大，它会干坏他的——可是，这里毕竟只是梦境，一切都不是真的，不是吗？

阿马德乌斯无措地想着，慌乱地东张西望。迦尔纳发出一声失控的尖叫——巨蛇的高潮终于到了，它把迦尔纳按在自己的雄器上，两根白皙的大腿被打开到极致，桃粉色纹身已经完全被点亮了，它在被情欲染红的白皙皮肤上耀武扬威，昭示着这位美丽的青年终于被他的所有者用精液一点一点灌满。

它的量惊人地多，等到两根性器都在迦尔纳体内发泄干净，他的肚子都已经被射到凸起。在瘦削的躯干和四肢陪衬下，鼓胀的小腹色情到令人疯狂。迦尔纳真的一点力气都没有了，他发出一声长长的、满足的叹息，歪过去贴在巨蛇的身上，蜷缩起来，睡了过去，容纳不下的精液随着他的动作，从双腿间汩汩留下。

而刚刚仿佛把他当作泄欲道具肆意侵犯玩弄的巨蛇，动作竟然意外地温柔了下来。它吐了吐蛇信子，层层盘绕起自己，将庞大的身躯变为舒适的温床，细致地把迦尔纳呵护在其中。

直到此时，阿马德乌斯才冷静下来。他那总是歪打正着的直觉正在对他说，他刚刚观看的并不是什么重口味色情片，单纯是一对爱侣的床事。这两个……这一人一“兽”，即便表现形态再怎么突破常识，也是对彼此心存温情的。

就在此时，巨蛇抬起头，看了他一眼，仿佛终于想起来这儿还有个第三者在肆意窥探。紧接着，阿马德乌斯被扔了出去，所有光景迅速远去、黯淡，意识逐渐浮上表面。直到这一刻，音乐家才终于迟钝地碰触到了某个他早在一开始就该想到的事实：这头样貌奇特而美丽的异兽，绝非人间之物；而能够神色自若地向它打开身体、享受鱼水之欢的迦尔纳，也绝非一般意义上的人类。


	5. UNUS-5

时针和分针逐渐指向三点三十分，夜已经很深了。

阿周那坐在客厅的双人沙发里，一手搁在膝盖上撑着下巴，分叉的尾巴尖在身侧百无聊赖地抖动。他裸着上身，不开灯，也不开空调，整个人几乎融入夏季的夜色，只有头上的尖角在黑暗中发出幽幽蓝光。此时，那双黑白分明的大眼睛正盯着电视，以一种兼具了冷漠与好奇的古怪神色，观看着屏幕上出演的爱情肥皂剧。

声音已经关掉了，肥皂剧被他看成了默剧，这么做当然是因为一墙之隔的卧室里，迦尔纳睡得正香——无论性格多坚强，人类的身体也需要休息，为了保证迦尔纳的睡眠质量，阿周那总是极尽克制，今天只是因为来了兴致，折腾他折腾得格外久些、花样也多了些。这必然把迦尔纳累得够呛，但阿周那必须承认，他很尽兴。

没什么大不了的，至少在阿周那看来，自己的行为还远远没有到达“过分”的边界。既然迦尔纳选择留下，那么承受阿周那的任性就是他的义务，这是他们双方的不成文契约。

即使如此，阿周那还是会下意识地想要温柔一些。

他知道，迦尔纳不是需要保护的高塔公主，而自己的角色，比起注定抱得美人归的骑士，更像是从和平的王国里不由分说夺走公主的恶龙。阿周那所做的这些无意义的小动作，迦尔纳根本不可能知道，而他自然也得不到任何好处，可阿周那就是忍不住——即便他的温柔就好比恶龙用自己珍爱的宝石把公主整个人埋住一样笨拙又无用——他还是忍不住想学着真正人类的样子、像肥皂剧里表演出的理想爱人那样，温柔地对待他。

一个冰冷刺耳的声音像是刮擦黑板的玻璃碎片一样，突兀地回响在记忆里。这是属于某个不速之客的声音，它尖刻地讥讽着：这就是为什么你成不了完美的神，而只能做一个残次品的人。没有谁能带着沉重的锚自由飞翔。

阿周那的目光闪烁了一下。

耐心耗尽了，默剧时间也该结束了。还没有碰到遥控器，电视就在他的眼神指使下动作起来，灵活的尾尖像翻菜单一样在空气中起舞，以三秒一下的速度不断切换着电视台，直到终于有东西引起了他的注意，阿周那的动作停了下来。

24小时滚动播放的新闻即使在半夜也不会停止，尤其是城里发生了大事的时候。此时，电视上正在回放的，是权威人士们对威廉姆斯谋杀案的分析，因为细节极其残忍而诡谲，本案具备了相当高的关注度，可谓是目前全城的关注焦点。可是，凶杀现场明明如此混乱可怕，凶手留下的线索却非常少，完全把调查组玩弄于鼓掌之中。据说，束手无策的警方已经向一些相关领域的专家发起了邀请，从明天开始，就会陆续有人专程前来本市协助破案。

不过，阿周那倒是非常确信，就算来再多人类，也不可能抓住这桩案子的真凶。

他按着嘴唇，思考了一下，伸出一只手，涂着蓝指甲油的指尖在遥控器上轻轻碰了碰，电视上的新闻画面便被蓦地抹去，化为嘈杂的一片雪花。

几小时之后，城市迎来了初升的太阳。

不过对迦尔纳而言这没什么意义，今天他难得地睡过头了。阳光从窗帘缝中投下，随着太阳位置的改变也一点点改变着自己的方位，这一束细细的光线最终落到了埋在床单之间的红色脑袋上，引起一阵睫毛轻颤，终于把睡美人从沉睡中唤醒。

不，只是睁开了眼睛，不代表他真的醒了。迦尔纳发出睡迷糊了的咕哝，猛地缩回到被单之下蜷成一团，仿佛还在留恋梦乡。他窸窸窣窣地磨蹭了好一会儿才驱散了起床气，重新从揉皱了的布料中探出头来，而那一缕阳光也不偏不倚，恰好落在金色与红色的美丽异色瞳间。

“唔……早上好……？”好似在和太阳打招呼一般，迦尔纳眨眨眼，对着窗帘缝外的世界露出一个懒洋洋的、幸福满足的笑容，从床上爬了起来。

随着他的动作，柔软丝滑的纺织布也顺着脊背滑落下去，把裸背暴露在空气中。对自己居然一丝不挂这件事，迦尔纳脸上半点惊讶的神色也没有。他掀开被子和床单查看了一下自己的身体，没有疼痛，也没有不适，昨天从怪物手下逃走时磕磕碰碰的一身伤已经全都消失无踪，目之所及全都是单调的瓷白色皮肤，只除了一处——迦尔纳低下头，可怖的伤痕与鲜红的胎记仍然霸道的横亘在胸口正中，哪怕阿周那这样近乎偏执的洁癖也没有办法去除它们。红发的青年叹了口气，揉了揉自己乱得如同鸡窝一般的短发，起身开始梳洗穿衣。

T恤、长裤、薄外套，再加上必备的帽子和墨镜，无论在多热的天气里，迦尔纳都是这般大同小异的打扮。查看一下时间，已经过了9点，打工的早高峰时间早就过了。闹钟没有响，手机也没有叫，打工战士真就毫无防备地睡到了自然醒，他用膝盖骨都想得出这是谁干的好事，而赔礼道歉扣工钱之类的琐事，罪魁祸首自然也是不会代劳的，迦尔纳感到十分无奈。简单梳洗，又费了些功夫整整自己麻烦的头发，红发青年推开房门，准备对肆意妄为的弟弟发些牢骚。然而，他却几乎是瞬间就忘记了自己的台词：一打开门，他立刻被一股叫人食指大动的香味包围，阿周那正站在厨房灶台前，穿着违和感十足的厨房围裙烹制早餐，听见了动静，气定神闲地抬起头来看着他。

他可太知道怎么对付他哥哥了。迦尔纳果真什么都忘了，馋得双眼发光。他咽了一口口水，这才意识到自己肚子已经饿得咕咕叫了。

“早上好，迦尔纳。”阿周那语调轻松地冲他打招呼，脑袋上猫耳般的尖角动了动，颀长的尾巴愉快地打了个转。它们见到他都很高兴。目光短暂接触后，黑皮肤的年轻人很快就把头转了回去，继续盯着平底锅里的培根，要想煎出迦尔纳喜爱的酥脆口感，很得费些心思——他总爱在这样细小的地方展露出追求完美的偏执心。

迦尔纳呆滞地站在房门口。不知道是不是错觉，他老觉得阿周那嘴边正噙着一丝似有若无的微笑，好像对哥哥会有什么反应早已了然于胸，这让他有点不服气。红发青年盯着弟弟的背影看了一会儿，朝着他走了过去。

在他开始行动之前，阿周那就知道这人有小算盘要打，但他并不打算阻止他，因为他也知道迦尔纳没有恶意。世上没有任何知性生命可以偷袭得了阿周那，他就是这么自信。聊是如此，当他感觉到一只温暖的手落在自己的两角之间，以撸猫的方式顺着毛蹭来蹭去时，阿周那还是由衷地感到无语——这个人在做什么啊，我又不是真的猫！他偏过头，递给迦尔纳一个警告的眼神，然而他却像是没看到一般，甚至变本加厉，把两只手都放了上去，像捏猫耳一样在软角上乱摸。

他偏过上半身，一脸无辜地打招呼：“早上好，阿周那。”

“……”

阿周那暗自叹了口气，既然被捉弄了，那当然要捉弄回去。长得几乎拖到地上的尾巴随心而动，甩了两下，灵活的尾巴准确无误地卷上了兄长的脚踝，圈了两圈，尾尖在跟腱处轻轻地摩挲抚摸着。阿周那知道，迦尔纳的感官比一般人要更敏感些，这样又轻又柔的接触就好比是挠痒一般。果不其然，没摸两下，迦尔纳就发出了一声恼怒的咕哝，甩了甩脚，把阿周那赶开，自己不安分的手也同时离开了。

就这么一小段扭来扭去地瞎胡闹的功夫，阿周那已经把锅里的食物都装盘完毕了。他像个没事人一样一只手托着一个盘，语气中带着“到此为止”的警告意味，温和又坚定地对迦尔纳说：“开饭了， **哥哥** 。”

除非是想作个提醒，阿周那很少这么称呼他。迦尔纳后退一步，摸了摸鼻尖，知道自己玩得有点过火，心底却又有点报复成功的快乐。他转过身，拉开餐桌边的椅子，帮阿周那布置好，接过承载了巨大期待的早餐盘子，幸福地满足起自己的口腹之欲来。

和干什么都斯文的阿周那相比，迦尔纳的吃相说好听点是豪爽，说难听点就是糟糕，就像只急着往腮帮里塞储备粮的仓鼠。但不知为何，阿周那吃饭的速度还是会比他快些，今天也是一样。迦尔纳才狼吞虎咽地消灭了一半，阿周那已经把刀叉都放下了。他并没有坐在桌上等迦尔纳吃完的习惯，只是简单叮嘱了一句“吃完的盘子记得放进水槽”就起身离开。然而，在经过迦尔纳身边时，他突然停下了脚步，呼唤道：“迦尔纳。”

仍旧是那样清冽的声音，让红发青年条件反射地抬起了头，一只手拂过他的脸颊，抹去一块烤面包的残渣。黑色的年轻人居高临下地凝视着兄长，所有温柔与笑意都如潮水般突兀地从脸上褪去——几乎是立刻，迦尔纳就明白了他在介意什么。阿周那粗暴地抓了满手红发，强迫他仰起头，露出洁白的颈项，那里光洁一片，什么也没有，可他还记得昨天那五道丑陋的伤疤，他还在耿耿于怀。缱绻的亲吻落了下去，自下而上，制造出薄红的吻痕，也让迦尔纳痒得发出一阵轻笑。虽然迦尔纳并不介意，可阿周那总不愿在哥哥的身体上留下痕迹，不过，今天是个例外；这举动本意并不是要引燃情欲，只是单纯地打个标记——就算拥有如此强大而破格的力量，归根到底，阿周那也不过是个自私的男人而已。

最后，嘴唇落到了耳垂上，作恶的舌头和牙齿将那片白皙的软肉玩弄得通红一片，直叫迦尔纳想缩起来躲他。可戏弄哥哥只是手段，并不是他真正的目的。阿周那犹豫了一下，借着高度差，将自己所有犹豫的神情都掩藏起来。

然而，这“过于与人类相似”的反应不过是长期学习的回响，瞬息之间，犹豫就消失无踪——为什么要畏缩呢？他要做的明明是正确之事。

“迦尔纳……”

阿周那睁开眼睛，瞳色变为冰冷的铁灰。

“……████████████ **。** ”

有生以来第一次，他违背了原则、滥用了神力，将“暗示”的毒刺扎入迦尔纳的脑中。

在迦尔纳身上，随时能出其不意、从天而降的霉运，和好似被刻意安排一般、恰到好处的好运总在不断拉锯、不断交替。事到如今，已经很难说清到底哪边才是他最自然的状态，不过自己是被庇佑着的，迦尔纳对此很有自觉。

下午一点整，红发的青年骑着单车出现在咖啡店门口。店长玉藻前非但没有责怪他早上的无故缺席，甚至还几乎感激涕零。不知为何，所有帮工的店员，无论全职还是兼职都在这一天下午突然有事告假，偌大一家店突然之间就只剩了她一个人，于是突然出现的迦尔纳就这么从一个没有时间观念的坏员工摇身一变成了根救命的稻草。

这是好事，至少他不需要想办法应付她花样百出的惩罚游戏了。

夏季，工作日的下午，客人本就不多，两个人都得以安然留在开足了冷气的室内，该干嘛干嘛；玉藻前在收银台后接待，而迦尔纳则一心一意地调制他的咖啡。打工战士身负十八般武艺，这点小事自然也不在话下；事实上，玉藻前最看中的是他的咖啡拉花技术，只可惜在早高峰时间里从来不得机会见他施展。迦尔纳总说这是“无用的技能”，他不知为何坚信，谁也不会有兴趣看他这样“无趣的男人”（自称）慢吞吞地拉花，这个认知错得简直离谱，但玉藻前无论如何也说服不了他。不过，假如每天都能像今天一样，有时间、她也请求得足够真诚，迦尔纳还是不会拒绝，他就是这样的人。

“也许我应该把你的工作时间专门调到下午。”她嘿嘿笑着，从背后探出一个毛绒绒的脑袋，别有用心地提议道。

“恕我拒绝，早高峰的时薪比下午要高。”迦尔纳一本正经地回答，眼睛一刻也不离开手里的奶壶。身材修长纤瘦的美青年站在柜台后，歪着上半身，缓慢地将细腻的奶沫倾倒在咖啡杯里。他的手很稳，奶白色的线条随着他的动作，落成一根一气呵成的长线，绘出精致漂亮的曲线。最后，随着干净利落的收官动作，咖啡杯中呈现出的，是一棵惟妙惟肖的榕树，奶做的枝叶向着四面八方铺散成漂亮的半圆。

啪，啪，啪。

突然，空旷的店里响起了一阵掌声，把迦尔纳和玉藻前都吓了一跳。此时此刻，站在迦尔纳眼前，和他仅仅只隔着一个吧台的位置上，不知何时正站着一位陌生的男子。他神色温和，穿着一身商场里随处可见的普通西装，一副不得志的学者模样，乍一看似乎十分低调，不能给人留下什么印象。然而若是刻意留心、多看两眼，任谁都会被这一头黑白双色长发，和右手小指上长得不可思议的黑色指甲惊吓到——这么奇异的外表，究竟是怎么样做到“低调”的？

陌生人对迦尔纳的疑虑一无所知，此时，他兴味盎然地盯着眼前的青年，露出礼貌而赞赏的笑容。

“精彩，精彩，真是令人印象深刻的技艺！”他又鼓了几下掌，以浮夸而不惹人讨厌的语气，毫不犹豫地直奔主题，“所以，你就是那位传说中脱帽有奖的红毛（Ginger）？嗯……没想到，居然是个男人。”

下意识地，迦尔纳转头看向玉藻前。被誉为女狐狸的店长此时都快贴到墙上去了，看上去一步也不想靠近迦尔纳那边，他可从没见过她这么没营业精神的样子。被那双金红异瞳盯住，小玉藻立刻把头和手一同摇得好似拨浪鼓：不是我，这次真的不是我！

玉藻前也许有些顽皮，却不是骗子，她对自己干的好事从来都是大方承认的。于是，虽仍然满腹疑虑，迦尔纳却也没有不相信她的理由。他回正身体，放下做好拉花的卡布奇诺，直视着眼前的男人，回答道：“不是红毛（Ginger），是迦尔纳。虽然不知道你是从谁那里听来这个恶作剧的……但你难道想说，你也想要那一整年免费咖啡的奖励吗？”

“我确实是有这个意思，不可以吗？”

“可以是可以，不过本店在其他城市不设连锁。”迦尔纳抬了抬眉毛，“你身上穿戴着很多这座城市没有的品牌，这么看来，你不是本地人吧？就算是一整年的免费咖啡，对你意义也不大不是吗。”

“啊，多么敏锐啊。迦尔纳君，说话这样直白，可是会惹人讨厌的哦？”被当场揭穿，陌生人既不否认，也不气不恼，他仍然保持着一丝破绽也无的笑容，歪过脑袋，“那么，就让我换一种表达方式吧——如果我说，我只是单纯地想和你聊一聊天呢？”

“……？”迦尔纳轻轻皱起眉头，“和我这样的男人聊天也——”

对方根本不想听拒绝，他的声音蓦地压低，粗暴地打断了迦尔纳的话：“我是知道的，这双美丽的眼睛能看得穿的，可不仅只有这无聊世界面上的表象。”他弯下腰，稍稍凑近，笑容逐渐扩大，“你看得到吧？ **我这一头头发上，那白色的半边** 。”

迦尔纳猛地抬起头。人的本能就是一件如此难以压制的东西，即便迦尔纳已经竭尽全力想要隐藏自己惹麻烦的体质，此时此刻，他仍然不受控制地看向对方披散在右半边身体上的白发。只是这么一眼，就已经证实了他所言不虚，陌生人直起身体，恢复成刚才那副人畜无害的模样。

“瞧我的礼貌都哪儿去了。”他愉快地说，“我的名字叫做芦屋道满，是一位神秘学学者。如你刚刚所说，也是个初来乍到的外地人。很高兴认识你——迦尔纳君。”

他呼唤眼前红发青年名字的方式婉转又拖沓，仿佛故意要引起别人不适，黑檀木般的眼中倒映出火红的影子。宛如一只蜘蛛注视近在眼前的猎物，芦屋道满无声地微笑起来。


	6. UNUS-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有针对未成年人的残酷描写

这一次，迦尔纳没有拒绝他，但红发青年也同样没有放下自己的警惕心。他站在吧台后，注视着端坐在眼前的芦屋道满，直勾勾的视线里是毫不掩饰的不解与担忧，仿佛在问，你葫芦里到底卖的是什么药？

道满不以为意。他为自己点了一壶茶，悠闲地品了起来。过了好一会儿，才说：“没有必要那么紧张吧，迦尔纳君，我又不会吃了你。”

废话。迦尔纳皱着眉头，问道：“你那白发……是怎么回事？”

“为自己的事业贡献的一点微不足道的牺牲。”道满耸耸肩，圆滑地回答，“毕竟我专攻神秘学，不招惹些怪事上身，可愧对这个领域的名号。”

“神秘学。”迦尔纳重复了一遍，“这是座新兴的城市，什么前沿研究都有，独独就是缺少神叨叨的气氛。神秘学的学者专程跑到这座城市，是有何贵干？”

“嗯？这话可就说得怪了。神秘学学者追着可疑事物的蛛丝马迹到处跑不是理所当然的事情吗？贵市别的不说，至少有这么大一所博物馆，据我所知，馆长可收藏了不少稀奇古怪的宝贝，每一样拿出来都能在我们学界里掀起轩然大波……”他停顿了一下，咯咯笑起来，“哦，失礼，应该叫他‘前馆长’才对。……毕竟他已经被杀了。”

提起谋杀时的随意语气，让迦尔纳被刺痛一般皱起眉头——谁被杀了？什么情况，什么时候的事？

这份微妙的疑惑准确无误地落在了道满眼里。他右手放上台面托着腮，长得可怖的指甲敲击着自己的脸颊，笑盈盈地问：“啊，难道你没有听说吗？像你这么敏锐的人，这可不应该呀……不巧，这也是我被邀请到这座城市的原因。警方的请求，呵呵，不能不听呢。”他老神在在，嘴里吐出针一般尖锐的话语来，“……没错，就是那桩‘威廉姆斯灭门惨案’。”

——“……不要去调查威廉姆斯家的事。”

“哗啦”一声，仿佛有什么东西突然在脑中碎裂开来。

一时间，血腥味充斥在迦尔纳的鼻腔和口腔之中，引发剧烈的生理反应，他猛地弯下腰，竭尽全力才遏制住自己呕吐的冲动。耳中一片嗡鸣，过了好一会儿才消退下去。直到这时，迦尔纳才发现，原来咖啡店的电视一直都开着，锁定在新闻频道，而电视里也在不断地滚动播放着与这一骇人听闻的凶杀案有关的最新情报——对这桩凶案的调查本应占据他大脑的每一个角落，可他居然把这件事给忘了！他怎么可以、怎么可能会忘记这件事？

看到他的反应，道满并没有再说什么。他轻轻地哼了声，啜了一口茶，仿佛一切都在预料之中：“这座城市远没有你说得那么单纯——‘邪恶之物’早已盘踞其中了。此后发生的一切，都只是这庞然大物身下的阴影而已。”

“……”

“迦尔纳君，你知道吗？这个世界上确实存在着‘向周围散播死亡与不幸的使者’……我更愿称呼他们为‘灾厄的种子’。这样的叫法也许会有歧视之嫌吧，毕竟这种体质的形成有各种原因，不是他们自己可以选择的。不过……无故遭到牵连的人，不也同样无辜吗？谁也不希望因为这种不可控的因素，而遭受飞来横祸。”

“……”

“你明白我的意思吗？我是在说，我认为威廉姆斯一家的惨死，是被某个‘灾厄的种子’牵连的牺牲品……他们本来罪不至此。”

红发青年的呼吸变得急促而破碎起来，他后退一步，将苍白的脸色藏在帽檐下，似乎想逃走。可道满不肯罢休。他从怀中掏出一张照片，平整地铺在吧台上，有意地吸引迦尔纳的目光。这是一张单人肖像照，看这样子，应该是小学入学时所拍摄。其上展露出的，是一位笑容甜美的金发少女，她穿着一身精致的黑色洋装，怀中抱着一个橙色的熊娃娃，以天真无邪的神情凝望着镜头。

“她的名字是阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯，今年只有七岁，也是这场惨案的受害人之一。”芦屋道满轻声说，“她的父亲和母亲都被很快杀死，但只有这个孩子，凶手对她另有计划——她是在清醒的、活着的状态下，被一刀一刀肢解的。如此幼小又柔软的肢体竟然能承受这么多的疼痛，这可真是美妙……不，失礼了。阿比盖尔小姐的直接死因是失血过多，凶手不知用什么方法保持了她的神智，让她眼睁睁地看着自己的四肢被砍断、被撕碎，而躯体被抛置在地上渐渐地流尽鲜血。他甚至当着她的面，用她的血在她家中——一个虔诚的基督徒家中画下无数亵渎的符号。迦尔纳君，她还只是个孩子，你能想象那有多恐怖，而她又有多无助吗？呵呵……阿比盖尔的死亡，来得缓慢又痛苦，等到她在漫长的折磨后咽了气，凶手才一刀砍下她的头颅，让她楔进这个邪恶的仪式，成为了最后一环。警方只想追查凶手，可我是个神秘学家，我的视角与他们都不尽相同……”

他眯起双眼，直勾勾地盯着迦尔纳，仿佛有所指般，意味深长、一字一句地说：“……我认为，这件残忍的谋杀案背后的‘灾厄之种’，那位给她和她的家人带去这等苦难的人，无论是有意还是无意，都应当与凶手同罪。”

迦尔纳再也听不下去了。他低低地说了声“抱歉”，快步朝着后门走去，力道失控摔门的声音把玉藻前吓了一跳。紧接着，隔着砖石和金属，隐约传来呕吐的声音，看样子迦尔纳今天早上的早饭是白吃了。突然的变故把小玉藻吓得不轻，她连忙冲过去查看情况，现场一片混乱。

趁着这波混乱，芦屋道满将一张价格远超自己消费的纸币压在茶壶下，起身翩然离去。正如没人注意到他是怎么进来的一般，也没人注意到这个人是何时离开的。道满走出店门，迅速消失在街道拐角的人流中。

因为突如其来的身体不适，还没到下班时间，迦尔纳就被玉藻前打发回家了。红发青年本来就生得白皙，一出现状况，整个人更是白得毫无血色，平日里细瘦但可靠的身体摇摇欲坠的，看得女狐狸都心疼。她不由分说地塞了迦尔纳一罐冰饮料，把他推出店外，顺带明早的工作也一并取消了，要求他留在家里好好休息。至于那位谈吐诡异的客人，芦屋道满，他早已消失不见，仿佛从未出现过一般。现在就算迦尔纳想追，也早已无从追起了。

靠在自己的单车边，迦尔纳的头一抽一抽地疼。他蹲下身去，一边调整着呼吸，一边揉着太阳穴，等待这阵晕眩的感觉过去。可是一闭上眼睛，金发少女的笑容就浮现在他的眼前。迦尔纳咬紧牙关，努力压抑着眼看着就要卷土重来的恶心欲呕感。芦屋道满的话就仿佛是渗进头脑里的毒物，耳中始终有一句话，如同洪钟，不断地回响。

——七岁……她只有七岁。

迦尔纳将冰凉的饮料罐贴在额头上，脑中一团乱麻。冷静一向是迦尔纳最大的优点，正因如此，他才不至于丧失基本的思考能力。合计已知情报和一些猜测，事情的来龙去脉已经很清晰，剩下的问题，只有多少是猜测、多少是事实，而他又能否接受这些“事实”的部分，仅此而已。

只是想到这里，迦尔纳就觉得自己要发狂了。猜测是不足以成事的，仅仅只是半日缺失，他已经充分感受到自己了解的情报是多么少了。当然，假装无事发生过的选项一直都摆在眼前，迦尔纳随时可以选择掉头直接回家，把这些烦心事都抛到脑后——但是假如呢？

假如阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯之死，真的和他所想的一样……那他就不能置之不理。

思及此处，迦尔纳一秒钟都不再犹豫。他站起身，将玉藻前给的冰饮料放在靠柱顶端，骑上单车，掏出手机简单地查看了一下现在的时间以及自己和目的地之间的距离，义无反顾地朝着和家相反的方向开了过去。

威廉姆斯宅——或者说，曾经的威廉姆斯宅，如今的凶杀现场，距离迦尔纳惯常的活动范围有着相当的距离。大约一小时后，他抵达目的地，为以防万一，把单车停在了几个街区之外，自己步行了过去。

无愧于男主人博物馆馆长的身份，威廉姆斯宅坐落于这座城市的高档富人区，独门独栋的三层别墅配有一片不小的庭院。迦尔纳仔细地勘察了摄像头的位置，小心翼翼地走近大门。守在现场的调查人员已经全部离开，铁门上象征性地贴着“不得入内”的黄胶带，背后落了锁。对保护现场如此怠惰实属罕见，不过媒体披露给公众的邪恶细节足以把正常人吓得退避三舍。如今，这栋凶宅四周一片安宁，连个人影都看不见，整个街区静得可怕。

迦尔纳伸出手，抓住铁门试探性地摇了两下，大门巍然不动。他抬起头，犹豫片刻，还是将墨镜稍稍压低、露出漂亮的金红异瞳，裸眼直视眼前的房子。不出意料——在旁人眼中，这座别墅也许是因为残忍凶杀而蒙上了一层阴沉的色调，可在迦尔纳特殊的眼睛里，它却切实笼罩在一股不祥的黑气之中。不过，发生过命案的地方有灵异状况其实也很正常，这股黑气的正体究竟是什么，不亲自调查是不会知道的。

这么想着，迦尔纳把墨镜戴回去，十分自然地将一般社会“不得擅闯私人领地”的规则抛诸脑后。他抬头看了一眼栅栏，这个高度不过是小意思，他可以直接翻过去，无需给封条和大门造成破坏。

然而，事情却没有那么简单。

在双脚落到威廉姆斯宅庭院里松软的泥土上的那一刻，一股刺骨的寒气再次包围了迦尔纳。他连身体都来不及站直，猛地抬起头，眼前的光景却如同被打碎的水中之月般泛起了波纹，逐渐消失、逐渐远去。

一股强大的拉力，仿佛一只看不见的大手，将迦尔纳小心翼翼地拢在掌心，不容拒绝地“拿开”——不，这种感觉或许说“弹开”更加准确。他整个人都被从地面上扯了起来，就像被吸进龙卷风的风暴眼中一般，别无选择，只能被迫离开。在这样被高于自身的意志拉扯的异象中，人很难保持清醒，不消一会儿，迦尔纳就失去意识，短暂地陷入昏迷之中。

再醒来时，天都已经黑了。迦尔纳迷茫地眨了眨眼，撑起身体，意识到这里是离他家不到半公里的市内公园，而自己在梦中穿越了小半个城市，正睡在公园的长凳上。他呆然地坐了一会儿，很快，所有的记忆就都回来了。他本应正在威廉姆斯宅进行调查，如今却莫名其妙地跑到了这里，这种怪事根本不可能再用自然现象解释。

一股暴力的冲动从迦尔纳心底涌了上来；这感觉很陌生，但他清楚地知道它该拥有一个什么样的名字——愤怒。迦尔纳正感到怒不可遏。

就在这时，手机响了起来。

迦尔纳接通了通话，此时他愤怒的对象，用着他一贯的温和而清冽的声音，平静地对他说：“你不该去那里。”

“是你。”他极力压抑着自己的怒气，低声指责，“是你在阻止我。……是你给我下的暗示。”

电话另一头，阿周那沉默了片刻，坦然回答：“没错，是我。”

“为什么？你在害怕什么？”

又是沉默。阿周那的语调依然平静：“我没在害怕任何事，但这不是你应该碰触的领域，仅此而已。”

“真是这样吗？”迦尔纳转过身，将一把拍在铁丝网上，直到自己的手都被拍痛，“那为什么要干涉我的大脑、甚至不惜干涉现实？——你大可以直接说出来。”

“仅仅用语言向你说明，你难道就会甘愿放弃吗？”

“只要给我一个正当的理由，我就会相信你。”迦尔纳深呼吸一口气，“……除非，这其中有什么不能让我知道的缘由。”

阿周那犹豫了：“迦尔纳——”

他的犹豫等同于是认可。迦尔纳将头靠在了手背上，自嘲地笑了一声，感觉内心有什么东西逐渐崩落：“都是因为我。”他轻声质问，“那一家人遭的灾难，都是我招来的，是不是？”

似有若无的叹息传了过来：“……迦尔纳，不是这样的。”

“别再骗我了！”

沉默，无尽的沉默，迦尔纳已然濒临崩溃，就连声音也开始破碎：“七岁……阿周那，那个孩子只有七岁！她那么年轻，未来的路还有那么长。这是我的错，只因为我存在，因为我还活着……”

“迦尔纳。”阿周那的声音严肃起来，“不要这么想。”

已经来不及了。迦尔纳的呼吸变得急促，瞳孔微张，空着的那只手无助地放在额头上、眼睑上，发热、发烫，本应被尘封的回忆浮现上来，唤醒刻入骨髓里的恐惧。他发出的呻吟几近细微的哭喘，仿若在求救：“不行……那双眼睛……那双看着我的、眼睛……”

——眼睛。眼睛。眼睛。

这宇宙中遍布着人类无法看见，无法理解，也无法驾驭的恐怖力量。人类对它们而言和粉尘无异，太过脆弱，太过渺小；只需轻轻吹口气，人的一切就会天翻地覆。它们仅需注视，仅需一个类似“看”的动作，就能引发可怕的灾厄连锁。

最初的接触不过是偶然，可自那以后，“它”的视线便常常凝聚在迦尔纳身上。既没有进一步的动作，也不试图交流，只是一时兴起的注视，然而，想要杀死一个人类，只需注视也已足矣。“它”并不总是盯着他一个人不放，可那目光就像一颗定时炸弹，不知何时就会突然投射过来，透过海底两万五千里的深度，穿越时间与空间的局限，将恐怖的重压层层叠在迦尔纳的肩头。

本来，在被“它”看见的那一刻，迦尔纳就该是个死人了；“它”的注意力不是人类可以承受的东西。从此以后，生活再也没有保障，任何厄运都能轻易要了他的小命。只是全凭着阿周那的保护，迦尔纳才能平安无事地活到今天。可也因为他的缘故，他的弟弟永远失去了在人类社会里的立足之地，而他拼尽全力地活着，唯一的希望只是自己不要再连累下一个人。

可现实总是事与愿违：阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯和她的家人，还是凄惨地死去了。

通过人工信号制造出的电流音，阿周那呼唤他的声音从电话里传来：“迦尔纳——迦尔纳！清醒一点，不要被带走了！”

如果此刻他能在他的身边、能够看着他的脸，一定会对黑发年轻人情急之下表露出的、过于人类化的情绪而感到错愕。可是迦尔纳已经什么也听不见了。隐约之间不知道是泪水还是汗水的液体顺着脸颊流淌下去，只是触摸到埋葬在回忆中的、那不可言说之物的冰山一角，都对人类的精神是莫大的压迫。

即便如此，迦尔纳仍然没有丧失自我。没关系的，恐惧和疯狂无法使他屈服，他不是一直都是这么过来的吗？有意识地进行深呼吸，并控制呼吸的频率——用这种方法应对心理阴影几乎已经是一种日常：切断所有顾虑，让理性取代直面恐惧的感性，依靠意志力把攀附在脑中的怪物驱逐出去……

就这样，花了一点时间，迦尔纳的呼吸和体温逐渐平复。普通的世界回来了，他重新感觉到夏天的炎热。抓着手机的那只手在发抖，指节都发白了，刚才想必用了不少力气。阿周那还没挂断电话，等到迦尔纳完全冷静下来，他才低声询问：“……迦尔纳，冷静下来了吗？”

“……啊。”出声回答，声音却还颤抖不已，迦尔纳自嘲地笑了一声，跌坐在地上，“我好像失态得很严重……抱歉。”他低下头，“……抱歉。”

“你没有必要道歉。”阿周那回答，“已经有好几年……没有出现过这样的状况了。”

“三年。”迦尔纳摸着自己的鼻梁，断言道，“没事的，我应付得了。比起七年前……比起最开始的时候，已经减轻很多了。”像是联想到了什么一般，他放下手，皱起眉头，“阿周那，你还好吗？”

“为什么这么问？”

“不要对我装傻。”迦尔纳说，“你从‘壳’中直接出手干涉了现实，改变了我的位置。那会消耗相当多的力量吧？”

“我应付得了。”阿周那以他自己说出的句子回敬了他，青年的声音没有丝毫变化，仍然温和而冷静，“比起这个……你现在还在想着继续调查威廉姆斯的案子吗？”

“而你还想着要阻止我？”

“我是不会让你接近那座别墅的。”

听到这里，迦尔纳松了口气——不是“不要再调查”，而是“不要接近那座别墅”。虽然没有直接说出口，但阿周那已经做出了让步。他说：“如果这就是你开出的条件，那我可以遵守。不接近案发现场确实会有些麻烦，但我还是可以继续调查真相。”

电话的另一头沉默了很久，直到迦尔纳都以为他挂断了，阿周那才犹疑地问：“为什么……你就是不肯放弃呢？”

迦尔纳闭起双眼，深呼吸了一口气：“那么，我问你，阿周那——你可以肯定地告诉我，这件凶杀案，那个七岁女孩的死，真的和我没有一点关系吗？”

又是沉默，沉默几乎等同于默许。终于，阿周那轻声回答：“……做不到。”

“我想也是。”虽然知道他看不见，迦尔纳还是点了点头。即便是现在，想到这个念头他还是很难保持冷静，但是，他已经可以控制自己了，“这就是我不能弃之不顾的原因。”

一声长长的、疲惫的叹息：“……你打算怎么做？”

红发青年低下头，思考了几秒，回答：“阿马德乌斯。”

“那个艺术家？”

“你说过，他和我有着类似的体质吧。”迦尔纳说，“那么，他为什么可以从邪典仪式中活下来？”

“……你是想问，凶手为什么没有把他一起杀死，是吗？”

金红的异瞳轻轻眯起，仿佛自言自语：“凶手花了很长时间折磨那个女孩……在此期间，阿马德乌斯在什么地方？他看到了什么？……他真的只是碰巧出现在那里的吗？在这桩案子里，他到底在扮演什么角色？”

“……”

阿周那一言不发，迦尔纳也没指望能得到回答。他站起身，拍拍身上的尘土：“想弄明白的事情实在太多了……总之，不先找到阿马德乌斯，我什么也不会知道。”

“你难道准备现在就去？”

“那不然呢，你有更好的建议吗？”

“我有。”阿周那说，“先回家来。”

“……为什么？”

“因为这是更稳妥的选择。”阿周那轻声回答，“今天我有点累了……如果你不回到壳中，我没有办法保护你。”

“……”

“我需要你在我身边，哥哥。”

再一次，迦尔纳深吸了一口气，感觉胸口中那些生硬的决心和怒火，在一瞬间都软化下来，就连说话的声音都不由自主地放轻了：“这是在对我撒娇吗，阿周那？”

“……”他的弟弟沉默无声。

唯有这样的沉默是无法拒绝的。迦尔纳摇了摇头，垂下肩膀，放松下来：“我知道了……我这就回家。”

说完，他拿下耳边的手机，挂断了电话。从这个位置，稍稍抬起头，就能看见家所在的公寓大楼；在万家灯火中寻找到属于自己的那一盏，是迦尔纳再熟练不过的工作。环顾四周，果不其然，他的单车正倒在一边的草丛里。迦尔纳扶起自己的交通工具，检查了一遍，以确保阿周那的粗暴行事没有给它造成什么损伤。他跨上车座，朝着家的方向出发。

今天要比昨天稍凉快一些，夜风吹拂着迦尔纳的脸，让他终于恢复了独自思考、核对种种细节的冷静。他回想起自己被阿周那弹开之前，在威廉姆斯宅的土地上感受到的一瞬间的冰冷，仿佛被异物入侵、夺走所有温度的彻骨之寒。不过，他总忍不住想，那感觉和昨天晚上在医院走廊里的冷有些类似——这难道，是他的错觉吗？


	7. UNUS-7

迦尔纳顺利地回到家中。

走进餐厅，早已准备好的晚饭果然正在桌上等待着他，只是，这一次却并没有卡着恰到好处的温度——饭已经冷了。迦尔纳取下帽子和墨镜，散开头发，对着餐桌眨了眨眼睛。饥饿的胃正在向他抗议，但这并不是最要紧的事，应该在的人不在，这更让他担心。他无视了晚餐，推开自己卧室的房门，果不其然，床上正睡着一个人。

他的弟弟阿周那正泰然自若地侧卧在他的床上，薄薄的被子勾勒出成年男性的身躯外加一根长长尾巴的形状，霸道得几乎占满整张床。虽然他闭着眼，可迦尔纳知道，他并没有睡觉；阿周那并不需要睡眠，只是在消耗过大时需要暂停机能、休息片刻罢了。迦尔纳也不知道为什么这个人在这种时候，总会优先霸占他的床，不过好在迦尔纳卧室里的床是张双人床，他还不至于沦落得去睡地板。

迦尔纳回家时发出的动静不算小，聊是如此，阿周那仍然没有睁开眼睛，看来是真的累了。他隐约还记得，阿周那曾经说过，自己被赋予的力量太过出格，作为代价，他几乎没有自由使用这力量的权限。阿周那可以足不出户地观察到户外的每一个角落，然而看是一回事，做是另一回事。一旦他出手直接干涉、改变现实，就会消耗大量的能量。因而他行事总是谨慎小心，如非必要，不会轻举妄动，可是，今天却为迦尔纳破例了。红发的青年想了想，走进房间，在阿周那身边坐下。

黑皮肤的年轻人呼吸绵长而平稳，看起来和睡着了几乎没有区别，那两只猫耳一般的软角内侧，荧光蓝的颜色都稍显黯淡。迦尔纳伸出一只手，将落在他侧脸上柔软黑发挪开。这是一张多么年轻的脸啊——无论他们兄弟俩现在的情况如何脱离常识，阿周那始终也是小了迦尔纳足足三岁的弟弟。竟然要这样一个几乎等同于被他亲手带大的孩子来时刻关照自己、叮嘱自己，他是个多么不称职的哥哥啊。迦尔纳摇了摇头，暗地里自怨自艾着。

假如不能减轻他的负担，那么至少也该坦诚地表达感谢——尤其是在之前情绪失控，对他发了脾气的时候。有个人对他说过，要坦诚地对人表达自己的心情。迦尔纳很看重这份建议，但不确定自己是不是能做得好：他从来都敏于行、讷于言，因为说话不中听惹人讨厌更是家常便饭。言语真的能传达什么吗？他经常这样询问自己。

不过，他依然想要为了阿周那努力一下。

迦尔纳犹豫着低下头，在阿周那的额角轻轻落下一个吻。这样温情的举动他做起来总还是有些笨拙，以至于白皙的脸都忍不住红了起来。阿周那身上有一股好闻的肥皂味，让迦尔纳忍不住用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鬓角，他拉开一点距离，轻声说道：“……之前冲你大吼大叫，是我不对。你为我做了那么多事……阿周那，我向你道歉。”

说出来之后，心里就好受多了。迦尔纳直起身来，决心走开、不再打扰他休息，然而阿周那却有别的意见。那根尾巴不知何时已经从被单下潜行到了身边，尾尖出其不意地伸出去、迅速卷住迦尔纳的腰，把他强行留了下来。

“阿周那？！……呜哇！”

说留下来也许还太过温和了。迦尔纳发出一声惊呼，整个人都被带倒了下去，一阵乱七八糟的扑倒后，他莫名其妙地成为了阿周那的人型抱枕。他的腰相当细，黑发青年稍稍伸手就能把他抱个满怀。此时，他的鼻子正凑在哥哥的侧颈上，眼睛仍旧紧闭；然而那根一定程度上可以代表他心情的尾巴却在迦尔纳的身上动来动去，拍打、卷曲、扭动。迦尔纳不是很认真地挣扎了一下，无奈地说：“……我还没吃饭，也没洗澡。”

他的弟弟像什么都听不到一样，额头蹭了蹭他的肩，闷闷地说：“你生我的气了。”

不是疑问句，是肯定句。他果然在介意这件事。迦尔纳叹了口气：“我没有。”

阿周那自顾自地继续问：“为什么？”

“阿周那——”

“为什么你可以接受我调整你的运气、改造你的身体……却不能接受我对你下暗示？”

“……”他还以为这是一句指责，然而迦尔纳回过头，看见阿周那脸上露出的却不是委屈，而是真诚的疑惑。他是真的不明白，一时之间，迦尔纳也不知道该怎样回答。他的弟弟打小开始对人性的理解就总是慢一步。他认真地烦恼了起来。

他们谁也没动，只是安静地依偎在一起。最后，迦尔纳迟疑地开了口：“……因为，这是不一样的。”

“哪里不一样？”

迦尔纳又挣扎了一下，这次更认真一些。于是阿周那稍稍放开他，让哥哥在怀里转了个身，那双艳丽的金红异瞳转了过来，一瞬不瞬，盯住眼前的年轻人。

“身体和机遇怎么样都行。”他拉起阿周那的一只手，隔着一层衣物，放在自己心口，“但我的心意，我的想法……谁也不可以更改。”

在手掌心下，他可以感觉到迦尔纳心脏有力地跳动着。阿周那面无表情：“你是属于我的。”

“我是属于你的。”迦尔纳应和着他，“但那也是因为我想要属于你——我愿意属于你，而非是我屈服于你的意志。”

“阿周那，我的愿望、我的行动，必须是由我自己……完全由我自己决定的才行。即使是你，我也不能让步。若非如此，我的存在、我所做的每一件事、包括我在你身边这个事实本身，都会变得没有意义。”

将自己的额头靠在阿周那的额头上，迦尔纳的声音温柔地低沉下去：“……不要否定我，阿周那。”

他们保持着这个姿势良久，阿周那才迷茫地说：“我不明白。”

“不明白也没关系。”迦尔纳回答，“现在，只要这样就好。”

阿周那皱着眉头，看起来仍旧十分困惑。他朝着迦尔纳靠过来，把兄长拉进一个缠绵的亲吻之中。温暖的掌心从迦尔纳的胸口下挪到了腰上，探入衣服中去，不断摩挲着那里敏感的肌肤，手指在未被启动的淫纹上抚摸。迦尔纳迎合着他的亲吻，在黏腻的水声间发出微不可闻的喘息和呻吟。然而最后，他还是找回了些许理智，和阿周那分开，用被吻得一片嫣红的嘴唇低声吩咐：“今天不行。”

“为什么？”

“昨天才刚做过，今天需要好好休息。”

“和你做爱不就是休息？”

“自己解决。”

“不行，不是和你就没意义了。”

“……”简直任性得没谁了。迦尔纳重重地叹了口气，“连续两天？你会害得我起不来床的。”

他说得也有些道理。阿周那想了一下，稍稍眯起眼睛，抬起一只手，大拇指按在兄长仍然泛着水光的嘴唇上：“那就用嘴。”

知道自己无论如何都拗不过他，迦尔纳再度叹了口气。他没再说什么，只是爬起身来，掀开被单，拉下阿周那的裤子，开始给弟弟口交。他的口腔温热湿软，几乎是立刻就让阿周那兴奋起来。经过这几年的相处，迦尔纳已经从最初的笨拙变得十分熟练，手指揉捏着睾丸，舌头灵巧地从马眼舔到柱身，收紧双颊、营造出紧致的触感。阿周那的尺寸十分可观，在他双腿间上下吞咽着的红色脑袋发出困苦的喉音，龟头已经肏到了喉咙深处的软肉。这实在是太爽了——心理与生理上的双重满足，他的努力很快就让阿周那感觉自己要高潮了。于是，他毫不留情地抓住兄长的红发，把他的头按到自己胯间。粗长的阴茎立刻进入到了极深的位置，迦尔纳发出几声呜咽，而后，大量的精液顺着食道射了进去。

他们已经有一段时间没这么干过了，阿周那也得承认，自己做的可能有点过火。或许是因为量太多了，吞咽不下的精液甚至从迦尔纳的鼻子里流了出来，被呛到产生的生理性泪水和白色的黏液一起把迦尔纳漂亮的脸弄得乱七八糟、淫荡不堪。他的兄长做什么都认真，给人口交时也不例外。即便有些受不住，他仍然耐心地等着阿周那在他嘴里释放干净，甚至体贴地为他吸出余精，用舌头将这根逞凶的肉刃舔得干干净净。最后，迦尔纳才抬起头来、坐直了上半身，用袖子胡乱擦干脸上的精液和眼泪。来不及收回的舌尖上尚且连着暧昧的淫丝，他俯下身，对阿周那张开嘴唇，给他观赏被精液染白的口腔内壁。

“……满意了吗？”迦尔纳含糊不清地问。

阿周那对他露出一个懒洋洋的微笑，想去吻他，却被他闪开。迦尔纳不再奉陪了，他翻身下床站直身体，手指抹掉嘴唇边的津液，阿周那有些着迷地看着他的喉结上下耸动，把最后一口精液也完全吞下肚。红发的青年这才说道：“好了，你就休息吧。我要先去洗个澡，再把晚饭吃掉，我都要饿死了。”他转过头，以一贯看不出喜怒哀乐的面无表情看了阿周那一眼，“毕竟你的东西可填不饱肚子。”

说完，他走出房间，将房门顺手带上，室内重回黑暗。阿周那翻了个身，重新闭上眼睛，尾巴在身后满足地甩了甩，钻进床单下给自己盖好了被子，重新进入休眠模式之中。

这对旁若无人的小情侣享受他们平静的夜晚时，阿马德乌斯正悠然自得地躺在一张单人硬板床上。在一整天乖巧地协助调查之后，金发青年终于可以躺下来好好睡个觉了。被关在拘留所里，还是他人生头一遭，没有室友倒是幸事一件。萨列里都要为他担心疯了，灰色的影子在他肩头疯狂地打转，音乐家却全不在乎；连嘈杂的环境音和布满霉点的墙壁也打扰不了他，他和衣而眠，甚至比睡在有看守的单人病房里还要安心。

其实，阿马德乌斯并没犯什么事——至少他本人是这么认为的。不过，在发现重要证人从医院里消失、又跑到公园长椅上睡大觉、还根本解释不了来龙去脉时，刑警的血压飙升得有多么高可想而知。于是，即便压根不相信这样一个没心没肺的人能跑去当凶手，警方还是把形迹可疑的阿马德乌斯当作重大嫌疑人带走、拘禁了起来。根据法律规定，警方至多可以拘留嫌犯48小时，而这位嫌犯甚至不介意他们再把时间弄长一点。无论动机是什么，就结果而言，他正留在一个充满了活力和人气的地方，什么妖魔鬼怪都不会来侵扰，这已经与保护性拘留无异。

除了音乐之外，沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特还有几样过人的天赋：吸引人外生物和异常事件的体质，以及彻底无视它们、继续生活的粗神经。他很遗憾自己帮不上什么忙，因为在威廉姆斯家发生的事情，他其实已经记不太清了——人类的神经再粗也有极限，为了保护自己，他的大脑会遗忘一些可怕的事情。这或许也是种令人艳羡的天赋也说不定；若非是它们，再加上萨列里的保护，阿马德乌斯是不可能活到27岁的。

不过，清贫艺术家的困苦财政就是恐惧的良药，没有什么鬼比穷鬼更加可怕。是的，现在，比起会不会丧命于天降横祸，阿马德乌斯更不愿意去思考自己的未来何去何从。

——此时此刻，他尚且不知道、但很快就会明白的道理是，“思考未来”是性命无虞的人才能拥有的特权，而阿马德乌斯自己其实并不在被这特权庇护的行列之中。

他也不知道自己一觉睡到了什么时候，事实上，这能否称得上是“一觉”还尚未可知，因为，阿马德乌斯史无前例地梦游了。

若不是亲眼所见，阿马德乌斯根本不会相信。他人生的27年里可从没有人告诉过他，他还有梦游的毛病——就连与他时刻不离的萨列里都没这么说过。

事实上，这次梦游也绝非是睡眠障碍所致，因为即便他真的会梦游，也没可能在无意识的状态下无师自通地学会越狱的方法。

阿马德乌斯突然之间惊醒，发现自己正呆然站在一条空无一人的长走廊里，右手侧的门上挂着“证物保管室”的牌子，而他本人正抬着右手，食指和大拇指之间捻着一根不知道哪里来的、点燃的火柴。

他了一跳，连忙把火柴甩在地上，微弱的火苗立刻就被扑灭了。疑惑地四下张望，临时拘留所和警局只有一墙之隔，一边是自由受限，另一边则是自由来去——现在，他明显站在自由来去的一边。窗口中透出的光告诉他，现在已经是白天，可本应人来人往的警察局里却静得出奇。阿马德乌斯条件反射地看向自己的肩头，本应在那里的灰影不见踪影，就算他试探性地呼唤萨列里，也得不到任何回应。

从小到大一直对他不离不弃的守护神竟已不知去向，直到这时，阿马德乌斯才意识到，大事不妙了。

金发青年浑身僵硬地站在原地，但命运并不打算给他消化这些事实的时间。头顶上传来一阵令人毛骨悚然的怪笑，阿马德乌斯缓缓抬起头。或许是为了节省经费，或许是为了增加空间感，这一片区域采用的是原生态的裸顶设计，屋顶上黑洞洞的，各类管道乱糟糟地四下蜿蜒。就在片空间里，有一双瞪得溜圆、一看就知不属于人类的眼睛正紧盯着阿马德乌斯看个不停。它并不仅仅只满足于看，怪笑告一段落后，几只仿佛是“脚”的东西扒着管道，这双眼睛的正体也从黑暗中浮现出来。

那是一个长着两对肉翅的小东西，个头灵巧、躯体浑圆，分不出头和身。它的皮肤看上去仿佛融化了的绿色冰淇淋，十分恶心；没有鼻子、耳朵和毛发的“脸”上，长着一张过大的嘴巴，其中布满尖利的牙齿，却看不见舌头，咧开时几乎要把圆滚滚的身躯一分为二，那诡异的笑声就是从其中传来的。不，那与其说是笑声，不如说是一种叫声。它朝着吓呆了的阿马德乌斯缓缓降落，一阵浓烈的恶臭也朝着音乐家的方向扑了过去。金发青年如梦初醒地捂住口鼻，一边发出慌乱无助的尖叫，一边毫无目的地在走廊里撒腿狂奔起来。

又是几声怪笑。看见猎物跑了，这小恶魔一般的生物奋力扇动它的肉翅，开始对阿马德乌斯紧追不舍。

“自己有一个了不得的祖先”，这是阿马德乌斯在很小的时候就知道了的事实。他的家人们对阿马德乌斯展现出的过人音乐天赋欣喜若狂，他们坚定不移地认为，艺术天赋就是安度西亚斯的赠礼、是通往阔别数千年的魔神祖先的钥匙，昭示了这个家族继续传承魔神之血的资格，而阿马德乌斯却分享不了这份喜悦，他对强大的人外力量毫无兴趣；他不能认可的，是把音乐当作道具的想法——阿马德乌斯爱的是音乐本身。

这就好比该用锄头锄地的农夫却爱上了锄头一样，根本就是离经叛道。但是从十几岁开始向家人明志以来，他的心意就不曾改变过。阿马德乌斯辜负了家族长久以来的悲愿，义无反顾地将这份天赋投入到“毫无意义”的音乐创作领域里去。没有力量的庇护，安度西亚斯的血脉就成了纯粹的诅咒，什么稀奇古怪的灵和怪物都想来揩一把油，好将这无处施展的天赋纳入到自己肚中；而他也从此不得不过着颠沛流离的生活。

在阿马德乌斯见识过的众多类人与非人生物之中，唯有萨列里是不一样的。灰衣死神再弱小，也比阿马德乌斯要强多，他只要伸伸手，就可以把小音乐家吃得连骨头都不剩，由此获得安度西亚斯的加护。然而，萨列里却连类似的念头都没有动过，即便常常被他的不着调气得暴跳如雷、指着他的鼻子骂他不中用，他也从不曾伤害过阿马德乌斯。恰恰相反，他竟然已经守护了他这么多年了。

“你最可惜的地方就在于这样一双神才之手上还长了个人。”灰衣死神常常这样毒舌地辱骂阿马德乌斯。现在，他无比怀念这个傲慢又低哑的声音，对他而言，萨列里就是远离死亡的保护伞。如今这保护伞突然没有了，阿马德乌斯才姗姗来迟地意识到，这世界对他这样的人而言其实一直都是个危险的地方。

本市的警察局惊人地大，当然，这或许只是因为乱跑乱窜的家伙并不认路的缘故。阿马德乌斯很快就闯进了一条死路，他转头看看飞得歪歪扭扭、不断迫近的怪物，发出丢人又难听的尖叫，慌不择路地打开了一扇走廊尽头的门，往里面躲。

他逃进的是一间被拿来当了一半娱乐室、一半杂物间的闲置房间，里面弥漫着一股香烟臭味。一张台球桌放在正中，球杆凌乱地摆在上面。阿马德乌斯的手抖个不停，差点连门把都抓不住。然而，哪怕他在千钧一发之际成功关上了门并反锁，也无济于事——这扇门并不是为了阻挡非人生物而设计的。门外的东西根本不死心，知道他跑不掉，疯狂地撞击着房门。很快，门就开始变形，发出不堪重负的噪音。

阿马德乌斯狼狈至极，一个踉跄被杂物绊倒在地，脑中一片空白。极度紧张之下，他的思维开始惯常地跑调：天啊，我就这样要被吃掉了吗？……希望这东西可以把我吃得干净一点，我不想变成一滩黏在地上的脏东西。

门板碎裂了，怪物探入其中，两对肉翅呼啦啦地扇动着，难看的大嘴咧得奇大无比，口水似乎马上就要流出来，恶心得不行。本来已经想放弃治疗的阿马德乌斯看见这副尊容，立刻改变了主意，拖着发软的双腿重新试图站起来。就在这须臾之间，他犯了一个不该犯的大错：在挣扎的过程中背对了它。肉翅猛地扑下来，打在他的背上，冲击强得差点让阿马德乌斯当场吐出一口血。那股扑鼻的恶臭已经近到几乎包裹了他的整张脸，绝望之下，金发青年想呼唤萨列里，但声带却像是瘫痪了一般发不出声音。他低下头抱紧身体，暗暗祈祷被吃的过程不要太痛苦。

然而料想中的痛楚并未降临。突然，他的身体上方传来一声巨大的、拍击产生的爆响。怪物发出一声凄惨的闷叫，恶臭消失了。阿马德乌斯不敢动弹，只在身体的缝隙中睁开一只眼睛：一位戴着棒球帽的红发青年正站在破碎的大门门槛边，以挥动球棒的姿态、以全身的力量挥舞着一把椅子，将怪物打飞到一边、撞在墙上。

“迦、迦尔纳……”阿马德乌斯发出一声虚弱的呼唤，迦尔纳一本正经地对他点了点头。然而还没来得及说什么，一声愤怒的尖笑就重新吸引了他们的注意力。刚才的一击并没能把怪物打晕过去，现在它完全被激怒了，发皱的皮肤变成某种仿佛河豚或者豪猪一样根根竖起的倒刺，扑打着肉翅朝迦尔纳冲了过来。

迦尔纳并没有被吓到。他丝毫不乱地做好了迎击准备，高举手中的椅子，朝向他冲过来的小东西盖了下去、啪地把它扣在地上。结构脆弱的肉翅在椅子腿的冲击之下被折断了一根，它惨叫一声、无法再飞起来了，细瘦的“脚”从身体四周伸了出去，然而也支撑不了这具圆滚滚的躯体，只能在地上不断扑腾。见它一时半会跑不掉，迦尔纳放开椅子，从一边的台球桌上拿起一根球杆，在墙面上猛力击打了几下，将它折断、露出锋利的断木切面来。

他大步流星走上前，一只脚踩住在地上挣扎不已、叽哩哇啦怪叫的受伤怪物，另一只手执着临时制作的武器，毫不犹豫地将它刺了个对穿。

恐怖的笑声戛然而止。

直到这时，迦尔纳才抬起了头。他的右手仍然牢牢地握在那半截球杆上，左手则弹了弹帽檐，让金红的异瞳暴露在灯光之下。他看着惊魂未定的音乐家，平淡地打起了招呼：“好久不见，阿马德乌斯。……看来你过了个相当热闹的早上。”

金发青年人都傻了，嘴巴一张一合好几下，半天才找回自己的声音。他干巴巴地反问：“好、好久不见……迦尔纳，你、你怎么会到这里来？”

迦尔纳不急着交谈，他低下头，右手摇了摇球杆，怪物已经没了一点动静，圆滚滚的身体逐渐沙化、变为黑色的灰烬。直到确认威胁消失，他才不疾不徐地回答道：“当然是为了警方手里的线索了。”红发青年想了想，又补充了一句，“我没告诉过你吗？打工只是为了补贴家用，我的本职工作——其实是个侦探。”


	8. UNUS-8

终于，阿马德乌斯再次见到了他以为不会和自己再见的太阳。不过太阳对他并不是很感冒，大夏天的，它只用了一点力气，就把阿马德乌斯热得浑身是汗。金发青年萎靡不振地坐在警察局外的条凳上，低头看着自己的指尖。萨列里仍然不知所踪，这让他感觉自己好像一条被抛弃的小狗，满腹委屈。

他在外面坐了大概有十几分钟，迦尔纳才从警察局大门里走了出来，他倒是神色如常，腋下夹着一个纸质的档案袋，手里还攥了一罐冰饮料，朝着阿马德乌斯走去，伸手将饮料递给他：“来，给你。”

“……谢谢。”

虽说如此，现在阿马德乌斯可没有任何胃口。他只是把冰凉的罐身贴在额头上，给自己物理降温。迦尔纳偏过脑袋看着他：“你的守护神上哪儿去了？”

“不知道。”金发的青年像一条金毛的狗狗，连卷卷的鬓角都耷拉了下来，“他就这么……不见了。”

“是吗。”迦尔纳看起来并不吃惊，只是点了点头，以一种公事公办的语气询问，“如果冷静下来了的话，方便告诉我到底发生了什么事吗？”

阿马德乌斯迟疑地看了一眼警察局大门，迦尔纳立刻明白了他在想什么，安抚道：“刚才袭击你的是一只小魔精，智商很低，天敌是太阳。”他看了看四周，早高峰时间已经到了，这里却仍然没有一个人，“现在你是安全的。”

音乐家心有余悸地叹息着：“你怎么那么熟练啊……莫非你常常遇到这种事吗？”

“是啊。”迦尔纳大方承认，“几天就会遇到一次，我已经习惯了。大部分时候，我自己都能处理。”

“就像刚才那样？”

“就像刚才那样。”

“……”他的表情是如此真诚，看起来不像是在说大话。直到这时，阿马德乌斯才终于松了口气，肩膀垮下来，摇摇脑袋，他以一种低沉沮丧的声音对迦尔纳倾诉，“事先告诉你，我记得的不多……”

断断续续、颠三倒四，想到哪里是到哪里，阿马德乌斯并不是个优秀的讲述者。不过，迦尔纳并不打岔，只是站在一边，低着头安静地倾听。整个过程不过十分钟左右，等到他讷讷地用“就这些了”作结尾，迦尔纳才若有所思地点了点头：“我就单刀直入地告诉你吧。阿马德乌斯，你被人盯上了。”

阿马德乌斯迷茫地对他眨眨眼睛：“被盯上……被谁盯上了？”

“目前还不清楚。”迦尔纳诚实地回答，“我只能说，发生在你身上的一切，从医院那时候开始，就都不是偶然事件。你可能认为自己拥有魔神的血脉，被怪物追逐是很正常的，但这不一样。”

“我不明白……不一样，是指什么？”

迦尔纳思考了一下：“你知道警察局为什么是空着的吗？”

阿马德乌斯愣了一下，他还没想过这件事。

“我在过来的路上偶然遇到了几位巡警，觉得他们样子有些奇怪，就聊了两句。看来，所有在警察局工作的人——我是指每一个人，都认为自己今天上午有足够的理由，必须离开一两个小时。”迦尔纳平静地说，“你难道认为这只是个巧合吗？”

“……”阿马德乌斯傻住了。

“没猜错的话，这是集体催眠术。一种古老巫术的变体，非常精巧，效果也不错，但是一段时间里只能使用一次。”他掏了掏兜，拿出一个小小的袋子，里面装着某种奇形怪状、看起来已经风干的药草，“我去找了找，果然在接待处的柜台里发现了这个。虽然不知道这是怎么做到的，但有人搞鬼的迹象已经很明显了。”

金发青年再一次张口结舌：“……可、可是，为什么要做这种事，我是说……为什么是我？”

“盯上你的人目的还是很明确的。”迦尔纳将药草袋子放在手里，一下一下地抛在空中把玩，“这个仪式真正的目的，应该是驱逐你的守护神，再直接催眠你、操纵你；让无关人士离开应该不是为了减少伤亡，只是为了让他们少碍事。”他叹了口气，“不过，守护神才缺席了这么一会儿，你就引来了一只小喽啰，魔神之血还真是受宠爱……但也是多亏了它乱入，仪式遭到破坏，你也清醒了。不然，这里现在大概已经一片火海了。”

“火海……？！”阿马德乌斯把眼睛瞪得比灯泡还大，“为什么要做这种事？”

“谁知道呢。”迦尔纳耸了耸肩，“你说你醒过来的时候，手里正握着一根点燃的火柴，站在证物保管室门口，不是吗？”

“是、是这样没错……”

“你记得火柴是从哪来的吗？你有拿着火柴盒，或者其他能点燃它的道具吗？”

“……没有……”

“我想也是。那大概不是人类制作的普通物品，而是特意准备好的道具。如果你再晚醒过来一会儿，证物保管室应该已经烧起来了，而且还会是无法扑灭的大火。”

阿马德乌斯也皱起了眉头：“什么意思？你是说……”

迦尔纳点点头：“假如对方不是个愉悦型的纵火犯，那么放火的目的十之八九都是为了销毁某样东西。警方搜集的证物里，应该有非常重要、非常致命的证据。把这一切都联系起来的话——”他把腋下的档案袋拿了出来，“威廉姆斯灭门案，只能是因为这个了。”

音乐家愣愣地听着，犹疑着问：“你……你难道是把警方的资料给偷出来了？”

“别说傻话，我怎么会偷警察的东西，只是复印一份而已。”迦尔纳摆了摆手，“反正我恰好也是为这个而来的。”

说罢，他一屁股在阿马德乌斯身边坐下，开始翻阅起手里的资料来。阿马德乌斯连忙挪开眼神，不去看现场的照片，他小声咕哝：“原来……你真是个侦探啊。”

“看起来不像吗？很可惜，我并不擅长这份工作……因为我基本只解决发生在我身边的事件。”

阿马德乌斯抬起眉毛：“你的意思是说，你身边经常会发生事件？”

“……”

好在一次性摄入过多信息、多少有些陷入混乱的金发青年并没对他突然的沉默表示怀疑，他只是焦躁地揉着自己的太阳穴：“而且……而且啊，如果你像你刚才说的那样，隔几天就会遇到一次那样的怪物……你又是怎么活到现在的？”

“你有你的守护神，我有我的。”迦尔纳简短地回答。这时，他已经快速筛完了一遍手里的文件，将它们重新塞回到袋子里，夹在腋下，站起身来，“好了，我该走了。”

阿马德乌斯抬头：“到哪去？”

“当然是去继续调查，我好歹也是个侦探啊。”迦尔纳一本正经地回答。

此时，金发青年才皱着眉头，想起一些非常重要的问题：“那我该怎么办？……我现在这算是，越狱了吗？还有萨列里……”

“那位守护神的话，应该只是陷入了沉睡，或者被一时赶跑了。等一段时间，他会自己回来的。”迦尔纳对他点点头，“我推荐你在这里等一等，方便他找到你，也方便警察过来抓你回去配合调查。”

这个措辞好生难听。阿马德乌斯郁闷地嘀咕着：“那我该怎么解释这些……警局里发生的这些事情？”

“……”迦尔纳谜之沉默了一下，“总会有办法的。”

“这根本就是敷衍吧！”他崩溃地抱住了自己的脑袋，焦躁了一会儿，把已经不冰了的罐装饮料扔到一边，自暴自弃地对迦尔纳大声说道，“不行，你得把我也带上！”

“阿马德乌斯，这是命案调查，不是闹着玩儿的。”

“我看起来像是在跟你闹着玩儿吗？”他高声反问，粗鲁地指着警局的大门，“我差点——我在那里面差点被一只怪物给吃掉！萨列里回来之前，我是不会再进去了！”

“你知道自己在说什么吗？这样的话，你可就是不折不扣的越狱犯了。”

“我不在乎，只要不会死就行。”阿马德乌斯疯狂摇头，抓住迦尔纳的衣角死活不放，“你说过，你也有你的守护神对吧？拜托了……就让我沾点光，我保证等萨列里回来了就乖乖去自首，不可以吗？”

不可以吗？不可以吗？不可以吗？——害怕遭到抛弃而不断哀鸣的狗狗大概也莫过于此。他们互相瞪着对方，直到一方无奈地叹了口气。迦尔纳拿这种用尽全身力气的恳求可是真的一点办法都没有。他拉了拉自己被阿马德乌斯攥住的衣角，发现对方大有你不答应我就不让你走的势头，最后，红发青年只能举手投降：“……只到你的守护神回来为止，听明白了吗？”

阿马德乌斯立刻把头点得如捣蒜一般。就这样，本来只是想借个资料的侦探，离开时莫名其妙多了个拖油瓶。一股强烈的捡了条弃犬的责任感在迦尔纳心头挥之不去，他放弃了思考，摇着头离开了。

“说起来，警察局里那一地狼藉你是怎么处理的？”

“球杆和椅子扔掉了，至于门，一时也没办法卸下来，只好那样放着了。”

“如果他们查监控怎么办？”

“大可放心，那上面肯定会有你，但是不会有我。”

“为什么这么肯定？”

“……商业机密？”

“说起来，如果今天没发生这些事，你难道本来就打算潜入警察局去偷资料吗？”

“都说了不是偷……你怎么不问问自己，如果我没有恰好拜访警局，你是不是已经被一只魔精给吃了？”

“好像也是这样……呜呜，抱歉。”

“……”

“……”

“……如果没发生这件事，我应该只是请熟人帮复印一份资料，仅此而已。”

“你在警察局里还有熟人？！”

“打工的时候认识的，很奇怪吗？”

“……不是，你怎么在警局也打过工，你到底打过多少份工啊？！”

迦尔纳的目的地是学校，准确说来，竟然是本市最好的一所公立高等中学。他根本不照顾自己的拖油瓶，熟练地翻过围墙，熟练地找到潜入教学楼的路线，一溜烟就跑得没影了。阿马德乌斯没有那么擅长运动，只能狼狈又勉强地跟上他的节奏。此时正值暑假，学校里空荡荡的，只有一些补课的高年级学生还得到校继续苦读，不过迦尔纳明显对老师和学生都没兴趣。阿马德乌斯一头雾水，不知道他要干什么，只得一边在心里质疑自己非要跟来的决定，一边硬着头皮继续跟着他走。几个拐弯之后，他们离开教学楼，巧妙避开所有人的耳目，来到一栋仿佛是体育馆般的大房子挂锁的门前。

“到了。”迦尔纳简单地说了一声，从裤兜里掏出必备道具，开始捣鼓眼前的锁。

面对这不折不扣的违法行为，阿马德乌斯焦虑地低吼：“你在干什么啊！”

“放松一点，区区非法入侵而已。”迦尔纳云淡风轻地说着，咔哒一声，锁被撬开了，“反正这里也很少对外开放，大半时间都没什么人来。”

说完，他机警地回头看了一眼，迅速把大门拉开一条缝，一闪身就消失不见了。阿马德乌斯咽了一口口水，心想着豁出去了，也学着他的样子，如一只猫一般灵巧地钻了进去。

灰尘和黑暗立刻蒙住了阿马德乌斯的眼睛，好在空气并不闷热，反而透着丝丝凉意。他咳嗽了两声，花了几秒钟让自己适应这个环境，迦尔纳则打开一个小巧的便携式手电，照亮眼前的空间。

原来这是学校的陈列室。

不，说是陈列室，这未免规模也太过夸张了。阿马德乌斯眯起眼睛，借着昏暗的光线观赏室内的模样。整齐排列着的玻璃柜里展示的，除了学校所得到的各类荣誉奖章之外，还有为数可观的古董藏品，只是粗略一看，就知道它们不应该被放在学校，而应该被放进博物馆里。好生一副不搭调的景象。

“这所学校的校长，和已故的威廉姆斯博物馆馆长是校友。”迦尔纳解释道，“这也可以算是种滥用职权吧，校长经常把博物馆的东西直接往学校陈列室里拿，据说是因为博物馆仓库常年维修、空间不足的缘故。因为这是本地有名的高中，他的行为也算是一种装点门面，所以没人对此有什么异议……现在看来，可真是帮大忙了。”

阿马德乌斯不解地问：“为什么？这和凶杀案有什么联系吗？”

“只是一条可能的线索而已。”迦尔纳回答，“因为某些原因，我不能接近案发现场，从被害人的角度入手是最直观的。威廉姆斯一家遵纪守法，财政状况简单直观，看不出有什么问题，那么他们为什么会被邪教徒盯上呢？……馆长生前似乎有搜罗来历不明藏品的爱好，这个传言值得一查。”晃眼的手电光线从阿马德乌斯眼前一闪而过，他只得用手去挡，“警方的思路也和我差不多，已经把博物馆率先控制起来了。不过他们可能还不知道，这所学校里，至少有馆长一半的库存。”他停顿了一下，低声喃喃自语，“如果说是两人合伙将走私所得的非法物品窝藏在学校里，那就说得通了……如果能从中找到什么蛛丝马迹的话……”

侦探很快就沉入到自己的世界之中，阿马德乌斯根本介入不进去。他抬起头，看了看高悬的天花板；事态看起来还很宁静，跟着迦尔纳的选择应该是正确的。只是目前，他仍然感觉不到萨列里的存在，这让阿马德乌斯忍不住地担忧。

他低下头，发现迦尔纳已经走远了，阿马德乌斯快步循着手电的光芒跟上。然而，这里的东西可真够多的啊，想找一样可疑物品就宛如在大海里找水滴。如果能知道要找什么就好了，他想着。就在此时，不着调的天性又开始隐隐发作，阿马德乌斯偏过头，宽阔的主厅里，西南角的位置上有一处凹陷的壁龛，凭着艺术家的敏感，他认出了一些与音乐有关的奖杯奖牌，还有陈列出来的乐谱和乐器。阿马德乌斯好奇心大作，忘记了自己的处境，走了过去。

原来，这里就是陈列室专门用来展出艺术类成就的角落，往旁边看，还有体育类与学术类——在切实与学校有关的方面倒是分门别类得清清楚楚，没有混入一点馆长私藏。阿马德乌斯出神地浏览着眼前展示的物品，对他而言，奖项无关紧要，这一张张得到家人支持、得以施展才能、意气风发的小脸，才是真正值得羡慕的东西。一股落寞和酸楚的感觉突然攫住了他的心，阿马德乌斯无话可说，只能苦笑。

属于音乐的小角落很快就被他看完了，阿马德乌斯顺势转向绘画类的墙壁。在那里，有一整面墙上挂着各式各样得奖的绘画和它们作者的照片。他十分不以为然地扫了一眼，立刻被其中一幅画所吸引：那是一张仿佛画着金与橙与红的河流，又仿佛描绘了夕阳落日风景的作品，流畅的笔触和绚丽的色彩，光是看着都叫人赏心悦目。这样的作品能够得奖也是实至名归，阿马德乌斯一边暗自赞叹，一边凑过去，好奇这位高中生作者究竟是何许人也。

然而，在看清那张照片之后，他却愣住了。

挂在墙上、有些褪色的那张单人照上，是一位怀抱奖杯、样子有些腼腆恬静的少年，他有着一头引人瞩目的白发，和湖水一般清澈的青绿色眼睛，生得如此白皙、纤细而漂亮，仿佛随时要消失在光中——少年迦尔纳的模样凝固在时光的河流中，那曾经属于他，又被人遗忘的辉煌一刻透过岁月，对错愕的阿马德乌斯展露微笑。

“怎么了，阿马德乌斯？”

突然的一声呼唤，把音乐家吓得惊叫一声，差点跳起来。他看着走上前来、一脸无辜的迦尔纳，随即便陷入到不知如何是好的尴尬之中，支支吾吾地回答：“那个……那个……”

已经来不及掩盖了。迦尔纳走到了他的身边，循着他身体的位置看向墙壁上的展品，微微瞪大了眼睛：“哦？这么长时间了，没想到他们还留着这个。”

面对一个与现在截然不同的自己，红发青年没有一点情绪波动。那双金红的异瞳在过去的自己身上停留了一会儿，便没事人般地挪开了：“走吧，阿马德乌斯，这没什么可看的。”

真的吗？阿马德乌斯看看墙上白发绿眼的少年，再看看眼前红发异瞳的青年，有一万个问题想问，却又不知从何问起。他哽了半天，最后只得快步赶上迦尔纳离去的脚步，干巴巴地问道：“……你都没告诉过我你会画画？！”

迦尔纳莫名其妙地看了他一眼：“这有什么好说的？都是过去的事了。”

“可是你不是告诉我说，你弟弟才是画家吗？”

“是这样没错，怎么了？”

“……不，不是。为什么你现在不画画了，反而转行去做侦探？这么优秀的天赋……”

“不是所有人都必须选择自己高中时擅长的事情做职业吧？而且我觉得，我当侦探的天赋也还过得去。”

“所以，你以前是这里的学生？不，这倒是很正常，难怪你翻墙翻得这么熟练……可是，你的外貌是……”

“我的事怎么样都行。比起那个，我想我有发现了。”

阿马德乌斯扭过头，手电细小的光束落在一个放在角落里的、不起眼的陈列柜上。里面十分随意地放着几块黑漆漆的石板，在这样糟糕的光源下，似乎就只是些石头罢了，音乐家根本看不出什么所以然来。可迦尔纳却好像十分感兴趣，他走上前去，稍作研究便毫不客气地打开了陈列柜的玻璃门，一点不怜惜这些古董，徒手把石头拿了出来。阿马德乌斯凑上前，在便携式手电近距离的光照下，他这才发现，石头上刻着一些奇怪的花纹。

“很有意思的图案。”迦尔纳不明不白地评价道，用手电把整块石头扫了一遍。狭小的光源一次只能照亮一点地方，阿马德乌斯还是看不出什么，他困惑地摇了摇头，直起身子，诚恳地说道：“我开始怀疑你只是想偷古董所以才带我来这里了。”

“……”迦尔纳用谴责的眼神无言地看了他一眼，转了一下手电的把手，扩大光源的范围。阴刻在石头上的花纹终于向迟钝的艺术家展示出自己的全貌，阿马德乌斯的脸色变得苍白起来。

迦尔纳拉开外套，在不知何时被他塞进内兜里的档案袋中翻找了一下，抽出一张影印纸，放在这块来历不明的石头旁边。他叹息一声。

“……阴刻在这块石头上的花纹，和凶案现场，用阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯的血画出的符号，是完全一致的。”仿佛是自言自语般，迦尔纳轻声说道。


	9. UNUS-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 血腥/虐杀/残酷/变态描写注意

等他们走出陈列室，正午的太阳已经变成了夕阳，补课的学生们早在下课铃响起时就迫不及待，跑得干干净净。迦尔纳一打开门，便看见一个灰色的人影如墓碑般伫立在过道正中，仿佛正等着他们。红发青年抬起眉毛，有些戏谑地说：“嗯？总算找到回家的路了啊。”

“多管闲事。”萨列里用一贯低哑的声音，倔强地回答，“阿马德乌斯呢？”

他不回答，只是侧过身体，露出躲在他背后、苍白着一张脸的金发青年。他其实比迦尔纳个头高上不少，如今缩成一团，好像想让自己尽可能看起来变小一些，他没什么大碍，只是困惑、害怕又紧张。不过，看见萨列里后，阿马德乌斯明显放松了下来。灰衣死神“咻”地一声化为一小团灰色影子，飘上他的肩头。感受到熟悉的重量，音乐家逐渐恢复了正常，而在旁边目睹了一切的迦尔纳轻哼了一声，问道：“所以，你的守护神真正的能力，是‘消去’……或者说‘抹除’吧？”

一人一灵同时转过头来看着他。

迦尔纳摸着下巴，自顾自地继续说道：“……切实地把阿马德乌斯的气味和踪迹从各种人外生物的‘雷达’上消除，假如它们无法发现他，也就不会伤害到他了。”他微微眯起眼睛，“原来如此，还有这样的能力，也难怪阿周那即便有纵观世界万物的千里眼，也会看不到你。非常实用……只可惜假如他已经被发现了就无济于事，在正面冲突中几乎派不上用场。”

他抬起头，迎着两道扎心的目光，坦然地说：“放心吧，阿马德乌斯。就算萨列里当时在场，他也打不过那只魔精。”

阿马德乌斯：“……”

萨列里：“…………”

迦尔纳：“……？”

迦尔纳又一次“无心之言”的结果，是灰衣死神的自尊心大受打击，萨列里闹起脾气，拒绝再和迦尔纳讲话。红发青年不明就里，夹在中间的阿马德乌斯头疼不已，连连打着圆场。按照约定，既然萨列里已经回来，阿马德乌斯就应该赶紧去自首，省得自己的通缉令被贴得满城都是。然而，在分开之前，迦尔纳却改变了主意。他沉吟片刻，对金发青年说：“你还是不要去警局了。”

“嗯？”阿马德乌斯对他睁大了浅葱色的眼睛，“为什么？”

“我有种不好的预感。”迦尔纳回答，“也许警察保护不了你。”

他话语中暗示的意思吓得阿马德乌斯抖了一抖，他小心翼翼地问：“那我该上哪儿去？”

“到我家去。”迦尔纳对他点头，“这座城市里，没有哪里比阿周那身边更安全了。”

阿马德乌斯犹豫了一下：“可是萨列里……”

“如果他会不安的话，不进家门，只在家门口停留也可以，效果是一样的。我把地图上的位置指给你，你们先去，等我回家了，再跟阿周那谈谈，想点办法。”

这是什么意思？阿马德乌斯反问：“你的意思是说……你不跟我们一起去吗？”

“我要先去取一样东西。”迦尔纳摸摸自己的鼻尖，声音放低下去，“这个案子可能比我以为的要严重得多，我得先做两手准备。”

他过分诚实了，阿马德乌斯皱着眉头，担心起来：“没问题吗？”

迦尔纳朝他点点头：“啊，我不会有问题的。你才是被盯上的那个人，所以必须先确保你的安全。”

红发的青年有一种很神奇的内在力量，一旦他下定了决心，谁也拉不回来。如他所说，他在手机上为阿马德乌斯指出目的地、调好导航，指引他到自己家去；而他自己则戴好帽子和墨镜，朝着完全相反的方向离开。

“……告诉阿周那，我很快就回家。”临走，迦尔纳突然想起这件事，回过头来，对阿马德乌斯叮嘱道。

音乐家犹疑地点了点头，看着迦尔纳消失在下班高峰期的人流之中。

虽说有导航助力，阿马德乌斯还是迷路了。本来只要十几分钟的路痴，硬是被他走了半个小时。

知道他要去见阿周那后，萨列里打定主意对他不征求自己意见就擅自做决定的行为表示抗议，现在他就连他也不理睬了。阿马德乌斯沮丧至极。在穿街走巷的过程中，他小心注意，仔细聆听警笛的声音、警察的身影、和墙上挂着的通缉令，好在什么也没有，这世界仍然天下太平。

他走进公寓大楼，按了23楼的电梯。住户走廊里空无一人。阿马德乌斯顺利找到了2308室，犹豫片刻，还是不敢敲门。这简直无法解释——阿马德乌斯在两天前才刚见过阿周那，那位年轻人比他要小很多，长得英俊漂亮，但气质平和可亲，并没有什么值得害怕的地方——既然如此，他现在为什么会颤抖？太荒唐了。

阿马德乌斯在门边蹲下，顺了顺自己毯子般的金发，深呼吸了几下。萨列里已经把自己缩得很小，看样子，他不想在阿周那面前有任何存在感。此时，感觉到阿马德乌斯波涛汹涌的负面情绪，他不说话，只是轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，仿佛在告诉他“没事，有我在”。

不过，这一拍，倒是打开了金发青年的话匣子；仿佛是要把受的委屈都倾盆倒出一样，趁着四下无人，阿马德乌斯滔滔不绝地抱怨起来：“啊，啊，安东尼奥——这几天真是我人生中最倒霉的日子了！虽然被酒吧拖欠工资不得不露宿街头的那段时间也特别惨……但是，但是，我的上帝啊！”

他把脑袋栽进双臂之间：“谁想被卷进谋杀案里，还被当成重大嫌犯，还没法洗脱罪名呢？就算站在法庭上也该有个辩护的机会吧，何况我明明什么也没做！魔神的血脉……谁稀罕这种东西谁拿去啊！我只是想安安静静地谱曲、演奏、编写歌剧而已，为什么这种事老要找上门来！”

“哎……还担心什么破案，我现在连自己的安全都没办法保证！真是受够了！迦尔纳说有人盯上了我……操，还能是谁？无非就是又一个迷恋着亲爱的老安度西亚斯的疯子呗！”

“早知道会发生这种事，我说什么也不会接受那家伙的建议，不远千里跑到这鬼地方，面试什么威廉姆斯家的私人乐师……现在连我的小提琴都拿不回来了……”

金发青年的怨气源源不绝，然而，他却突然被打断了。2308室的门像是被弹飞了一般猛地打开，门撞在墙上，发出刺耳的噪音。阿马德乌斯迅速站起身来，见状不对随时准备逃跑。不过，出现在他眼前的，只是那个名叫阿周那的年轻人而已。黑发青年站在门框之后，距离室外仅一步之遥，却不出去；他的眼睛死死盯住阿马德乌斯——奇怪，上次见面的时候，他眼的睛是这个颜色吗？不是至深夜晚一般的黑色，而是骇人的铁灰色——他的气质完全变了，不再温和，不再可亲，反而威压逼人，英俊的脸上满是茫然和震惊。

……就这么不想见到我们吗？阿马德乌斯疑惑又担忧，看来迦尔纳的保证也不一定靠得住，自己还得费一番口舌跟他解释现状。

但是，他并没猜对。阿周那只是盯着他问道：“是谁，把你介绍给威廉姆斯的？”

阿马德乌斯抬起手，十分茫然：“哎？我……我只是在商场做钢琴表演时拿到了一封介绍信，我还以为……”

“你还以为这是上天终于眷顾你了，给你一个出人头地的机会——这我都知道。”阿周那打断了他，催促着，“所以，给你介绍信的那个男人，是谁？”

金发青年咽了一口口水，被年轻人的气势镇住，反而冷静了下来。他以几不可闻的低声轻轻回答：“他……他自称‘芦屋道满’……”

“芦屋道满。”阿周那垂下视线，不再看阿马德乌斯，可脸上的震惊与茫然反而更甚，“芦屋道满……是什么人？”

迦尔纳的目的地，是位于某座大学教学楼里的电子储物柜。

假如命运不受干扰的话，他或许能成为这座大学的一员，现在一定早已毕业，开始了完全不同的人生。可惜世事无常，此时此刻，他只能用这样的方法和这座学府产生联系。

任何前沿科技，都要优先给大学使用，对这座城市居民而言，这是常识；号称拥有最全面、最严格加密技术，堪比保险柜的电子储物柜当然也不例外。它们本来是只对学生和教职员工开放的服务，但学校相关的人群中很少有人需要用到这么高端的柜子。于是一条灰色不成文规定便顺理成章地出现了：只要愿意出一笔钱、打点一番，校外人士也可以使用；而迦尔纳就是愿意出钱的其中一人。

养兵千日，用兵一时，之前的开销可不就是为这一刻准备的嘛。迦尔纳面无表情地走向属于自己的柜子，耐心地通过了密码、指纹和虹膜验证，柜子内部精密的锁具发出细微的金属摩擦音，柜门打开了。他从中拿出一个小盒子，哐当一声将柜门一把关上。

就在柜门合上的这一瞬间，他感觉身边突然多出了一个人的气息。迦尔纳猛地转过身，一个满面笑容的男人——芦屋道满正站在那里。他仍然穿着那一身毫不起眼的西装，站姿优雅又绅士，仿佛从空气中凭空出现一样，没有任何动态，迦尔纳根本不知道他是什么时候过来的。他笑吟吟地看着迦尔纳，轻松地说：“好久不见，迦尔纳君。没想到会在这里遇到你。”

“……”迦尔纳警惕地凝视着他，不客气地问，“你为什么会在这里？”

“神秘学也算是人文科学，那么神秘学学者当然也会在学校里。”他泰然回答，“不如说，不是大学生的迦尔纳君，你又为什么会在这里呢？”

“如你所见，取点东西而已。”

“什么东西不能放在自己家里保管，反而要千里迢迢地存在这种地方？”

“这和你没有关系吧。”迦尔纳皱起眉头，尖刻地拒绝道，“不好意思，如果没事的话，我得先走了。”

话音未落，他就打算径直离开。然而，芦屋道满却抬起一只手臂，轻缓而不容拒绝地把迦尔纳拦了下来：“等一下，迦尔纳君，话还没有说完呢。”

他有点生气了。如此轻易被激怒，对迦尔纳而言是非常少见的。红发青年抬起头，用极有气势的金红异瞳怒视着他，这配色，再加上不悦的神色，让他看起来就像一丛熊熊的火焰般炫目。然而道满像是什么也没看见一样，连笑容都依旧，他稍稍低下头，以近乎耳语的声音轻轻问道：“……为什么你就是不肯去威廉姆斯灭门案的现场调查呢，迦尔纳君？”

——等等，他是怎么知道的？

信息传达到大脑之后，迦尔纳的意识有大约不到1秒的空白。对人而言，这很短暂，然而对道满而言，已经足够了。一把尖锐的钢刀仿佛从空气中直接显现一般，出现在道满的右手上，男人的脸上仍然带着如沐春风的微笑，仿佛眼前的青年不是人、不是活物，只不过是一块石头、一张纸片，他毫不犹豫地将刀尖刺进迦尔纳腹中。

“……！！！”

贯穿人体的力气大得惊人，把迦尔纳推得向后栽倒，无法保持平衡。他被腹部上的力道掼在储物柜门上，钢刀也因此完全贯穿了他的腹部，是把迦尔纳整个人都钉在了上面。

哐当，他手中的物品掉在了地上，可迦尔纳已经顾不上了，他心中全是错愕、震惊和愤怒，可大脑无法处理这么多信息，已经接近宕机。他抓住道满握在刀柄上的手，试图与他角力，然而意识到生命终点接近，不断动摇的肉体根本撼动不了这只手。道满的笑容逐渐扭曲，仿佛嫌这样带给迦尔纳的痛苦还不够多一般，他残忍地转动着刀柄，平日里温和的声音上的伪装渐渐剥落：“为什么，为什么为什么为什么？迦尔纳君——啊，迦尔纳君！你是个多么惹人讨厌的家伙啊！辛辛苦苦给你布下这么多饵，你竟然一个都不上钩……如果你肯老老实实走进那栋凶宅，我也不必费这功夫亲自来干体力活了！”

好热，好痛。迦尔纳弯下了腰，喉头涌出一口血，迟钝的神经终于把痛楚的电信号反映给了他的大脑，错乱的思考化为噪音：为什么——怎么会？如果他持有武器，他怎么会发现不了？这把刀——是从什么地方掏出来的？他——芦屋道满到底是什么人？

此时，道满用空着的左手抬起了迦尔纳的下巴，强迫刀下的受害者直视自己，直视自己脸上亢奋的狂喜。他滔滔不绝：“你知道吗，仪式就要完成了！——万事俱备！只欠东风！第一眼看到你的时候，我就明白了，你也一样， **你也一样** ！你也是一枚‘种子’，你甚至比那个黄毛更加珍贵！我无论如何也要杀了你！只要献祭了你，我就可以召唤出至高无上的神，啊，一想到能为神献身——”

你也一样。你也一样。 **你、也、一、样。**

恍惚之间，这句话在迦尔纳脑中震耳欲聋地回响起来。他为什么会忽视这件事呢？芦屋道满的声音——不是那个层层伪装、温和谦逊的声音，而是这个疯狂尖锐、仿佛涂满了剧毒的声音…… **简直就和那天晚上在医院里遇见的怪物一模一样。**

“……是、你！”迦尔纳咬着牙，喘着粗气，从齿缝间狠狠地吐出这句话来。

“哈哈、哈哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”芦屋道满狂笑起来，“只要给自己准备一身神话生物的外壳，就算是再厉害的侦探眼睛也能瞒过！人类！人类不过如此！低贱！无能！废品也不如的渣滓！只配被践踏！只配被毁灭！”

迦尔纳终于意识到：芦屋道满已经疯了——打从一开始，他就没有任何理智，这个人在很早以前，就已经疯了。

思及此处，他却突然冷静了下来。刀尖深深地楔在腹中，内脏已经被破坏得乱七八糟，任是神仙也无力回天。但是，迦尔纳不愿退缩，不愿被恐惧征服，尤其是面对这种凭着私欲践踏他人的家伙，即便是死也不行！他忍耐着剧痛、忍耐着生命逐渐流失的恐怖，使出全身力气，将芦屋道满钳在他下巴上的手掰开。美丽的金红异瞳中盛满了痛苦，慑人的火焰却燃烧得更旺、更强，这让他整个人仿佛浴火的凤凰一般闪耀无比。迦尔纳没有说话，只是用眼神向眼前的男人传达：我可以满盘皆输，但我不会屈服。

狂笑停止了。道满沉下脸，居高临下地凝视着迦尔纳。而后，他的头如一尊机器人般缓缓转动到一边，将视线投向迦尔纳脚边掉落的物品。那是他刚刚从柜子里取出来的东西，在刚才的肢体冲突中掉到了地上，盖子受到冲击、被弹开，露出里面的东西来。

“哦……原来如此。”道满冷冷地说，“你打算使用这个东西啊……嘻嘻，那，我可不能坐视不理呢。”

像是突然打开了什么开关，道满接下来的动作激烈而疯狂。他一把将深入迦尔纳腹中的钢刀抽了出来，动脉断了，鲜血喷涌而出，染红地面、墙面和金属柜门。失去唯一的支点，再加上瞬间大量失血，迦尔纳顿时站不住，眼看就要摔倒在地。道满一把扣住他的肩膀，强迫他重新靠在柜门上，保持直立、保持目光接触。紧接着，红色的武器再次被挥舞起来，一刀、两刀、三刀……他完全失去了理智，足足刺了迦尔纳十三刀，直到确认手掌之下那股不断反抗自己的顽固力量彻底消失，才喘着粗气恋恋不舍地放开了手，任他的身体滑落到地上，倒在血泊中。

即便到了生命的最后一刻，迦尔纳都没有对着道满发出一点声音。没有悲鸣，没有惨叫，没有求饶——什么也没有。道满蹲下去，仔细确认迦尔纳的状况，确定这双可恨眼睛的瞳孔已经扩散，才放声大笑起来。

“嘻嘻、嘻嘻嘻，咯咯……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

“哈哈、呵呵、哈哈哈哈……多么美妙……这因为突然的死亡而不甘心的表情……甜美！动人！……可惜，失控了，没能在他活着的时候挖出这双眼睛……不然……”

他错乱地自言自语，陶醉地反复品味将迦尔纳一刀刀杀死的触感。他低下头，再次审视这具尸体，迦尔纳——曾经是迦尔纳的东西即便已经失去生命，也仍旧美丽，火红的头发被血浸透，白皙的皮肤逐渐失去温度、失去血色。一阵战栗从脑髓传到下半身，道满狂热地兴奋起来，他勃起了。一股对着尸体自渎的冲动涌上来，几乎让他控制不住自己。

如果用肮脏的精液玷污祭品，是不是更有可能吸引神的目光？——这个念头立刻就冒了出来，但他忍住了。这并不是因为芦屋道满还拥有哪怕一点点的道德与羞耻心，只不过是因为时间不够，而祭品需要保持鲜度罢了。再过一小会儿，最佳时机就要过去，假若因缺失了“种子”而残缺的仪式不立刻、马上完成，他就得还再等一个百年。道满没有那个耐心了。

于是，芦屋道满从血泊中拉起尸体，将它背在背上，纵使仍然黏稠的血溅得到处都是也全不在乎——有点奇怪，他的头发是不是没有活着的时候那么红了？道满心不在焉地想着——不过这有什么关系呢？祭品只是一次性用品，谁关心它是红还是白？再过一会儿，就连仅剩完好的心脏都会被掏出、献祭，等到一切完成了，他想再怎么用残尸找乐子都行。

那么现在，至关重要的第一步，就是要找一个看得见天空、可以第一时间迎接神之降临的开阔区域。

“……唔唔，虽然位置没有威廉姆斯宅那么好，不过可以将就一下。”

他继续自言自语着，想到了大学人来人往的喷泉广场。做到这个份上，芦屋道满已经不在乎自己会不会被看见了——只要仪式成功，人类很快就会灭亡。幻想着种种悲惨的末日景色，他心满意足，朝着目的地迈进。

然而，只是离开了电子储物柜的存放点，刚刚走进阳光笼罩中，道满便猛地停住了脚步。

天空，天空消失了？不……本该是天空的地方，如今被一样巨大的存在遮天蔽日地挡住。起先，道满还分辨不出这是什么玩意，阳光太过强烈，直射着他的眼睛。然而须臾之间，白天变成了黑夜，而这不可忽视的存在成了唯一的光源。道满难以相信眼前的一切，他用力眨了眨眼睛，超脱于常识之外的景色逐渐变得清晰起来。

一个男人，一个巨大得不可思议的男人正站在大地上；如此尺寸，仿佛只要动动指尖，就能顷刻间将这座城市毁灭。与他相比，地上的一切如此渺小，万物都只配瞻仰他的模样，世界都臣服在他的脚下。他的面容年轻英俊，皮肤是铁一般的灰黑，白色的长发凌乱地铺在背后；他的头顶长着两支蓝色的长角，背后有一条颀长的尾巴；他的双眼仿佛死去了一般纯然无机质，瞳孔一片雪色，冰冷呆滞。

——神，是神降临了吗？

然而，这却不是道满印象中的神应有的姿态；他心中没有狂喜的敬畏，只有狂怒和恐惧。巨人低下了头，准确无误地朝着道满的方向看过来，这视线就是针雨本身，顷刻间就把道满物理意义上地万箭穿心，令他动弹不得。

但是，道满立刻就意识到，以为他在看自己是纯粹的自作多情。这个庞然大物所凝视的，不是他，而是他背上的祭品——那具尸体，那个曾经被称作“迦尔纳”，如今只是一团染满鲜血的凄惨死物的东西——即便道满全身上下已没有一寸完好的皮肤，尸体也没有被伤到哪怕一根毫毛。神的注视没有温度，也没有情绪，仅仅只是“在看”，没有别的意思。然而他的视线却始终不曾挪开，专注如斯，仿佛世上除此之外再无他物，久久不愿离去。

最后——在最后的最后，在世界真正走向终结、走向毁灭、走向万劫不复之前，被扎成刺猬、连一根手指都动不了的芦屋道满所看见的，只有一柄悬立在神明头顶、无人操控、却缓缓朝着自己劈下的星辰巨剑。而后，一切都化为碎片消逝在“无”的虚空中。

星辰将被缩小，邪恶将被剑制裁。残酷地、果决地、义无反顾地，阿周那将世界撕裂开来。

壳中之神·UNUS【完】

壳中之神·DUO【待续】


	10. DUO-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有血腥、恐怖描写  
> 以及仅为提及的非自愿性行为

即便是全知全能的神，也做不到起死回生——十五岁时，阿周那明白了这个道理。

他在一个潮湿的夜里木然走进急诊室，慵懒的虫鸣在他踩在地面上的那一刻起就全部戛然而止，仿佛心有敬畏。目之所及，白色，白色，无尽的白色；它侵染到阿周那的骨髓中，让他的手和脚都变得冰凉。消毒水的味道；汗的味道；血的味道；死的味道。人间地狱般的连环车祸之后，医院一时爆满，穿着白大褂和制服的人四下奔走，痛苦的呻吟和愤怒的悲鸣在背景中不断地奏响。

没有人看到阿周那，也没人知道这个无人陪伴、无人看护的孩子是怎么到这里来的，而这些琐事，阿周那全都不在乎，他心里有更为要紧的优先事项，那也是他出现在这里的理由。十五岁的少年像丢失了灵魂一般，机械地向前进发、进发。他目不斜视地走向那个房间，只是用了个眼神，本应紧锁的门就自动为他敞开；谁也不知道他是怎样得知目的地就是这里的——或许，连他自己也不知道。

阿周那进入房间，却并未上前，只是站在原地凝望，一言不发。房间里好几位医生围成一圈，焦躁地、快速地交换着信息，谁也没注意到这位年少的不速之客已经站到了门口。

——“不行，要救不回来了，得先让室颤停下来！”

——“原因呢？”

——“不清楚——他没有伤到那个程度啊。”

——“那为什么会这样，都CPR这么久了，为什么他还在室颤？”

——“AED准备！”

——“三、二、一……清场！”

——“已经是第四次了！”

视觉突然被强化了，令他可以隔着数米的距离和各种阻挡物，清晰地看见夹缝中的东西。

也许只是因为他想要看得更清楚，于是感官便听从了他内心的命令，只是这么简单而已。

一切变得清晰无比，而阿周那也开始痛恨自己的眼睛。他看见躺在人群包围之中，那几乎与墙壁、床铺和灯光化为一体的苍白少年。

不，他已经不再苍白了，血、灰尘和油污弄脏了他。衣服湿透了，又被剪刀剪开；电极密密麻麻地贴在他的胸口、手指上，旁边连接着一台嘀嘀作响的机器，暗绿色的屏幕清晰地亮出一条平稳的直线。

——“有心跳了吗？”

——“还是没有。”

——“心脏已经停跳接近三分钟了。”

——“不行了，还是放弃吧。”

——“不，不，不！这孩子的父母都当场死亡了，而他才18岁！他还——我们得再试一次！”

少年的双眼紧闭着，被灯光照亮的白皙面容，呈现出死亡特有的灰白。

就在这时，阿周那感觉到了那个视线。从天外投来、从海底升起、轻松越过所有人类制造的壁垒，旁若无人地朝着这里看过来。

突然之间，他理解了，为何迦尔纳的生命正在不断地从身体里流失。那属于古代之神、属于这个世界的旧日支配者的目光正紧紧地黏在他身上。它们不知用何种方法，看见了这位本就拥有特殊体质的人类，于是支配者们拿出一丝无关紧要的精力，凝视苍白的少年。那远高于人类意志的、嘲弄般的注意力，仿佛从四面八方围拢过来的数块巨石，即将活生生把迦尔纳碾碎。

可是“理解”这个举动本身就包含了巨大的危险。急救室的灯具倏地化为了无数只四下张望的眼球，脓血和腐肉从墙壁上浮现出来，发出恶心的水声。阿周那连忙低下头，闭起双眼，满怀恶意的低语在耳边响起，恐怖至极的重压涌了上来，令灵魂战栗。

而阿周那还只是站在一边，受到些许波及，他甚至不是这注意力的最中心。

它们在观赏、在期待着迦尔纳的死亡，仿佛是闲来无事时欣赏一出打发时间的戏码。这好比孩童折断飞虫四肢一般浑然天成的残忍，就是迦尔纳此刻正在面对的东西吗？

——“给他盖上吧，让他走得有尊严些。”

——“为什么……他还有个十五岁的弟弟啊……”

——“你个菜鸟少说两句，那么多病人要看，哪有空哭？谁戴了表？记一下死亡时间。”

现在，你明白了吗？一个女人的声音在他的耳边低低响起。

你不是来探望你的哥哥的。

你是来同他道别的。

——“与其在死人身上浪费资源，不如赶紧去救其他还有希望的人。”

——“接受现实吧。”

阿周那瞪大眼睛，猛地抬起头来。

不，不，不——他还没有真的死去！

不行，只有他，只有迦尔纳绝对不可以！

我已经什么都没有了，谁也休想再从我身边夺走他！

还给我！把迦尔纳还给我！

在绝望与恐惧中，这句话或许真的从少年的嘴里破口而出，又或许没有。然而这并不重要，就在这个心愿爆发的瞬间，世界停滞了。并非是主观意愿给大脑带去的错觉，而是时间真真切切地停止下来。所有声音一齐消失，所有人的行动陷入凝滞，就连飞溅的水珠都悬在半空，安静地等待指示。

阿周那精神恍惚，一片死寂中只有他自己的心跳声比什么都清楚。

砰咚，砰咚，砰咚。砰咚，砰咚，砰咚。

嘴巴发干，心脏发痛，耳膜像是要裂开一样，眼前一片血红。

他终于迈开双腿，走向那个低头看表的医生，在床的另一侧，泪流满面的女医生盖起白被单的动作正做到一半。这就像打开薛定谔的猫之匣、查看其中情况一样，是某种消灭叠加状态，把事实盖棺定论的仪式。一旦让这些医生做完手上的动作，他们就真的只能万劫不复。这个世界就是这么没道理可讲。

即便是全能之神，也做不到起死回生。

但是无论如何，只有失去迦尔纳这个选项，打从一开始就是绝对不能接受的。

于是，在阿周那意识到这一条“底线”切实存在于他心里时，“反转”也就此发生。

新的神明诞生了。不在在祭司和僧侣们的顶礼膜拜之前，不在圣母与圣父百般垂怜的双臂之间，他诞生在一个孤寂、杂乱又肮脏的急诊室，诞生在无数满怀恶意的不可言说视线下，诞生在这世界上他唯一在乎的人的病榻边。

那个时候，稚嫩的神尚且不知道如何使用自己的力量，他只是伸出手，不得章法地抚摸那张苍白的脸，急切地想把在四肢百骸里奔涌的力量塞到这具渐渐死亡的躯体里去。直到如今，阿周那也说不清自己究竟撞了什么大运，在初生之时就做好了他生命中最重要的那件事：让紧紧攫住迦尔纳灵魂、想夺走他的那股力量退却了。腥臭的肉与血与眼球都消失不见，房间重新变回普通又凌乱的模样。他回过头，恰好遇上那股逐渐收回的视线，双方第一次打了个照面，而黑白的双眼第一次变成威慑的铁灰色。

他立刻就知道，它们不会轻易放弃。对这些彷徨在深海与虚空中，不存在生也不存在死的“东西”而言，时间漫长到享受都成了奢侈，而生命如一夜昙花，无足轻重；于是乎，再细微的乐趣也弥足可贵。一颗拥有过人艺术才能、又同时拥有特殊性质的灵魂，即便不能够直接食用，毫不留情地炸掉他也能成就一朵美丽的烟花。仅仅只是因为摧毁起来如此不费吹灰之力，如此简单，它们才会反复尝试、反复玩弄、反复观赏，直到他死，都不会罢休。

可是现在，事情已经不一样了。

阿周那无声地张开嘴唇，说出人类不能听见、也不能发出的奇诡语言。不是为了威胁，不是为了挑衅，也不是为了质问，他只是简单干脆地对“它们”说，迦尔纳是属于我的东西。

我的东西，不许你们乱碰。

对面的意志只是在完全收回之前稍稍停顿了一下，不予理会，当然也不存在允诺，它们不屑于遵守这些人类的游戏规则。即便阿周那拥有了极为可观的力量，也仍然只是个不知天高地厚的初生牛犊。对这样的家伙，它们只会反复进攻、反复挑战、反复侵蚀、反复破坏，直到连这位新生的神也承受不住，不得不丢盔弃甲地献出猎物，好从这些至高的意志手下逃开。

你自以为自己能成为他的盾——可你做得到吗？这不是一时的战斗，而是拉锯的持久战，你手里有多少筹码？你有多少代价可以为他支付？你能保护他到什么时候？

少不自量力了。

恐怖的潮水退去，阿周那默默地承受着这份无声的嘲弄。在温暖的手心之下，迦尔纳猛地吸进一口气，宛如一个溺水之人终于浮上水面，他呛咳了两声，心脏重新有力地跳动起来。

如果能够留住原本的记忆的话，那天晚上的经历对医生们而言将会是值得说一辈子的神奇体验——本来伤重不治、理应被宣告死亡的十八岁少年迦尔纳，在一夕之间变得完好无损，就连骨折和严重的内伤都一同修复如初，除了皮肉伤外再没有大碍，只是身体极度虚弱，资料还出现了无伤大雅但有些奇怪的小差错：他的外表和过去所记录的不一样了。

身为连环车祸里唯一的幸存者，为了确保万无一失，医院还是决定让迦尔纳住在普通病房里，留院观察一段时间。因为父母都已经在车祸中丧生，他未成年的弟弟得到了特别许可，可以随时来探望他。在旁人眼中这不过是一对命途多舛、相依为命的兄弟，然而事实如何，除他们以外再没有第三个人知道。

从那一天开始，阿周那不由分说，就把自己一半的神性分给了迦尔纳。他太大、太强，对迦尔纳这样的普通人类而言，把这种霸道的神性塞进体内是很难承受的。于是，纸一般的白发逐渐化为火焰一样的鲜红，而宛如湖水的青绿色眼睛消失不见，取而代之的是艳丽无比的金红异瞳。

阿周那花了好几年的时间，耐心地、一点一点地把原本色素稀薄的哥哥染成自己的颜色。

这件事，他并没有征求迦尔纳的同意；不管他同意还是不同意，为了保住他的性命，为了把抵挡侵蚀的“盾”架设起来，这都是必须的。或许是因为被古神凝视过带来的后遗症，迦尔纳时不时就会陷入到歇斯底里的狂躁之中，意识不清。每当这时，阿周那就会干脆地把他压在床上，以亲吻的方式，半强迫地往他的身体里注入自己的成分。

当时，这位笨拙的神还不知道，这对缓解古神的后遗症毫无助益，反而还是种变本加厉折磨，不断加重迦尔纳的精神负担。他所在做的事情，只不过是对自己所有物本能的宣泄、占有和蹂躏。这种行为很快就会升级、变质，跨过伦常的底线，带着他们两人一同往非人和疯狂的深渊里直直地栽下去。

而这个本应痛苦不堪的堕落过程，被迦尔纳亲手阻止了。

你很难想象，这样一个身材纤细的青年，身体里究竟隐藏着多么强大的精神力。迦尔纳凭着自己的意志力克服了古神带来的影响，将它们深深压回到意识深处、封存起来。发作的次数一天天地少下去，他也逐渐恢复正常。或许是因为共享神性时阿周那的记忆也有所流入的缘故，他默许了弟弟的行为，对自己身上发生的一切没有问过半个字，可是随着时间推进，阿周那却开始失控了。

现在想起来，这也是十分理所当然的。在一次惯例“让渡神性”的过程中，阿周那强暴了自己的哥哥。这股欲望来得突然又汹涌，他根本克制不住自己，轻而易举地就践踏了人类世界的道德。

那时，阿周那已经隐约开始察觉到，自己身上属于“人类”的部分正在一点一点地流失；就连“恐惧”和“疼痛”的感觉都越变越淡。这样下去，他会对迦尔纳做出什么事来？假如他付出这么多、不顾代价地将迦尔纳救回来的结果，却只是给迦尔纳带去伤害的话，这一切又有什么意义呢？

所以，他对迦尔纳说，你必须离开我。求求你，在我还能称得上是个人的时候，离我越远越好。他给出了十足优厚的条件，把自己低进尘埃里，以为这样就能让备受折磨的兄长自愿离开。

然而，迦尔纳却拒绝了他。即便刚受了糟蹋，洁白的身体上四处都是施暴留下的掐痕、指痕和咬痕血迹，即便嗓音已经在性事中变得嘶哑，迦尔纳仍然以坚定而镇静地语气对他说：不，阿周那，我是不会走的。

假如你要杀死我，我会反抗；除此之外，无论你想对我做什么，我都不会离开。

起先，他以为这不过是塞进哥哥体内的神性在说话，可很快，阿周那就发现迦尔纳的意志根本没有受到影响。迦尔纳还是那个迦尔纳，还是正常地和阿周那相处，不听话，不顺从，嘴巴笨得惹人讨厌；这家伙，明明自己也是处子，却不知道从哪里学来些办法，引导着阿周那把乱无章法的粗暴索求变成温柔缱绻的床笫之欢。于是，一切又都不同了。身体交融不再象征着无情的践踏，反而让逐渐冰冷干枯的心灵得到了滋润。在他自己都不知情的状态下，迦尔纳把阿周那的状态稳固下来，而阿周那也在不断学习，就这样，一点点地，他找到平衡、找到限制自己的方法，他为自己筑造起恰当的法则，从而得以在看不见的世界之理中梳理出全新的位置，成为安稳而平和的“壳中之神”。

这件事，由神来说或许有些丢人，不过迦尔纳确实也拯救了阿周那的心——假如说阿周那是迦尔纳抵挡旧日支配者恐怖视线的盾，那么迦尔纳就是阿周那仍然得以留在人世间的锚。

所有的回忆，都发生在闭起双眼、如小憩一般白驹过隙般的短短一瞬。听到一阵敲门声，壳中之神苏醒过来。

“阿周那，你在里面吧？”

阳光透过窗帘洒进室内，一个再普通不过的夏日清晨，熟悉的声音正在门外呼唤他。

这是他们每天早上的日课，就像是某种报平安的仪式，其实阿周那并不需要回答。再过一会儿，迦尔纳就会出门离开，迈入外界的生活。和只能留在“壳”中、不得随意越界的阿周那不一样，他是需要一直奔走在外的，这不仅仅是因为两个人的家庭生活仍然需要一定收入来收支相抵，也是阿周那本人的请求——迦尔纳不可以整日同自己待在一起。

但是今天，神改变了主意。

“……迦尔纳。”

在门外的气息消失之前，阿周那突然出声呼唤。

“……过来。”

门外的脚步明显迟疑了一下，但他也没有拒绝的理由，于是，迦尔纳轻轻推开那扇几乎从不打开的卧室房门。

迦尔纳走进阿周那的房间，然而却和普通的“走进”不太一样，他的姿势活像是往泳池里跳一样，果不其然，青年立刻就一脚踩空、飘了起来。以门为界，这一侧是朴实无华的房屋，而另一侧，却是一望无际的宇宙。阿周那身为支配者，悬浮在宇宙的正中央，被恢宏的星光与无垠的黑暗包围；他转过身，模样已经与平常大不一样：披至腰际的黑发、长长的荧蓝色双角、冷色调的黑色皮肤。唯有那根颀长的尾巴始终如一，面对迦尔纳，它轻轻旋了一下尾尖；可惜他的兄长没有觉察到这个仿佛在诉说安心的表示，红发青年正在努力平衡自己的身体、以免在无重力空间里被上下颠倒过来。

“你会主动出声叫我真是少见。”好不容易稳住之后，迦尔纳抬起头询问道，“有什么事吗？”

阿周那微微曲起身体，低下头来，面无表情地注视着他。神的这副尊容十分少见，在自己安全的“壳”中，阿周那可以有限地拥有比通常的自己更高的神性，这会让他整个人都发生极大的变化，而迦尔纳并不喜欢这样的变化。冷若冰霜的阿周那总让他感到不舒服。

只不过，今天好像确实有什么不一样。长发的阿周那看向他的眼中，似乎含有一种连他也不能看懂的复杂情绪，迦尔纳心下疑惑，正想出声询问，突然之间，却被抱住了。

阿周那有些蛮横地扣住他的腰和背，把他拉近到自己眼前。这并不是一个包容式的拥抱，在这种环境里、用这种姿势，迦尔纳只觉得十分别扭。但尴尬和难为情都没持续很久，整个人被迫固定在阿周那身上之后，在迦尔纳的上下左右，宇宙的风景飞速变化起来。

他看见蓝天与山脉，皑皑白雪在峰顶上铺开，被半截阳光照亮；而后是无尽的沙漠，没有一丝活物气息，更不要提一丝人烟，绝对的生命禁区；再然后，广阔的森林与河流、平地拔起的城市与高楼、小桥流水的村落、容纳万物的海洋……

就像是一瞬间便在全世界都遨游了一圈般，迦尔纳目不暇接，有些看傻了，甚至没能注意到阿周那已经将他完全抱在了怀中。“壳”中的风景随着阿周那的心意，随着“超越的千里眼”的权能肆意地切换着，直到最终落在这座城市里，落在他们都十分熟悉的街道边，落在一位金色长发的年轻人身上。

“……？”不明白阿周那为什么要看着这个陌生人，迦尔纳低下头。金发的年轻人正拖着一只很大的箱子，信步闲庭走在街上，似乎还在轻缓地哼着小曲——那只箱子里装的应该是乐器吧？凭着侦探的本能，迦尔纳一眼便得出判断。

而熟悉的街道风景也仅仅持续了数秒，种种星球实景随即融化为一片混沌的色彩，紧接着，无数蛛丝般的细线出现，仿佛一层又一层的鸟笼，将他们包围在其中。这就是“超越”的千里眼所见到的景象——由银色与灰色的命运丝线编织而成的事理之图景。居住在壳中的“画家”并不像过去的迦尔纳那般，使用颜料来直抒胸臆，真正需要他来“描绘”的作品在这里。

说是描绘，其实也不尽如此。早在一声爆响创造时间、最初的粒子现出形态之前，就已有一股看不见的力量将一切从头安排到了尾。宇宙的开端和结局早已注定，一切开始于无，也终将归于无；在这期间所发生的一切，不过都只是些微琐事而已。囿于丝线之笼的各类存在无论拥有多么高远的视角、多么强力的权能，也改变不了这个事实。他们能做的，无非只有少许改变一些丝线的走向而已。

这就是阿周那每天所做的事情，观看着只有神才能读懂的绘卷，俯瞰世间万物的走势。大部分时候，他是个旁若无人的观察者，也只能如此；但偶尔，他也会做出一些微不足道的改变——譬如将某个倒霉鬼的运势变得好一些——可那是神不应有的私心。每一次滥用职权，都会给阿周那造成额外的消耗，而这些消耗他全都会变着法子、毫不留情地从迦尔纳身上找回来。有时，迦尔纳甚至怀疑阿周那根本就是故意的……不过，故意就故意好了，这位心性豁达的红发青年自认自己确实没什么可抱怨的。

也不过只是几秒钟的功夫，命运的鸟笼同样消失了。此时，他眼中见到的只有一间徒有四壁的空房间。阿周那仍然抱着他，他带着迦尔纳缓缓落下，踩到了坚实的大地上。黑发青年的样子不知何时已经变了回去，长角和长发一同缩短，冷灰的皮肤泛起温暖的色调，情绪和人性重新回到那张年轻的脸上。他的嘴唇和鼻子贴着迦尔纳的侧颈，双手紧紧箍在他的腰和背上，用力得让迦尔纳喘不过气；仿佛在留恋他身上的气味一般，温热的呼吸洒落在白皙的皮肤表面。

“阿周那，怎么了？”他迟疑地问。一大早就撒娇，可真不像这个男人的作风。

听见几声清晰可闻的深呼吸从阿周那的胸腔处传递过来，就好像他在努力平复自己的情绪一般。而后，他缓缓松开了手，放迦尔纳自由，朝哥哥露出温柔而饱含喜悦的微笑，轻声说道：“没什么，我只是突然想见你……你还在这里，真是太好了。”

“……？？”我不是每天都在吗？红色的脑袋偏了过去，迦尔纳越发困惑。无意中低下头看一眼手机，他立刻意识到他的打工要迟到了，迦尔纳低声说了一句“糟糕”，转身朝着房门大步流星地走去。

“迦尔纳。”

在他走出房门离开之前，阿周那出声叫道。迦尔纳回头，看见黑发黑肤的年轻人站立在温柔的晨曦光芒之中，对自己展露期盼而落寞的微笑。

“今天，可以请你早点回家吗？”

在意识到自己说了什么之前，迦尔纳就一口答应了下来；他必须承认，吃软不吃硬、无法对这样的弟弟说不，也是他这个做哥哥的人心里根深蒂固的毛病之一。红发青年有些不好意思，连忙戴起帽子和墨镜，向弟弟打了声招呼。然后，他推开大门，回归到“壳”外世界的阳光中去。


	11. DUO-2

夏天的天气总是变得很快。过了几个小时，大约九点三十分，西边突然飘来一片乌云，也带来了一阵急雨。雨势很大，以至于所有本坐在室外卡座里的客人都不得不临时转移到室内，因为早高峰还没有完全过去的缘故，不消一会儿，TAMAMO咖啡店就挤得满满当当，每张桌子边都坐满了人，而咖啡店的员工们自然也脚不沾地、忙得晕头转向。

对迦尔纳而言这不是坏事，他总是喜欢忙碌多过空闲；借此机会，他也正好可以表演一下同时举起四张盘子七只杯子顺利走回水槽边进行清洗的绝活。而这一片混乱的结果，是总有人试图趁机直接掀开他的帽子；躲开当然不是问题，可仍改变不了这件事的荒唐本质。你们这些人啊，这种时候还惦记着那一年份的免费咖啡吗？不对，你们只是想趁机勾搭漂亮老板娘吧！还请各位自重，不要趁人之危！——他倒是想这么大喊出口，可上次口随心动果不其然惹了客人不高兴，还给玉藻前添了麻烦。于是，这次迦尔纳吸取教训，懂得了直接闭嘴。

没办法，为了在这个物欲横流的世界上行走，人总还是得学着变圆滑一点。

只可惜再圆滑，也避免不了别人发生冲突。就在他正忙前忙后时，一位模样端庄、身材娇小的年轻女性一路小跑着冲进店里，一看就价格不菲的衣服皮包全都被打湿了，她明显是急着找个地方避雨。然而，店里空间只有这么大，她这样冒冒失失地闯进来，难免引起一阵碰撞。在推搡之间，她碰倒了一个杯子，杯中还一口没喝的冰咖啡泼溅出来，洒了满桌。而她的“受害者”则以突然爆发的敏捷身手立刻去捞——不是去捞杯子，不是去挽救他花钱购买的饮料，而是为了不幸放在了杯口下的那一口大箱子。

沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特发出一声介于不满的尖叫和懊恼的咕哝之间的奇怪声音，连忙把自己的箱子拽到脚边。已经迟了，布面旅行箱已经被咖啡渗透，这种一看就是便宜货的东西，当然没法防水，里面的东西十有八九是完蛋了。

此时，迦尔纳已经凭着店员的本能，拿上抹布拖把站到了他的身后，好奇地注视着眼前的金发青年。他还记得这个背影，今天早上他在阿周那房间里刚刚见过他，没记错的话，这人是个音乐家。阿马德乌斯抬起了头，满面怒容，正准备发作，可在看清眼前女子模样后，这份怒气又瞬间烟消云散，变成了一个别扭古怪又难为情的微笑。

这很正常。所有第一次见到玛丽·安托瓦内特本尊的人，无论男女都会被瞬间迷得找不着东西南北。就连不解风情如迦尔纳也不得不承认，她实在是位不输给女明星的绝代丽人。

拥有傲人美貌的女子并没有因此而高高在上，她弯下腰，以工整的措辞与殷切的语气连连向他道歉：“对不起，先生！哎，我实在是太冒失了，总是不注意四周的环境，到处冲撞，给人添麻烦……我弄脏了您的东西吗？真的非常对不起！我这就替您擦干净——”

“不不不，不必了！”阿马德乌斯连忙用一只手将箱子挪到身后，这玩意又大又沉，没能被拖动几寸，就落到了迦尔纳脚边。红发青年低下头看看这个湿淋淋的箱子，再看看眼前这两个你来我往互相客套的人，大声询问：“这里面是乐器吧，真没问题吗？”

和美女的对话被唐突打扰，阿马德乌斯猛地回头瞪了他一眼，然而这种程度的视线对迦尔纳而言根本不痛不痒，他双手撑着拖把杆儿，平静又真诚地继续提醒：“乐器不能沾水吧？再不拿出来擦擦，它就真的要废了。”

话说到这个份上，两位当事人才终于反应了过来。玛丽一手捂住嘴唇，看着阿马德乌斯狼狈地将一把保养得非常用心的旧小提琴从箱子里掏了出来，果然，琴弦上已经沾了些咖啡渍，青年十分沮丧。玛丽的情绪却截然相反，她惊喜地问：“您竟然是一位音乐家吗？”

阿马德乌斯看着她，一脸茫然：“嗯？我确实是……不，叫音乐家可能有些过誉吧，我没什么名气的。”

“请不要说这种话。您对您的乐器很爱惜，一看就是个热爱音乐的人，您一定会有光明的未来的。”玛丽认真地纠正他，随即，像是想到一个好主意一样，她眼睛亮了起来，“那么，不如这样吧——正好我也想知道我到底给您造成了多大的损失，何不趁着现在来拉一曲呢？”

听了他的话，不光是眼前的两位青年，周边还有许多双眼睛一同朝着玛丽投来不解的眼神。看来她说自己“总是不注意四周的环境”确实不是在骗人——这位大美女竟然比阿马德乌斯还要不着调！

年轻的音乐家看了看手中的小提琴，又抬起头看了看玛丽的漂亮脸蛋，迟疑地问：“……就现在？就这里？”

玛丽郑重点头：“就现在，就这里。”

阿马德乌斯抬起头来，无助地看着迦尔纳，好像在问他“可以吗”，迦尔纳则回以“看我做什么”的深情注视。外面仍然下着急雨，一时没有要停的样子，店里熙熙攘攘，不知道多少好奇的视线被他们制造的骚乱吸引了过来。

意识到自己正在被看，音乐家的背稍稍挺直，脸庞被昂扬的情绪点亮了。

如今再回忆这个场景，迦尔纳意识到，像阿马德乌斯这样的人，天生就有着展示自己、表现自己的欲望——不，那或许应该被称作是一种本能；哪怕落魄得到地下通道和地铁站做街头表演，也能怡然自得。他不会放过任何一个引人瞩目的机会。

青年羞赧地看了一眼闪闪发光的女子，低声询问：“……那么，有指定曲目吗？”

今天真是个难得走运的日子，毕竟，不是每一天都有机会能在这种毫不起眼的街角咖啡店里听到一首清晰伶俐、宛如天籁的《卡门幻想曲》的——诚然，阿马德乌斯表演的不过只是其中最为耳熟能详的一个片段，但他已经用充沛的感情和精巧的技术成功抓住了每一个人的心。

虽然迦尔纳的绘画才能已经被当作祭品献给了阿周那，可那并不代表他的审美能力也一并被拿走了。演奏结束，阿马德乌斯放下琴弓，抬起下巴，站在他身后的迦尔纳率先打破寂静，将掌声送给未来的大音乐家。

红发青年接人待物从来都极尽真诚，表达欣赏时也是如此。阿马德乌斯脸红了，他转过身来，递给迦尔纳一个感激的眼神，没能说什么，因为玛丽立刻就拉回了他的注意力。

“太精彩了！”绝代丽人兴高采烈，拼命地为阿马德乌斯鼓起了掌。仿佛是被她惊醒一般，咖啡店里的人们也陆陆续续地一同鼓起掌来。起先零零落落，而后，越来越多的掌声加入到其中来，将这家小小的店面变成了仿佛维也纳大厅一般的欢呼海洋。

对于阿马德乌斯而言，这是一个值得铭记终生的瞬间。长久以来，因为各种各样的因素，他难以真正施展抱负。登台表演、得到观众的认可，以他的才华而言其实是并不困难，可他却追逐20多年而不得。如今，这一阵迟到、却毋庸置疑是他应得的掌声，让金发青年的脸上洋溢出幸福的极上喜悦。

不止如此，等到掌声停歇，大家又回到自己的普通日程中，玛丽热情地邀请道：“先生——啊，我还没有向您自我介绍，我的名字叫做玛丽·安托瓦内特。我就不拐弯抹角了，先生——您愿意到两天后的音乐会上表演一次节目吗？”

阿马德乌斯对她瞪大了浅葱色的眼睛：“不好意思？”

“事实上，是这样的……我们家族多年来，一直在资助各类艺术活动，每个季度会定期举办一次这样的私人音乐会，与会的全都是本市音乐界的上流人物。今年夏季的音乐会还有两天就要举办了，可节目单上的一位老师却突然有事不得不缺席，我正在为找谁顶替而发愁不已呢……让我在这里遇到您，一定是上帝的旨意！——您愿意赏脸来表演一曲吗？”

明白她的意思之后，阿马德乌斯的脸上显露出一种极度渴望，却又饱含犹豫的神情：“可是，安托瓦内特小姐，虽然我很想去，但我下午还有一次面试……”

“就叫我玛丽就行了！”玛丽亲切地点点头，“那么，您是去找谁面试呢？”

“具体情况我也不清楚，据说是威廉姆斯家的私人乐师……”

“威廉姆斯？我记得，他是博物馆的馆长先生……奇怪，他什么时候对私人乐师有兴趣了？……不过，我也必须对您实话实说——您的小提琴实在是太美了，去当私人乐师实在过于暴殄天物。如果您真的有意在音乐方面施展一番拳脚，稍作打听，您就会知道我们哈布斯堡远远比威廉姆斯要靠谱得多。我就这么说吧……假若您真的愿意赏光，我可以亲自去和威廉姆斯先生说明情况，他一定会理解的。”

听到这里，站在后面的迦尔纳忍不住微笑了一下，轻声说：“她说得没错。”

阿马德乌斯回过头来看着他，迦尔纳耸耸肩：“你可以随便拉个人问，玛丽·安托瓦内特算是本地的风云人物了。”他想了想，又补充道，“拒绝也没什么，以后想起来别后悔就行。”

正是这样一句（迦尔纳自认）没有恶意的无心之言，终于让阿马德乌斯下定了决心。他拿起琴弓挠了挠额角，咬咬牙，以豁出去了的气势回答玛丽：“好，我答应你！”

雨突兀地停了。这一场偶遇，也随着美女的笑脸迎来了一个皆大欢喜的结局。

迦尔纳不以为意，回到自己的岗位上，清理客人们留下的一地狼藉。早他还在上高中时，哈布斯堡就已经打响了名号，这是一个极其权贵的本地家族，长袖善舞，拥有各种优质资源。一家之主的特蕾西亚女士对艺术的热情同样遗传给了她的小女儿玛丽，资助艺术家的传统就这么一代代地延续了下去。迦尔纳也曾经收到过哈布斯堡的橄榄枝，但还没来得及给出答复，就出了意外。若非如此，说不定他现在已经拥有一家自己的画廊了。

不过，迦尔纳毕竟是迦尔纳，回忆一下过去的憾事，除了有些感慨之外，对他如今的心境没有任何影响。一位潦倒的天才得到应得的青睐，迦尔纳衷心地替他感到高兴。他拄着拖把杆、看着手机，一个人在那出神，突然，他的手被抓住了。

阿马德乌斯已经和玛丽初步谈妥了彩排的细节，直到和她说了再见，才第一次显露出兴奋的情绪。他捉住迦尔纳的手，已经兴奋得要飞起来了：“这位红毛（Ginger）美人！我必须要好好感谢你！”

“我不是什么红毛（Ginger），我是迦尔纳。”

“好的，迦尔纳亲！”阿马德乌斯点点头，“我想请你去明天的彩排现场，替我观察一下舞台效果，可以吗？”

迦尔纳呆住了：“为什么找我？你……就没有个朋友什么的吗？”

阿马德乌斯摇摇头，一脸理所当然：“这可是我第一次来到这座城市，哪来的朋友？不过你看起来好像很好说话的样子，明天下午四点到五点，就拜托你啦！”

“……”被人准确无误地抓住了“有求必应”这个痛脚，迦尔纳半天说不出话来。这人虽然过于没紧张感，但居然意外地拥有很强的直觉？他无奈地叹了口气，把手抽回来，“我知道了，我会去的。”

得到了肯定的答复，阿马德乌斯欢呼了一声，向迦尔纳确认了一遍地点，拖着自己的脏箱子，快乐地、气势汹汹地离开了咖啡店。

迦尔纳皱起眉头，从店内看着他走远的背影，嘀咕着：“……等等，彩排地点应该出门右拐才是啊？”

除了和阿马德乌斯的小插曲之外，这一天结束得平凡又顺利。迦尔纳还记得自己对弟弟的承诺，他依言在晚饭时间之前回到了家中。然而，踏进玄关，等待着他的，却是几乎毫无章法的饿猫扑食。

因为毫无准备，所以当迦尔纳被按在门上、被托着臀部抱起来亲吻时，他发出了困惑的喉音。阿周那的意思已经再明显不过了，可他没有一点回卧室的打算，大有就要在这里把迦尔纳办了的意思。镌刻在下腹和大腿上的淫纹随着挑逗的动作被迅速启动，强制发情开始了。迦尔纳发出一声慵懒的叹息，整个人颤抖着软了下去。阿周那顺势将帽子和墨镜都掀到地上，露出被欲望染红的漂亮脸蛋，却懒得费劲去脱这身过于严实的衣服。灵活的尾尖摸了上来，撬开迦尔纳的腰带，一只不安分的手顺着牛仔裤的线条探了进去，抓了满手的臀肉，粗暴地揉捏着。

就在阿周那的手摸到一丝情热的湿意时，迦尔纳也终于从黏糊糊的亲吻中寻得了一个喘息的时机，他不满地咕哝：“我一身的汗……至少让我先洗澡。”

“没关系。”阿周那笑着回答，“我喜欢你的味道。”

说完，那条几乎无法防御的尾巴粗暴地拽下了迦尔纳的裤子，把他下半身的耻态暴露在空气中。强制发情已经让迦尔纳湿得不行，淫纹被点亮了，随着他的呼吸一明一暗，昭示着这具被改造过的“雌性”躯体已经做好受侵犯的准备，等待与他交媾来获得满足。迦尔纳终于聚集起了点力气，双脚挣扎着落回地上，他配合着阿周那的动作蹬开如今只是碍事的长裤，扶起一边的大腿，向阿周那敞开自己。

在玄关黯淡的灯光下，白嫩的大腿上，桃粉色淫纹盘桓蜿蜒，直直地没入到臀缝中，引人遐想。按捺不住的淫液顺着丰润的大腿内侧滑落下来，散发出只有他一个人能闻到的雌性馨香，刺激着阿周那的神经。“进食”的时间到了，他已经完全兴奋起来了。

“别看了……进来吧。”迦尔纳说着，声音因为情欲变得沙哑，“……现在的你需要这个不是吗？”

这是自然，也不必这么直白地说出来。阿周那拉下裤子，解放出自己硬得发疼的阴茎，手指在柔软的后穴口探了几下——被开发得足够的身体早已不需要什么前戏——便扶着龟头长驱直入，激烈地肏起他的兄长来。

终于得到他所期待的侵犯，迦尔纳就像被授粉的花朵一般，淫乱地绽放开来。凶狠的动作几乎要把他肏进墙里，完好的上衣遮掩住了一半淫纹，而它正随着阿周那的动作不断闪烁；这邪恶的纹路尽职尽责地将性事的快乐放大到几倍、几十倍，把迦尔纳不断抛上极乐的巅峰，叫他想不被肏到高潮都不行。眼前全是白光和雪花，嘴里发出自己也不能相信的甜腻叫喊，全然顾不得这次会不会被邻居听到，没过几下，迦尔纳就先阿周那一步射了出来，然而他的弟弟根本不愿停下，只是一边享受着兄长高潮时不断收缩的后穴软肉，一边恶质地加快节奏，就着这具进入过敏感状态的躯体继续肏他。

这样的体位为难的只有迦尔纳一个人，很快，他的腰和腿就坚持不住了，阿周那却没有半点怜香惜玉的意思。他接住哥哥绵软的躯体，重新压回到墙上、分开他的大腿，比一般男性雄伟不少的阴茎顶开被肏到嫣红的穴肉，重新占有了他。迦尔纳被他顶得上下起伏，只能像树袋熊一样攀附着弟弟，在他身上难以忍耐地又舔又咬。全身上下只有连接在一起的地方作为体重的支点，这让阿周那得以进到一个叫人羞耻的深度。迦尔纳伏在阿周那耳边哼哼唧唧地打着呼噜，任这男人一面肆意侵犯他，一面隔着衣服抚摸他的脊背、腰窝和蝴蝶骨，仿佛在撸猫一样。

接着，阿周那蹭了过去，半开玩笑地问：“要不然下次，还是把子宫改造到你的身体里去吧，迦尔纳？……让你像个真正的雌性一样，肚子里被我的种塞得满满当当，只能生下我的崽……好像也不错。”

话语如此粗俗，他却说得好生认真。而事实上，阿周那只要想做，也确实可以做得到。迦尔纳稍稍推了他一把，拉开些距离，眯起金红的异瞳疑惑地看着他，好像摆着兄长架子在问“你是哪里学来的这些荤话”。最后，他也以十足认真的态度回答：“还是不要了吧，我们是亲兄弟，近亲生子会有很多问题的。”

“……”阿周那又好气又好笑，彻底无话可说。再被他讲几个迦式冷笑话，自己怕不是就要萎了，于是，他干脆一把将迦尔纳抱起来，压到厨房吧台上，换了个姿势，直接用行动堵住他的嘴。

这一招效果拔群，直到被按住两边大腿完全打开、被射了满肚子精液为止，迦尔纳都没能再成功地说出完整的句子。淫纹的颜色随着精液的注入逐渐加深，变成淫靡不堪的深粉色、又暗了下去。强制发情告一段落。迦尔纳躺在大理石的台面上，红发凌乱地铺散开。他敞着身体、喘着气，体力被消耗了大半，脸上却带着满足的慵懒，迷离的金红异瞳蒙着暧昧的水光，裸露出的白皙皮肤上覆着一层薄汗。这副样子，完全就是一匹餍足的雌兽。

“满足……了吗？”他偏过头去问道，脸上仍然满是暧昧的红潮，眼神仿佛在邀请、在期待一般，直勾勾地盯着阿周那看。

只是被他这样看着，仿佛就有一股火要重新燃烧起来。可是，阿周那只是笑了一下，一言不发，从迦尔纳体内退出来，收敛了自己毫无边界的欲望。

这欲望既来源于心，也来源于本能，混在一起叫人分别不开。神的祭品、神的炉鼎、神的娼妓……随便用什么称呼都行，自从他们共享神性、共享生命以来，迦尔纳的身体对只留存了一半神性的阿周那而言就宛如宴席，而做爱不过是飨宴的一种方式。只是，若说阿周那真的有在漫长的学习过程中学会点什么人类的道理，那就是乐趣与愉悦大多都来源于克制。他不会对他的兄长索取无度，至少此时此刻，他会忍耐。

迦尔纳无从得知他心中所想，红发青年坐起身体，活动活动酸软的腰腿，在阿周那的嘴角轻吻了一下，随后便滑下去，捡起扔了一地的衣服，朝着浴室走去。他上半身还穿戴得整整齐齐，光裸的下半身却遍布情爱的痕迹，后腰上的淫纹随着他的动作，在白皙的皮肤上耀武扬威。

很快，浴室里便传来了淅淅沥沥的水声。直到这时，阿周那的心中才终于出现了一丝裂痕。他并没有看沙发和椅子，只是在地板上原地盘腿而坐，长长的尾巴卷过来，把他包成一个封闭的姿态。神不应有，也本不该有的负面情绪顺着这道裂缝，将纯粹的神子一点一点染成黑色。

他还记得一切。只有他还记得所有的事情。

当下时光不是一如既往的安稳日常，而是从惨烈的破灭中挽救回来的一晌贪欢。当感觉到自己亲手送出的神性全部回到体内时，阿周那就知道迦尔纳出事了；而他无所不能的千里眼，在那一刻却连凶手的真容都无法看见。即使拥有如此强大的、干涉命理的力量，神还是挽回不了自己失去的东西，于是，他毫不犹豫地让一切重新来过。

时间是有向性的，只能往前，不能向后。阿周那的行为，是对宇宙法则的极大扰乱，即便只是短短的三天，消耗也极为巨大，哪怕是神也难以承受。这一切，阿周那在动手之前就已经知道得清清楚楚。可是在那一刻，恢复为全神之体的他干起这件事来，却连一秒钟的犹豫都没有——因为他看见了迦尔纳的尸体。

阿周那并不留恋没有灵魂的肉体，那已经不是迦尔纳，模样再凄惨也只不过是一团转眼间就会腐烂殆尽的有机物。那么——他的迦尔纳到哪里去了呢？

仅仅只需要一眨眼的短暂功夫，他就能阅遍寰宇、看尽世界，可是哪里都找不到，他哪里都找不到迦尔纳。名为迦尔纳的存在，在那个时刻已经彻底消失在了天地之间。

唯有这件事是绝对不能接受的。

“芦屋、道满……”阿周那一只手捂住双眼，低声呼唤着凶手的名字。

在白天的时间里，他已经细细地将因果之理全都梳理了一遍，可仍旧一无所获。“芦屋道满”就像个外来入侵的异物一样，根本没有被世界的法则包含在其中。他到底是什么？为什么神的眼睛会看不到他？他为什么要杀死迦尔纳？他有什么企图？

疑问得不到回答，阿周那甚至无法确认自己是否有成功地将他抹消、无法确认迦尔纳是否已经安全。一种前所未有的巨大不安包裹着神明的心灵，恐慌、担忧、紧张，让他的呼吸和心跳都如人类一般陷入了紊乱。

而在其中，更有一个他从未对任何人提及，却始终存在的冰冷念头，反复回响： **如果站在这里的不是你，而是那个真正的阿周那，那么迦尔纳遭遇的一切都不会发生。**

他感到困惑，又悲伤，无法解释自己为何会有这种想法。自己取代迦尔纳真正弟弟的位置、拿走了本应属于别人的宝物，或许正是因此，他才永远成为不了完全的神。这如影随形，如附骨之疽，纵使是至高的力量也无法消去，混乱又卑劣的人类之心——

**假若你终有一天意识到，我不过只是个鸠占鹊巢的冒牌货，届时，你还会爱我吗？**


	12. DUO-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 些许恐怖内容描写

沐浴完毕之后，迦尔纳带了一身水汽，擦着自己终于绵软下来的红发，磨磨蹭蹭地从浴室里走出来。阿周那已经恢复了正常，正在做着晚餐的准备工作。夏天里他们并不吝啬那点儿电费，室内总是开着温度恰到好处的冷气，但是，也许是因为被那一身严严实实的装扮捂得太久，洗完澡之后，迦尔纳总是会放飞一会儿自我。阿周那一抬起头看见哥哥的样子，尾巴尖儿就愉快地甩了一下，连头顶的软角都微微动了动，整个人沉浸到赏美景的愉悦之中。

迦尔纳浑身上下只穿着内裤、头顶披着毛巾、身上随意地穿着一件不知哪儿来的格子衬衫，一看就是阿周那昨天换下的脏衣服——他一定是又忘记带睡衣进浴室了。此时，红发的青年交叠着光裸的双腿，靠在沙发背上，拿着一罐冰饮料一口一口地啜饮，并低头聚精会神地看着自己的手机。从这个角度，敞开的衬衫领口里可以清晰地看见大片白皙的皮肤、胸口的红色胎记、浅粉色的乳尖和逐渐淡下去的下腹淫纹，几颗从红发发梢滴落下来的水珠顺着瓷白的皮肤滚落，消失在大腿之间。阿周那深吸了一口气，即便尾巴还在兴致勃勃地甩来甩去，却仍然强迫自己把眼睛挪开：说好要节制就得言而有信；不管怎么说，人不可以浪费粮食，饭不可以糊。

这个小小的家里，有一条不成文的规定，那就是迦尔纳不许接近厨房。这位无所不能的打工战士一切万能，唯独搞不定烹饪，反而在制造厨房事故上极有天赋。这一点他工作的每一家餐厅的老板都可以作证，而迦尔纳也从此与厨师的工资绝缘。于是，居家做饭自然就成了阿周那的工作。他对这个安排没有意见，家务事还不至于难倒神明。最近他半夜看的肥皂剧里正时兴所谓“男主内，女主外”的搭配，阿周那没对迦尔纳提过，但他觉得这很有意思。

“你得把衣服穿好。”不然等吃完了饭，我也不知道会发生什么——阿周那想了一下，还是没说这句话，只是真诚地建议道，“不然你会被冷气吹感冒的。”

金与红的艳丽异瞳不以为然地扫了他一眼，迦尔纳仰起头，喉结耸动了两下，将手中的碳酸饮料一口喝干，毛巾滑落下来。他捏扁铝罐、把它投入垃圾桶中，而后弯下腰从沙发上捡起遥控器，打开了电视机。

一瞬间，所有心猿意马、蠢蠢欲动的念头都消失无踪：电视里正在播放的“突发新闻”，正是威廉姆斯一家三口全部遇害的最新消息；除了遇害者三人之外，现场再无他人。

阿周那不动声色地扫了一眼墙上的时钟，秒针刚好走过6点整。

“……很残忍啊。”迦尔纳听着媒体报道的细节，对弟弟心中所想浑然不知，以侦探为本业的青年已经把心思投入到离奇的案情中去了，“有点奇怪。这种手法……我以前没有见过。”

对他的用词，黑发的青年有些意外：“手法？……你觉得这是连环杀人？”

“是啊。虽然不知道这是单独还是团伙作案，但是……”迦尔纳头也不回地说，“干净利落，毫不犹豫，一次杀死三人，连孩子也不放过，还没留下什么线索。这代表凶手思维缜密，目标明确，组织能力和反侦察意识都非常强……绝不是第一次杀人。”

“……”

问了问题的人听完回答后又默不作声是怎么回事，迦尔纳转过身来看着他：“怎么了？”

阿周那罕见地避开了与哥哥的眼神接触：“……不，没有什么。”他转身走向厨房，“饭已经做好了，不赶紧吃的话就要凉了。”

恰巧，正在此时，迦尔纳的肚子发出了一阵饥饿的巨响。阿周那回头，打趣地看了他一眼，红发青年隐藏在发丝之间的耳朵也一起红了。他直起身来，挠着脸颊小声自言自语：“的确如此……的确如此。”

最终，阿周那还是说服了哥哥，吃饭的时候至少要把睡衣穿好（而且不管怎么说也不该偷阿周那的衣服穿），兄弟俩在餐桌前坐下，就着还在滚动播报的新闻吃起了晚餐。

迦尔纳的吃相一如既往的糟糕；他像只准备过冬的仓鼠一样疯狂往腮帮子里塞饭，真叫人担心他是不是总有一天要把自己活活噎死。不过，今天的迦尔纳也肉眼可见地心不在焉，他一面吃，一面还在分神去听电视里的新消息。阿周那一言不发地忍耐了一会儿，才阴郁地盯住兄长，轻声问道：“很在意吗？”

“嗯？”迦尔纳睁大眼睛回头，“你指什么？”

“这件谋杀案……你想去调查吗？”

迦尔纳皱起眉头。阿周那几乎从不过问与他的侦探事业有关的问题，今天明显有哪里不对劲。他略加思考，回答：“没有受到委托的侦探是不会随随便便介入凶案调查的。”

对本就不善言辞的迦尔纳而言，这句话已经十足谨慎了。不过，他们已经相处了这么久，对彼此太过熟悉，阿周那瞬间就能听明白他的言外之意：“所以说，如果真的接到委托的话，你也不会拒绝。”

迦尔纳点点头：“那是自然。”

可是，他的弟弟脸上却没有丝毫笑意，反而愈发沉重。他放下手中的餐具：“迦尔纳。”

“……？”

只是这样低下头吃了口东西，又再抬起头的短暂一刻，阿周那已经像瞬转一般来到了迦尔纳身边。他漂亮的兄长抬起头，睁大了眼睛、不明所以地看着他，就这样还不忘争分夺秒地把嘴里的食物嚼嚼吞下肚——有点可爱，好像小动物一样。阿周那无声地笑了笑，摸上那头还带着湿气的闪耀红发。

鲜艳的、热烈的、张扬的、仿佛被他染红一般的短发。迦尔纳总觉得这个发色太过高调，会带来困扰，可阿周那却非常喜欢。他以一个弟弟绝不应有的亲昵，在哥哥头上乱摸，迦尔纳也不躲开，像只温顺的猫一样，眯着眼睛任阿周那抚弄，而神明的动作却微微停滞了一下。

——“不要否定我，阿周那。”

褐色的手指无意识地在红色的发丝间收紧。感觉到头上的力道变了，迦尔纳睁开眼睛看着他：“……你有心事，阿周那。”

不是疑问句，而是肯定句。阿周那叹息一声，恋恋不舍地将手收回去，放弃了直接下暗示的想法，转而直视着迦尔纳的眼瞳：“是的，我确实有一件……在考虑的事。”

“是什么呢？”

又是一阵沉默。阿周那以轻缓的语气回答：“不管之后发生什么情况，答应我，不要进入威廉姆斯家的土地，最好连门都不要进。”

迦尔纳茫然地眨了眨眼：“我明白你肯定有合适的理由……不过能说明一下吗？”

阿周那挪开眼神，涂着蓝指甲油的手轻轻摸着下巴，似乎在小心筛选话语。最后，他谨慎地回答：“因为那里对我而言是因果律的黑洞。我什么也看不见，无法得知那里发生过什么，或者即将发生什么。如果你进入那片土地，我也一样会看不到你，那样的话，我就保护不了你了。”

金红异瞳睁大了：“可是，我以为你能看见世界上的每一个角落？”

“曾经我也是这么以为的，后来我才意识到，事实并非如此。”阿周那摇摇头，“毕竟我并不是这颗星球唯一的……超自然存在。其他同样拥有权能的东西，自然会用它们自己的办法避开我。”

这是在暗示威廉姆斯家的土地上也有某种超自然的存在吗？这可是他第一次听阿周那说起这些。迦尔纳问：“你调查过原因吗？”

“看都看不到的东西，如何调查？”

说得没错。更何况，阿周那不是侦探，他对追根究底探查真相没有多少兴趣——神的视角下，有关这个世界的谜题多得堆积如山，并不是每一个都必须要有个答案。迦尔纳歪过脑袋，对阿周那郑重地点了点头：“你都这么说了，我当然会答应。我向你保证，无论发生什么，我都绝对不会踏足威廉姆斯宅邸。”

说完，迦尔纳想了一下，皱着眉头，把一口食物送进嘴里，含混不清地补充道：“其实我本来也没有理由去查这个案子。我又不是什么有名的大侦探，谁会来拜托我呢？”

这听起来好像纯粹是在发泄不满，不过，阿周那只是笑了一下，模棱两可地回答道：“关于这个嘛……我们很快就会知道了。”

迦尔纳很快就明白了他的意思。有时候，家里蹲着一位无所不知的神明大人，也是件恼人的事情。

毫无波澜的平静一夜过去，第二天早上，迦尔纳走出房间，惊讶地发现桌子上摆着的不是两人份的早餐，而是三人份，而且多出的那一份早餐还有着令人十分费解的分量。与此同时，他的弟弟已经卸掉围裙、换好了一套不那么随意、可以见人的居家服，还将自己的软角和尾巴都统统隐藏了起来。他看了一眼迦尔纳，其中的神情叫人看不明白，随后，阿周那径直走向门扉，十分自然地一把将家门打开。

门外正站着一个人，一位身材娇小、金发碧眼的制服女性。她一边腋下夹着一只薄薄的档案袋，另一只手抬起到颊边，似乎正准备敲门。还没制造出噪音门就突然开了，这明显让她十分讶异。好在她没有在那里傻站很久，迦尔纳认出了这张脸：他半年前到警局去打零工时偶然结识的刑警小姐。他回忆了不到半秒，准确地叫出她的名字：“潘德拉贡警官？”

见了熟人的脸，阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡放松下来，她露出职业女性特有的端正自信微笑，礼貌地向兄弟俩打招呼：“早上好，迦尔纳，一大清早就来打扰，十分不好意思。”

而后，她困惑地看向阿周那：“那个……所以，这位莫非……是你的恋人吗？”

“……”迦尔纳一时语塞，这个场景不知为何给他一种微妙的即视感。阿周那偏过头，似笑非笑地看着他，根本不打算否认。她猜得确实不算错，刑警的直觉惊人地准确。但迦尔纳还是不得不订正她，他可不想在兄弟关系暴露之后被问些奇怪的问题：“不，这是我的弟弟，阿周那。”

“哦！”阿尔托莉雅惊了一下，连头顶的呆毛都一同立了起来。仿佛是为了缓解她的尴尬，沉默几秒后，刑警的肚子突然发出了极为响亮的噪声。兄弟俩一起回过头来看着她，阿尔托莉雅脸红了。

“抱、抱歉，今天出发得比较匆忙，还没来得及吃饭……”她嗫嚅着为自己辩解，声音渐渐小了下去。

阿周那毫不意外，他侧过身体，让出一条路来：“请进吧，刑警小姐。如果不嫌弃的话，我恰好多做了些早餐。”

迦尔纳并没有询问阿周那，他到底是怎么知道阿尔托莉雅要来的。他的弟弟对世界有一套独特的认知方法，大多数时候，阿周那都很难用人类可以理解的办法解释出来，如若细问下去，他反而会陷入混乱；假以时日，迦尔纳也就放弃了。他意识到，虽然阿周那是神，但到底还是没能彻底摆脱这具人类躯体，或许这也不过是弊端之一罢了。

两人之家的餐桌上，突然多出来一张算不上朋友的陌生脸孔，对一般人而言，这会是个很令人不适的场景。好在这兄弟二人都不算是一般人，而阿尔托莉雅大概也算不得。两个男人目瞪口呆地看着娇小的金发女性风卷残云消灭了几乎是他俩加起来再翻一倍分量的早餐，吃饱喝足之后，她双手合十，郑重其事地说了一声“谢谢招待”。

阿周那和迦尔纳不知所措、面面相觑，不过阿尔托莉雅没时间管他们。她将档案袋拿了出来放在手边，语速很快地询问：“虽然这样可能有些失礼，但我想在这里单刀直入地表明来意——当然，前提是你们二位不介意的话。”

完全不像一个娘胎里出来的黑白兄弟不约而同地摇了摇头，那神态倒是颇有几分相似。阿尔托莉雅清了清嗓子：“事实上，迦尔纳，我是来寻求你的帮助的。我指的是咨询案情这方面。”

被点名了的红发青年抬起眉毛：“只要我帮得上的话，不过案情是指？”

“你应该已经知道了，就是昨天晚上发生的那一起案件：威廉姆斯灭门案。”

兄弟俩迅速交换了一个眼神。迦尔纳心中满怀疑虑——昨晚刚刚谈过这件事，今天警察就找上门，这又是阿周那你干的好事吗？然而阿周那只是抱着双臂，以几不可见的幅度朝他摇了摇头——不，这还真不是我。

默契的无声对话只需一秒不到，他们都明白了对方的意思。迦尔纳转过头，对阿尔托莉雅皱起眉头：“虽然我很乐意，但如你所见，我作为侦探不过只有三流的水平，连养家糊口都难。你为什么不去找更有名的人呢？”

阿尔托莉雅眨了眨碧绿的眼睛：“那当然是有非你不可的理由。迦尔纳，无意冒犯，虽然我们关系一直不错，但假如这真的仅仅只是一桩手法有些过激的杀人案件，我是不会向任何平民求助的。”

这也是真的，迦尔纳并不觉得冒犯。虽然只相处了几个星期，金发女刑警争强好胜绝不服输的性格仍然给迦尔纳留下了很深的印象。她以后一定大有可为——不过现在，最重要的是她的话外之音。迦尔纳问：“所以你是在说，这次的杀人案有什么非我不可的特殊之处吗？”

他的反问让阿尔托莉雅露出为难之色。她看了阿周那一眼，迦尔纳立刻明白了她的意思。他十足自信地说：“没关系，阿周那就像是侦探的助手一样，我能知道的东西，他都可以知道。”

漂亮青年双眼突然发光的样子有点可疑，而黑皮肤的年轻人像什么也没听到一样毫无反应，只是抱着双臂闭起眼睛，仿佛已经神游天外。最终，阿尔托莉雅还是踌躇着开了口。她从档案袋中拿出一张影印纸，谨慎地嘱咐：“接下来我要给你们看的东西……千万不要外传，也别让刑侦科的人知道。”

她将这张纸铺在餐桌上，迦尔纳接了过去，好奇地观摩起来。

这张纸上所印的并不是照片，而是一份报告，而其中描述的内容若是使用图片的方式展现出来，就未免过于惊悚了。迦尔纳扫了一眼，难掩惊讶之色，他抬起金红的双眼望向面色苍白的金发女子，仿佛在问“不是在开玩笑吧”，而后者只是缓缓地对他摇了摇头。

“这是受害者们的初步尸检报告。事实上，短时间内我们很难拿到更进一步的报告了。”她说，“法医在为威廉姆斯先生做尸检时，一下刀就被溅了一脸血，然后他才发现，死者的胸腔里积满了无处可去的血液，心脏失踪了。血管断面整齐，体表没有外伤，就好像上一秒心脏还在那里……下一秒就突然不见了。”

“不仅是威廉姆斯先生，威廉姆斯夫人也是一样。而他们的女儿，七岁的阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯，则直接被掏成了一个空壳，所有的内脏都不见了；我们甚至不知道她是怎么在死后保持人样的。”阿尔托莉雅深吸了一口气，“三位死者，全都找不到死因。他们的内脏直接从体内消失，血液流出体外被当作墨水，在地上画出奇怪的符号，而他们身上却连针眼大小的伤口都找不到……如果这都不能被叫做灵异事件的话，我也不知道怎样才能算了。”

“……”迦尔纳陷入震撼，张了张嘴，却找不出能说的话。良久，他才问，“……受害者的遗体怎么样了？”

阿尔托莉雅十指交握，神色凝重：“问题就在这里。现在警方有一种怀疑，认为他们的内脏并非‘被拿走’，而是直接在体内融化成了血水——我的意思是生物灾害的那个层面。”

“你的意思是病毒，而且是一级生物灾害，很危险的那种。”迦尔纳低垂着眼神，冷静地跟上她的思路，“……埃博拉或者马尔堡？”

“没错。”阿尔托莉雅点头，“所以现在与本案有关的一切物证，包括尸体、接触过被害人的警察法医、警局停尸间……都已经被严密保护起来了。他们都要接受疾控中心的检测，还要被隔离观察，可能要花好几周的时间。……而我因为有事，昨天没能直接赶赴现场，就成了现在唯一一个还有行动自由的刑警。”

“而你和警察局高层的意见并不一致，你不认为这是病毒所致。”

“没错，我不认为这是因为病毒，我不巧见识过真正的埃博拉病人，他们不会死成这副样子。这绝对是什么人……或者什么东西干的。”阿尔托莉雅咬住了下嘴唇。她明显很不甘心，“但我也确实不是医学权威，不能肯定地说不存在这样的病毒变种，显然，病毒比灵异事件更具有说服力。我的直觉告诉我，大家都被某种障眼法骗了。假如真的等到疾控中心慢吞吞地干完事再继续调查，凶手可能早就跑得没影了。我不能让这种事发生。”

迦尔纳抬起头来，盯着她的脸看了一会儿，他意识到她很认真，而事态确实当得起这份态度，于是，他的神色也变得和她同样凝重。青年不再问东问西，直击重点：“告诉我，你想要我怎么帮你？”

阿尔托莉雅再次深吸一口气：“我在行政程序上做了一点小手脚，要到中午左右，他们才能把威廉姆斯府邸的凶杀现场封锁起来。我要利用这点时间，亲自到里面去寻找线索，为此我需要你帮忙。”

听到这里，阿周那猛地睁开了眼睛，尖锐的视线直勾勾地投向迦尔纳。红发的青年鼻尖渗出汗水来，这是一个他不能答应的请求，而他不知道自己该如何向阿尔托莉雅解释。好在后者明显误会了他的意思，她抬起双手示意他稍安勿躁，恳切地说：“没关系，迦尔纳，我知道自己在做的事情已经可以算犯罪了。我并不是要拖你下水，只是想拜托你给我可能找到的东西做一些分析，毕竟你才是处理这些事情的行家——你在门外等着我就行。”

迦尔纳这才松了口气下来，他看了看阿周那，后者已经重新闭起眼睛，假装无事发生：“……我明白了。”

“很好。”阿尔托莉雅站起身，将桌上的东西收起来，她看起来很着急。“现在就出发可以吗？时间不等人。”

迦尔纳点点头，又犹豫了一下：“不好意思，可以麻烦你到外面去等等吗？就五分钟——我有些事想跟阿周那交代一下。”

这个要求并不过分。等到阿尔托莉雅离开，门被哐当一声关上，迦尔纳转过身来看着阿周那：“怎么样，阿周那，你能看到什么吗？”

壳中之神无动于衷地睁开眼睛。不是铁灰色，看来情况还行：“确实没有什么病毒。”

“那么凶手呢？”

“被搅乱了，看不到……发生在那片土地上的一切都看不到。”阿周那低下头，声音沉了下去，“迦尔纳。”

“啊，我知道。”红发青年已经戴好了帽子和墨镜，把手放到门把上，“答应过你的事，我一定会遵守。我不会进那扇门的。”他想了想，偏过头，自言自语，“……也许直播软件会是个不错的选择？”

阿周那没理他，他也没指望弟弟回答。红发青年走出去，将门在背后带上。阿尔托莉雅正一脸焦虑地等在外面，不过看到了迦尔纳，她好像轻松了一点。他们一同走到电梯口，突然之间，迦尔纳想到一个十分重要的问题：“潘德拉贡警官，虽然我告诉过你我的本职是侦探……但你是从谁那里听说我专攻‘灵异事件’的？”

阿尔托莉雅转过头，茫然地看着他：“怎么了，难道这说法不属实？”

“那也不是，我确实在留心奇怪的事件。只是……到底是谁到处透露我的商业机密，我很在意。”

原来是这样。金发女子恍然大悟地点了点头：“抱歉，是我没想到这一层关系。其实我也记得不是很清楚……可能是我太着急了。”她看了一眼电梯的楼层，随意说道，“把你的事告诉给我的男人，我没记错的话，是叫……‘安倍晴明’吧？”

叮。电梯到了，除了他们之外，里面还有几个人。于是，迦尔纳和阿尔托莉雅不再交谈，一同走了进去，沉默地伫立在狭小的空间之中。

只是，在下到底楼的短暂时间里，迦尔纳始终眉头紧锁。无论他怎么回忆，都没有办法想起与“安倍晴明”这个名字匹配的形象。他什么时候与这号人物打过交道……？隐约之间，只有一团黑与白的模糊印象从记忆的表层飞速掠过，留下一串渐行渐远的桀桀怪笑。


	13. DUO-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些悬疑和侦探内容  
> 可能有点恐怖倾向

既然本职工作在召唤，那么今天的打工就必然得全部取消。迦尔纳坐在阿尔托莉雅的副驾驶座上，一家一家给雇主们打电话。大家都十分通情达理，但迦尔纳却不喜欢这种受人照顾的感觉，只心下盘算着等工作结束之后，他一定要想办法补偿自己的缺席。

从公寓大楼到目的地，算上堵车的时间，不过二十来分钟。威廉姆斯宅拥有一片雅致的花园，坐落在市内最高档的富人区里。阿尔托莉雅把车停靠在路边，从这里可以恰好看见被警方的黄色封条草草封住的大门；或许是因为谋杀案新闻的缘故，四周行人寥寥，死气沉沉。

迦尔纳看了看左右：“我以为这里至少会有几个人守着。”

“都乱成一锅粥了，哪儿还有功夫往这里分配警力。”阿尔托莉雅叹气，“不过，这倒是帮了我一个大忙了。”

“手机上的直播软件已经设置好了吗？”

“都弄好了。”她点点头，好像觉得兴致勃勃，又有点难为情，“虽然最近好像很流行这个，但我总感觉举着手机到处走好奇怪啊……”

“没办法，你就忍耐一下吧。”迦尔纳说，“那么，我就在车里等着你。”停顿了一下，他又忍不住叮嘱，“……注意安全，潘德拉贡警官。”

阿尔托莉雅点了点头，事实上，当他们说起安全问题时，脑子里想着的未必是一回事。阿尔托莉雅并不知道这里究竟有没有病毒，但她不需要别人来教她做事，仍对自己的判断自信无比，碧绿的眼睛就如光辉万丈的星辰。她走下车，昂首阔步，只在大门前停了一下，打开手机，启动软件。迦尔纳的手机上立刻就有了画面，他将耳机塞进耳中。阿尔托莉雅远远地看了他一眼，两个人简单地测试了一下麦克风，确认一切都正如预计般顺利进行，随后，她便头也不回地走进了威廉姆斯宅邸的大门。

从室外进入室内，画面蓦地黑了下去，过了好一会儿才亮起来。阿尔托莉雅低声抱怨道：“怎么回事，这座别墅的电怎么被切了？”

迦尔纳问：“之前电力是正常供应的？”

“报告书里并没有提到过断电的事情，到昨天为止应该都还是正常的。幸好我有带手电筒。”

“热吗？现在可是夏天。”

“气温倒是还好，是因为窗户朝向的缘故吗？屋里又黑又冷……稍稍有些闷，但还不至于无法忍受。”

手机屏幕晃了一会儿，又闪了几下。突然，一颗染满了血的鹿头怼到眼前，几乎占满了整个屏幕。迦尔纳一惊，立刻把手机拿远，阿尔托莉雅含糊的咕哝从耳机里传了过来：“不好意思，我还是不太习惯拿着手机……让我先整理一下。”

又是一阵捣鼓，画面终于正常了。阿尔托莉雅正站在玄关处，那颗鹿头是挂在墙上的装饰品，迦尔纳并没有看错，它的皮毛上染满了血，因为已经过去一段时间的缘故，血的颜色都发黑了，在古怪的光影效果下，鹿头好像在微笑一般，看上去瘆人又诡异。

迦尔纳问：“为什么这里有血？”

“哪里有血我都不吃惊，你要是能闻到这个味道，你就明白了。”阿尔托莉雅的声音里饱含厌恶，“虽然我已经在报告里读过，但亲眼见到还是……别墅一楼，从玄关到会客室到餐厅的地面和墙面，基本都糊满了血。”

“是凶手干的吗？”

“不能确定，但是除了凶手之外，还会有谁呢？”

确实如此。迦尔纳没再接茬，用沉默表达自己并无异议，不过那并不代表赞同——他总觉得没有这么简单。

阿尔托莉雅继续探索。她离开玄关，进入装饰得极为古典的门厅。在正前方，一副巨大的油画悬挂在墙上，然而其画面已经不可见，因为它已经被发黑的污渍盖住了。血液，因为其本质上是一堆蛋白质的集合体，其实质地并不适合被拿来当作墨水，然而这位恶趣味的绘画者还是不知道用了何种手段，仍然以血为墨在油画上涂抹出一个巨大的符号，将画原本的模样掩盖得一干二净。迦尔纳没有见过这个符号，但真正引起他兴趣的，是符号之下的一行小字；他催促阿尔托莉雅凑近了去观察，甚至还不忘截图下来、放大了仔细观察，然而，迦尔纳失望而归：文字的书写方法极为怪异，不是他所知的任何一种语言，自然也无法解读。

“有什么头绪吗？”阿尔托莉雅满怀希望地问。

“很可惜，没有。”迦尔纳坦诚地回答，“去会客室里看看怎么样，据说那里就是三具尸体被发现的位置？”

“是的。凶手将他们三个人整齐地排列在地上，就好像是睡着了一样……如果不是屋子里全是血，可能都不会有人意识到他们死了。”阿尔托莉雅走动起来，语气听起来忧心忡忡，“就在昨天中午，威廉姆斯先生和夫人还出席了一场社交酒会，据说两点才离开。仅仅只是四个小时之后……”

“四个小时。”迦尔纳吃了一惊，“凶手只用了四个小时，就杀死了三个人？”

“事实上，是两个人——阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯的死亡时间比她的父母要早几个小时。凶手应该是提前潜入了别墅，先杀死了女儿，再埋伏了夫妻俩。”

“所以说，威廉姆斯夫妻把自己七岁的女儿一个人留在家里？”

“是的，我一直在介意这件事。”阿尔托莉雅叹息一声，“天知道她和凶手独处了多久……她才七岁，太可怕了。”

“这么有钱的人家，我以为他们应该至少会请个保姆，或者让邻居来帮忙照看一下什么的。”

“这也是个很奇怪的地方。我早就听说过，受害人一家行事十分低调。他们是清教徒，并不喜欢和人来往。但是，这么大的房子，连帮工、园丁和保姆都没有请过，也没有邀请过任何朋友到家里来参观或者就餐。这是不是也低调过头了？”

“唔。”迦尔纳低低地哼了一声，“有意思。”

干侦探这一行的，就算像迦尔纳这样性格坦率的人，也难免神神秘秘。阿尔托莉雅还没来得及问他什么东西有意思，就一脚踏进了会客室，也就是那股一直萦绕不去的难闻气味的源头。她嫌恶地用早已准备好的湿毛巾捂住口鼻，脚步拖沓地走了进去。

手机里传来迦尔纳的低声叹息：“地面……墙面……全都是血……”

“没错。”幸好阿尔托莉雅已经不是个菜鸟了，不然现在她一定吐得昏天黑地，“因为才过去十二个小时左右，还没来得及完全展开调查，现场基本还是被发现时的样子。”

“冒昧问一句，第一发现人是谁？”

“匿名报警电话，用一次性手机打出来的。”

“你觉得会是凶手吗？”

“我认为很有可能，只是既无法追踪，又无法理解——如果是凶手，他为什么会希望受害人被尽早发现？这不符合逻辑。”

“确实不符合逻辑。不过，不合逻辑的地方可不止是这里而已。”迦尔纳停顿了一下，问道，“两大一小三个人类，身体里可以压榨出这么多血吗？”

“嗯？”阿尔托莉雅明显一愣，看样子，她还真没想过这个问题。

手电筒的光又开始胡乱晃动了起来，阿尔托莉雅抬起头，发现连天花板上都沾染着斑斑血迹，她仿佛置身在血池地狱之中。她犹豫地回答：“确实……这也太多了。就算把他们三个人一起榨干，都不会有这么多血。”

迦尔纳不置可否，沉默了一下，又继续问道：“我姑且问一下，你们有鉴定过这些血的DNA吗？”

“没有，DNA鉴定很花时间，我们恰好就是没有时间。但是鉴证科非常肯定，这些全都是人血。”

“……是吗。”

这种故弄玄虚的语气令人不爽。阿尔托莉雅抿了抿嘴唇：“如果想到了什么，大可以直接说出来，不要卖关子。”

红发的青年对她的急躁付之一笑：“没有，其实我什么也没想到。别着急，潘德拉贡警官，我只是觉得还需要再搜集一些信息。”

“还不够吗？”

“不太够。”迦尔纳简略地回答，“除了门厅之外，有血的地方，会客室和餐厅里都没有画什么图案，对吗？”

“没有，凶手好像只在那副油画上涂鸦了一下就放弃了。”

“能做血迹鉴定吗？这些血是怎么涂得到处都是的……喷溅？滴落？拖曳？”

“这也是个让人苦恼的地方。我的同事很仔细地把所有染血的地方都筛查了一遍，但是，没有留下这类线索，血迹被十分仔细地抹开，血液模式全都被破坏了。”

“连这一步都想到了，很缜密啊。这么大的工作量，很难想象竟然是一个人完成的。”

“你认为凶手是团体作案？”

“那也不太可能。”迦尔纳说，“这种行凶手段又残忍又诡异，实在是过于挑战人类心理，如果帮手是人类，就需要极高的统一性。假如团伙中有一个人尚存一丝良知，就会导致凶手满盘皆输。”

“‘如果帮手是人类’这个说法好让人在意啊……不过，算了。所以凶手到底是怎么做到的呢？……在短短四个小时里杀死两个成年人，凭空制造出大量人血覆盖地面，消灭证据，破坏尸体，还主动报警……仅凭一个人？”

仿佛是在夸奖她一般，迦尔纳轻笑一声，说道：“思路很清晰，潘德拉贡警官——但还是局限在常识之内……以我浅薄的经验，这类事件中最重要的从来不是‘谁’（Whodunit）和‘怎样’（Howdunit）——而是‘为什么’（Whydunit）。”

“那是什么意思？”

“意思就是，不必思考事情怎么样才会成为现在的样子，而是思考 **为什么它非得是这样不可** 。”

“……不，你得说得更清楚点，我还是没有听懂。”

“沙发和地毯。”

“嗯？你是说会客室里的……沙发和地毯怎么了？”

“不好意思，得麻烦你干点体力活了——要不要考虑把它们揭开看看，潘德拉贡警官？”

迦尔纳坐在开着冷气的车子里一声令下，阿尔托莉雅就得去干脏活——如果换作是别人，早就抱怨出口了，不过阿尔托莉雅毕竟是阿尔托莉雅，她从来干劲十足。年轻的女刑警戴起手套，干脆利落地完成了挪走被血浸透的沉重家具的工作。浓烈的腥味让她露出反胃的表情，然而这表情很快消失无踪。当障碍物被拿走，露出其下的东西来时，她把什么不快、反感与恶心都忘了个干净，只是睁大了碧绿的眼睛。

“迦尔纳，下面真的有东西！”她对着手机惊讶地说道，“太厉害了，你是怎么知道的？”

“只是觉得把血涂得到处都是这个举动过于刻意了而已。”得了夸奖，迦尔纳仍然波澜不惊，“杀人、榨血、涂抹血迹，无论哪一项都费时费力。重点不在于他是如何做到的——而是为什么要费劲去做这种事。”

“只要是走进这座屋子里的人，无论是谁都会被到处是血所传达出的疯狂和邪恶震慑，反而忽视了那个再明显不过的‘动机’。”阿尔托莉雅也笑了起来，“这座别墅里有什么凶手不想被人发现的东西，他用这种障眼法，把这东西隐藏起来……原来如此，这就是‘为什么’（Whydunit）。”

“是的。”迦尔纳催促她，“所以，地毯下面是什么？”

阿尔托莉雅单膝蹲下，将手机镜头也一同凑近了：“看起来好像……是一个秘密地窖的入口，被盖上了。”

“能打开它吗？”

短暂的沉默和一声沉重的“吱呀”声。阿尔托莉雅把地板揭了起来，她听起来有些犹豫：“可以。看起来它原本应该是锁上的……但锁已经被人暴力破坏了。”

迦尔纳也一同沉默了一下。而后他低声问道：“潘德拉贡警官，你觉得这跟谋杀案有关系吗？”

“很难说。”顾不上他看不到，阿尔托莉雅无声地摇了摇头，“得下去看看才知道。”

“要下去吗？你确定？”

“当然，事到如今再退缩可不是我的风格。”她咕哝着，站起身来，“不过我得说，迦尔纳，这个案子看起来越来越不简单了。”

“我有同感。”迦尔纳叹了口气，“……不管怎么样，从现在开始，请以你自己的人身安全为第一要务，好吗？”

阿尔托莉雅哼都没哼一声，压根不理他，这确实很有她的风格。迦尔纳揉了揉太阳穴，隐约记起她下车的时候，腰上是佩戴着枪套的——她有能力保护自己，这多少是个心理安慰。

他抬起眼睛，手机上的画面没入到更深层的黑暗之中。耳机中传来很轻的脚步声，听起来，阿尔托莉雅正沿着木制的阶梯一步一步往下走。她下了大约十几级，迦尔纳听到很轻的一声“哦？”，随后，视野亮了起来。

“好消息。”她语气轻松，“虽然别墅里没有电，但下面却有电。”

迦尔纳抬起一边眉毛：“……独立供电？”

“惊喜吧。”阿尔托莉雅嗤笑一声，“你看到下面这些东西了吗？……这都是什么，我从来没有见过。”

她当然不会见过了——事实上，就算是迦尔纳，对眼前的这些玩意儿也仅止于听说而已，实际见到还是第一次。地窖整体上是一个狭长的多边形，粗糙的装潢、参差不齐的地面、过低的天花板，一看就知道不是别墅本身配置的地下室，而是什么人自己花时间挖出来的。在其中一面稍长的墙边摆放着一张桌子，其上密密麻麻地挤着许多器皿和设备，有些古老得过头，有些又奇形怪状，根本看不出能起什么作用。阿尔托莉雅走近了点，又立刻退了回来，据她事后描述，尚存于钵体内的物质，无论是质地、色彩还是气味都让她难以找到合适的词语来形容；在那之上，更是让她本能地毛骨悚然，感到极度不适，只恨不得转身就逃、离得越远越好。

“炼金术。”迦尔纳低沉的声音从手机传出来，“没想到现在还有人在研究这个。”

“炼、炼金术？”阿尔托莉雅舌头打结，“就是那个……把石头变成金子，把水变成酒的……？不是说那只是现代化学的前身吗？”

“演变为现代化学并留存至今的只是服务于世俗的一支而已。”迦尔纳轻声，“其他分支因为受到这一支的挤压，大多都已经逐渐消亡或者转入地下，成了不知道是否还真实存在的江湖传说……我也是第一次见到实物。”

“现在真的还会有人继续用炼金术吗？那是相当古老、相当落后的东西了吧，直接使用科学方法不是更好么？”

“古老是真的，落后却不一定。在涉及非常识领域时，古人的炼金术会比现代科学更好用，我想这就是异端的炼金术得以存在至今的原因吧。”

阿尔托莉雅疯狂地摇起头来：“不行，迦尔纳，无意冒犯，但能不能麻烦你说人话？”

一阵沉默。“我所说的是邪神崇拜，潘德拉贡警官。在现代，邪神的信徒使用炼金术来制造道具和药物。这是他们表达崇拜的一种方法和仪式。”

“邪神？邪神崇拜？什么邪神？……撒旦么？”

“不，跟这种邪神比起来，撒旦就像个初生的婴儿一样无害。”

“可是……不，并不是我不愿意相信你，迦尔纳。可是这些东西……归根到底也只是一堆瓶瓶罐罐而已，就算里面的东西有点奇怪，但怎么就能拐到邪神崇拜上去？要知道，威廉姆斯一家都是清教徒……”

“唔，你说的也很有道理。”迦尔纳似乎在思考，手机里传出几声闷闷的鼻音，“把灯关上，潘德拉贡警官。”

“什么？”

“只是想证实一下自己的猜测，把灯关上，如果什么也没发生的话，就是我结论下得太快了。”

他可以感觉得到她的犹豫。阿尔托莉雅深呼吸了几下，走到楼梯边，咔哒一声熄灭了灯光。有大约三秒的时间，双方陷入寂静，没有光，没有声音，没有动静，区区三秒比一天还要漫长。随后，屏幕重新亮了起来——不是劣质灯泡明亮刺眼的黄色，而是更为温柔、更为晦暗，却毋庸置疑存在的，令人感到舒适放松的轻柔光源。

阿尔托莉雅抬起头，在过低的天花板上，无数细小的白色光点浮现出来，投射到她的脸上，仿佛点缀夜色的星光。谁也不知道它们来自哪里，又是怎样被嵌入到这种粗糙又敷衍的人工造物里的。光点缓慢又柔和地变换着位置，就好像是把真正的星星快进浓缩投射出来一般，它们拥有既定的轨迹，被重力捕捉、围绕着某些更大的光点做着规则或不规则的圆周运动，如同身临其境于一个微型的宇宙之中。

阿尔托莉雅完全看呆了，她甚至不记得调整手机镜头的方向，让迦尔纳也欣赏一番；但通过光亮和她突然的沉默，迦尔纳已经知道自己猜对了。可是，侦探一点儿也开心不起来，他宁可自己是错的。他长叹一口气，愁绪和担忧爬上年轻的脸庞。

“古代星图。邪神崇拜主义异端炼金术的必备材料之一。”迦尔纳轻声解释，“表面上光鲜亮丽的威廉姆斯家里，至少有一个人是货真价实的邪教徒。”他抬起头，望向那扇看起来平平无奇的宅邸大门，“……而这位邪教徒，就缩在这个狭小的地下室里，对着这张古代星图一天天算着他们的神抵达这颗星球的时间。”

阿尔托莉雅失魂落魄地从地窖里爬了出来。

早在决定前来拜访迦尔纳的时候，她就已经做好了直面灵异结论的心理准备，然而当非常识、非人类的答案真的被甩到她眼前时，生活在普通人世界里的潘德拉贡警官还是很难说服自己。这并不能怪她，任何拥有正常神智的人在听说“来自外太空的邪神”时，第一反应必然都是严重的自我怀疑。她站在会客室里，和迦尔纳发生了一场单方面的争执，来回拉扯下，他们最终达成一致：在本就不够的时间里再挤出一点余裕，容阿尔托莉雅上二楼去，在卧室里搜查一遍，寻求与“邪神崇拜”这种荒诞结论不同的、更靠谱的证据。

迦尔纳干脆放弃治疗，由她去了；红发青年有九成的把握，女刑警不会搜查到任何有价值的东西。在普通人的日常生活中把自己隐蔽得滴水不漏，可是狂信徒们的拿手绝活。他并不想就“宇宙远古邪神”的话题跟她聊得太多，这不是她该知道的东西——事实上，管这些东西叫邪神都不准确；它们早在这颗星球诞生之前就已经以这种形式存在，“邪恶”的称呼不过是人类的附会罢了。

只是现在，哪怕是见惯了奇闻异事的迦尔纳，也在为自己得出的结论感到极度烦躁不安。为什么阿周那会看不见这片土地？为什么这里会沦为因果律的黑洞？就算还不知道答案，他也已经有了好几种猜测了；而每一种他都不喜欢。迦尔纳默默切出了阿尔托莉雅的直播画面，咬住食指指背、深呼吸平复情绪、又焦灼地思考了一会儿，而后靠在椅背上，开始以极快的速度在屏幕上打起字来。

他的短信还没编辑完毕，耳机里突然传来了一声惊呼。阿尔托莉雅向来稳重，从没听她发出过这种声音。这一声尖叫吓得迦尔纳差点从副驾驶座上翻下去。他立刻切了回去：“潘德拉贡警官？！”

然而，还没得到刑警小姐的回复，眼前的景象却反而把迦尔纳震得说不出话来。

眼睛，无数的眼睛——不，那并不是真正的眼睛，而是某种眼睛形状的“东西”，被密密麻麻地镌刻在整间卧室里，铺天盖地。墙纸、地毯、天花板、被褥……甚至连垂吊下来的挂饰也不例外。阿尔托莉雅正站在阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯的儿童卧房里，对她而言，这个形状毫无意义，只能吓她一跳，可透过几道屏幕，迦尔纳却整个人都不好了。

他记得这个形状，或者说，这是他一直以来想要遗忘却又不得，只能深深埋藏在记忆里的东西。在迦尔纳本应同父母一起死去的那个雨天，镌刻着这个形状的“某样东西”，不知道为何被甩到了濒死的少年眼前，就像是“支配者”们的指南针一样，给他引来一切灾难的源头，又在车祸之后消失无踪。

仿佛从未存在过——无论是警察的现场搜查，官方的文书记录，还是他和阿周那日后在全世界的数据库中进行的地毯式搜索，都不能找到与这个“眼睛”有关的任何信息。它是什么，为什么会在那天出现在那里，又是为什么会为他引来支配者的注视……他以为这些疑问得被他带进坟墓里去了。如今，迦尔纳才发现，这东西居然就存在于离自己这么近的地方。而此时的它就，竟然摇身一变，成了个无声的守护者，每日每夜，包裹着无垢的孩童入睡。

迦尔纳感到窒息，他这才发现自己忘了呼吸。一股强烈的恶心欲呕的感觉涌了上来，红发的侦探失去了冷静。

“呜哇，像这样印得到处都是，会把孩子眼睛看花的吧……是有多喜欢这个图案啊。”阿尔托莉雅还在无奈地自言自语着，“迦尔纳，你有什么头绪吗？……迦尔纳？迦尔纳……？”


	14. DUO-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是骑乘肉~

女刑警像道闪电一样冲出凶宅，来到街对面、她停好的车旁。看到迦尔纳时，她松了一口气。红发的青年并没出事，他没有受到袭击、没有昏过去或者突然消失，除了精神状态突然急转直下以外，他完好无损。

副驾驶的车门打开了，迦尔纳一手撑在车顶上，一手放在自己胸口，额头靠在臂弯里，反复地深呼吸。他本来生得就白皙，此时脸色更是差得好像一具尸体。看起来比起冷气，他此时更需要新鲜空气——哪怕那是炎炎夏日里被高温炙烤到滚烫的空气也无妨。

“迦尔纳！”阿尔托莉雅担心地呼唤道，“发生什么事了——你还好吗？”

被叫了名字的人伸出一只手示意她稍等，又深呼吸了几下，才找回些说话的力气：“我没事……只是得缓一缓。”

他听起来有气无力。阿尔托莉雅完全不明白迦尔纳这是怎么了，但她也知道，这不是个追问的好时候。她走上前，安抚性地拍着他的后背，试图向他表达自己的支持。夏季太阳的热情完全没有传递给这位青年，他指尖冰凉、额头布满冷汗、身体发着抖，情况真的非常不好。阿尔托莉雅皱起眉头，她想他需要躺下休息。

“抱歉……我本来应该是来帮忙的，却落得这副模样。”迦尔纳虚弱又愧疚地说道。

阿尔托莉雅摇头：“没关系。”她想了想，补充道，“反正我也没钱付给你当报酬。”

迦尔纳：“………………”

就在这时，阿尔托莉雅的手机突然响了。这明显让她有些紧张——迦尔纳想，她的那些小动作和一早上的擅离职守到底没有她本人描述得那么无关紧要。不过，这并不是她以为的人打来的，看到来电号码之后，阿尔托莉雅的紧张变成了疑惑。她拍拍他的肩膀，示意自己必须离开一下，往旁边走了两步，接通了电话。

她走得有些远了，在迦尔纳的位置上，听不到来电者在说什么，只有一些女刑警本人的只言片语。

“……你是……不，你是怎么拿到我的电话的？……”

“好吧，他确实……”

“什么，你是说……现在吗？”

“不，可是……”

“好吧……好吧……”

对话其实相当短，对方好像很轻易地就说服了阿尔托莉雅，而她可是以不撞南墙不回头出名的。她切断电话，走回迦尔纳身边，犹豫了一下，好像接下来要说的话很难说出口一样：“是你弟弟打来的，迦尔纳。”

迦尔纳抬起头，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“我不知道这是怎么回事。老实说，我已经开始放弃思考了。”她叹了口气，快速地抖了抖脑袋，“他想要我带你回家。其实我本来也有这打算，我麻烦你够多的了。”

真的吗？迦尔纳觉得很怀疑。他反问：“那凶案调查怎么办，放弃掉吗？”

阿尔托莉雅皱了一下眉头，“放弃”这个词明显触痛了她的神经。她有些不情愿地咕哝着：“事实上……我跟他达成了一项交易。”她抬起碧绿的双眼，谨慎地观察迦尔纳的反应，“他告诉我，‘侦探的助手比侦探好使’——他可以亲自代替你来协助我。”

情况比想象的还要严重，阿尔托莉雅把他送回公寓楼的时候，迦尔纳站都站不太稳。干练的女刑警二话不说，就把这位不中用的侦探给背了起来。娇小的女孩背着比她高出一个头有余的成年男人还能健步如飞，如果不是身体抱恙，迦尔纳一定会夸奖她。电梯到了23楼，和几个小时之前一样，还没等她做出什么动作，2308的门就自己开了。阿周那站在门后，眯着眼睛，抿紧了嘴唇，看着眼前狼狈不堪的两个人。

把人家的哥哥借走，最后却搞成这样，阿尔托莉雅有些心虚：“……早上好，阿周那。”

“已经快要中午了，潘德拉贡小姐。”阿周那平静地纠正了她，伸出双手，示意她可以把人交给自己了。

迦尔纳感到一丝尴尬。虽然他确实比一般男性要轻，但像个物品一样被这两个人轻松地摆弄来摆弄去，还是会让自尊心有点受伤。阿尔托莉雅把人挂到阿周那身上，欲言又止。像是看穿了她的想法一般，阿周那主动开口：“先等迦尔纳的情况好转一些——我过会儿再跟你联络，潘德拉贡小姐。”

她迟疑地点了点头，对阿周那自信的态度感到困惑：“你是不是……掌握了什么线索？”

“眼下我还不知道。”他拘谨地回答，眼睛始终放在他哥哥身上，“但我希望如此。”

与阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡辞别之后，阿周那将迦尔纳轻轻放平在沙发上。他并不能确切地知道事情经过，但是“眼睛”符号被镌刻在人类制造的普通物品上，以及迦尔纳没有与它们发生直接接触，而是透过两层电子设备看到它们这件事多少帮了些小忙。可惜那也只不过是不会立即让他陷入疯狂而已，回归到安全地带之后，他的兄长还是在他眼前迅速地精神涣散、衰弱下去。

“迦尔纳——迦尔纳！”

阿周那有些急迫，但并不慌张。迦尔纳曾经有好几年都处于这种状态，有时必须要使用一些过激的手段才能唤回他的神智。如今，他已经比刚出车祸那会儿坚强了不少，至少，阿周那不必再为自己会不会随时失去他而惶惶不可终日了。

即便如此，阿周那还是觉得担忧。他伸出手，替哥哥擦去额头上的冷汗，而后握住他冰凉的指尖，耐心地把这只纤瘦的手摆成与自己十指交握的模样，在手背上轻轻地落下一个吻。他无声无息，在地毯上盘腿而坐，陪在兄长身边大约半个小时，听着迦尔纳紊乱短促的呼吸逐渐回复到平稳绵长。

最危险的时候应该过去了，不过，时间却有些不太够了。阿周那抬起头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，虽然他本人不需要进食也不需要睡眠，但既然迦尔纳难得地中午在家，他势必不允许他再吃得颠三倒四。思考了一下，他恋恋不舍地放开了迦尔纳的手，站起身来，开始准备午餐。

很快，厨房里就传来了一阵香气，等到工作都做得差不多了，阿周那恰好也听到沙发上传来一阵含糊的咕哝：迦尔纳被午餐的香味勾醒了。红发青年顶着一头乱毛呆然坐在沙发上，睡眠质量明显不佳，满脸写着疲惫与茫然。

“你醒了。”他洗干净手，将围裙挂到一边，绕过单人沙发站在迦尔纳面前。

“我……睡着了？睡了多久？”迦尔纳揉着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地问道。

那双总像猫一样犀利的金红异瞳如此迷蒙的时候可不多见。阿周那低下头：“没多久，可能也就一个小时。”

“潘德拉贡警官呢？”

“我让她先走了。她还有她自己的麻烦要应付。”

“……”迦尔纳根本没费心去问他是怎么知道的，他叹了口气，无奈地说，“你不该直接给她打电话……会吓到她的啊。”

“这么一点小惊吓，潘德拉贡小姐还受得住。”阿周那漫不经心地回答，“她的号码并没有她以为的那么难找。以前做巡警时，她过分热心，给不少人留过自己的电话。”

不过，阿周那当然不是用这种办法拿到她的电话号码的——可惜，迦尔纳现在真的没有力气管这些细枝末节，回忆开始不可控制地涌入他的脑中：“我记得……潘德拉贡警官进入了威廉姆斯宅……我们在地下发现了狂信徒的活动痕迹……然后……然后……”

“迦尔纳。”阿周那的语调变了，他严肃地警告道，“别回忆了，不要去想它。”

“那个女孩、的房间里……有……”

已经迟了，回忆可不是什么一声令下就可以立刻停止的东西。迦尔纳的声音破碎了，他一手捂住双眼，呼吸的节奏开始紊乱，眼看又要摇摇欲坠。阿周那心下一紧，一时间什么承诺和底线都忘了，他伸手扶住迦尔纳，抬手就意图使用权能、强行驱散潜藏在他哥哥脑中的幻影。然而红发的青年却躲开了，他像是从梦中惊醒一般，反客为主，顺势将阿周那拉了过来，额头亲昵地蹭在弟弟的脸颊边。

阿周那没能反应过来，几下就被他推倒在了沙发上。而迦尔纳立即顺势爬上来，将他的腰夹在自己的大腿之间。他的呼吸仍然紊乱，可意识尚且清醒，自上而下凝视着阿周那的双眼目光如炬，美丽得令人入迷。他俯下身，在阿周那的耳边低语：“……吻我，阿周那。”

不是请求，而是恳切的命令。下一刻，红发的青年便向着神明主动张开双唇、献上了自己。

在他们两人错乱的亲密关系里，往往阿周那是主动的那个，但那并不代表迦尔纳仅仅只是个被动的承受者。他喜欢性爱，享受性爱，并不吝于在与弟弟的肉体关系中寻找乐趣，或者为自己寻找便利。所有的快乐，在某种意义上都是逃避现实的良药——假若能让自己在激烈的高潮中脑内一片空白，那么逐步逼近的恐怖与疯狂也能一时偃旗息鼓。这是个很有效的办法，而世上能让迦尔纳完全沉溺于快感的只有他阿周那一个人。

吻技已经从一开始的生涩和犹豫变得相当熟练，迦尔纳骑在阿周那身上，与他抵死缠绵，一只手甚至伸进宽松的裤子里，握住了阿周那抬头的阴茎。透过他们之间看不见的、千丝万缕的联系，神明感觉到淫纹启动了，这不是被他开启的，是迦尔纳自行对他燃起了情欲。

只有我，只是我——只要我。

很难说清楚他们谁更疯狂：是身为人类却对伦常视若无睹、与亲弟弟乱伦得面不改色的迦尔纳，还是仅仅因为感受到“被他需要、被他渴求”，就兴奋得连尾尖都开始颤抖的阿周那。

迷乱的亲吻沿着下颚与脖颈的线条滑落下来，落在阿周那的喉结上。迦尔纳用牙齿一颗一颗地咬开碍事衬衫的纽扣，微凉的指尖探进去，在阿周那的乳首和腹肌上画着圈。那只套在阴茎上的手已经慵懒而熟练地把他撸硬了，而迦尔纳自己情况也没好到哪去。隔着几层薄薄的衣物，迦尔纳的下腹潮湿火热。阿周那不动声色地享受着身上人的服务，尾巴绕到迦尔纳的背后，将他的裤腰带挑开，让形状漂亮的粉色阴茎暴露出来。

情潮把迦尔纳的脸烧得通红。他毫不扭捏顺势而为，将阿周那和自己的阴茎贴在一起，捏在手心中缓缓撸动，腰身难耐地在阿周那的大腿上来回磨蹭，口中逸出的呻吟比卖春的女人还要动听。阿周那努力稳住自己的呼吸，不想在迦尔纳之前先达到高潮。不过，仅仅如此，是不可能让他的哥哥满足的——多亏了他，迦尔纳早已是这样的身体了。阿周那将几个沙发软垫垫在自己身后，稍稍抬起上身，彻底解放了憋屈的尾巴。他继续与兄长唇舌交缠，手摸向潮湿的臀缝，按压了一下已经被蜜液浸透的后穴，两根手指毫不犹豫地长驱直入、熟练地直捣前列腺。

在黏腻的亲吻间隙之间，迦尔纳发出一声短促的尖叫，细细的腰身不由自主地挺直，迎来了自己的高潮。浅白的精液洒在阿周那身上，弄脏他的腹肌、胸肌、脸和衣物。然而神明不以为意，他带着微妙的笑容，手指有节奏地在前列腺上按压，满意地注视着红发的青年完全失去控制，只能循着他的节奏一波又一波地射精的模样。

迦尔纳爽得浑身发抖，连白皙的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，几乎整个人都贴在了阿周那身上。他们仍在接吻，他来不及收回的舌尖上尚且连着细细的银丝，陡然睁大的艳丽双瞳中全是阿周那的影子，眼角却落下了生理性的泪水。只是看到这样一张脸，就让阿周那硬得发疼，但他知道这时自己应该忍耐——今天并不是他的主场。

靠在阿周那身上缓了几口气之后，迦尔纳逐渐恢复了正常。作为男人的他也许已经满足了，然而，作为“雌性”的他还没有得到满足。阿周那可以感觉到自己亲手刻下的淫纹在迦尔纳的身体里引燃新的火焰，迦尔纳直起身来，明明是仿佛与平时相去无几的扑克脸，此时却带上了几分艳丽的媚意。他伸出舌尖，一点一点地替阿周那舔净身上的精液，手在阿周那完全硬起来的阴茎上撸动着，嘴唇贴到弟弟耳边，咬了咬他的耳垂，轻声低语：“……我要骑你了，阿周那。”

“……哦？”阿周那难以克制，嘴唇边展露出一丝轻柔的微笑，指尖巧妙地避开了所有爽点，在迦尔纳的后穴里缓缓地抽插。这具身体已经完全准备好接纳他了，可他还想把这场游戏再拉长一些，“你想怎样骑我？”

“我要你插进我身体里、射在我身体里……喂饱下面那张嘴。”红发的青年抱着阿周那的脖颈、贴在他耳边，在亲吻发出的水声中，对阿周那呢喃着恬不知耻的淫词艳语。他发出一声轻笑，那语调已经全然沉溺于欲望，是谁也不曾见识过的，神的专属娼妓，“我想榨干你……阿周那……你刻在我身上的东西在对我说……如果不是这样就不能得到满足……”

兴奋的战栗和羞耻的温度一同顺着脊椎爬了上来。阿周那深呼吸了几下，抽出了手，完全交出了控制权。他对迦尔纳露出懒洋洋的微笑，全没有察觉到自己的眼睛已经变成了危险的铁灰色：“那样的话……你就自己来怎么样，哥哥？”

不用他说，迦尔纳也是这么打算的。他直起身体，以不可思议的灵巧彻底摆脱了下半身的衣物，阿周那这才反应过来，这人长裤底下竟然没有穿内裤。圆润挺翘的小屁股贴在阿周那的阴茎上磨蹭了两下，迦尔纳已经急不可耐。他扶着那根粗长的凶器，沉下腰，让它缓缓地被吞吃到自己体内。

他对自己完全不留情面。囊袋抵在了臀瓣上，借着重力，阿周那一下进到了极深的地方。迦尔纳发出喘息和呜咽混合在一起的奇怪叫声，小腹被顶出一个细小的弧形，连带着淫纹的模样也一同扭曲。他伸出一只手，隔着薄薄的血肉皮肤，抚摸着被深深楔入到体内的阴茎，神志不清、语无伦次地说着荤话：“好大……好硬……阿周那……都能肏到这么深的地方了……”

阿周那倒吸一口气，猛地咬了一下舌尖，他还没打算这么简单就被撩射。然而迦尔纳还不想放过他，红发青年凑到阿周那眼前，因为亲吻而湿润的薄唇若有似无地擦过弟弟的嘴唇，他晃动起腰身，开始如自己方才所言、字面意义上地骑起阿周那来。被刻意改造过的躯体在交媾的节奏中不断推挤着体内的凶器，如此完美无缺，仿佛要把他永远留在这里，仿佛这才是他们本应拥有的形态，仿佛迦尔纳从里到外都已经完全是阿周那的形状。

“你居然……还能变大……”

“阿周那……呜……阿周那……”

一声又一声，迦尔纳在喘息中不断呼唤他的名字，带着一点微弱的哭腔，轻柔又诱人。阿周那着迷地将手指贴在兄长的细腰上，掌下薄薄的肌肉宛如波浪般耸动，操纵着迦尔纳的身体，在带来快乐的淫器上起舞。他不确定此时占据迦尔纳心神的，究竟是灭顶的情欲，是驱散恐惧的急迫，还是他强行刻在他身上的淫性——又或者，哪一个都不是，这里自始至终都只有迦尔纳而已。

这场有些过于急躁的性爱，结束得也十分突然。阿周那并不愿意承认，可事实就是如此：当迦尔纳罕见地朝他显露出凶猛又主动的一面时，他去得总要比平时快些。黑发的神明突然发力，将骑在身上的兄长掀翻过去，扔在柔软的沙发垫里。体位再次变了，他俯身下去，单膝跪在沙发上压住哥哥的身体，一口咬在白皙的锁骨上，扶着大腿重新肏进柔软湿润的温柔乡。蓄势待发的阴茎整根没入，精液一股一股灌进温暖的肠道里。尾尖卷了过来，掐住迦尔纳的阴茎，半强迫地把他也带入高潮。迦尔纳发出意乱情迷的哭喘，被抬高到空中的双脚无助地到处乱蹬，他们的身体契合度太高，以至于射进去的东西全都一滴不剩地倒灌到他的肚子里，快感的浪潮把他的意识彻底吞没。

淫纹终于心满意足地暗了下去，迦尔纳脱力地躺在沙发上，在性爱的余韵中，腰腿都在轻轻抽搐。阿周那退出去之后，容纳不下的黏稠液体溢了出来，把他的下半身彻底弄得一塌糊涂。黑发的青年长舒了一口气，看着身下这张淫乱漂亮的脸，打趣地说道：“居然把神当作保持自己理智水平的道具——迦尔纳，这可是大不敬。”

迦尔纳睁开眼睛，偏过脑袋来看着他。他已经完全恢复成了以往的自己，神色慵懒，理直气壮，毫无愧色：“但是这样很有用……你也不讨厌，不是吗？”

岂止是不讨厌，如果不是白日宣淫也该有限度，他完全不介意再多来几次。阿周那稍稍勾开他的衣领，看见自己泛红的齿痕，决心这一次破例就让它留在那里。他直起身体，将自己的衣服整理好，对迦尔纳说：“好了，去洗个澡吧。你这么一闹午饭都凉了，我去给你重新热一遍。”

红发青年懒懒地应了一声，在沙发上翻了个身，赖了一会儿才爬起来，拖着脚步走进浴室里。

等到迦尔纳清理完自己、重新换了套衣服，而兄弟俩终于能坐下来吃饭，都已经过了下午一点了。经历了这样一个早晨，迦尔纳饿坏了，他吃掉了两人份的食物，而阿周那完全不介意自己的饭也被一并吃了，他靠在餐椅里，拿着马克杯气定神闲地喝果汁，尾巴在身后甩来甩去。解决了肠胃的问题，迦尔纳满足地叹了口气，这才开始同阿周那谈起正事来：“我认为威廉姆斯家至少有一个邪神狂信徒。”

“是吗。”阿周那看起来兴趣寥寥，“你觉得这和案情有什么关系吗？”

“眼下都还只是猜测，但警方从这一家人的生活轨迹里入手，什么也没有查到；表面上看起来，他们不过是连酒都很少喝的良民。狂信徒至少是个方向，也是足够强烈的动机。”

“那样就有趣了。”阿周那笑了笑，“常常有狂信徒杀人的事情发生，却很少听说他们成为被害的一方。假若果真如此的话，能够杀死狂信徒的凶手，又该有多么疯狂啊？”

“……”他说得没错，不如说这个考虑太过正确，以至于让人无话可说。迦尔纳把勺子送进嘴里含住，轻轻皱起眉毛。

冷静下来之后再回忆一番，整件事里都透出一股让他浑身不适的违和感。异端炼金术常常被用来实施邪神崇拜是不争的事实，但归根到底，它只是小规模仪式，是用来制作物品的手段，一个进入不了核心阴谋、毫不重要的细节。狂信徒的期待各不相同，他们未必全都祈祷着世界末日的降临，但这个群体从不会满足于安静蛰伏、无所作为，他们无一例外拥有与自己的名号相称的疯狂计划。

换而言之，假如死去的威廉姆斯一家里真的有狂信徒的话，此时此刻的迦尔纳只不过是姗姗来迟地搞明白了他们的身份而已；至于最重要也是最致命的问题——他们到底有何企图，为此又做过什么，多少人因此受害——目前，他还一无所知。

阿周那轻轻咳了一声，打断了他的思路：“不管怎么说，情况到底如何，届时我会亲自去搞清楚的。”

迦尔纳愣了一下，这才想起还有一件很重要的事情。他抬起头，责难地看着弟弟：“我想起来了，你对潘德拉贡警官说你要亲自协助她。你这是……要出去吗？”

“没错。”

“为什么？”迦尔纳逼问道，“出壳一次，你要背负大量的损耗……这是值得你付出这么大代价的事情吗？”

“你就当我是在满足自己的好奇心好了。”阿周那丝毫不退让，“亲自去外面调查壳中没法看见的东西，也挺新鲜的，不是吗？等一切结束，我多睡个几天就是了。”

“好奇心……你什么时候有这种东西了？”迦尔纳眯起双眼，“我以为你对侦探事务一向不感兴趣。”

“与你有关，都可以破例。”阿周那轻声回答，用着不容置喙的语气，“但接下来的这段时间，你要留在家里。”

迦尔纳受了冒犯一般睁大眼睛：“等等，你是说，你要把我关在家里？……为什么？”

“因为这样是最安全的。”阿周那说，“我不希望你再出什么状况。”

“如果你是在说之前的发作的话，那只是个意外，我能照顾得了我自己。”

“这一次是运气不错，但下一次呢？假如下次你没有办法回到我身边怎么办？这真的是值得冒的风险吗？”

“即便如此，你也不可以限制我的人身自由。”迦尔纳提高了音量，“我下午还和人有约。”

“和那个音乐家的吗？没关系，他不会介意的。”

“可是我介意！”迦尔纳腾地一下从桌边站了起来。他拿起自己的外套和帽子，阔步走向公寓大门。

然而，门把手却像石头做的一样纹丝不动。迦尔纳回过头，怒视着弟弟：“阿周那！”

黑发的青年眯起双眼：“我说了，你不可以再调查这个案子了，迦尔纳。”

而他的兄长也毫不示弱：“而你有事情瞒着我，阿周那。”他停顿了一下，仔细观察着弟弟的反应，“对这个案子，对威廉姆斯一家，你的态度一直都很奇怪——你知道一些我不知道的东西，而且不愿意与我分享。这就是你一直想拦着我的原因，是不是？”

毫无疑问，这番过于直白的指责激怒了神明。阿周那深吸一口气，右手攥成拳，微微发抖。凝固的气氛持续了一小会儿，“咔哒”一声，公寓大门打开了。迦尔纳看了他一眼，似乎还想再说点什么，可最终还是没说出口。红发青年戴上墨镜和帽子，头也不回地离开。

等到迦尔纳的气息远去，阿周那才抬起头来。他感到困惑、迷惘，还有悲伤，搞不明白这股在体内激荡的情感洪流究竟是怎么回事。无处发泄，无处诉说，神明抄起手边的马克杯，将脆弱的陶瓷在墙壁上砸得粉碎。


	15. DUO-6

家到剧院的距离并不远，迦尔纳其实不需要提早出发，但他夺门而出时，心中正感到气馁、难过、心烦意乱。这种时候，散散步也许是个不错的选择。这么想着，红发青年放弃了骑单车的选项，改而步行。

这不是个正常人能做的选项。午间日头正烈，很快，汗水就顺着额头流淌了下来，没入衣领，甚至浸透了眉毛。迦尔纳擦都懒得擦，他无精打采、心事重重。他在世上唯一的亲人，他的弟弟兼爱人，阿周那，在对他说谎——迦尔纳是什么时候发现这件事的呢？他自己也说不上来，但打从看到威廉姆斯谋杀案新闻的时候起，这种受到欺瞒的感觉其实就已经产生了。

起先，迦尔纳以为自己不过是想得太多，阿周那身为神明，每天摄入的信息量总是极大，当然不可能事事都与他分享；即便略去不谈，也必定有他的理由。但是，这种侥幸心理不过是迦尔纳不愿接受现实而已，他已经沉痛地领会到了。毕竟，隐瞒是一回事，当面刻意撒谎又是另一回事。

——“那里对我而言是因果律的黑洞。我什么也看不见，无法得知那里发生过什么，或者即将发生什么。”

——“看都看不到的东西，如何调查？”

——“亲自去外面调查壳中没法看见的东西，也挺新鲜的，不是吗？”

——“你就当我是在满足自己的好奇心好了。”

迦尔纳一脚踢中一只空铝罐，铝罐飞到半空，准确无误地投身于路旁垃圾桶里，发出巨大的噪音。不，这些都是谎言；他的眼睛没有办法对掩盖真相的虚影视而不见。从来没有什么因果律的黑洞，也没有什么看不见的土地。侦探的本能给予迦尔纳一个他不想面对的结论：阿周那并不是“无法看到”威廉姆斯宅。假如他真的如他所言一般，拥有对威廉姆斯案的“好奇心”，他事实上已经有千百种方法可以看见它了。他之所以没有这么做，只可能是因为他不愿或者不能去看，抑或更糟糕：他其实已经什么都看到、什么都知道了，只是不想让迦尔纳也知道而已。

那个神秘的狂信徒之家里存在着什么东西，而阿周那在保护它——保护它不被迦尔纳发现。

诚然，这只是推测，但他无法否决这个可能性。迦尔纳懊恼地想，自己也许该掉头折回去，拿出往常的冷静，向阿周那索要一个解释。这感觉就像个卑微的、陷入到不可自拔恋情里的女孩子一样，只要阿周那愿意开口，不管怎么解释他都愿意接受，他总是想要去相信他的。可是不行，迦尔纳冷静不下来，只要一想到这里，他就觉得心里堵得发慌——事理事因、来龙去脉的解释和真相都无关紧要，他真正想问的问题其实只有一个：为什么？

也许阿周那确实有着充足的理由，也确实有把事情解释清楚的能力。可为什么到了最后，他还是会选择用谎言来敷衍和误导迦尔纳？

结果，散步的作用并不是很大。花了些时间，慢悠悠地步行到了目的地，迦尔纳的情绪还是没有好转，即便外人看他脸上的神色没什么变化，可他心里的沮丧和伤心仍然挥之不去。红发青年停下脚步，站在路边，他本该再往前走走，趁着人行绿灯到街对面去，可突然之间，去赴阿马德乌斯的约成了件没意义的事，迦尔纳连自己的存在意义都快要搞不清楚了。就在这时，几声连续的、响亮的鸣笛突然吸引了他的注意力，他抬起头，看见一辆鲜亮无比的粉色跑车停在路边——就在“全天候禁止停车”的路牌正下方——副驾驶的窗户被降了下来，一张兴奋的脸从车内伸出，叫道：“嘿，迦尔纳！”

迦尔纳愣了一下，大脑一时间反应不过来，这很正常，他和这个人见面只有那么一次而已。过了几秒，他才迟疑地呼唤属于眼前浮夸金发青年的名字：“……阿马德乌斯？”

阿马德乌斯冲他露出一张快乐的笑脸：“嘿嘿，你还记得我呀！没想到居然会在这里看到你！”

“你在说什么啊。”金红的异瞳里浮现出微妙的困惑，“不是你要我今天下午到剧院里去看你彩排的吗？”

这次，轮到阿马德乌斯睁大了他浅葱色的眼睛：“咦？哦……等等，好像是有这么一回事。”

迦尔纳：“………………”

……所以说，阿周那之前说的“他不会介意的”，其实是这个意思吗？！

价格不菲的跑车自然不是阿马德乌斯的，它属于玛丽·安托瓦内特，这位美女正坐在驾驶座上，毫不在意地在大马路上违规停车。副驾驶座上的阿马德乌斯虽然不着调，但多少还有点常识，知道自己犯了大错、差点放了人鸽子。他顶着迦尔纳冰冷的视线，隔空一阵土下座疯狂道歉，最后，或许是出于（单方面的）补偿心理，他向情绪不佳的迦尔纳提出了一个邀请。

“要不要一起来？”阿马德乌斯用全然不知忧愁的天真笑脸热情地说道，“我们正准备到玛丽的家里去呢！”

迦尔纳抬起一边眉毛：“彩排不用管了吗？”

玛丽兴高采烈地插了一嘴：“没错，我们正好就是要去讨论这件事！”

“……？？”对不起，他真的跟不上对话的节奏。

阿马德乌斯接过话头，眉飞色舞地解释：“是这样的。本来我是要顶替《四季进行曲》的小提琴位，不过，机会难得，为什么不演奏自己创作的曲子呢？我向玛丽解释了一下自己的想法，没想到她很爽快地答应了！”

“呵呵，毕竟你都说了，需要钢琴的合音。”玛丽的脸红彤彤的，看来，她对这个点子是真的很感兴趣，“这么长时间以来，还没有过谁邀请过我同台演出呢。我太高兴了，当然要好好准备一番！”

原来如此，看来彩排是真的被他俩单方面鸽了，不愧是不着调二人组。迦尔纳点了点头，顾虑地询问玛丽：“……这样真的好吗？”

“当然没问题！”玛丽对他露出灿烂无比的微笑，伸手打开了后座门上的锁，“能有一位值得信赖的先生来充当第一位听众，我很荣幸！”

迦尔纳眨眨眼睛，瞪着打开的车门，被突如其来的赞美砸得发懵。其实他并不是这个意思，但沉浸在兴奋和快乐中的玛丽完全误解了，反而搞得他骑虎难下。玛丽·安托瓦内特的宅邸常被用作上流阶层的酒会场地，就算是迦尔纳也知道，那可不是一般人能随意出入的地方。换在平常，迦尔纳是不会答应的，不过他今天心情本就陷在一片愁云惨雾中，阴差阳错，红发青年点了点头，爽快地同意了：“好啊。”

于是，迦尔纳跳进了跑车后座，随着美人的一脚油门扬长而去。

他们的目的地，是一座斥了巨资设计出来的、当之无愧的海滨豪宅。按理说，此处应有迦尔纳对建筑风格与庭院设计的倾情赞美，不管怎么说，他还有一双会欣赏的眼睛。只可惜，现在的他根本没有这心思。玛丽把车钥匙交给门童，带着两个男人走进自家三层别墅，穿过被各式艺术品点缀的廊厅。她像仙女般轻盈，又像回到自家城堡的王后般优雅，一路上，他们遇到的所有人，都对这两张迷茫的陌生脸孔视若无睹，看来他们早就习惯了。

来到主楼二层的大厅，打开大门，冷气、零食、钢琴和小提琴都已准备就绪。玛丽转过身，以女主人的从容得体做起了安排，她请求迦尔纳不必拘谨，想吃什么想喝什么只管开口、只管取用，就当是回了自己家。而后，一秒钟也不浪费，玛丽拽着阿马德乌斯，掏出乐谱，坐到了气派的三角钢琴前。

迦尔纳对音乐了解不深，但凭着常识也能知道，两个从没合奏过的人，需要很长时间的磨合；事实上，就算彻底抛弃睡眠，能用一下午加一晚上的时间搞定，也算是上帝保佑。在传说中的原创二重合奏曲真正完成之前，自己这个“听众”只能在旁边当一个碍手碍脚的闲人——没关系，这个立场恰好也很符合迦尔纳此时糟糕的心情。

他取下帽子和墨镜，扔在沙发上，甩了甩被汗湿的红发。也许迦尔纳不该这么做，被阿马德乌斯看见了，很可能会发生不得了的事情。不过幸好，这两颗脑袋凑在一起，完全沉浸在音乐创作者的世界中；而他则无所事事，只能四下张望，权当开拓眼界。客厅很大，比迦尔纳整间公寓的面积都大，好几米开外的地方还设置了精巧的饮料吧台，靠近了，可以听见阵阵涛声。其后的柜里摆满了酒水：有酒精饮料，也有软饮料，不一而足。看来，这里确实做好了随时迎接来宾的准备，而玛丽·安托瓦内特也果真是个派对狂人。

金红的异色视线落在一排造型古典的酒瓶上，迦尔纳眯起眼睛想了一会儿，动身走过去，从吧台里摸出一只酒杯，给自己倒了一杯朗姆酒，打算放松一下。这时，一个念头唐突浮现：威廉姆斯一家，纵使真实身份是拥有疯狂计划与邪恶企图的狂信徒，在表面的世界眼中，也仍然是严格恪守神嘱的清教徒，不饮酒，不偷盗，不杀戮，道德上无可挑剔，是世间少有的正直与虔诚之人；而他们的恶行，却要一位犯下乱伦大罪的侦探去揭露，多么讽刺。

他自嘲地想，如果以堕落的程度来定夺谁该下地狱，那么他最后坠落的地方可能会比威廉姆斯还要深，而迦尔纳甚至没有为自己干的好事忏悔的意思，这大概还能再罪加一等。既然如此，再加一点酒精肯定也不会有什么改变，如果这么一点微不足道的、额外的堕落可以让他不再消沉下去，倒也不失为一件好事。红发的侦探无动于衷地思考着这些不着边际的宗教问题，将辛辣的酒精灌进肚中。

酒劲意外地大，晕眩感立刻袭了上来，青年缓了一会儿才抬起头，他立即注意到，自己放在吧台的手边有一小团灰色的影子，像只受了冷落的猫一般委顿，一动不动地趴在那里。迦尔纳歪着脑袋观察了一会儿，轻声对那团影子说：“……看来，孤独一人的不只是我一个啊。”

就好像某种动物一样，影子抬起了一头，迦尔纳可以感觉到它投过来的恶狠狠视线。一个神经质的声音尖酸地回答：“别把我和你这个借酒浇愁的可怜虫相提并论！”

几乎是立刻，迦尔纳就朝他投去谴责的目光：“明明是个守护神，就不能学着阿马德乌斯，待人友好一点吗？”

“哼。”一声轻蔑的鼻音，在迦尔纳身边，灰影缓缓展开身姿，变成一个高大、瘦削、与派对氛围格格不入的正装男性，他长着一张憎恶一切的脸，英俊的面庞因此几乎扭曲，“他那是友好吗？他那是搞不清楚状况！”

循着他的目光，迦尔纳撇过头去，这位神秘的灵果不其然，盯着钢琴前的两个人看个不停。他转回头：“他们……知道你的存在吗？”

突然，玛丽弹走了一个音，阿马德乌斯愉快地“咯咯”笑了起来。守护神哼了一声，迦尔纳觉得自己闻到股隐约的酸味：“阿马德乌斯当然知道，没有我，他可活不到27岁。玛丽小姐……应该是不知道的。她只是个普通人。”

迦尔纳点点头，啜了一口酒：“唔，你怎么看都不是个强大的灵……所以说，应该是有什么旁门左道的能力。看来你非常重视阿马德乌斯，不惜一切也要保护他。”

“没礼貌，还多管闲事。”守护神并不接茬，只是斥道，“灵视者，对你不该知道的事情，要学会少说两句。”

送到嘴边的酒杯轻轻顿了一下，迦尔纳皱起眉头、低下视线，对自己竟然感觉有些被刺伤了这件事，他自己都感到意外。看来，酒精也不能把这股烦躁按捺下去，反而让他变冲动、变情绪化了。迦尔纳偏过头，以不像平常自己的语气顶撞了回去：“……这么爱多管闲事可真是对不起了。”

然而，这份无礼的态度却没有让身边的灵恼怒，恰恰相反，他发出一个若有所思的喉音，态度缓和了。迦尔纳没理睬他，继续喝自己的酒，等到一杯见了底，阿马德乌斯的守护神主动开了口：“你有烦心事？”

“为什么这么问？”

“没有烦恼的人类，不会在大白天里买醉。”

“你有没有意识到，自己也在多管闲事？”

“哼，那我想，我们是扯平了。”身边的男人笑了笑，以高高在上的口吻自我介绍，“萨列里。这是我的名字，你可以叫我萨列里。”

“……我是迦尔纳。”红发青年抬起下巴，好奇地瞥了他一眼，“守护神为什么会有名字？”

“其实我没有，是阿马德乌斯乱起的。”

噗嗤。迦尔纳也忍不住笑出声来，他摇着头，远远地望了一眼阿马德乌斯：“确实，这是他做得出来的事情。”

就这样一来一回，气氛陡然变得轻松起来。在海浪声和乐器的辅助下，即便离得这样近，全神贯注的两位奏乐之人也没有发现吧台前的情况——当然，即便玛丽真的抬起头，她也只能看见一个借酒小酌的迦尔纳。于是，被扔在一边观战的一人一灵再没了忌惮，就这么你一言我一语地聊了起来。

几杯下肚，侦探白皙的脸上泛起一点红晕。都说酒精是最好的吐真剂，迦尔纳还没有醉，但话已经开始变多了，还顺势把萨列里当了垃圾桶。本来，他以为这位愤世嫉俗的守护神不会愿意听这些琐碎的人类俗事，会半路就走掉，但萨列里却听得非常认真，他对迦尔纳的侦探事业表现出浓厚的兴趣，甚至时不时会询问细节、给出些尖锐的意见，着实具备优秀的聆听者素质。这家伙虽然嘴巴很坏，但性格其实相当好——不知为何，迦尔纳一点都不意外。

不过，迦尔纳并没有对萨列里提起阿周那。这不是对一个陌生人——陌生的灵倾诉就能解决的。在他心底的某个地方，还在为之前的事闹别扭。

仔细回想起来，这可真是不可思议的一天。从一大清早就开始折腾不休，直到现在，明明只过去了十个小时不到，却像是整整一周。迦尔纳终于开始疲倦。粗略地聊及威廉姆斯家的情况后，迦尔纳的脑袋开始一阵一阵地发晕；他停了下来，靠在吧台上闭目养神，决定中场休息一下。

说来有趣，对一个侦探而言，真相的触角往往就是在这样毫无防备、漫不经心的时刻突然拨动灵感之弦。和他不同，身为灵体的萨列里不需要休息，他若有所思地立在一边，摸着下巴，自言自语：“玄关的血迹……奇怪的符号……唔……是这样吗？”

他好像话里有话。迦尔纳睁开眼睛盯住灰衣死神，萨列里偏过头对上他的视线，继续说了下去：“其实，从阿马德乌斯落地在这座城市的那一刻开始，我就感觉到那个地方不对劲。”

“那个地方。”迦尔纳皱起眉头，“你是指威廉姆斯家？”

“是的。如果不是你告诉我，我甚至都不知道那里发生了谋杀案——阿马德乌斯可不怎么爱看新闻。”萨列里点头，“玛丽弄走了阿马德乌斯，对此我一直非常感激。你们人类多半感觉不到，但是那里其实打从一开始，就一直都飘着一股血腥味。现在确实变得稍稍浓烈了些，可是有什么不同呢？反正我是绝对不想接近那里的。”

“……”迦尔纳的眉头皱得更紧。被酒精麻痹的大脑逐渐转动了起来，这是什么意思？莫非……

“你刚才是不是说，玄关的油画上被涂抹了一段文字？”萨列里打断了他的思路，“你有拍照吗？我想看看。”

侦探从兜里掏出自己的手机。之前阿尔托莉雅直播时，他截下过几张图，当时不过是随手，没想到现在还能派上用处。

萨列里低下头，眯起眼睛，一脸严肃地看着迦尔纳的手机画面，良久才咕哝道：

**“……‘** **见证伟业吧，此乃一生万物、万物归一者，永恒的门之主’……”**

迦尔纳震了一下，他睁大眼睛，注视着眼前的守护神：“你……能看懂这段话？”

灰衣死神直起身体，一脸坦然和无辜：“我解释不清，我们跟你们人类学习的方式不一样。给阿马德乌斯当守护神，就意味着我必须和一些奇怪的东西发生直接接触，也许这个知识就是在那个时候灌输进来的。”

不过，迦尔纳其实对他的解释并不感兴趣，侦探的酒已经完全清醒了。这还不是拼图的最后一块，但毋庸置疑已经替他补上了大量缺口。他缓缓地站直身体，深吸一口气：“……我想我该走了。”

刻意提高了音量，这是说给玛丽和阿马德乌斯听的。两位创作者一齐转过头来看着他，玛丽瞪大了漂亮的眼睛：“啊，你不留下来吃晚饭吗，迦尔纳先生？”

“不必了。”迦尔纳努力对她笑了一下，想让自己显得更真诚一些，“我想起一件事，一件非常要紧的事。我必须马上弄清楚。”

阿马德乌斯看起来有点失望。也是，他的音乐是不可以没有听众在场聆听的：“可是，我们的曲子还没有完成……”

“明天——音乐会是明天吧？我一定到场。”迦尔纳向他保证，“也许现在已经买不到票了……”

“没关系！”玛丽欢快地说，“我的包厢里还很空，迦尔纳先生大可以直接过来。哦，就算带别人来也没关系哦？”

她甚至俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，真是个善解人意的姑娘。这份好意不容推辞，他们稍稍商量了一下细节。最后，当指针指向下午五点时，迦尔纳终于决心道别，他不忘取回自己的墨镜和帽子，而玛丽为他叫来了管家，吩咐他们准备一辆车，把迦尔纳送回去。

红发的青年一路沉默，低头不语，直到坐在了后座上，才低声对司机说：“还有大约一个小时……麻烦你把我放到市立图书馆门口，可以吗？”

动用了一些打工时取得的人脉，迦尔纳从图书馆违规抱走了一大堆资料。等到他回到家里，天已经完全黑了。这次，没有美味的晚饭和温暖的灯光等着他。迦尔纳不知道阿周那是不是已经出了壳，他取下帽子和墨镜，将怀里抱着的那一大堆东西放到自己房间的书桌上，犹豫了好一会，还是没有去敲隔壁的房门。

我们彼此都需要一些空间——他无奈地对自己说；不是为了陈述事实，而是为了说服自己。探寻真相的迫切心情取得了率先的优先级。最后，迦尔纳从冰箱里偷了几个面包，回到房间，咔哒一声将门关上；今晚他大概是不能睡觉了。

红发青年仔细地将自己搜罗回来的资料在地上和桌上一一铺开，他其实并不知道它们是不是真的都互相有着关联，只是先进行分门别类，再来逐个调查、寻找线索。他已经很久没有这么认真过了，起先他甚至不知道这个案子背后竟然有这么深的水、竟然能有这么重要。最明显的线索一直都摆在最显眼的位置，他直到现在才发现——为什么他到现在才发现？

就在午夜钟声敲响之前，迦尔纳终于从浩如烟海的资料中，找到了他所搜寻的答案。

他将两份薄薄的纸张并排拿了起来：一份是阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯的出生证明，一份是新闻剪报，那正是夺走了他们父母性命的、惨烈的大型连环车祸，事故的最初原因一直没有被找到，迦尔纳则是这场车祸唯一的生还者。

——阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯出生于七年前的15点45分。

——大型连环车祸，也同样发生于七年前的15点45分。

文件只记录到分钟，但如果可以精确到秒，那么这两件事发生的时刻必定也完全一致。世上不会有这样的巧合。

迦尔纳将手中的证据小心地放在乱纸堆的最上层。他非常冷静、非常清醒，疑问如潮水一般涌了上来，渴求更细致的思考。然而，他还不知道，他其实已经没有时间了。一个迫切的选择将被强行扔到他的眼前。

“——看来，你终于找到我了。”

在他头顶，大约半寸的空中，一个甜美的声音突兀地响了起来。迦尔纳差点被吓得跳起来，他猛地抬头，看见一位金色长发、黑色洋装的少女飘在半空。她看起来不过只有七八岁，有着稚嫩的身体和任谁看了也会心生怜悯的甜美长相。不过，她脸上却有着属于成年女性、而非纯真孩童的笑容，当她俯下身注视迦尔纳时，他可以看见她额头正中，一枚钥匙孔形状的黑洞。

“阿比盖尔……威廉姆斯……”这场面过于诡异，迦尔纳要无法呼吸了。他拼尽全力，也只能艰难地喊出这个名字。少女丝毫不乱，只是对他莞尔一笑。

“你好，虽然花了很长时间，但我们终于见面了，迦尔纳。”她轻轻巧巧地呼唤这个名字，仿佛他们已经认识了很长时间。注意到迦尔纳视线的飘忽，阿比盖尔回头，有所顾虑地看了一眼墙壁。墙的另一头就是阿周那的房间，就算不使用神的视角，他理应也能知道这里发生的所有动静。可是，什么也没有出现，什么也没有发生。阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯的鬼魂仍然在迦尔纳的上空飘浮。

“不必担心，他不会来的。”阿比盖尔轻快地说，“但凡有我在的地方，他就什么也察觉不到，什么也无法看到。事情就是如此，毕竟，我们早就约好了。”

什么意思？——迦尔纳想问，却问不出口，他的声带还没找回功能。金发的少女看透了他的思想，缓缓落到地上，双手背在背后，展露恶魔般的微笑：“因为时间不多了，我就开门见山地说了——”

“嗯，没错哦，你大部分的猜测都是正确的，不愧是……呵呵。的确，我和阿周那……还有我和你之间，存在千丝万缕的联系。我非常乐意一五一十地全部告诉你，关于这个地方曾经发生过什么，未来又将发生什么……”

“只是，这大概就是人生，是被称为命运的东西吧？零和游戏，收益必然带来损失。所以，我必须询问你的想法，而你也要接受考验、谨言慎行，迦尔纳——”

“我们只有一个晚上的时间，我只会回答一个问题，而你只能做一个选择。”

“是选择从我口中听到所有的真相——还是选择我的帮助，去拯救你最重要，最宝贵的弟弟……阿周那的生命？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真相时间：  
> 一直以来存在于文本之间的线索，就是“阿比盖尔七岁”，以及“迦尔纳的事故发生在七年前”  
> 至于我们的外神是哪位，你们已经知道了


	16. DUO-7

夏季的黎明总是来得早，六点刚过，天已经微微亮了。阿周那板着一张脸离开房间，走进起居室区域。按照通常的惯例，他该准备早餐了，可今早阿周那却有别的打算。

昨天不欢而散之后，他已经超过整整十二个小时没有见到迦尔纳了——包括他自己肉身的双眼，和他穷极千里的神之眼。反省了一晚之后，阿周那已经意识到，别开脸躲起来生闷气的行为是多么幼稚。且不论他怎么说也是个神，仅论肉体年龄，他也是个22岁的成年人，和哥哥产生矛盾，当然不能用消极抵抗的方法来解决。男主角就该对恋人主动出击，电视上都是这么演的。

反复给自己打气了好几遍之后，阿周那谨慎地敲响了哥哥的房门：“……迦尔纳？”

没有任何动静，连一点声音都没有，难不成是还在睡觉？阿周那看了一眼墙上的挂钟，按照平时，迦尔纳现在早就该起床了。他咬了咬下嘴唇，无奈地意识到，迦尔纳可能是还在生他的气，不想理睬他——像小孩子一样！但不管怎么样，阿周那都不想忍耐了，他伸手直接打开了卧室房门。

“迦尔纳，不管有什么怨言，现在也该起来了——”

话语半途而止。房间里一片黑暗，没有任何活物的气息，床上空无一人，迦尔纳无迹可寻。

阿周那渐渐睁大双眼。突然之间，他意识到自己做了一件愚蠢的事情。他可是神，神怎么能轻易地放松警惕？

上一次他彻底跟丢迦尔纳之后发生了什么，难道他已经忘记了吗？

他猛地回过头，就在这短短的一刹那，家中的每一个角落已经都被审视了一遍：衣柜里少了一件外套，有一双帆布鞋不知所踪，帽子被拿走了，墨镜却还留在原处（是因为半夜出门的缘故吗？）；房间里放置着大量来历不明的纸质资料，但都被整整齐齐地码在一起，好像还没来得及看；垃圾桶里歪着几个空包装纸袋，看样子，迦尔纳昨天的晚饭就是这样随意解决的。

这些零碎的信息并没有什么价值，阿周那也没来得及做进一步的判断。就在这时，大门的锁响了，门被打开，迦尔纳披着一身露水走了进来，正好与弟弟打了个照面。

“啊，你已经起来了？”他取下帽子，毫无紧张感地打着招呼，“早上好，阿周那。”

见到他平安无事，如释重负的感觉和比前一天下午强烈得多的恼火一齐涌了上来。阿周那大步流星地走上前，强硬地抓住迦尔纳的手腕，把人拖进屋里。他力气惊人，差点把红发青年拖得失去平衡。当哥哥的一脸茫然，从没有见过阿周那发这么大火，只得连连劝阻：“等等，阿周那，等一下，你这是怎么了？”

阿周那松开了他，用严厉的目光看着兄长：“你跑到什么地方去了？”

听他的语气，颇有一种迦尔纳若是拒绝回答，阿周那就要直接读取他大脑的架势。迦尔纳眨眨眼睛，抬起一只手晃了晃：“只是出门取个东西而已。”

看清他手中拿的是什么之后，阿周那的脸色更加难看了：“这东西是……你跑到大学城的储物柜去拿这个了？！”

迦尔纳点点头：“没错。”

得到肯定，神明失去了冷静。他牢牢地抓住迦尔纳的双肩，铁灰色的神之眼仔细地把哥哥浑身上下、里里外外检查了一遍。万幸的是，除了被闷了一身汗、好像还熬夜了之外，迦尔纳没有任何异样。他歪着脑袋好奇地看着阿周那。后者暗地里松了口气，抬起眼睛小心地问道：“我姑且问一句，你……没有遇到什么奇怪的人吧？”

“……？”迦尔纳一头问号，“大半夜的，你觉得我应该遇到什么人吗？”

“当然不是。”阿周那发现自己还用力攥着他的肩膀，他悻悻地松开手，“你干嘛要突然去取这个？”

“这毕竟是你给我的贵重护身符之一。”迦尔纳活动了一下肩骨，平静地回答。不知为何，阿周那有种奇怪的感觉——迦尔纳好像早就准备好如何回答他了，“昨天威廉姆斯宅的事情之后，我觉得，先把它取出来，会比较稳妥。”

“就当是这样好了。但有必要大半夜去拿吗？出来发现你不在，搞得我很担心。”

“唔……原来如此。让你担心了，对不起。”迦尔纳老实地低头认错道歉，“我只是想到了就立刻去取而已，毕竟越早拿在手里，就越安心，不是吗？”

“我完全不觉得安心。”阿周那仍然眉头紧锁，抱起双臂咕哝着，尾巴在身后不安地疯狂甩动，“虽然确实是我把它弄来给你的，但我从来都不喜欢它。这东西最好永远都不要派上用场。”

完全就像一只受了威胁、龇牙咧嘴、发出低吼的大猫。迦尔纳右手做出稍安勿躁的手势：“别那么紧张，只是保险起见——又不是说我就一定会用它。”

是这样吗？阿周那狐疑地看了他一眼，但他毕竟模样年轻，这气呼呼的一瞪落在兄长眼中十足可爱，反而把迦尔纳逗乐了。他上前一步，抬起一只手，放到弟弟头顶的两只软角之间，撸猫一般在柔软的黑色卷发上轻轻抚摸。阿周那浑身都震了一下，难以置信地睁大了眼睛，这个好像把他当小孩子一样的动作让他本能地感到抗拒，可是只要稍稍抬起眼，就能看到红发青年脸上满足又开心的微笑——他很久没这么笑过了，这个表情又让人十分安心，不忍打断他。

“阿周那，还是跟小时候一样，完全没变呢。”迦尔纳愉快而温和地说道，“要是有一会儿找不到哥哥，就急得又哭又闹的。”

“……”谁“又哭又闹”了！这是突然开始翻旧账的时候吗？！那都是几岁的事了？！阿周那目瞪口呆地看着他，内心惊涛骇浪，脸上不可控地泛起一丝热意，他有些庆幸现在天还没完全亮，而自己恰好生了一身黑皮肤。即使如此，他还是止不住因为突然的窘迫而开始打结的舌头，“你、你、你这家伙……为什么要突然提小时候的事？！”

弟弟的惊慌失措令迦尔纳更愉快了，他想了一下，以叫人受不了的坦诚和天然大声回答：“因为阿周那什么时候都非常可爱，小小一团、黏在我身上哭哭啼啼不肯下去的时候尤其可爱……只是稍稍联想一下，也很正常吧。”

“…………………………”不要再说了，脑子里有画面了！阿周那连忙捂住脸，羞耻得要烧起来了——谁都可以，来阻止一下这个傻哥哥好吗！

最后，从尴尬中拯救了阿周那的不是什么机械降神，而是无可奈何的不可抗力。从昨天晚上开始就一直没能吃上什么正经东西的侦探，腹部突然发出巨大的噪音。阿周那睁开眼睛，透过指缝疑惑地看着迦尔纳，现在，轮到当哥哥的脸红了。

“不、不好意思，阿周那……”迦尔纳摸着后脑勺，小声请求，“……可以麻烦你做点早饭吗？”

他们就像是随处可见的一对兄弟、一对恋人一般，迅速遗忘了头一天还在吵架、还在冷战的事实，开始过起和往日别无二致的日常生活。简单洗漱、打开冷气之后，迦尔纳舒舒服服地趴在餐桌上，红色的脑袋埋在臂间补起了眠；双眼紧闭，肩膀有规律地一起一伏，呼吸绵长。刚刚经历了一场虚惊的阿周那则仍在不安，他一边在厨房里忙着，一边三心二意，时不时便回过头来看哥哥一眼，好像想要确认他人还没有消失。这样左顾右盼不专心的结果，就是一向追求完美的神明不得不给迦尔纳递上糊了的早餐。他一脸自我嫌恶地坐在迦尔纳左边，而迦尔纳只是盯着盘子、眨了眨眼睛，没有一点怨言便大吃特吃起来。

这段出乎意料的夏日晨间小插曲导致他们浪费了不少时间，等到迦尔纳终于吃饱，已经过了九点。阿周那收起被吃得干干净净的盘子，站起身来，若有所思地看着吃饱喝足重新趴回桌子上打算继续睡的迦尔纳，伸手捻住了一绺张扬的红发。他低声请求：“下次，不要再这样一声不吭地突然跑出去，好吗？”

闻言，迦尔纳抬起头，看见阿周那的眼神，愣了一下。在逐渐成为“壳中之神”的七年的时间里，阿周那总是对什么事情都成竹在胸、游刃有余，他从未见过他如此不安：领会感情总是慢人一拍的弟弟竟然在害怕。他不知如何回应，事实上——按照这问题的字面意义给出承诺并不困难，真正令他不知所措的，是这个问题背后的心意。

一切还能回到过去吗？答案其实谁也不爱听。迦尔纳将额头靠在小臂上，不去看阿周那，闷闷地回答：“……好。”

过了一会儿，阿周那把玩他头发的手才拿开。迦尔纳听着哗哗的水流声，再度闭起双眼，怀抱着无数思绪，沉入梦乡之中。

事实上，迦尔纳不是熬了夜，而是通宵没睡。浅眠一不小心就变成了呼呼大睡，过了好久，他才迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，眼前居然是并不陌生的天花板。迦尔纳不知何时从趴在餐桌边变成了躺在沙发上，身上还多了一条薄毯，免得他被冷气吹感冒，用膝盖思考都知道这是谁干的好事。金红异瞳迷茫地眨了眨，稍稍偏过去，就看见阿周那正坐在他脚边的单人沙发里，翘着二郎腿安静地看着一本旧杂志；装不下的颀长尾巴冒了出来，从他背后一直拖到地毯上，分岔的尾尖百无聊赖地卷起又展开。

他翻了身，伸了个大大的懒腰，口齿不清地问：“……我睡了多久？”

“两个多小时吧。”阿周那头也不抬，随意地回答。

“什么？”迦尔纳一跃而起，抬头看挂钟，“已经十一点了？”

阿周那也抬起头，他似乎已经恢复了那份游刃有余，照例还是问着明知故问的问题：“怎么了，有安排吗？”

“啊，是哈布斯堡家族的音乐会，玛丽·安托瓦内特主办的。”迦尔纳皱着眉头，“是十二点开始，还是十二点半来着？……总之，我跟人约好了要出席，得准备出发了。”

话音刚落，“啪”地一声，阿周那把手里的杂志合了起来，叹了口气：“没办法了，那我就陪你一起去吧。”

迦尔纳惊了一下，皱起眉头看着他：“你……还没放弃出壳的想法？”

“我什么时候说过要放弃了？”阿周那反问，“我和潘德拉贡小姐约好的本来就是今天下午，陪你去听个音乐会，时间正好。她被警局的事务拖住了，需要费点功夫脱身。”

“但那也不代表你得去‘陪我’。”迦尔纳抗议，“说得好像我是去鬼屋的女孩子一样。”

蓝灰色的尾尖愉快地摆了一下，他只是介意措辞而非直接拒绝，这让神明心情愉快了一点。阿周那轻松地回答：“如果你去鬼屋玩耍时真的需要我陪同来壮胆，我也是不会拒绝的， **哥哥** 。”

“……”迦尔纳眯起眼睛。他这油腔滑调是跟谁学的？

“总之，”阿周那站了起来，拖到地上的尾巴随着他的动作一并归位，“这件事没得商量。如果你不让我陪同……”他想了一下，思忖什么程度的威胁比较合适。神真是太可怕了。“……那么，我就让你一路鸡飞狗跳，永远也别想抵达目的地。”

迦尔纳叹了口气：“太幼稚了，阿周那。”

“都是小事，有用就行。”阿周那满意地点了点头，蛮横地说，“就这么说定了。”

黑发的神明转过身，朝自己的房间走去，他太久没出过门了，需要准备些合适的衣服，还得把外表适当地改造一下。然而，当房门砰地一声关上，迦尔纳却颓然坐回到沙发里，十指交握抵在鼻尖，长长地叹息了一声。

“……哈、哈哈。”苦笑几下，他以只有自己才能听见的音量低语，“你可最好是在骗我……阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯。”

七年以来，除了刚出车祸、迦尔纳神智不清醒、一切尚未尘埃落定的那会儿，这还是阿周那第一次走出家门。

原本，迦尔纳以为“出壳”的行为会给阿周那带来肉眼可见的负担，但阿周那其实并没有什么奇怪之处，这倒是令人欣慰。他转过头，不知道第多少次打量起弟弟的着装，虽然知道这样挺没礼貌的，可他实在是忍不住：白色T恤下摆太长（可能是为了让隐形的尾巴舒服一点），而裤子又有点太短了，把脚踝都露在了外面。迦尔纳自己也不通穿搭时尚，说不出个所以然来，这身衣服其实并没有不合理的地方，只是穿在阿周那身上，有股说不出的怪异。但黑发的青年神态自若，那股气定神闲的自信可以打败任何对他的着装有微词的人，迦尔纳败下阵来，只能由着他这样上街。

就算阿周那在壳中，拥有俯瞰世界、通晓万物的视角，真正身临其中时，感觉还是十分陌生。起先，他浑身不自在，过于警觉、过于局促；不过走了一段路后，神明终于放松了一点，毕竟，今天的街道实在是漂亮得叫人眼花缭乱。哈布斯堡家族做事排场十足、声势浩大，一夜之间，路边所有广告位都换成了设计精良的音乐会宣传，通过发达的现代科技，广告屏上，一张又一张充满朝气的脸不断切换。阿马德乌斯当然也在其中，因为女主人的青睐，他得到了不少摄影师的关照，总带着一股散漫随性街头艺术家气质的金发青年拾掇得干净清爽，在宣传画上露出狡黠迷人的微笑。他身着西装、笔挺修长，一头长长的金发被梳顺了，挽成一个马尾，优雅地搭在肩头，自信得闪闪发光。

兄弟俩齐齐仰头看着，不约而同地想：这就是未来之星的气概了。

作为会场的剧院大门口，平常总是半冷不热，今天则自然里三层外三层，围得水泄不通。他们远远地看见一辆辆黑色轿车有序地在门口停住，放下几个人，又缓缓离开；相机的闪光灯随即便咔擦咔擦地闪烁不停，把华服的男男女女都包裹在其中。这种场面足以让任何普通人感到渺小又卑微，阿周那和迦尔纳无言地对视了一眼，默契地抬脚便溜，绕了一圈，找到了剧院的后门。

几个人高马大的保镖正守在那里，随时提防着想闯空门占便宜的家伙。迦尔纳无所畏惧地走上前，回忆着头一天玛丽吩咐过的流程，试探性地报出了自己的名字。考虑到玛丽和阿马德乌斯都不怎么长记性，他本没有抱太大的希望，但事情比想象中的要顺利，他们成功得到了放行（或许多亏了他这一头帽子也压不住的标志性闪耀红发）。

后门直通后台，后台正一片混乱，音乐会已经进入了最后的准备阶段，每个人都忙得不可开交，到处都是气势十足的吼叫声和斥骂声。常年四处打零工的迦尔纳已经习惯了，他一边找路，一边心思活络地想着这里需不需要临时工、能给出多少时薪；而阿周那就不一样了，没见识过这种场面的神明大惊失色，始终一脸阴沉地缩在哥哥背后，好像受到威胁的猫一样警惕地注视着行色匆匆的过路人——好极了，迦尔纳无奈地想，就这还想陪我去鬼屋呢！

最终他们还是有惊无险，成功找到了玛丽的私人包厢。礼貌地敲了敲门后，玛丽·安托瓦内特笑容满面地迎接了他们。不过，身为音乐会的主办者和实际参与者，她当然不可能留在包厢里坐着不动。一番寒暄和简单的自我介绍之后，玛丽便被一通电话叫走，她说了一番得体的客套话，随后便翩然离去，只留下盛装的倩影和一地脂粉香。迦尔纳拿出手机，看了一下时间，距离开场还有十分钟。

在他身边，阿周那则露出极为不适的表情，手肘撑在双膝上，脱力地捂住了脸：“每天在外面走动就是这样的感觉吗……”

“怎么了，不舒服吗？”

“不，并没有。”阿周那摇摇头，“只是人太多了不适应，仅此而已。”

“如果非常不适，你可以先回去。”

阿周那递给他一个冷淡又有些恼怒的眼神：“想都别想，我要留在这里。”

迦尔纳迅速转过头去，把脸上一闪而逝的笑意化为两声咳嗽。他取下墨镜，确认这样的光源条件下应该没人会注意自己的眼睛，这才对阿周那说：“总之，还有几分钟才开场，我先去一下洗手间。”

黑发青年面无表情地盯着他看，过了好几秒，才缓缓地点了点头。迦尔纳不能确定他到底做了什么，不过，直觉告诉他，虽然只是白驹过隙的一瞬，阿周那却已经确认过了这一整层楼的状况，不然他是不会点头的——神明大人对自己的哥哥可谓十足过保护了。迦尔纳走出包厢，走过一条长长的、铺着天鹅绒地毯的过道，找到洗手间，解决了个人问题，再回到过道中。红发青年无意中低下头，在消防栓上瞥见一团灰色的影子，无精打采地蜷在那里。他扬起眉毛，主动开口：“你好，萨列里。昨天承蒙你照顾了。”

“少管我。”萨列里气哼哼地怼了回去，“让我一个人待着。”

迦尔纳摸了摸自己的鼻尖。虽然他们严格意义上昨天才认识，可萨列里在无心中为迦尔纳提供了解决事情的方向，这是不争的事实。看在这个份上，他也不想看守护神这副消沉的模样。四下里观察了一下，确认无人后，迦尔纳单膝跪下，戳了戳这团影子：“说起来，有一件事，我想我该告诉你。”

萨列里被他戳得心烦，咻地一声浮起来，飘到他够不着的地方。迦尔纳只得站起来，稍稍提高了音量：“给你起名字这种行为，也许并不是毫无意义的。”

“……”

“这到底只是我的观察，不过拥有名字的灵往往比无名之灵强大很多——‘赋予名字’这个行为本身给予无名的灵存在于物质世界的证明，所以，你才会慢慢变强吧。”

“……”

“虽然你现在还是很弱，但以前应该更加不行……被赋予名字之前，连化为人形应该都很难，不是吗？”

“哼！”灰色影子发出一声愤怒的鼻音，迅速扩大，再一次在迦尔纳面前变作人类模样。萨列里怒气冲冲地逼近了几步，鼻尖几乎都要怼到迦尔纳脸上。他比红发青年高出一个头，狰狞地瞪着眼睛的模样极为吓人，他居高临下吼叫着，“不停地在那强调很弱、很弱，你有完没完！”

迦尔纳无辜眨眼：“可是……这是事实啊。”

“呵呵。”萨列里冷笑两声，“不管我弱不弱，真正的事实是，我还是可以轻易折断你的脖子。”

突然受到威胁，迦尔纳却无动于衷，他诚恳地回答：“劝你最好不要这么做。”

“我当然不会。你的大靠山不好惹。”萨列里退后一步，靠回墙上，抱起双臂，不屑地哼了一声，“不过我要提醒你。有的灵平常看起来确实不怎么样，但在某些时候……瞬时爆发起来威力惊人。你该庆幸自己没机会见识我的真本事。”

这话听起来有点像虚张声势，但是指向性却非常明确。迦尔纳睁大双眼：“哦，你的意思是……原来如此，我明白了。不过，仅出于我个人的好奇心……阿马德乌斯知道这件事吗？”

“他有必要知道吗？”萨列里反问，撇过脑袋，“反正，他很快就不需要我了。”

“为什么这么说？”迦尔纳轻轻皱起眉头，“是因为……契约之类的东西吗？”

“没那么高级，我又不是恶魔。”灰衣死神靠在墙上，不耐烦的语调里带着一丝落寞，“那家伙……情况特殊，自己没什么本事，却偏偏生在个可怕的家系里，大把的妖魔鬼怪排队等着拿他当美餐。我的存在没有别的意义，只是为了保护他不要被杀，仅此而已。”

迦尔纳摸着下巴，一言不发，萨列里的面容隐藏在昏暗的阴影中。这种事，不是长久的陪伴是不能了解得那么清楚的。

萨列里瞟了一眼舞台的方向：“但是，如果是想过平静的生活，守护神反而是碍事之物，其他人类的爱戴与注意力才是最好的良药——超自然生物会本能地回避这些东西。今天的音乐会过后，阿马德乌斯会一战成名，成为聚光灯下的大明星，受万人敬仰。我知道，他就是这样的神才。”他哼了一声，别开眼睛，音量小了下去。那股酸味又回来了，“而且……说不定，他很快就会步入婚姻的殿堂，身边有佳人相伴……而我就是不需要的，多余的东西了。”

“哦！”迦尔纳恍然大悟，点了点头。这才是守护神一直闹别扭的原因，“所以说，你是……觉得寂寞了？”

“……我有没有跟你说过，你该学会少说两句？”

“嗯，好像确实是说过。”迦尔纳神情微妙地点了点头，“不过婚姻的殿堂……莫非是指玛丽·安托瓦内特？……可她不是早就结婚了吗。”

“…………你说啥？”

“好几年前的事了，虽然是家族联姻，但他们夫妻感情并不差，只是男方非常宅，不爱露面而已。”迦尔纳双手插兜，平静地解释，“那天去她家时我还留心了，地板材质很高级，但并不隔音。不管玛丽在做什么，她先生都能在楼下听得一清二楚。”他停顿了一下，望着天花板、摸着后脑勺，一脸无辜地继续补刀，“我以为你早就知道了，这件事在本市可是连小孩子都知道啊。”

萨列里：“……………………”

迦尔纳被暴怒的萨列里撵了回去，红发的侦探一头雾水，完全搞不懂他为什么要对自己发脾气。

回到包厢里坐下，玛丽仍旧不见踪影。阿周那手里拿着一张不知何时送过来的节目单，漫不经心地看着。迦尔纳瞥了一眼，注意到阿马德乌斯排在第三个。随后，灯光便暗了下来。

迦尔纳把帽子取了下来。演出的时间到了。

他们肩并肩安静地坐在空旷的私人包厢中，在二楼最好的位置上聆听着逐渐响起的音乐。他们也可以清楚地看见舞台，而舞台上的人可以清楚地看见他们。这两位穿着随意到不合规矩，但外貌却极为出众的青年谁也没有意识到，他们看起来有多么惹眼。阿周那动了动嘴唇，轻声嗫嚅：“……刚才在走廊里和你说话的，是谁？”

迦尔纳偏过脑袋：“你……难道看不到他吗？”

“我知道那不是个人类，但只能看到模糊的残像。……莫非是‘灵’的能力吗？”阿周那皱着眉头，一手捂住嘴唇，看起来有些困惑，“‘抹除’和‘消去’的能力，似乎没有单纯的隐藏那么简单……和我同规格的存在可以对我的认知进行干扰，这也就罢了，区区一个弱小的灵，也会有这样的能力？”

“那是阿马德乌斯的守护神。”迦尔纳回答，“据他所说，他的职责就是保护阿马德乌斯。”

“哦？那就说得通了。”阿周那的眉头舒展开来，“假如他的能力连我也可以蒙蔽……那么受他保护的人不会被迷恋力量的超自然生物发现，也很正常。”

“迷恋力量。”迦尔纳重复了一遍这个说法，“吃掉阿马德乌斯……能获得力量吗？”

“准确说来，是瞬时增幅。”阿周那头也不回，简单地解释，“他和你有同样的体质，只是成因不大相同。如果说普通人类是零食的话，那他就是大餐。这样的人如果不去学习一些防身之术，根本活不到成人。但他有保护神，那就另当别论。”

“原来如此。”迦尔纳眨眨眼睛，话题突然一转，“而我之所以能活到25岁，也是你一直在保护我的缘故。”

“……”一个迎面直球，让阿周那一时间失去了语言能力，隐形的尾巴在身后疯狂摆动。虽说是事实，但被这么直白地说出来，总叫人难为情。他偏过视线，与那双艳丽的金红异瞳对视，黑暗中，一只温暖的手轻轻地摸过来，搭在他的手上。

“我想，这句话我也早就该对你说了。”他的兄长轻声说，“一直以来谢谢你，阿周那。”

阿周那深吸一口气，郁积的不快逐渐从胸中清空。他用力回握，将迦尔纳的手牢牢地抓在自己手心中。


	17. DUO-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很长【。】  
> 有一点虐注意

两个节目结束后，大厅里响起海浪般清脆的掌声。灯光完全暗了下去，为第三个节目做起准备。等到大厅重新亮起，笑容灿烂、衣着华美的贵妇人，玛丽·安托瓦内特已经站在了钢琴前。她的出现让台下观众发出细小的惊呼和议论，迦尔纳舒展嘴角、无声地微笑了一下。看来这两位不着调人士想要达到的舞台效果，已经初见成效了。

玛丽的姿态极其优雅。她在钢琴凳上从容地坐下，背挺得笔直。随后，节目真正的主角——小提琴手沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特入场了。金发青年身上吊儿郎当玩世不恭的气质已经彻底不见了，他一手握琴，一手提弓，嘴唇线条绷得死紧，一丝笑容也无；浅葱色的双眼下浮着一层浅浅的青黛，看来昨晚他是真的没有睡觉。在这么大的剧院里、无数双眼睛注视下登台演出，对阿马德乌斯而言也是第一次，紧张得浑身僵硬在所难免。年轻的音乐家转过身，面对着观众，庄重地鞠了一躬；而后，他转过身去，无声地与玛丽对视，两个人互相点了点头，阿马德乌斯将琴垫在肩上，拉弦搭弓，做好了准备。

这便是《G大调第三小提琴协奏曲》的首次问世。

在更好的、更完整的版本里，这支曲子理应由整个小提琴乐团来演出，也该有整整三个乐章。只是此时为了配合玛丽不甚精湛的钢琴合奏，阿马德乌斯在节奏和长度上都做了许多细致的调整。他的努力并不是徒劳的，演奏过去大约三分钟后，台下许多人脸上的惊艳与赞叹已经无法掩饰，就连迦尔纳也发现自己不知何时坐直了身体，聚精会神地聆听着这些翩然起舞的美妙音符。

古典音乐的世界，残酷又现实。人们惯于追捧神童，陶醉于年幼孩子身上展露出的耀眼才华，而等到他们长大，这份才华就失去了光环，沦为甚至难以自证价值的、随处可见的地摊货。一个已经失去了最佳时机的成年人，最简单、最直接的一战成名的方法，就是作为一个作曲家出道，当众演奏自己亲手所作的曲子——而阿马德乌斯正是准确无误地捕捉到了这一点。

或许，在某个对他更为温柔、更为青睐的世界里，阿马德乌斯即便不愿成为魔神安度西亚斯的继承者，也不会受到家人的冷落。那样的话，他作为神童的素质会更早地崭露头角，而他的音乐之路也会因此而少许多坎坷吧。只是，这都是与现在，身居此处的音乐家完全无关的悲叹，金发的青年已经完全沉浸到自己亲手打造的音乐之中，聚光灯下，他的额角沁出薄汗。最后一个音符彻底落地之后，听众们甚至都没能反应过来，直到过去了好几秒钟，盛大的、热情的掌声才爆发出来，淹没了整间剧院，有些人甚至激动地站了起来，不住地点头赞赏。

在这迟来的认可中，音乐家抬起双臂，沉醉在梦想成真的喜悦中。他成功了。27岁的音乐家终于得到了他梦寐以求的瞩目与肯定，未来已经被放在了他的手中，星光大道即将在眼前铺开。

——然而，变故也正是发生在这个时刻。它降临得毫无征兆，它将阿马德乌斯的辉煌永远终止在了这个最巅峰的瞬间。

一根柔软的银丝从舞台正上方的灯组之间垂落下来，它是如此精细、如此纤巧，只有在反光时才能被视线捕捉到。起先，迦尔纳以为这只是某种用于增色的舞台演出装置，可很快，他就发现并非那么简单。

只是刚刚意识到这件事，迦尔纳就立刻从座位里站了起来。然而掌声和欢呼淹没了他的声音，凶器已经蓄势待发。它猛地绷直，化为钢刀也自叹不如的利刃，以一个匪夷所思的角度优雅而迅速地划过半空，将阿马德乌斯纤细的脖颈一分为二。

微笑的头颅滚落到舞台中央，血光冲天而起。玛丽·安托瓦内特发出惊恐的尖叫，从琴凳上跌落下来，直到此时，观众们才反应过来，这并不是什么怪异的余兴节目。大厅化为混乱的海洋，人们连滚带爬、互相践踏，尖叫着争相逃走。阿周那抓住迦尔纳不断颤抖的胳膊，低下头，看见了某个与慌忙逃跑的人群格格不入的，伫立在舞台边的身影。

古朴的僧衣，高大的背影，一半黑、一半白的长发，诡异又安定的微笑；沾着血的银丝被一点点收回到摊开的手中，仿佛有生命一般消失在他掌心的血肉里。芦屋道满正泰然自若地站在人群中，仿佛水流中的顽石，以嘲弄的目光注视着壳中之神。就在刚刚，不过不到一小时前，他们进入这座剧院时，阿周那根本没有发现他的蛛丝马迹。黑发青年倒吸一口凉气，瞳孔瞬间变为铁灰，他急切地呼唤：“迦尔纳！”——而他也只来得及拉倒哥哥，两个人一同倒在地上。情急之中，阿周那死死压住迦尔纳，索性将自己作为盾，把他严密地保护在身体下。

这一套动作完成的时间一秒不差，紧接着，第二波致命的杀机降临了。在阿马德乌斯被斩下的头颅边，一个灰色的影子炸裂开来。那常常被迦尔纳直言不讳为“弱”的灵，身躯化作灰黑色的无数根蛛丝，它们瞬间便扩大、覆盖、穿刺了整间剧院。被这些灰色的丝碰触到的人类，无一例外瞬间便遭到“抹除”，化为齑粉崩落。二楼的私人包厢自然也并不例外，混凝土与木质结构在蛛丝的攻击下仿佛豆腐块，被无情地彻底切碎，其中的所有人和物都哗啦啦地自由落体到一楼大厅地面。

巨大轰鸣过去之后，是骇人的寂静。

对迦尔纳而言，这是甚至比七年前的车祸发生时，更加漫长的半分钟。他浑身剧痛得如同散架，耳朵里全是嗡嗡的回音。可是，等到他聚集起意识，终于可以查看四周的情况，他发现自己身上竟然毫发无伤——从那么高的地方坠落到钢筋瓦砾里，除了点皮肉伤，竟然没有任何大碍，甚至连四处逞凶的蛛丝也没有一根碰到他，幸运之神今天似乎对迦尔纳格外眷顾。然而抬起头一看，他的弟弟阿周那却面朝下倒在不远处的地上，好像失去所有生命迹象般一动不动，柔软的黑发间遍布灰尘和沙砾，几根灰黑的蛛丝从他的背后贯穿而过。伪装消失了，软角和尾巴都暴露在外，往常总是活力无限的尾尖耷拉在地，浅色的衣服上全是刺眼的血痕。

一瞬间，迦尔纳的血液仿佛冻结了，所有色彩都变为纯粹的黑白。他顾不上身体疼痛，顾不上自己还未恢复的平衡感，挣扎着站起身，跌跌撞撞地朝阿周那走去。

昨天夜里，阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯说过的话，不受控制地重新回响在迦尔纳的脑海中。

_——“我和他，有着相似的规模、相似的存在形式，源头却截然不同。我们最大的共同点，就是我们都拥有人类不应有的‘视角’。”_

_——“你知道吗，迦尔纳？这其实并不是什么好事。通晓世界之理，自己却无法跳脱到世界之外，仍然置身其中，这是个无解的巨大矛盾，终有一天它会让我们成为因果的悖论、失去自身存在的基点。”_

_——“所以，为了避免那个状况，我必须隐匿自己，而他必须闭锁在壳中。”_

_——“这颗星球上，这个次元中，其实根本不存在真正全知全能——只有无限接近于全知全能的诅咒而已。”_

_——“纵使我们看得见过去与未来的因果，看得见世间万物的走向，也还是会有不被允许看到的东西。”_

_——“那就是我们自己的死。”_

_——“这即是宇宙的法则加诸于我们身上的枷锁和束缚。我们（神）与你们（人），都同样面对着不知何时就会突然来临的，未知终结的恐惧。”_

壳中之神的身躯绵软无力，他意外地很沉，把他翻过来，费了迦尔纳不少力气。他急切地拨开阿周那的额发，有洁癖的神明无论何时都把自己收拾得干干净净，可此时，这张年轻的脸上却遍布灰尘、血迹和细小的伤口。黑发青年双眼紧闭，无知无觉，迦尔纳这时才发现自己抖得厉害，指尖甚至没法去探阿周那的呼吸。他索性弯下腰，把耳朵贴在他的胸口，直到听见心跳声，才终于稍稍放下心来，松了口气。

阿周那稍稍动了一下，发出一声微弱的呻吟。迦尔纳连忙直起身，捧住弟弟的脸颊：“阿周那，阿周那！”

在他的呼唤下，虽然只有一线，黑发的神明还是缓缓睁开了眼睛。他迷茫地眨眨眼睛，好像不知道发生了什么，看着面前满身尘土、满脸担忧却安然无恙的迦尔纳，嘴角扯出无力的微笑：“……迦尔、纳。”

居然在笑——自说自话地保护了迦尔纳，却把自己伤成这样，这家伙居然还在傻乎乎地笑！迦尔纳简直气得热血冲顶，他狠狠地斥道“阿周那，你这——”却又找不到合适的词语来骂他，缓了好半天，才找回一点冷静，没好气地询问道：“没事吗？身体的情况怎么样？”

“我……没事，只要留在原地……稍稍修复一下、就能动了。”阿周那则面不改色地对哥哥撒谎，将自己突然之间承受的巨大损耗轻描淡写地揭了过去，“比起那个……你要赶紧离开这里。”

“不带着你，我是不会走的。”迦尔纳一口回绝，摸摸兜，发现手机已经不知踪影，很可能已经被埋在瓦砾中了。无奈之下，他抬起头，在损毁严重的剧场中张望，搜寻出口。然而目之所及什么也没有，尽是惨烈的光景，红发青年的面色变得沉痛起来，“竟然一点声音都没有……难道除了我们，一个人也没活下来？”

“看来那个灵……在刚才的爆发中，把这个剧院里所有的人类都一并概念性地抹除了。”阿周那低低地咳嗽一声，喉中的血被他强硬地压了下去，“真是可怕的能力……可是……”

“啊，我有猜到是这样。”迦尔纳点点头，“就像蜜蜂使用毒针攻击一样，全力一击的代价也是很大的，他自己也不可能活下来。萨列里……”

“迦尔纳，迦尔纳。”阿周那稍稍提高了自己的声音，拉回话题，语气变得急切起来，“没时间了，你要……赶紧离开这里！”

迦尔纳低下头，不解地看着他：“为什么，阿周那？难道说……”

……难道说这里有什么东西，是如今的你可以应付，而我却必须远离的吗？

他的提问没能说完，阿周那的脸色变了。一个人影像是从虚空中显现一般，突然出现在迦尔纳的身后，居高临下地看着单膝跪地的红发青年，而后者还对身边的危险一无所知。他像是捉一只小动物一般捉住迦尔纳的衣领，不费吹灰之力便把他提了起来，迦尔纳甚至来不及发出困惑的声音便直接被扔了出去，他单薄的身体仿佛一片落叶，飘向盘绕的、致命的灰色蛛网。

“住手……！！”假如连神也抵抗不了，那么若是人类碰到那些丝的话，必定不死也是重伤。阿周那伸出手想要拉住迦尔纳，却没能抓住任何东西，萨列里造成的伤势太重，居然让他连这么简单的事都办不到了。随后，神的视线被人挡住，罪魁祸首毫不在乎，他健步上前，连续几下狠狠地踢在阿周那的伤口上，趁着他因为疼痛条件反射蜷缩起身体的时机，一脚踩住了他的胸口。

“居然只是重伤，还没有死……不愧是伪神，算你有点本事。”芦屋道满低着头，对无能为力的壳中之神露出温柔和煦的微笑，“下午好，我想，这是我们第二次见面吧？”

阿周那感到头晕眼花。好一会儿，他才反应过来这不是因为伤势，而是因为几乎灭顶的愤怒。是的，假若将已经化为乌有的上一次世界线一并算在内，这应当是他们第二次见面。只是这一次，他们的位置完全颠倒了过来，阿周那受制于人，而道满居高临下。黑发青年简直不敢相信这一切——诡异的男人就在自己面前，他用人类的肉眼看得一清二楚；然而，打开属于神明的千里眼，眼前却是空无一物。受此影响，他甚至无法看到化作废墟的剧场内的任何东西，就连迦尔纳的安危也不能确认。

没有被损耗，没有被影响，如此轻易便跨越了时间逆转的大劫，仿佛自身存在根本不受世界命理与因果的影响，仿佛粘贴在世界之壁上、只是投下影子般，纯然的异物。这个男人——不，他还可以被称作是人吗？——他究竟是什么东西？

觉察到他挣扎着想去看迦尔纳，道满加重了脚下的力道，弯下腰来，满意地听见一声模糊痛苦的呻吟：“哦呀，可不要不专心——别看死人了，你得看着我。毕竟我才是你的死神。”他眯起眼睛，“本来我准备了几吨炸药，想把你连人带楼一起炸飞……现在这样可省事多了。”

听到明确针对自己的刺杀计划，阿周那反而冷静了下来。他抬起头注视着道满的脸：扭曲，疯狂，志在必得；一张看到腻味了的狂信徒的脸。这时他才发现，道满的左手上正提着阿马德乌斯的头颅，他被血和灰尘玷污的英俊面容上仍然凝固着幸福的微笑，全不知自己的世界已经被毁灭得天崩地裂。

阿周那感到一阵难过，连他自己也无法解释痛楚感觉的由来，他难道是在为和自己完全无关的他人而悲痛吗？道满注意到他的目光，得意洋洋地说：“哦，你很在意这个吗？没关系，我稍稍改了一下仪式。虽然这个次品比不上你的美人哥哥那么纯正，只是个替代品，但也足够了。”

以这种轻佻的语气谈论迦尔纳，阿周那的怒火愈发强烈，他试图使出点力气，至少也要给道满点苦头尝尝，然而不行——身体的感觉空落落的。道满又狠狠地踢了他一脚，警告道：“别动歪心思，这次你别想作弊。”

随后，他像是想起什么一般，抬起一只，把头颅举到空中，与阿马德乌斯死去的脸对视，露出骇人的笑容：“呵呵、哈哈哈哈哈！我做到了，五百年了，我终于做到了！——威廉姆斯那家伙，成事不足，败事有余。居然把自己当年仪式失败导致‘成品’不完整的事情隐瞒了整整七年！那当然只有拿自己的命来补偿了！——耽误我主，犹格·索托斯降临的仪式，即便死一百万次也不够！”

阿周那咬紧牙关，仍旧一言不发，黑色的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着他。芦屋道满低下头，笑盈盈地注视着受伤的神：“好了，废话就说到这里。很可惜，不能让你见到真神降临的那一刻了……你还执迷不悟地留着一具人类的身体，太可笑了，简直就像是在对别人说‘来杀我’一样！那我就推你一把，送你上路吧——”

话音刚落，正如他上一次对迦尔纳所做的那般，道满从虚空之中抽出那把曾经杀死过迦尔纳的钢刀，高举在空中，发出疯狂的大笑。

“……你想都别想。”

然而，一个沙哑的声音突然响了起来，打断了他的疯狂。道满的笑声戛然而止，他的面容失去血色，猛地回头，在他身后，刚刚被扔进蛛网、必死无疑的迦尔纳正完好无损地站在原地，外套打开，一根空荡荡的挂链垂在胸前，可以代替迦尔纳死去一次的挂坠，在这一次轮回里也同样完成了自己的使命。然而真正令道满大惊失色的，不是这个无关紧要的细节，也不是迦尔纳的意外存活，而是红发青年平举在身前的右手。隐藏于外衣之下的手腕上戴着一只黄金的手环，它发出极具威胁性的金光，蓄势待发。

“捉到你了——离我弟弟远点，怪物！”迦尔纳厉声喝道，红发随着不知何处飘来的风舞动起来，金红的双瞳如同凤凰的焚身之火般艳丽热烈。他是武器，也是准心。随着他的声音，黄金手环上燃起熊熊烈火，化为一杆长枪，指向芦屋道满。发动的口令已经箭在弦上，迦尔纳向手中杀神的武器下达灭杀的指令，“领教诸神之王的慈悲吧，灭绝即为这一刺击——”

_——九小时之前，黎明时分。_

_“咻”地一声，迦尔纳从半空中落下，脸朝下摔在自己床上。阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯盘着双腿坐在他的书桌椅子里，悠然自得地看着累到浑身瘫软的红发青年。_

_“第三次预演也结束了。”金发少女友善地说，“进展如何？”_

_“……”迦尔纳的脸闷在枕头里，一言不发。然而沉默本身已经是回答——他又一次失败了。从十二点到现在，少女制造的幻境（迦尔纳拒绝称之为什么“未来预演”）已经让他把第二天过了整整三遍，然而迦尔纳一次也没能成功——每一次都以阿周那，以及更多人的死亡作为结局。眼下，迦尔纳已经累到快要不得动弹，只能抬起一只手，示意中场休息。_

_阿比盖尔点了点头，细细的小腿在地板上蹬了一下，快乐地转起了圈圈。_

_“你差不多也该承认了吧，这确实是个死局。”她轻盈的声音仿佛百灵鸟的歌，“你的弟弟——阿周那的存在本身对芦屋道满而言就是个阻碍，在父神到来之前，他用尽手段、不惜代价也会想办法杀死他。”_

_“……唔。”一阵深长的呼吸和停顿，迦尔纳低声询问，“你说……阿周那曾经重置过一次时间？”_

_在他看不到的地方，金发少女的眼神闪烁了一下，她挑了挑发梢，故作轻松地回答：“没错。因为他没能阻止芦屋道满……没能阻止父神的降临，世界也因此而面临末日。于是，壳中之神违背了时间的单向法则，把整个世界向回逆转了三天。”_

_“所以，那个名为‘芦屋道满’的狂信徒才会想要杀死他。”_

_“杀死想必是极为困难的；毕竟，阿周那就算资历再浅也是神明。只要把他削弱得无法启动时间回环，保证仪式成功就行。”阿比盖尔轻轻地叹息一声，“不过，道满本就憎恨伪神……必然不会满足于仅仅只是削弱，他一定认为，只有伪神彻底消失，才是最稳妥的。”_

_“问个问题可以吗？”迦尔纳翻过身来，眼神空洞地注视着天花板，“既然你三句话不离这个芦屋道满，那么，可不可以给我解释一下，这个人究竟是谁？”_

_阿比盖尔思考了一会儿，似乎在想自己到底要不要提供这些额外的情报。脚尖点地，她又转了一圈，转了360度回到原地后，才缓缓开口：“行吧，告诉你也无妨……芦屋道满，是生活在大约五百年多以前的一位僧侣。在一次事故中，见到了父神留在这颗星球上的一道影子，从此便发了狂。”她摇了摇头，“他设法得到了父神的遗产，却不崇拜它，而是直接将它移植到了自己身体里。干出这等事的狂信徒其实为数不少，但只有他一个人成功地与遗产融合，并活了下来。从此以后，他就变成了被整个宇宙遗忘的怪物、粘贴在世界外壁上的异物，不会老，不会死，不会被束缚，不会被认识到，也无法被消除——这五百年来，芦屋道满唯一的生存目标，就是亲眼再看一次父神。从这一点上看来，他倒是与其他的狂信徒没什么分别。”_

_“……知道得相当清楚啊。”迦尔纳咕哝着，“所以说，他为什么会出现在这里，和威廉姆斯……你的父母又有什么关系？”_

_“打住，侦探小子，我不是来和你开案情探讨会的。”她笑了起来，小女孩的语气仿佛是一位年长的女性，“免费的情报咨询就到此为止。我要你做的选择题，你有回答了吗？”_

_迦尔纳闭起眼睛：“直觉告诉我，我不应该太相信你……你知道得太多，肯分享的又太少。”_

_“悉随尊便。”_

_“假如我无论如何也做不到的话，你要如何拯救他的生命呢？”_

_阿比盖尔一手托腮，食指敲打着粉嫩的面颊：“很简单。只要祛除你身为锚的机能，我就能将阿周那带到绝对安全的地带，在那里，芦屋道满无论如何也碰触不到他，你的弟弟是绝对安全的。”_

_“锚？你在说什么？”_

_“不必在意这种细节。”她露出狡黠的笑容，“放心，我并非是想逼迫你去选择特定的哪个选项。无论怎么选，你的生命安全都不会受到威胁。只要你答应，我自有办法对付道满……届时你可以忘记一切，回归普通人的世界，无忧无虑地活下去。……怎么样，很合算吧？”_

_迦尔纳挣扎着坐了起来，以完全没有兴趣的冰冷眼神注视着眼前的鬼魂：“我没记错的话，这好像是以前阿周那常说的话。”_

_“啊呀，是这样吗？”_

_“阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯。……如果你还能以这个名字自称的话。”他稍稍提高了点声音，“假如在过去的七年里，我一次也没有答应过阿周那，你又是哪里来的自信，认为我现在就会答应你呢？”_

_“哦，你是在说，即便你的弟弟会因此而死，你也不在乎？”_

_“……”迦尔纳再次闭起双眼，深呼吸了一下，“……不，他不会死的。”_

_“疑心病很重的侦探先生听起来很有自信嘛。那么，你准备怎么做呢？用你坚强的精神，向某个缥缈的神不断祈祷吗？”_

_“不好意思，我们侦探就是疑心病重。比起依靠超自然生物，我们更宁可依靠自己。”迦尔纳睁开眼睛，坚定地看着她，“就算没有你帮忙，我也可以救他。……我还有最后的一招没有使用。”_

_阿比盖尔抬起头来，有那么一瞬间，她似乎想要嘲笑他，然而看到他脸上的神情后，反而是她渐渐失去了笑容。沉默片刻之后，她低声唤出迦尔纳最后杀手锏的名字：“杀神之枪（Vasavi Shakti）……”_

_“哦，你连这个都能知道啊。”_

_“你疯了吗？”阿比盖尔跳下椅子，严厉地直视着那双慑人的金红异瞳，“那东西确实很强大，假如你运气够好，能直接命中芦屋道满，谁也不知道他还能不能活下来。但是——”_

_“——但是，我只有一次机会，而代价是我的生命。”迦尔纳摸了摸后脑勺，有些不解地咕哝着，“……为什么这些很强的武器，总是会有这种设定呢？设计者到底在想什么？”_

_“这不是能拿来开玩笑的事！”阿比盖尔睁大红色的眼睛，“你知不知道，上一次他——”_

_话说到半截便戛然而止，迦尔纳茫然地抬起头，见她半天不继续，也不想追究下去，只是摆了摆手：“先别急。这东西毕竟是阿周那给我当作防身武器的，他当然不会留着这种危险的设定。”他眯起眼睛，低下头，想起自己总是有些过保护的弟弟，叹了口气。如果不是情况确实不允许，他一定已经被阿周那关起来了，“他降低了杀神之枪的输出功率，把它收取的代价从我的性命，切换成他出借给我的那一半神性。”_

_“……哦。”阿比盖尔僵硬的肩膀逐渐放松下来，她似乎有些犹豫，“那么，你……”_

_“不，可是这样还不够。如果要除掉芦屋道满，靠半吊子的输出功率太冒险了，不可取。看来我还是得请你帮我个忙。”迦尔纳打断她，抬起头来，“我现在就去取这把枪，能否请你帮我重置阿周那的修改，把它的状态调整成初始设定？”_

_“……！”阿比盖尔浑身震动了一下，小小的双拳在身体两侧攥紧，“你的意思是……把不会伤害你的武器，重新变回一定会杀死你的武器……就为了一丝破除死局的可能性？”_

_“没错。”迦尔纳毫不犹豫地点了点头，他决心已定，“我没有自信一次性做好，但明天，我会尽量和阿周那一起行动。”他郑重地停顿片刻，压低声音，“我要尽我所能，把芦屋道满引出来，一劳永逸地解除阿周那的危机。”_

_“……”这一次，轮到阿比盖尔无话可说。她沉默了好一会儿，以哀伤的语气轻声问道，“可是……如果你死了，阿周那要怎么办？你有意识到，他会多么难过吗？那个孩子……”_

_她没有说完，但却明显终于戳到了痛处。迦尔纳低下头来，露出悲伤的表情。他从不畏惧自己的死亡，但面对自己的死亡，阿周那会怎么样、该怎么办，他却想也不敢想。_

_“如果我死了，我就不会再是你口中的‘锚’了。”沉默了半晌，迦尔纳只是罕见地踌躇着，低声回答，“到时候……只要你能说服阿周那，你就可以带他去任何地方。”_

_“那算什么？难不成你以为，那是放他自由？”阿比盖尔冷笑一声，“你知道吗，迦尔纳？假如没有了你，对他而言，这世上哪里都一样——它们全都是你不在的地方，仅此而已。而且，你有没有想过，如果你失败了，道满没能被消灭，你也一样会死。你怎么可以对你的弟弟做这种事？”_

_迦尔纳陷入愧疚与不好意思的沉默。这感觉十分奇妙。一个甚至称不上是人的女子，正站在他面前，义愤填膺地控诉他没人性。他将这一丝荒唐感一挥而去，毕竟，事实无可辩驳，她说得确实没错，只是他已经快要无计可施。最终，迦尔纳只能轻轻地叹息一声：“那么……只能这样了。”_

_他抬起头，极为简短地说出一个句子。阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯的脸色一片苍白，然而这次，她并没有再出声指责，只是猛地转过身去，不再面对他。_

_“我做得到，我确实可以做。”她嗫嚅着，没有对他的提案予以否定。“……可是，这样太残忍了。”_

_迦尔纳在她背后点了点头，以柔和的语气说道：“但是，我相信他一定会做出正确的选择。”_

_他觉得阿比盖尔似乎在哭，然而等到她转过身来，他却没看到眼泪。金发少女走近，将一只手放在迦尔纳的胸口，他顺从地闭上眼睛。黄金的光辉闪耀起来，映在迦尔纳白皙的脸上，给他镀上一层太阳般的神之威光。_

杀神之枪造成的巨大破坏，吹飞了一半房屋，也将灰色的蛛丝毁灭殆尽。虽然是第一次使用，迦尔纳对这把枪的操控却精妙到了极点，炫目的光芒过后，道满消失不见，而卧倒在地的阿周那却只是被烧到了一点头发。他惊魂未定地注视着眼前气喘吁吁的兄长，在他手上，黄金之枪化为毫无光彩的黑铁，哐当一声落在地上。

“糟糕，好像还是被他跑了。……我真是不中用。”迦尔纳丧气地叹息着，弯下腰撑住双膝，“哎，用这东西，意外地，累人啊……”

道满逃走了，但至少，他一时半会都不会再回来了，危机一时解除，兄弟俩得到了休养生息的机会。然而，阿周那却无法感到轻松——这把枪的威力实在是远远超出预计，高得不正常，而如此高超的功率只能有一个原因。使用过杀神之枪后，迦尔纳本应会因为神性的消失而迅速变回过去的面貌。可此时，红发青年却只是踉跄了两步，仿佛用尽了力气一般，在阿周那面前倒下。

他们在无声的废墟之间，侧卧着面对彼此。迦尔纳安静地躺在原地，双眼紧闭，红发垂散在脸上，仿佛睡着了一般，可从刚刚握着枪身的白皙指尖开始，骇人的黑色一点点地爬上他的身体；阿周那绝望地察觉到，神性的力量开始一点一点地回流到自己体内。

壳中之神终于在震惊之余，意识到眼前究竟发生了什么事。他放在迦尔纳体内的神性正在逐渐逃离，它们比谁都清楚，宿主的大限将至。

“迦尔纳，你——”不，这不可能是真的。阿周那伸出手，急迫地捧起迦尔纳的脸，仿佛是想唤醒他，又仿佛只是想确认自己是不是在做一个可怕的噩梦。

他的举动还真的让迦尔纳回过了神来。红发青年睁开金红的双眼，注视着弟弟的目光柔和而迷离。他已经清楚地预感到了自己的命运，并接受了它：“……看来，我只能陪你到这里了。”

“不、不……你在说什么？迦尔纳，为什么——这把枪不应该——”

“我把我从你这里拿到的东西……还给你。”声音渐渐小了下去，黑色逐渐蔓延至胸口，他要无法呼吸了，“只有这样……你才能活下去。”

“不行！”阿周那突然大吼了一声，他仿佛一夜之间变回了那个七年前的孩子，毫无章法地胡乱抚摸着哥哥逐渐冰冷下去的脸，试图寻找一个把唯一的亲人挽留在身边的方法。这时，阿周那才发现，自己居然在哭，“我不是——我不是为了这个——”

“阿周那……”

“为什么、为什么——为什么你总是这样？”阿周那颤抖着，厉声质问，“为什么——你总是想要丢下我一个人！”

“对不起。”迦尔纳露出悲伤的眼神，凝视着陷入崩溃的弟弟。他还是让他难过了，这并不是他的本意。“对不起……我总是让你伤心。”

“不要对我说对不起！我不是……我不要……”

“对不起……我总是给你添麻烦，总是逼你做出艰难的选择。”迦尔纳无视了语无伦次的阿周那，执拗地继续说着，“直到最后……我还是这么任性。”

黑色继续顺着白皙的皮肤往上爬，侵染到迦尔纳的颊边。黑发的神明投来绝望的眼神，让他一时之间有所犹豫，然而最后，迦尔纳还是低声，将那个残忍的请求说出口来：“……吃掉我，阿周那。”

抚在他脸上的手猛烈地抖了一下，无意识地用力，抓紧迦尔纳的头颅。然而红发的青年已经感觉不到痛，他的意识开始涣散了。

“我失败了，我没能杀死芦屋道满。那就意味着召唤外神的仪式还是会被完成……谁也阻止不了。如果犹格·索托斯降临，世界会毁灭。而她告诉过我……你曾经为此重置过时间。”他喃喃地说道，“如果真的还有挽回一切的办法……就只有再来一次。”

“……”

“阿马德乌斯是增幅器，而他和我有相同的体质。假如吃掉他可以增强力量……吃掉我应该也可以。”黑色已经蔓延到金红的眼边，迦尔纳最后一次睁开眼睛，挣扎着对着弟弟露出温柔的微笑，“抱歉……我知道这对你很残忍……可是，我只能想到这个办法了。”

“……”

“吃掉我，使用我的身体……然后挽救这个世界。拜托你了，阿周那。”

用尽全身的力气，迦尔纳靠过去，与阿周那额头相抵。在生命的最后一刻，他在自己唯一的，最爱的人眼前，留下临终的遗言。他知道，这很突兀，也许只会令人更加伤心。但迦尔纳即将消失在黑暗中的灵魂在轻声倾诉，在最后的时刻，这件事一定要传达给他。那是阿周那曾经一生期盼的馈赠：“但是……无论最后……结果如何，无论你……去到哪里，我都希望你记得……我永远爱你。”

最后，话语还是消散在风中。不过短短数秒后，生命的迹象便从这具躯体中完全消失，迦尔纳闭上了眼睛；神性悉数返还给阿周那，鲜艳的红从发色上褪去，化为无机质的雪白。然而他已不再一片无垢，杀神之枪黑色的诅咒将雪白的躯体吞噬殆尽。确认了他的死亡后，阿周那终于彻底失控、彻底崩溃。他将死去兄长的尸体紧紧抱入怀中，却意识到自己竟然连这点东西都留不下来。壳中之神无能为力，只能声嘶力竭地哭泣起来。

三个街区之外，道满趴在地上，颤抖着蜷缩在黑暗的巷中。从烧毁的焦尸状态中恢复过来花了他不少时间，幸好，他在逃走之前还成功地把阿马德乌斯的头带了出来。杀神之枪，名副其实，如果不是他见过那东西一次、跑得够快的话，这会儿他大概是真的已经死了。

可恶，明明上一次就差点让他拿到了这东西！我怎么就能忘了杀神枪的事呢——道满一边恨恨地埋怨自己，一边努力从地上爬起来。可是，已经不能回去了，即便道满是个疯子，也分得清轻重缓急。他在意图杀死伪神这件事上浪费了太多时间，最佳召唤时机快要到了。现在已经一刻都容不得浪费，必须争分夺秒，赶紧将召唤仪式完成。

然而，拖着手中最后的祭品走出暗巷，芦屋道满却再一次被眼前的光景震慑得动弹不得。

天色暗了下来，日月无光。巨大的神之弓出现在半空，带来震耳欲聋的雷鸣，制造出遮蔽太阳的压境乌云。曾经毁灭过世界一次的、白色长发灰黑皮肤的巨人再次站立在大地上，然而，神明不再如雕像般毫无感情，他弯着腰、双手捂住自己的脸庞，绝望地哭泣着，颀长的异形之尾在身后直指苍穹；他的身体布满鲜血，却无一滴属于他自己；血滴滑落下来，化为一朵朵盛放的彼岸花。他抬起头，对着天空嘶吼，随即，七支雷之矢从神弓上落下，贯穿了大地。从它们着陆的地方，世界破开了裂口，纯白的剧毒之海从裂缝中蔓延开来，迅速扩散至整个世界，覆盖星球的表层。城市、山峦、大海、森林、沙漠……凡是被这片毒之海碰触到的东西，无论是人是物还是景都在顷刻间融化；然而神明沉浸在自己的世界中，对外界不为所动。他放任纯白的毒之海将一切毁灭。

这是新时代的诺亚大洪水，只是不会再有白鸽宣告和平，亦无人配得上神的拯救。如斯恐怖，又如斯神圣，万物皆为刍狗，万物皆为蝼蚁。在灰飞烟灭的天地之间，唯一永恒的，只有仿如受伤野兽般绝望的悲鸣与恸哭。一声又一声，一下又一下，直到原初的乳海终于将大地完全化为空无一物的白纸——壳中之神的哀叹仍然源源不绝。

壳中之神·DUO【完】

壳中之神·TRES【待续】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也许你们都猜到了——DUO的结局比UNUS更加惨烈；  
> TRES才是真正的解谜篇·完结篇。


	18. TRES-0

初夏的夜还带着春的凉意，只穿睡衣走在外面还会感觉到冷。现在是一日的末尾，晚上十一点，住宅区里灯光稀疏，到了好孩子应该睡觉的时间了。这一切，阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯都毫不在意。她光着脚踩过大理石的地板，没发出一点声音，影子一般飘渺，猫一般轻盈。她抬起小小的脑袋，二楼走廊的另一头，隔着书房的木门，隐约的交谈声传了过来。

“星图已经确认了……能够在活着的时候见证神迹，是我们这一代人的幸运……”

“可是，银之钥还不完整……这样门是不会开的……”

“不要担心，主祭一定会有办法的……”

“他大概什么时候能到？……仪式之前，我想先见见他……”

“很快了，飞机大概在……”

她没有听完，少女怀抱着南瓜色的小熊，意兴阑珊地离去。他们以为她睡着了，可即便在梦里，她也能听到狂信徒们的呓语。除非有外人在场，父母几乎从不叫阿比盖尔的名字，他们总是称呼她为“我的小钥匙”，又或者“银之钥”。那到底是什么意思，阿比盖尔至今还不能很好地理解，因为教育方针上的刻意选择，虽然她已经七岁，心智上却还要比同龄人更加晚熟。她甚至还不能区分什么是正义，什么是邪恶，什么是对，什么是错。可唯有一点，年幼的少女知道得非常清楚：爸爸妈妈对阿比盖尔抱有很高的期待。

这一定是坏孩子才会有的想法——可这份期待令她不安，令她害怕，令她想逃避。阿比盖尔不想打开什么门，也不想见那位“主祭”，对这个人，她总有种说不清道不明的糟糕预感。但是整件事里，没有一个七岁孩子拒绝的余地。毕竟，从小她就知道，她就是为了这个时刻才诞生的。

金发少女低着头，小巧的脚掌迈过地板上用血画成的奇怪法阵，向前走去。好在血迹已经凝固，不会被弄花，也不会弄脏她白嫩的肌肤。阿比盖尔早已对这股无处不在的血腥味习以为常，她每天都得在清晨早起，对着玄关处的油画高声念诵她意义不明的句子，那就是她的晨间礼拜。爸爸说过，这些仪式，这些奇怪的图案，和她房间里无处不在的“眼睛”，都是为了让银之钥“变得完整”而必须的东西。既然他这么说，阿比盖尔也就全盘接受；没有人告诉过她，一般人的家里，父母不会用奇怪的代号称呼孩子，地板和墙壁上不会到处是血……因为她从没有去过别人家，这里也从不接受客人的拜访。

然而，那并不代表阿比盖尔没有朋友。

阿比盖尔抵达了目的地：房子背阴处的大阳台，整座别墅唯一一个没有被完全封闭在室内的地方。她从拉门门缝里灵巧地溜了进去，爬上花园椅，抬起头来，仰望夜空。

大人们总是擅自认定，她就是银之钥，银之钥也就是她；但对阿比盖尔而言，事情并非如此，银之钥并不是阿比盖尔，而是她珍贵的唯一朋友的名字：“沉眠于幻梦乡（Dreamlands）之中的另一个我”——在阿比盖尔心中，那才是“银之钥”真正的含义。

果不其然，如日前约好的那样，伴随着一阵微风，她来了。一只不知从何而来的黑猫落在阳台的栏杆上，阿比盖尔蓝色的眼睛亮了起来。它叫诺修，是银之钥的好伙伴，银之钥不喜欢直接露面，所以总是附在它身上。如若阿比盖尔能够真正地拥有常识，她定然会知道，眼前仅有一只眼睛的黑猫模样骇人，绝非一般生物。但她缺少常识，此时，无垢的少女只是展露出快乐的笑容。

“你来了呀。”她轻声低语，唯恐吵醒了沉睡的风。黑猫跳到阿比盖尔的大腿上，盘起身子，安然躺下来。

一个同她一模一样，却深沉悠远，仿佛成年人一般的声音在她的脑中响起：“阿比，阿比（Abby），你又跑出来了……真是个坏孩子呀。”

半开玩笑的谴责让少女的脸颊染上粉红。她嘟着嘴小声抱怨：“真是的，银之钥总是欺负人……前几天你对我说的故事，我还在等着结局呀……”

“哦……你是说，红发公主与漆黑野兽的故事吗？”银之钥甩了甩尾巴，慢条斯理地回答，“那是因为还没有结局呀——故事还在进行中呢。”

阿比盖尔歪过脑袋：“嗯？他们还没有‘从此幸福快乐地生活下去’吗？”

“我怎么知道呢，傻阿比！”银之钥咯咯笑着逗弄她，“他们也许会有个好结局……也许不会吧。”

这个回答让单纯的少女着急了。她攥紧小小的拳头，鼓起腮帮：“不，不行！这样不行啊，银之钥！要怎么做才能让红发公主和漆黑野兽快快乐乐地在一起呢？”

“为什么他们一定要在一起不可呢？”银之钥反问，她抬起头，用甚至没有眼球的荧光蓝眼眶注视着阿比盖尔，“野兽拥有名为‘无穷之地’的王国，在那里，他是国王陛下，拥有至高无上的权力，连天空和大地都臣服于他。而公主也有自己的国家……他们本不是一个世界的人。假如他们能各自回到各自的位置，发挥自己原本的用途，不是会更好吗？”

阿比盖尔并没有舒展眉头，反而委屈地瘪起了小脸：“我不明白……银之钥说的话好难懂啊……”她难过地摇了摇头 “可他们是真心相爱的呀。明明相爱却不能快乐地在一起，这实在是太……”

她一时哽住，低下了头，泪光在蓝色的眼睛里打转；七岁的女孩还不能为这种暗沉的灰色感情找到一个合适的形容词。银之钥沉默了一会儿，还是不忍看她伤心，尾巴安慰性地触了触细瘦的手腕：“阿比盖尔……就这么希望红发公主和漆黑野兽在一起吗？”

金发少女不说话，只是含着眼泪郑重地点了点头。

“有多希望呢？”黑猫笑着追问，“如果我说，阿比盖尔必须非常非常努力，才能让他们两个人得到一个好结局的话……你能做到吗？”

如若是成年人，一定会对这件事为何突然和自己扯上了关系感到疑惑，但阿比盖尔到底只是个孩子。她愣了一下，再一次、更加用力地点了点头。然后，她才姗姗来迟地想起，自己好像该多问一些：“可是，我要怎么样努力？……我该做什么，才能让他们获得幸福呢？”

“也没有什么。”银之钥的语气变得柔和起来，“只要努力地活下去就行。”

阿比盖尔睁大双眼：“努力地……活下去？”

“是的。”黑猫坐起身体，朝着阿比盖尔伸出尾尖，仿佛那是一只伸出小指头等待拉勾的手，“你要非常努力，非常努力地活下去。活过今天，活过明天，活过本周，活过这个月，活到下一年……我的女孩啊，你要努力长大成人，成为一个美丽的大姑娘——你要永远拥有明天。”

少女愣住了。她看着那只伸过来的尾尖，小心地问：“只要这样就可以了吗？”

“嗯。”银之钥对着她轻轻地点头，将所有多余的话语都吞没在无机质的眼睛之后，“只要这样就可以了。”

于是，阿比盖尔将信将疑地伸出自己的右手。

“……说谎的人要吞千针哦。”她低下头，对黑猫轻声说道，“我们约好了！”

在风，与云，与月光的包围之中，金发的少女把细细的小指勾在黑猫的尾巴上，小心地上下扯了几下。年幼的脸上兀自带着泪痕，但阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯的愁绪已经烟消云散；她心满意足地笑了起来。

此时，距离世界末日，大约还有一个月的时间。

一个月后。现在。

星球的自转与公转无限接近于停止。时间停滞了，又或者说，没有了观测者，时间只是失去了意义。脚下的世界已化为一无所有的纯白，回归原初，逐渐与地处外侧、俯瞰世界的神之领域融为一体。按照某些宗教的习惯，那应被称为伊甸园，抑或是极乐净土，但她还是习惯称之为“无穷之地”。

人类绝不能碰触的剧毒之湖铺满大地，除了阵阵微风，万物都已不复存在。可对浮在空中的她而言，这些东西都完全无害。额头带有锁孔的少女怀抱着南瓜色的熊玩偶，安静注视着代表死亡结束与生命开始的乳海，若有所思。随后，她足尖轻点，一跃而起，湖面上漾起涟漪，曼珠沙华花茎微颤。须臾之间，她便穿越了“门”，落在异质的空间之中。

物质消失了，在这里，灵魂、精神与肉体的界限被模糊，事物的本质直接暴露在外。这才是无穷之地的正体：伟大意志的洪流，通向伽蓝之洞的通道，包裹着世界的虚空之壳。而她则是异物，一个不慌不忙的入侵者。金发少女轻缓地稳住自己的姿态，抬起头，望向前方，轻声呼唤：“原来你在这里啊，任性的神明大人。”

被大呼小叫的对象就在她前方不远，那是一个沉默不语，宛如雕塑般凝固不动的异形人影：头有双角，背生长尾，灰黑色的皮肤仿佛冷铁，白色长发凌乱虬结。刘海遮挡住所有表情，让他看起来异常阴沉——成为了神的阿周那，“无穷之地”的主人木无反应地漂浮在半空中，对金发少女的声音不闻不问。

她并不在意他的无礼。这七年来，他们一直都是如此，保持着介于师生、朋友、敌对者和陌生人之间的微妙距离。与阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯拥有相同容貌与音调的少女飘到阿周那的正前方，平视着壳中之神。化为乳白的星球仿佛一个棋盘，在两人之间发出微弱的光芒。如今，阿周那已当之无愧是世界的唯一支配者，然而她心里却没有丝毫敬畏之心，只是眯起蓝色的眼睛、眉头微蹙，低声谴责：“真是叫人看不下去。……世界都已经被你毁灭第二次啦，你还要哭到什么时候啊？”

没有反应，没有回答，他甚至没有抬头。她叹了口气：“哎……如果迦尔纳看见你这失魂落魄的凄惨样子，他该有多伤心？”

神明的指尖动了一下，雕像般的人影活了过来。不出所料，这个名字能引起起他的注意。壳中之神像一台生了锈的机器，迟缓地抬起脸，纷乱的发丝之间露出一只阴沉而饱含愤怒的铁灰色眼睛。失控的神明还称不上拥有理智，巨大的神之威压随着他的视线扑面而来，面对这股足以将普通人类瞬间碾碎的力量，她只是眨了眨眼睛，不以为然：“这样就对了，有话直说才是好孩子。”

冷静的、安慰性的话语一分也无法传达给阿周那。白发的神明弯下腰来，痛苦地抓住头发，他终于开了尊口，然而那嗓音嘶哑变质，不似人声：“不、要……”

少女毫无惧色，继续追问：“不要什么？”

话音刚落，危险便骤然降临，阿周那毫无征兆地发起了攻击。深蓝、鲜绿与黄金的光球朝着金发少女突刺，仿佛刀刃，又仿佛枪弹，连悲鸣和惨叫的空隙也不留，瞬间便撕裂了幼小的身体。怒吼响彻无穷之地，激起层层涟漪：“——不要、那样、叫他的名字！！”

随着神明情绪的崩溃，狂暴的攻击开始在整个空间里游走。然而这里空无一物，就连可供毁灭的东西都已不复存在。他并没哭，因为眼泪已经流尽，那副疯狂的模样，正宛如漆黑的野兽。不知面向何人，不知面向何物，阿周那只是发出一声又一声，绝望的呼喊与诘问：“为什么……呜、啊……为……什么……迦尔纳……迦尔……纳……”

不知过了多久，不似哭泣胜似哭泣的嘶吼才逐渐平息下来。贯彻神之意志的武器停止了攻击，回到壳中之神的身边。这时，冷静的少女声音才重新响起：“冷静下来了吗？”

阿周那直起身体，在他眼前，方才少女的躯体被撕裂殆尽的地方，无数光点聚集起来，重新构筑出阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯的模样。她垂着眼，一副对胡闹的熊孩子感到失望的无可奈何模样，稚嫩的声音里带着不符合年龄的成熟：“算上刚刚那下，我这是死了第三次了。不过，这件事我也有责任……让你杀一次，就当是谢罪好了。”

这一次，她没再受到攻击。阿周那仿佛终于聚集起了足够的理智，认出了眼前的人。可是，愤怒依然没有消退，他的声音破碎不堪，伴随着悲叹与质问潮水般扑了过去：“为什么……你……为什么……会让他……”

“世界都已经毁灭了，你在乎的却是这个？……对你而言，整个世界的存亡都比不上他重要，是吗？”金发少女有些疑惑，她偏过脑袋，再次叹了口气，“就当我明知故问好了。我真搞不懂你，阿周那——既然你这么重视他，又为什么在整整七年的时间里什么也不告诉他呢？”

“……”

神明没有回答，她的提问就像石头落在沙堆里一样，湮没于沉默之中。少女眯起蔚蓝的双眼，沉下了声音：“银之钥是父神的碎片，而迦尔纳体内有银之钥的碎片——他同我的联系同你也一样紧密，你不会不巧忘了这件事吧？”

“七年前，狂信徒们使出浑身解数，举行了一场仪式，用无数生命换来我的降生。我即是银之钥，是父神……犹格·索托斯的碎片，我是守门人，也是使者。”她轻轻叹了口气，闭起眼睛，“但是迦尔纳改变了一切……因为那孩子意外活了下来，作为阵中唯一的活人，一部分银之钥的力量流到了他的体内。”

“仪式失败了，我因此变得不完整。不完整的银之钥，是不能打开通往犹格·索托斯的大门的。狂信徒们用尽手段，想要找到失踪碎片的下落，想要修好银之钥。不过……这么多年过去，到最后，他们还是什么都没有找到。”

“这是多亏了你啊，壳中之神。若非有你和你所架设的盾，你的兄长一定早就已经被杀害。你的行为无可厚非，没什么可指责的地方。但我真正不能理解的是，为什么你要选择将这一切都瞒在心底，什么也不告诉他？”

“……”

沉默依旧。不知何处吹来一阵风，那是伽蓝之洞的引力所制造的概念性的流动，它轻轻扬起拥有阿比盖尔样貌的少女——银之钥的金色发丝。犹格·索托斯不在这里，但它永远支配时间与空间，也支配知识与智慧本身。她瞬息之间便洞悉了一切，露出了然于心，而又近乎残忍的微笑：“我明白了……因为你在害怕，是不是？”

“让迦尔纳知道真相，等同于让他知道我的存在，也等同于把壳中之神的真面目暴露在他眼前……等同于让他亲眼看到你是个怎样的异类、怎样的怪物。”

“他会有什么反应呢？他会怎么说，怎么做？——那些虚无缥缈、只存在于命理之图景里的可能性，仅仅只是存在，都让你无法忍受……你害怕我带走他，你害怕他知道这一切之后，对你产生厌恶，你害怕他最终还是会选择离你而去。”

“你戒备的并不是我，而是迦尔纳。你是如此爱他，甚至令自己都感到恐惧，你亲手把伤害自己的权柄交到他手上，而你从来不是个有安全感的孩子……所以你宁可自己先动手伤害他，宁可自己先把他推开，逼着他离开。”

“多么可悲啊，阿周那——如此热烈，如此纯真，又如此丑陋自私的人性。你本可以成为完美的神，如今却只能做残次品的人。即使拥有神的力量，也依然是个无可救药的胆小鬼。”

如同兜头一泼冷水般无情的嘲弄，除了她，大概没有人敢对阿周那这么说话。壳中之神背后的长尾猛地甩了一下。他抬起头，露出面无表情的脸，和从铁灰恢复成黑白的双眼。看样子，这一番冷酷的论断成功唤醒了他的理智。全神之体的阿周那缺乏人类的情感表达，叫人看不出他此时是恼还是怒，但那双对她瞪大了的眼睛，昭示着神依然对她的做法颇有微词。是的，这并不是琐事：“你的行为……违反我们的协议。”

银之钥平静地反驳：“我们当初的协议，是互不干涉对方的领地、事务、眷属和命理。”她挑起一边眉毛，这个动作非常成人化，在这么一张幼小的脸上显得十足违和，“可是迦尔纳到底应该算在哪一边？……他是谁的眷属，谁的命理？……是你的，还是我的？”

这个问题所暗示的意义明显有些激怒了阿周那，但他无法反驳，壳中之神并没有被再次发狂。他完全直起了躯体，现在，黑皮肤的青年货真价实有了点儿支配者——有了点儿唯一之神的样子。在歇斯底里的爆发之后，他终于再度回到了与她对等的位置上。银之钥松了口气，垂下双肩：“打起精神了？那比什么都好……我们也没有无止境的时间可以浪费，下面还有个归于纯白的世界等着你裁决呢。”

于是，阿周那这才将视线投向身前，如棋盘般大小的乳白色的星球，好像刚刚发现它的存在一般。他俯视着业已空无一物的世界，低声呼唤出一个受诅咒的名字：“芦屋、道满……”

银之钥的脸色微微一滞：“芦屋道满怎么了？”

“他……在哪里？”

“我不知道。不，严格意义上说来，是无法知道。”她别开脸，神情复杂地回答，“那是比我更加纯粹的异物……他不会在这里，也不会在原初之海的库里；他并不强大，却很顽固；你可以杀他数亿次，但只要将世界的数据库重新铺开，他还是会再度出现在某个角落。简直就是最恐怖的木马病毒，一旦扎根，不把系统完全毁灭就无法根除。你消灭不了他，我也一样。”

阿周那抬起眼，递给她一个怀疑的眼神。银之钥敏锐地捕捉到了他的情绪，还以无奈的笑容：“怎么，你以为，因为他崇拜父神，我就会是他的同谋？……假如果真如此，阿比盖尔也不至于被杀死两次了。”

像是突然之间想起了重要的事情，笑容从她脸上迅速消退。提起芦屋道满，银之钥的脸上露出忧心忡忡的神情，她抱紧了怀中的南瓜色小熊：“他似乎和我们一样，不会被时间的重置抹消记忆。”小小的身体轻轻地抖了抖，“你在寻求破局的方法，而他也在寻求把所有出路全部封死的方法。他的手法在不断进化……往后他的行为会更加过激，更加无法预料。”她抬起头，机警地盯着阿周那，“而下一次，你也不一定能拥有足够的力量去对付他。”

可是，神明像是什么也没听见一样无动于衷：“我的损耗……只是琐事。”

这家伙！耍个屁的帅啊！扰乱时间的惩罚怎么会是琐事！现在看起来没事，只是因为他吃掉了作为增幅器的迦尔纳作为弥补而已！——银之钥颇为不满地想着，但没把这句话说出口。她不想再增加阿周那情绪的不安定性了。少女微妙地沉默了片刻，低声问道：“你确定你还要这么做吗？”

阿周那并不回答，乳白色的星球在他的注视下微微亮起光芒，照亮银之钥的面容。她的眉头皱得更深了：“回溯时间的行为，是不可能一而再，再而三地重复下去的！时间的方向性是这个宇宙最基本的法则之一，以一己之力肆意玩弄它，每一次的损耗都会更大，每一次的惩罚都会更重。”见阿周那没有反应，她提高了声音，“——你听到我在说什么了吗！我在说，这样下去，你可是会死的！”

神明终于将视线转到了她的身上，星球的光芒随着他注意力的转移黯淡了下去：“你……到底想表达什么？”

“还不明白吗？——我是在说，这已经是你第二次重置时间了，宇宙向你收取的代价会愈发沉重。假如这一次的回溯仍然无法成功，就不会有下一次了，神也会直接湮灭。”银之钥一字一句，诚恳地说，“即使如此，你还是要继续吗？”

没有感情的黑白双眼冷冷地看着她，就好像他不明白她为什么会问出这种问题：“我和他……说好了。”

“但迦尔纳不知道这会导致你的死亡。”她说，“他费了这么大的心思，只是希望你可以活下去——现在你却要自己把自己推入死地吗？”

“……”神明的尾尖垂了下来，阿周那陷入矛盾的沉思。

“这就是最后的机会了，阿周那。你只能有一个未来，你只能做一个选择。”

“锚已然不在，对你而言，这个世界没有值得留恋之处，并无重塑的价值。保留你的力量，让时间继续朝着正确的方向流动吧。抛弃这个死亡的世界，回归无穷之地。”

“——然后，你就能破壳而出，成为真正的，唯一的，漆黑的最后之神。”

这并非命令，而是恳求，她的话语无比恳切，阿周那却置若罔闻。他沉默了很久，直到甚至银之钥都以为自己可能真的要说服成功了，黑皮肤的青年才开口说道：“……你刚刚说，如果再来第三次，我就会死，是真的吗？”

金发少女挑起眉毛：“没错。”

他抬起下巴，黑白的双眼化为铁灰：“——那么，把这一次做到极致就行了。”

她愣了一下，阿周那已经用行动代替了回答。他伸出一只手，规模可怖的光球便开始在掌心中凝聚；那是足以在瞬间灭杀世界，又在瞬间予以它新生的漆黑的威光。保存在原初乳海中的数据开始初始化，世界的重启进入倒计时。羽化为神的提议纵然诱人，对他而言却没有认真考虑的价值——命理的分支那由多，但人终究只能走一条路。阿周那早已决定了自己想要的未来。

遭了拒绝，银之钥却也并未气恼。她轻轻地摇了摇头，看起来有些感慨、有些悲伤。金发的少女上前一步，抬起头注视着创世之光，似乎想要见证这个重要的时刻。就在这时，她听见一个微弱的声音，那是属于阿周那的声音：“他并不属于你……也不属于我。”

“他是……迦尔纳是，属于他自己的。”

这声音之中的落寞，在全神之体的阿周那身上，简直闻所未闻。银之钥偏过头，惊讶地看着他。流露在漆黑之神脸上的是宛如一无所有般空洞的悲伤。就在这个瞬间，某个少女甜美纯真的笑脸，和她不切实际、渺小却又无比闪耀的心愿，像闪电般都在银之钥的回忆中浮现。破灭的尽头一无所有，纯真的灵魂已经湮灭在黑暗中，什么也没能守护的失落和不甘心的感觉突然笼罩在心头。银之钥咬住嘴唇，拼命忍耐这股不知从何而来的情绪，她摇摇头，将原本打算埋藏在心底的秘密说出口来：“不，阿周那……我想你有一个很大的误会。”

“其实，我给你的选择，迦尔纳也曾经面临过……甚至连充满危险，不安定和疯狂的未来，我也给他亲眼见过。这其实是充满恶意和恶趣味的人性考察，假若稍有动摇，就会被我趁虚而入。我深知不能对人类自私的天性抱有过高的期待，但我还是很好奇，他究竟会做出什么样的选择。”

“你知道吗？他给出的回答，竟然也同刚才的你一模一样，一秒的犹豫也没有。对他而言，这可能甚至算不上是一道选择题——无论多少次，他都会选择拯救你，就像你也会选择拯救他一样。”

“迦尔纳不是任何人的眷属。他既不属于我，也不属于你。但是，他那颗属于他自己的心，确实是爱着你的。”

“你总是觉得，自己并不是真正的阿周那，而是在七年前占据了真正阿周那的位置、取而代之的怪物。你不知道他爱的是否真的是你，你害怕他眼中看到的其实是别人的影子，你害怕自己怀中拥抱的只是个转瞬即逝的美梦……所以，你总是那么惴惴不安，你反复向他索取爱的证明……但是你错了啊，阿周那。神的力量只不过是一层外壳罢了，它无法扭曲你，你内里的本质从未变过。”

“打从一开始，这个世界就不存在别人。他的阿周那只有你，他的弟弟只有你，他看着的只有你，他爱的，也从头到尾都是你。”

“你是多么幸运，又有多么幸福啊——阿周那，你没有意识到吗？ **其实你一直都是被爱着的啊** 。”

最重要的事情已经传达给他了。话音刚落，重启与毁灭的程序便冷却完毕，漆黑的球体光芒大盛。一时之间，站在逆光位的她看不到阿周那脸上的表情。太可惜了——银之钥默默地想着，原本她以为在回溯开始之前，自己可以听到一声谢谢呢。

不过，这些已经都是琐事了。乳白色的星球再度旋转了起来，变大、变大、再变大，直到将他们两人的身影都吞噬其中。在数据再现、时间逆流、万物归位的眩晕感中，银之钥放声大笑，她伸出双手，无所顾忌，拥抱这温暖的、充满活力的、滋润生命的狂风和雨露。

“去吧，漆黑的野兽啊——她的愿望就交给你了！”仿如吟诵圣歌般，少女对着空空如也的天穹高声祈祷，“回到红发公主的身边，这一次一定不要再放开手，为美好的结局献上祝福——”


	19. TRES-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：克苏鲁生物/触手/失禁/大量吞精

——世界末日来临的十天之前。

无论未来有什么事要发生，一天的全新开始，必然伴随着太阳从东方升起，一如既往。

迦尔纳睁开双眼，迷迷糊糊地眨了两下，夏季清晨的微热阳光透过薄薄的窗帘照射进房间，到了该起床的时候了。柜上的电子钟显示，现在是早上7点，明明是正常的8小时睡眠，他却感觉自己好像睡过了久远的时光，做了个很长很长的梦。梦境自然已经随着现实的降临，在脑海中消失得无影无踪，迦尔纳像猫一般打了个大大的呵欠，同时把头缩回被单之下，伸展睡得绵软的四肢肌肉，准备迎接新一天的工作。

这时，迦尔纳才感觉到，被单下的身上有异物的触感。他疑惑地伸出手去碰了一下，触到的是冰凉的鳞片和分岔的尾尖。往日里比其主人还要更加活力四射的大尾巴正无知无觉地搭在他的腰间，迦尔纳吃惊地转过身，这才后知后觉地发现，自己身后的床上竟然还睡了另外一个人。

“阿周那……？”

他试探性地呼唤道，但身后的人毫无反应，仍然沉浸在睡梦之中。迦尔纳稍稍抬起上半身，完全转了过去，好让自己能更清楚地查看阿周那的样子。七年来，他从没有见过阿周那睡觉，现在这是什么情况？迦尔纳俯下身，顾不得10公斤重的大尾巴还压在他的身上。肤色黝黑、面容英俊的年轻人安静地侧卧在床的一侧，蜷着身子，睡姿标准；脸色安宁，呼吸平稳，看不出有任何问题。迦尔纳不明所以地歪过脑袋，伸手拂开了阿周那脸上凌乱的黑色碎发，然后，他忍不住伸出一根手指，戳了戳弟弟的脸颊。

“……如果这是什么新式恶作剧的话，我可是不会上当的。”

一只手放在那条过于安分的大尾巴上，他压低声音，抱怨地自言自语。阿周那其实并没有那么爱作弄哥哥，但假如神明一时兴起，区区人类可很难招架。想到之前因此而受的一些无伤大雅的小罪，迦尔纳皱起眉来。就在这时，掌心下的巨物轻轻动了一动，分岔的尾尖突然卷了上来，缠住迦尔纳的手腕。红发青年惊了一下，抬起头，便迎上了一双冰冷的铁灰色眼睛。

这不过是一瞬间发生的事，迦尔纳还来不及说什么、做什么，便被不由分说地拽过去，倒回到床上，尾尖卷住手腕，拉过头顶，熟悉的重量随即便欺了上来。阿周那把哥哥牢牢地制在床上，一手指尖顺着睡衣的下摆抚上纤瘦的腰线，描绘着几不可见的透明淫纹的回路，一手卡住他的下巴，强迫他抬起头，随后，便用狂风骤雨般的亲吻将迦尔纳淹没了。

接吻对他们而言可谓是家常便饭了，可阿周那从没有像这样——仿佛下一刻他就会消失一样用尽全力地吻过他。仅用一只手，迦尔纳没有办法推开身上的男人，这比起唇舌纠缠，更像是口腔里每一处黏膜都被毫无保留地疯狂侵犯。红发青年很快就满脸通红、喘不上气，他使出全力，才用手肘把突然发疯的弟弟顶开来一点儿，给自己争取了呼吸的时间。阿周那不知道在想什么，并没有直奔主题地点燃淫纹。他只是顺水推舟地转移阵地，将自己的脸贴在迦尔纳的侧颈上，隔着一层薄薄的血肉，聆听大动脉和心脏加速跳动的声音。

……就好像其实什么也没打算干，只是很高兴看到他还活着一样。

两个人就这么纠缠着躺在原地，迦尔纳缓了一会儿，困惑不已地眨眨眼睛，八十多公斤的男人还压着他，一言不发，俨然一副不想解释也不放他走的架势。就算是根木头，现在也该发现事情有些不大对劲了。

迦尔纳轻轻拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，犹疑地问：“发生什么事了，阿周那？”

后者闻言，稍稍挪动了一下，把他压得更牢。他在迦尔纳耳边低声请求：“别走。”

“……？”走去哪里？难道是指别去打工吗？这可有点强人所难——迦尔纳皱起眉头，愈发不解，“可是……”

煞风景的话没能说出口，阿周那打断了他。迦尔纳这才发觉，不知为何，弟弟的声音竟然在发抖：“求你了，别走，别丢下我一个人……留下来……留在我身边。”

“……？？？”金红的异瞳再次困惑地眨了两下，转过去看着弟弟埋在他颈间的小半张侧脸。角度所限，他看不见他此时的表情，“难道说，是做噩梦了吗？”

阿周那没有回答，但迦尔纳已经擅自这样认定了。原来，这个人不光需要睡眠，也同样会做梦。迦尔纳觉得自己又更了解他了一些，当哥哥的责任感油然而生。今天的打工翘掉就翘掉好了。他安抚性地摸了摸阿周那后脑勺上一团糟的黑发，像安抚一个受惊的孩子一样温柔轻语：“没关系……没关系的，阿周那。那都不是真的，只是梦而已。我就在这里——我哪里也不会去。”

红发青年完全没有搞清楚状况，但这番无心之言仍然成功地让阿周那冷静了下来。钳制在手腕上的尾巴松开了，随着一声悠远的叹息，迦尔纳稍稍得到了一点呼吸的自由空间。阿周那撑起身体，半阖着眼睛，将自己的额头和哥哥的额头靠在一起。迦尔纳这才发现，这个人头上脸上全都是冷汗，体温也低得惊人，他的眉头愈发紧皱：“阿周那，这是……”

阿周那对他表露出的担忧置若罔闻，轻缓的呼吸洒在身下人刚刚被吻得水光一片的嘴唇上：“我有事情……必须要告诉你。”

这句低语就好像梦呓一样含糊又飘忽，让人不能确定他究竟是不是睡醒了。但是，无论他想说什么，现在这副纠缠不休的模样都绝不是谈话应有的姿态。迦尔纳挣扎了一下：“不管怎样，你先让我起来。”

“……我不要。”

“阿周那！”

“你不许走。”

“……”走什么走，这是哪里来的幼稚小鬼。掀不动他的迦尔纳重重地叹了口气，“但是我肚子饿了。”

言毕，他的肚子便发出了极为煞风景的“咕嘟——”噪声，打破了这份暧昧的宁静。该吃早饭的时候没有饭吃，迦尔纳是真的饿了，他甚至觉得有点委屈。阿周那笑了一下，睁开眼睛，它们终于不再是铁灰色，黑与白的眸中满盈着水一般温柔的光。然而不知为何，他看起来极度局促不安。过了好一会儿，才回答：“我明白了……我会妥善处理的。”

黑发青年低下头，在哥哥的嘴唇上落下一个轻如鸿毛的吻。他可能还咕哝了几句什么，但迦尔纳没有听清，因为这个人压根就没有起来，他再一次把全身的重量压回到迦尔纳身上，发出绵长而安稳的呼吸声——阿周那居然重新睡着了。

这是什么意思？怎么有人能睡着得这么快？迦尔纳已经完全被搞糊涂了。他本想把弟弟摇醒问个清楚，但情况不容他做如此反应，昏暗的光线中，有什么异物悄无声息地出现在床头上方，它贴着床沿挪动，顺滑地潜入到床单之下，卷住了迦尔纳的腰。红发青年发出一声猝不及防的惊呼，随后便被从阿周那的身下拖了出来提到半空，消失在异次元的黑暗之中。一切都发生在瞬息之间，小小的卧室空间很快就重归宁静，只留下阿周那一个人在原地。背后的大尾巴轻轻弹跳了一下，双臂把枕头抱入怀中，他趴在床上，继续无比香甜的酣眠。

与此同时，被拉进奇怪空间的迦尔纳则陷入了短暂的混乱。盘在他腰上的是一根光滑的触须，在一片黑暗中发出奇异的、半透明的荧荧蓝光。它的力道十分温柔，然而不容拒绝，无论迦尔纳如何挣扎也决不放开。红发青年以他多年与怪异生物打交道的经验，迅速地冷静了下来，只有到了这个空间里才会苏醒的记忆借着这个时间差渐渐流回到脑中。

迦尔纳的脸——从面颊，到耳朵尖，再到白皙的颈项，统统都变得滚烫通红起来。

是的，这里对他而言，其实不是什么陌生之地，只不过此前一旦从这个空间离开，他就会把发生在这里的一切都当作梦暂时遗忘罢了。壳中之神在现实与梦境之间、那薄如纸张的罅隙里，建立了属于自己的现实。在厌倦了编织与观测命运之线的时候，他就会一时抛弃肉身，神游天外，化为精神体在此处自由地遨游、为所欲为。有时，睡梦之中的迦尔纳也会毫无自觉地闯入神明的私人领地，他自然会被身为主人的阿周那抓个正着。于是，作为结果，哪怕在现实中的性爱已经告一段落，这对兄弟的游戏也仍未结束，他们虚实的界限上、暧昧的领域中，继续着违背人伦的疯狂交媾。

只是，在这种时候，阿周那往往不是人身。脱去了束缚的神明拥有自由化为各种异兽的本领和权能，在他的地界里，他并不会刻意为迦尔纳改换形态：他会更加肆无忌惮地践踏伦理，直接以兽的姿态操弄自己的兄长。

想起来了，全都想起来了——即便是迦尔纳，此时也羞耻得浑身颤抖。假如这也不过又是一次梦中的非法入侵，他必定可以更加自然地接受这些荒唐事，毕竟梦只是梦。可这却是迦尔纳第一次以完全的实体进入这个空间，一时间，他简直不知道手脚该往哪儿放才好。仿佛是觉察到了他的不安，触须轻轻地抚摸了一下他的侧腰，迦尔纳低下头，一个模糊的想法浮现在脑中。这个猜测还没来得及成型，头顶上便投下一阵光芒，吸引了他的注意力。迦尔纳抬起头，某个无比耀眼的“异形之存在”就这样猝不及防地映入金红的眼中。

这就是迦尔纳第一次亲眼见到“正体”的瞬间。

红发青年张开嘴唇，连呼吸都忘记，所有语言都瞬间从脑中飞走——他惊呆了。眼前的生物规模之大，仅仅只是被照亮的一隅，都已是迦尔纳的数倍、数十倍。如果“他”还可以被称为生物的话，也绝不属于常识的领域。就仿佛是深海潜水员打开了探照灯，出现在眼前的却是难以名状的庞然大物，惊讶和本能的惧怕让迦尔纳动弹不得，脑中一片空白，他的理性能辨识出的，唯有同身上的触须一模一样的幽荧蓝光。

这副光景很难称得上是美丽，或者丑陋。迦尔纳不知道的是，身为一个人类，假若他不是在此处、在这个空间、在梦与现实的交界处见到“他”，他本就岌岌可危的理智一定会无法承受、瞬间被疯狂吞没。而此时此刻，他只是受了些精神冲击，瞠目结舌、一时无言。更多的触手涌了过来，它们围在迦尔纳的身边，却不过去，只是在一旁犹豫逡巡，直到迦尔纳猛地喘了口气，甩了甩脑袋，小心翼翼地呼唤道：“阿周那……？”

像是回应他的声音一般，一根触手缓缓地靠拢过来，抚上迦尔纳的脸颊。触手尖端有着细小的吸盘，它的触碰轻得如同迦尔纳是玻璃做的。这时，红发青年才发现，眼前的“他”在发抖，连带着这根触手都在轻轻颤抖。仿佛在害怕什么，只是这样一个简单的动作都要耗尽全力。“他”可以在瞬间，像碾死一只蚂蚁一样轻而易举地消灭迦尔纳，此时却在一个区区人类的目光下畏缩。

只有精神异常的人，才能接受每日与自己同床共枕的恋人本质上是这副尊容吧——假如迦尔纳想要转身逃走，又或者忍不住流露出负面否定的感情，那么建在沙子上的摩天大厦，毫无疑问便会顷刻间坍塌。

不过，迦尔纳虽然不怎么自信，却也从不会自诩是个正常人。

他伸手握住那只触碰着自己脸颊的触须，自言自语道：“原来如此……原来如此。”

而后，红发的青年抬起头，与往日几乎没有差别的、看不出情绪的扑克脸直视着眼前之物，金红的异瞳仿佛黑暗中的烛火，只有轻轻蹙起的眉头昭示着他的情绪。这位当哥哥的，终于姗姗来迟地拿出了兄长的架子：“不瞒你说，我确实有此感觉，你总是欲言又止，恐怕是有什么事情羞于告诉我——原来这个，这副样子，就是你一直在担心的事情吗？”

“阿周那……你这家伙还真是和以前一样，喜欢自己胡思乱想些有的没的。”

迦尔纳歪过脑袋，些许提高了自己的声音，严厉地喊道：“——怎么可以瞒我这么久，实情要早点说才行啊！”

在他周身，所有触手的动作都一并停顿了一下。迦尔纳完全不关心它们，只自顾自地说教：“我不知道这是怎么回事，是你本来的模样，还是又一个新化形……但无所谓，不管怎么样，你都是我唯一的弟弟。只是为什么一声不吭呢？难不成是觉得我不值得信任？”

他几乎从没在阿周那面前说过这样满腹牢骚的丧气话，明明只是渺小的人类，此时气势却仿佛反过来高了一头。迦尔纳气恼地哼了一声，低下脑袋嘟囔：“不过，我也很高兴你自己想通了，愿意主动把这副样子展露给我看。你一定下了很大的决心吧——啊，我要是辜负这份信任，怕是连太阳都要为我蒙羞。”

红发的青年犹豫了一下，抬起另一只手，将全身重量完全交给缠绕在腰间的触须。那只掌心悬在虚空之中，朝向眼前的庞然大物，仿佛是想用这样的方法去抚摸他。迦尔纳轻轻叹了口气，严厉的语气柔和下来：“我想，我该说一声谢谢，阿周那。”

——没想到，最后居然却是你对我说谢谢。

这句话仿佛拨动了什么开关，抚在迦尔纳脸上的触手灵巧地从他手中抽了出来。迦尔纳微微转身，不解地看着它，对自己如何无意识地撩拨了异形模样的弟弟、接下来又要受什么样的对待浑然不觉。触手毫不费力地挑开了迦尔纳上半身睡衣的扣子，露出雪白的胸口，它轻柔而留恋地抚过平坦的胸肌之间红色的胎记，随后，一直在旁边围观的触手们像得了令一般一拥而上，将迦尔纳团团围住。

四肢都被牢牢地固定住了，迦尔纳心中浮现出不妙的预感。两根触手从背后绕了过去，将带着吸盘的内侧扣在胸口上，以蛮横的力量吮吸起乳头；另一根则趁着这个空门大开的机会顺着敞开的衣襟向下腹进发，轻轻地点了两下，便点亮了淫纹。

“呜——等、等一下，阿周那！冷静一点！”

很可惜，这是他最后能发出的完整声音了。情欲的热潮不由分说便涌了上来，唤醒“雌性”的本能，更多的触手盘绕了上来，钻入衣料之下，将迦尔纳的身躯牢牢把控在空中，睡裤和内裤被拽了下来，不知道扔去哪个角落，后穴里分泌出的淫液顺着臀缝和腿根滴落。阿周那想干什么已经可以看得清楚明白了，可迦尔纳还不大乐意被触手凌辱，他咬紧牙关，想趁着理智尚存的最后时机再垂死挣扎一下，而他的弟弟并不想给他这个机会。一根形态稍有不同的触手拨开他抿紧的嘴唇，模仿着舌吻的节奏，毫无迟疑地侵入到口腔之中，更为粗壮的触手则控制住白皙的大腿，将它们彻底打开。

这是何等羞耻——勃起的阴茎和湿润的后穴都被赤裸裸地暴露在无数触手面前，它们一刻也不等待，争先恐后地爬上这具白皙的身体。一些触手上分泌出似乎带有催情效果的黏液，淫纹兴奋地闪耀起来。被吸盘肆意疼爱的乳头已经红肿胀起，痛和快感一齐涌来，只要稍加碰触，就会引得迦尔纳一阵阵地颤抖。与他唇舌纠缠的触手离开了口腔，拽着迦尔纳的舌尖，逼他张嘴，随后，浓稠的黏液喷射而出，用肮脏而淫乱的液体玷污这张美丽的脸。

不止如此，下方的触手也没有闲着。一根更细的家伙层层盘绕在迦尔纳的阴茎上撸动着，制造出痛感和快感的同时，也强硬地扣住了尿道，不允许他过早地射出来。长满细小绒毛、宛如海葵般的触手在鼠蹊部来回磨蹭，臀瓣被暴力向左右分开，后穴不断吐出清澈的淫液，急不可耐地渴求着性器的插入，可得到的却只是隔靴搔痒般的抚摸。阿周那太过了解这具身体了，往常在不那么激烈的性事中掌握到的、如何让兄长在快感中沉浮的技巧，此时全被淋漓尽致地用在迦尔纳身上。用触手侵犯他似乎让神明感到格外兴奋，两根比一般性器更小些的触手探入后穴，按摩起前列腺的敏感点来。

迦尔纳发出模糊的，仿佛哭泣一般的叫喊，被束缚的阴茎松开了，他射了出来；然而只是如此根本不能让阿周那满意。一根触手更深入进去，触碰着结肠口，制造出将小腹的淫纹模样都扭曲掉的鼓包，在他身体的最深处释放出催情的淫液。

又是一声呜咽，迦尔纳想要蜷起身子，但不被允许。刚刚完成一轮射精的阴茎一时还不能硬起，可后穴里触手带来的前列腺快感地狱还未结束。这可怜的器官弹了两下，放出微黄的清澈液体——如他所愿，迦尔纳终于被他干到失禁了。

仍在高潮余韵中过敏感的身体，就好像一道终于烹饪好了的大餐。上上下下、里里外外的敏感点都被毫无死角地欺凌，迦尔纳只觉得自己要昏过去了。他软绵绵的、任凭摆布，于是触手将他的身体翻转了过来。腰被抬起，双腿被打开，一根形状熟悉的触手抵在了臀缝上。迦尔纳微微睁开双眼，淫纹高亢狂喜起来。

“啊——”

不知是喘息还是尖叫。按压在前列腺上的触手并未费神离开，更为粗大的家伙就直接挤了进来。迦尔纳不由自主地挺起了腰，小腹凸了起来，刚刚被充分开拓过的甬道亲切地欢迎着入侵者。令人发狂的律动开始了。

淫纹诚实地放大了快感。迦尔纳发出的、错乱而甜腻的呻吟随着身体内部被撞击的节奏破碎。各式各样的液体混在一起，顺着颤抖的大腿内侧滑落。思维已经被搅乱得乱七八糟，从相连的部分传递出纯粹无比的性欲和渴求欲，这一根正在侵犯自己屁股的大家伙都已经完全不够了。这个念头只是刚刚冒了出来，迦尔纳的下巴便被抬了起来，拥有庞大身躯的异形之物自上而下地欣赏着这张已经完全被淫欲浸透的美丽面容，随后，第二根和阿周那的阴茎形状一模一样的触手贴到了他的唇边。迦尔纳已经神志不清了，他伸出一小截舌头，迷醉地亲吻舔舐这个会给自己带来快乐的玩意儿，情态下流。于是阿周那也不讲什么客气，长驱直入，肆无忌惮地侵犯起兄长的嘴和食道来。

第一波高潮来临了，第二次，第三次紧随其后。埋在后穴中的触手整根没入，在肠道口上射出烫人的精液，一股股地浇在柔嫩的肠壁上。迦尔纳抽搐了几下，被激得再次射了出来，而无论是仍在不断闪烁的淫纹，还是那些仍然意犹未尽的触手，都在说，这还远未结束。后穴里的阴茎射精完毕之后根本没有软下去的迹象——这里毕竟不是现实，他面对的也不是人类。它甚至又变大了一圈，旁若无人的继续在后穴里抽插，将自己射进去的东西往迦尔纳的身体深处推去。与此同时，在迦尔纳口中肆虐的触手终于草到了深喉的位置，它抽动了几下，对着食道射出大量浓稠的精液，顾不上可能引起难受的呛咳反应，强迫迦尔纳把所有的精液全都吞进胃中。

满足着上下两张小嘴的阴茎在他的身体里轮流射精，似乎打定了主意，要把这个人变成自己精液的容器。快感还在继续，性交尚未停止，金红的双眼已经几乎涣散，容纳不下的精液混合着淫液，从后穴和嘴角喷涌而出。疯狂的交媾还能进一步升级，更多触手改变了自己的形态，它们贴在白皙的躯体上难耐地摩擦着，制造出泛红的勒痕，侵犯每一个它们能碰触到的孔洞。

不知道过去了多久，这场高潮似乎永无止境，迦尔纳的小腹逐渐被射进来的精液填得凸了起来，就连胃都被灌得满满当当。全身上下遍布着精液和黏液，淫纹暗了下去，“雌性”受孕的渴望得到了满足，但侦探的思考能力已经完全停摆了。追求快感取代其他一切，成为了唯一的本能。阿周那几乎要把哥哥彻底肏坏掉了。然而，从异形的躯体上传递过来的却是轻飘飘的喜悦，阿周那看着迦尔纳被他玩弄出淫乱不堪的耻态，整个空间里充斥着心满意足的叹息。

终于不用再克制，终于不用再恐惧，终于不用再惶惶不可终日。

看啊，迦尔纳——这就是我一直以来想对你做的事情。


	20. TRES-2

时间逐渐流逝。

墙上的挂钟里，短短的时针从七点走到八点，再靠近九点。

城市正在逐渐苏醒，小小的公寓里鸦雀无声，仿佛无事发生。金发少女托着下巴坐在沙发里，厨房吧台上放着一杯水，她一言不发，只是抬头盯着平静的水面。不知道过了多久，随着一声闷闷的爆响，一丝涟漪从水面上泛开，下一秒，衣衫不整的迦尔纳跌跌撞撞地从卧室门里冲了出来。他整个人都如过了水一般湿淋淋的，喘着粗气，金红的双眼难以聚焦，意识昏沉。他扑到厨房吧台前，抓起那杯水就想往嘴里灌，少女连忙抬起一只手：“在那之前，你最好——”

话还没说完，迦尔纳也没喝进去水。一阵反胃的感觉涌了上来，红发青年捂住嘴，瞪大双眼，表情都扭曲了，水杯从脱力的手指间滑落，“砰”地在地上砸得粉碎。他转身撞进浴室，里面随即便传来一阵剧烈呕吐的声音。

她无奈地笑起来，摊手摇头：“……哎呀，真是辛苦我们的新娘子了。”

自然，迦尔纳是不可能听到这番打趣的。她跳下沙发，蹲下来点了点地上的一片狼藉，碎玻璃如同被施了魔法一般浮动起来，跳回吧台上，把自己组装成一个完好如新的空玻璃杯；她还顺便从门缝里窥视了一下卧室内部，隐约可见的黑色身影面朝下趴在床上。不速之客的女孩再次摇了摇头，像个操心过多的老母亲一样长长地叹了口气。

呕吐的声音终于停下来了。她站起身，走进浴室，查看情况。看样子，迦尔纳在过度刺激之下，已经把胃里的东西吐得一干二净了。此时，他完全脱力，侧着头、意识不清地靠在淋浴间的玻璃隔断上，双眼茫然微阖地望着天花板，面色苍白，呼吸急促。湿漉漉的红发贴在白皙的皮肤上，艳丽动人，让人不禁联想起玉石上的火焰、白墙边的玫瑰、新雪中的血滴。快感的余韵仍然像火焰一般灼烧着他的神经，也阻挠着意图把他拉回正常状态的理智。

幸好阿周那还记得把他的裤子给套回去，不然这个场面就太儿童不宜了。她悻悻地想。

这份难能可贵的脆弱美没有持续多久，大约两分钟后，迦尔纳四肢抽搐了一下，猛地呛咳了两声，意识逐渐恢复清醒。他揉着脑袋扫了眼四周的状况，然后，视线晃晃悠悠地落在了丝毫不避让的金发少女身上。迦尔纳皱起眉头，用沙哑的声音询问：“……你在这里做什么？”

这不是她所期待的首次见面该有的情况。被发现了的少女好奇而讶异地眨了眨蓝色的眼睛：“嗯？”

迦尔纳没有继续这场对话。他挣扎着从地上站起来，晃晃悠悠地离开浴室，路过少女身边时，甚至不忘礼貌地说一句“借过”。本应满地碎玻璃的厨房地板上，除了一滩水之外什么也没有。迦尔纳回过头看了一眼站在浴室门口的少女，她的目光十足无辜，仿佛在说，不好意思，确实是我干的。最终，迦尔纳什么也没说，他只是重新接了杯水，再一口将水饮尽。

咕嘟咕嘟，直到一口气喝完了第二杯水，迦尔纳的气色看上去才好了一些。双腿不再发抖，皮肤也不再渗汗，他弯下腰，一手撑着吧台，一手撑在额头上，大口深呼吸，让自己冷静下来。只到他腰部的少女站在他身侧，她把双手背在背后，偏过身子看着他的脸，打趣地问道：“感觉好些了吗，公主殿下？”

“……？”迦尔纳皱起眉头，觉得她好像在嘲讽自己。但这种程度的“恶意”对他而言根本不痛不痒，红发青年只是老实回答问题本身，“啊，没有问题……应该吧。”

“不用担心。发生在现实与梦境罅隙里的事情，在回归现实时，无一例外都会被重新判定。”她继续说着，“无论他在那里有多么任性妄为，也不会真的让你的身体受到伤害。”

这话说得叫人似懂非懂，这意思好像是要安慰他。迦尔纳抬起头，犹疑地看着这位最多不会超过十岁的小淑女，自己刚刚那番不可描述的经历当然不能说出来给孩子听，他只管道谢便是：“原来如此……谢谢你。”说着，迦尔纳再次皱起眉头，“……所以说，你到底为什么会在我家里？”

“唔……？”金发少女站直身体，眯起双眼，撅起嘴巴，“你看得到我，这就说明，你已经知道我是谁了？”

迦尔纳揉着自己的太阳穴，沉默了几秒，又转而捂住一边眼睛，似乎还处在某种混乱之中。最后，他哑着嗓子，谨慎地回答：“对，我是知道的……你是……不，我此前从未听说过你这样的……存在。与其说是生命体或是灵异现象，不如说是‘领域外的异物’，一块拥有自我意识的外神碎片，镶嵌在星球的织物中，把表里都连接在一起——只有意识到你存在的人，才能够看见你。我想要称呼你为阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯。但阿周那告诉我，你真正的名字应该是……”他犹豫了一下，抬起露在外面的眼睛看着她。“……银之钥。”

“真厉害，不愧是你。”因为认知水平还没有完全恢复，迦尔纳的表述有些颠三倒四，可金发少女——拥有阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯样貌的银之钥，却照单全收。她摸着下巴，若有所思地扫了一眼迦尔纳裸露的平坦小腹，在那里，浅粉色的纹身正在逐渐淡去，已经快要消失了。“虽然不知道有多少是阿周那告诉你的，有多少是你用聪明的小脑瓜自己推理出来的……不过，既然都知道这么多了，凭你那机灵劲儿，还有必要问我为什么会出现在这里吗？”

“当然有。”迦尔纳放下手，盯住眼前拥有少女模样的异生物，“因为如果你又想和之前一样，说服我离开阿周那，或者说服阿周那离开我的话……我就不得不请你离开了。”

银之钥愣了一下，两根手指捂住嘴唇，眨了眨纯真的蓝眼睛：“啊呀，只是短短这么一小会儿，他连这个都告诉你了？……你们的交流可真有效率。”

“……”没有接腔，没有回答，这个问题似乎让迦尔纳很是尴尬。他张了张嘴，又悻悻闭上，最后只是难堪地挪开了眼，不与她对视。白皙的脸上浮起一丝不自然的潮红。

金发少女有点想笑，但最后还是决定这不是取笑他的时候。她站直了身体，拍拍裙子，黑色的洋装裙摆在细嫩的小腿边铺开。一本正经的模样放在年幼的可爱少女身上，莫名让人感到神经错乱：“你猜得确实不错——我和阿周那之间的互不干涉的协议中，‘不轻易入侵对方的领域’也是协议的条款之一。打破协议到这里来是违反协议的。”

“有件事必须提前向你说明：迦尔纳，我已经对你们的私人情况没有兴趣了。现在，我之所以出现在这里，只是因为——迦尔纳，我需要你的帮助。”她露出完美的微笑，蓝色的眼睛朝卧室门缝里轻轻瞟了一下，仿佛有所暗示，“这里多少不太方便。我们到外面去说，怎么样？”

语气轻柔甜美，十足礼貌，请求也确实值得考虑，然而，更加急迫的事项仍然还是被这番轻声细语猛地砸进迦尔纳一片混沌的脑中，让他猛地清醒了一下：等一等，阿周那还根本没有从卧室里出来。

事实上，不仅是没有出来，即便他们在外面闹了这么大的响动，卧室里还是一片静悄悄，连布料摩擦的声音都没有。陌生的不安涌了上来，红发青年扔下眼前的客人，回头冲进卧室，全不顾自己行为有多么冒失。阿周那保持着丝毫不变的姿势，安稳地陷在梦境中；四肢张开、面朝下趴在床上，双眼紧闭，呼吸平稳，连尾巴都一动不动。

迦尔纳摇晃着阿周那的肩膀，焦急难耐地轻声呼唤：“阿周那，阿周那！”

这种行动毫无作用，躺在床上的阿周那没有一点反应。他在期待什么？——刚刚那样都没醒的话，现在自然更不可能会醒。在潜意识中，迦尔纳早就预料到会是这个结果了。红发青年的眉头紧紧绞成一团，拨开弟弟卷曲的刘海，犹疑地去摸阿周那的额头，体温仍然低得惊人。这时，他的背后传来一声嗤笑。

“你还有功夫担心他吗？”银之钥背着手站在门口，脸上的神情微妙地介于好奇与冷漠之间，“也老好人过头了吧？……就在刚刚，他在自己的领域里对你做了什么，你这么快就忘了？”

他只是看了她一眼，就再次转回头：“那是我和他之间的事情，同你没有关系。”

“那倒也是，我最好还是识相一点，给这份令人感动的兄友弟恭留个空间。”银之钥笑着，优雅地对迦尔纳行了个礼，报出一个地址，“两个街区之外的家庭餐厅，入口处左手边，临街的二人座——我会在那里等你。”她停顿了一会儿，“虽然餐厅没有着装要求……但请你务必记得穿戴整齐了再过去。”

最后的语气突兀地转为打趣，迦尔纳低下头，这才意识到自己竟然一直这副衣衫不整的样子。他脸红了，自觉自己非道歉不可，然而不过不到一秒钟的时间，再抬起头，身后的金发少女已经消失得无影无踪。

“我先走一步去等着你了，你可最好是马上过来”——她的举动无声而强硬地传达着这个信息，让迦尔纳感到一丝为难：他还不想这么快离开。他单膝跪在床边，无奈地看着沉睡的弟弟，黑皮肤的年轻人拥有端正清俊的面容，睡着的样子人畜无害，完全无法把他和异空间里凶猛的庞然大物联系起来。迦尔纳将脑中纷乱的头绪暂时放到一边，弯下腰继续查看阿周那的情况，固执地不愿放弃唤醒他的希望。可所有的尝试都是徒劳，十几分钟过去，迦尔纳站起身，伸展自己跪麻的腿脚，垂头丧气地接受了事实：仅凭他的力量，不可能叫得醒阿周那。

为什么事情会变成这样？要怎么样才能把他带回来？迦尔纳别无选择，只能去见那位奇怪的少女——她是他唯一的线索。

时间不容浪费。迦尔纳顾不上还在酸软的肌肉，动作尽可能麻利地换掉了睡衣，穿上出门的便装。然而，心神不宁的感觉总是挥之不去，在离开卧室之前，迦尔纳再一次检查了阿周那的情况。之前的折腾已经让阿周那的睡姿从趴着变成了仰躺，迦尔纳犹豫片刻，还是俯下身，捧住阿周那的脸，在他的侧颊和嘴唇上分别落下轻如鸿毛的吻。呼吸兀自绵长平稳，黑发青年自然还是没有醒来的迹象。白皙的双颊浮起殷红，这种过于温情、过于少女心的举动令人害臊、令人动摇。心里像是打开了什么开关，难以诉诸于语言的情感如间歇泉般爆发出来。像是怕他突然醒来一样，迦尔纳连忙爬下床去，轻轻关上卧室门，仿佛猫一般，悄无声息地溜出了家门。

九点的夏季早晨，太阳已经投下了难以忽视的热量。街角的家庭餐厅，除了上菜太慢之外，几乎没有什么大的缺点；店里有一扇几乎完全落地的巨大玻璃橱窗，在早上处于向阳侧，很少有人愿意去坐。如今，早高峰已经过去，店里弥漫着一股悠闲懈怠的气氛，迦尔纳找到指定位置，张望一下，四周一个人也没有。他在桌边坐下，接过女侍者递来的菜单，饥肠辘辘的胃十分适时地咕噜噜叫了一声。

红发青年扶着额头叹了口气，无视了女侍者的目光。眼下，银之钥不见踪影，可无论她是否失约，他都已经饿得前胸贴后背了，没有什么比填饱肚子更重要——被阿周那半开玩笑一样塞满了胃的奇怪液体，在刚刚已经被他吐得干干净净，这也是理所当然的，那家伙该不会真的打算用这种东西喂饱他吧？人类是要吃真正的食物的。

迦尔纳沉像是阅读战略说明书一样，面色严肃地阅读着手中的菜单，然后点了三人份的早餐。女侍者目瞪口呆，再三向他确认这不是在开玩笑，这才半信半疑地将菜单收走。她走远后，迦尔纳转回脑袋，一只灰色的胖猫不知何时出现在他对面的座位上，就和她当时突然的消失一样突兀。它脸上蒙着一片古怪而惹眼的四角星黑色花纹，一双小眼神采奕奕地看着他。

“用猫的身体来活动吗，很聪明的主意。”迦尔纳歪过脑袋评价，“拥有实体总比无实体要强。”

“多谢夸奖，这孩子叫露塔尔。”灰猫用阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯的声音，高傲地回答，“阿周那的情况如何？”

“还是老样子。”他含糊地回答，又焦急地皱紧了眉头，“这到底是怎么回事？我要怎么样才能让他醒过来？”

“嗯。”被银之钥附身的灰猫也回以暧昧的鼻音，她高傲得好像一位女王，“在问任何问题之前，你最好先告诉我，阿周那到底告诉了你多少东西？——假如你连这场生死游戏的门票都没有获得，那我对你说再多也是徒劳。”

这个反问让迦尔纳哑口无言。一瞬间，还没来得及被整理的大片信息和情报，仿佛一个打结的巨大毛线球般，被完全呈现在他的脑中。迦尔纳抬起一根手指：“……稍等一下。”

于是，在等待食物上桌的这二十分钟里，迦尔纳一边揉着太阳穴，一边艰难而努力地向银之钥叙说自己目前的状况。他不知道她会相信他多少，他能做的，只有尽可能地真诚。

时间被变为了莫比乌斯之环，眼下，回环已经重复了两次，制造出无数的冗余数据。然而，那些消失了的东西，还在壳中之神的数据之海里留有一丝痕迹，是阿周那将这片应被毁弃为垃圾的碎块重新恢复、挖掘出来——这与其说是“授予知识”，不如说是将本应随着时间的重置一同消失的、前两次“轮回”的记忆，连带着许多迦尔纳闻所未闻的奇诡见识一同还给了他。

照理来说，这是个短则需要数日，长则花费一周的过程，只是，这对关系过分亲密的兄弟自有更具效率、更难以启齿的“交流方法”，银之钥决心不去追问这个细节。迦尔纳语速很快，叙述和整理双管齐下，令话语继续颠三倒四，而且明显让他更饿了。时间卡得正好，在女侍者端着一大堆盘子出现在他们视线中的那一刻，迦尔纳长吁一口气，结束了自白，开始大快朵颐。露塔尔乖巧地对着小姐姐“喵”了一声，赢得一阵乱揉。

女侍者再次留下他们一人一猫单独相处，银之钥轻轻叹了口气，看着像活活饿了几天一样只顾埋头狂吃的红发青年，知道现在是自己的独角戏时间了。她甩了甩猫尾巴，低声抱怨：“他可真是个死脑筋啊……我只是认为，他应该适当多给你一些信任，但我可没说，要所有事都一股脑塞给你。”

她小心地瞥了一眼迦尔纳，即便得知了如此惊人的事实——这个世界，和本应一路向前的时间，竟然已经被重置过整整两次，而他也经历了两次死亡——他看起来还是没有任何行为和精神上的异常。外神的碎片不禁好奇地思索起来，这种巍然不动、无坚不摧的信任，究竟是从何而来呢？

但是，人类的精神构成并不是她需要关心的事情，银之钥仍有自己的使命。她继续轻声说道：“恭喜你，迦尔纳——在两次失败之后，你终于还是被卷入到这场残酷的博弈之中了。……不，或许比起习惯于高高在上，以神的视角俯瞰大地的阿周那，你具有更强的行动力和意志力，是远比他更合适的参与者（棋手）。而这也是我决定打破协议，向你求助的原因。”

“我就长话短说了，迦尔纳。我有一个想要拯救的人——只是凭借我自己的力量，无论尝试多少次，也改变不了命运。我已经厌倦了眼睁睁地看着她去死了。”灰猫低下脑袋，闭上双眼，“阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯……我想要挽救她的性命。”

这个名字的出现，让迦尔纳的动作瞬间慢了下来。红发青年缓缓地抬起头，将嘴里的食物嚼烂、吞下，他靠到椅背上，谨慎地注视着眼前的猫：“在我答应你之前，先回答我几件事，可以吗？”

“哎呀，我们就已经在以答应为前提进行对话了？”

“当然。”迦尔纳以理所当然的态度回答，“明知一个孩子会有生命危险，还什么都不做，袖手旁观，那本就不是我的风格。”他垂下视线，在早餐牛排上切了一刀，“……只是有些事情，我必须要先向你先确认一番。”

“愿闻其详。”

“你想杀我吗？”

“……不好意思，什么？”

“唔，好像又说得太少了。让我换个表达方式。”迦尔纳沉吟片刻，抬起金红的双瞳，“在你的心目中，为了达成拯救阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯的性命这个目的，我的死亡是必须的吗？”

灰猫睁大了双眼，玻璃般的猫眼中倒映出红发青年的身影。他甚至不知道猫科动物也能做出这样的动作、这样的表情。良久，她才一字一句地回答：“如果你想说，关于你体内的碎片……你想知道，我是否希望银之钥能被修好，为此不惜牺牲你的性命，那么我的回答是……当然不会。”她坐直了猫的躯体，目光中竟有一丝悲伤，“无论你愿不愿意相信我，迦尔纳……我比你，比阿周那，比阿比盖尔——比任何人都更不希望看到自己（银之钥）重新变得完整。”

“我是银之钥，是不被期待，不被祝福的降生，同时也是大门的看守者，父神的护卫者，以及他支配之路上的引航灯。我只不过是一把获得自我意识的钥匙，根本没有灵魂这种东西。父神位于更高维度的空间，时间和空间的范畴之外，他不在任何地方，却又处处都在，星沙一般碎裂四散的玩意引不起他的兴趣；只有修复如初的银之钥——一块被他不小心丢失的、完整的碎片，才具有被犹格·索托斯注意并回收的价值和资格。”

“他会降临到这里，也许只是一只眼睛，也许只是一只手——仅仅如此就已经是必须由这整颗星球的人一同面对的现象，换而言之，就是世界末日。届时，我即便不愿意，也必须受其引力，回归到父神的身边；而这微不足道的自我意识，也会一同湮没在父神洪流一般的意志之中。”

“你明白了吗，迦尔纳？假如银之钥真的变得完整，那也就意味着我的死期要到了。对狂信徒们而言，想要活下去的愿望不值毫厘；我也罢，阿比盖尔也罢，不过都是道具罢了。你以为我为什么一直保持沉默，对你的身份只字不提？那是因为我认为这样已经足够好了——我从来不想改变现状。”

银色的叉子在手中打着转，迦尔纳继续吃着东西，沉默地听完她的话，而后闭上眼睛：“……所以，你是在说，你‘想要活下去’……是吗？”他睁开金红的双眼，坦然地看着眼前沉默的灰猫，“明明连生物都称不上，却拥有这么鲜活的欲望。”

她对他皮笑肉不笑地咧了一下：“不好意思，从地球生物身上学来的陋习，一时半会是改不掉了。”

红发青年点了点头：“但是，银之钥，我不认为你在撒谎。我愿意相信你。”他将最后一块肉放进嘴里，含糊不清地进行下一个话题，“你刚刚提到的狂信徒，指的是阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯的父母吗？”

“不止是他们。狂信徒从来都不是单打独斗的，他们就像蟑螂一样，当你发现了一个、两个，就意味着背后还有整整一窝。这个地区的权力阶级可能早已被他们渗透了。威廉姆斯夫妻只是两个不太重要的角色……‘银之钥’计划的执行人而已，只管忠诚地照料阿比盖尔的生活，除此之外，就只有一些雕虫小技，连验证银之钥的手段也没有。”

“原来如此。威廉姆斯先生这样一个不善交际的人物，得以爬到博物馆馆长的位置、获得丰厚的家产，还能明目张胆地伙同高中校长进行文物走私，都是因为他加入了这个神秘的狂信徒网络的缘故。”

“不仅是这样，他们给阿比盖尔的待遇，名为‘照料’，实则与软禁无异。如果被外界发觉，毋庸置疑会以虐待儿童的罪名定罪，可他们却至今都安然无恙……啊，对了，文物走私这件事，我不认为你的高中校长有参与什么敬神的事业。他竟然很认真地在算自己可以从走私中拿多少钱，这可不是狂信徒的风格。”

“所以……他只是贪财。”

“没错，他只是贪财。而且现在已经泥足深陷，无法脱身了。”

“……”迦尔纳无声地摇摇头，“这件事我们找个机会重新讨论一下，我想了解更多的细节。”

“怎么，因为他曾经是你的老师，所以觉得更加不能原谅他吗？”

“不，我只是认为这个情报有利用价值。”迦尔纳沉默片刻，再次转换话题，“所谓的‘银之钥’计划，指的就是七年前的那场连环车祸，是吗？”

“是的。”

“假如威廉姆斯夫妻只是执行人的话……”他深吸一口气，“……计划的主导者又是谁？”

灰猫同样陷入了沉默。良久，她才缓缓地报出一个名字：“那自然只有芦屋道满了。”

迦尔纳丝毫没有意外，他只是叹了口气：“是吗……是吗。果然是他啊。”

“他在这个国家的狂信徒心中，已经是类似‘神在大地上的代言人’一样说一不二的角色了，对信徒们的财产，自由，甚至是生命都有着绝对的支配权。他规划他们的命运和行为模式……就像每一个邪教教主会做的事情一样。唯一不同的是，他不是夸夸其谈，他真的拥有呼风唤雨的特异能力，也真的拥有直接面见‘至高存在’的心愿，而且不在乎除此之外的任何东西。”

“我知道。”迦尔纳的表情微微扭曲了一下，他别过脸，仿佛想到了什么恶心的东西，“毕竟，多亏了他，我已经死了两次了。”言毕，他甩甩脑袋，让红色的短发如飞舞的火焰般一同舞动，仿佛想把这种可怕的印象从脑海中甩出去。迦尔纳抬起一只手拍在脸上，阴郁地叹了口气，“算了，多说无益……比起这件事，我更想了解一些关于他在威廉姆斯家犯案的细节——”

然而，他的话却被打断了：“等一下。”灰猫甩了甩尾巴，猛地转头，视线放空，落在一无所有的空气中。迦尔纳依言保持了安静，大约五秒的谜之沉默后，银之钥转过头来，“阿马德乌斯刚刚改签了一张飞往这座城市的加急机票。”

这次轮到迦尔纳难以置信地瞪大了眼睛：“什么？”

灰猫面无表情地哼了一声：“明天一大早落地，头等舱，名目仍然是应聘威廉姆斯家的私人乐师。但这个代价明显不是我们的穷音乐家能负担的，看来是有人资助了他一番。”

“……落地之后，他会被怎么样？”

“首先要想个办法驱逐掉他的守护神。然后，在道满做好准备、亲自前来杀他之前，阿马德乌斯会被威廉姆斯夫妻拘禁起来，就像他们这七年来对阿比盖尔做的那样……原本的计划就是如此。”

“道满不会监视阿马德乌斯，和他一起飞来吗？”

“最有可能的原因，是道满在避免和萨列里相处太久。”

“什么意思？”红发青年皱起眉头，“萨列里不是强大的守护神，芦屋道满为什么要躲他？”

灰猫偏着脑袋，仿佛在思考：“这只是我的猜测。”她抖了抖猫耳朵，“我觉得……道满似乎害怕萨列里。”

迦尔纳愣住了，这么简单的一句话，如同带来闪电的雷云；一个念头像一道灵光般，在脑中闪过。他还想再更仔细地追问下去，然而却被打断了。一阵巨大的轰鸣声响彻整个社区，让桌上的空餐盘都随之震动起来。

两个人都差点被震得坐不稳，灰黑的烟飘了起来，四周全都是人们不知所措时发出的惊慌叫声。银之钥率先反应过来，利用猫特有的灵巧身段，跳上一堵高墙，查看远方的情况。而后，她跳回地面，朝着迦尔纳跑过去，猫脸上不知为何显露出忧郁的神色来。

“你最好赶紧回去一趟。”她坐稳屁股，大声对迦尔纳说，“爆炸源头在你家的方向。”


	21. TRES-3

夏季的天气变化总是很快。就这么眨眼间的一小会儿，不知从何处飘来了一大片乌黑的积雨云，将天空和烈日都牢牢地遮蔽，预示着一场大雨即将到来。

迦尔纳手忙脚乱地在大路上飞奔。事实上，银之钥的表达甚至还不够准确：爆炸源头不是在他家的方向，而是恰好就在他家。红发青年苍白着一张脸，赶到了现场，公寓楼下已经拉起了隔离带，消防员领着被疏散的居民，从紧急出口鱼贯而出，撤离到安全地带。抬头一看，滚滚浓烟正从23楼的窗口冒出；即便没有了太阳，空气也依旧闷热，汗水从白皙的额头徐徐滚落，可迦尔纳却浑身发冷、呼吸困难。他连忙拉住一位维持秩序的警官，询问自己是否可以上去查看情况。

“你就是起火点的住户？”看起来和他差不多岁数的警察瞪大了眼睛，责备地看着他，“天然气设备有问题你心里都没数的吗？太不上心了！幸好没人受伤，财物损失也不大，算你走了好运。”

“没人受伤？——我家里的人呢？”迦尔纳根本不信，急切地反问，“我弟弟，你们找到我弟弟了吗？他情况怎么样？”

“什么？你说你弟弟还在里面？”对方反问，回头看了一眼起火的房屋，“消防员已经进去了，但没听说里面有人……你稍等一下。”

他转过身去，用对讲机模糊不清地说了几句，不到一分钟的时间，就有了回复。警官皱着眉头，走回到迦尔纳的眼前，满脸写着的不是沉痛和严肃，而是纯粹的疑惑。

“现场的消防员告诉我说，他们已经基本把公寓排查了一遍，开始彻底灭火了——但是，他们没发现里面有人在。”他说，“他们还说，根据居民的证词和公寓楼的记录，2308室的住户七年以来都只有一个人。”警官抬起眼睛，狐疑地注视着这位焦急不已的红发青年，语气不善，“迦尔纳先生……对吧？可否向我解释一下，你是从哪儿突然冒出来一个弟弟的呢？”

你在说什么啊？开玩笑也该有个限度吧？迦尔纳皱起眉头，掏出手机，他的手机锁屏就是兄弟合照，正好可以以此为据，同这位失礼的警官好好地理论一番。然而，他却像是遭了晴天霹雳一般，瞬间变得面无血色。

小小的电子显示屏上，本该是他们兄弟二人合影的照片，如今已经只剩下他一人。迦尔纳呆呆地看着自己被凝固在时间中的微笑，曾经站在他身边、抱着双臂、满脸倨傲和不以为然的黑皮肤青年的身影，已经消失得无影无踪。

几小时之后，TAMAMO咖啡店。

正在洗杯子的玉藻前差点没被突然夺门而入的迦尔纳吓得原地起跳。她立刻就准备发脾气——今天这人无缘无故地旷工一上午，正叫她满腹牢骚无处发泄。可是抬起了头，她却惊讶地发现，从来穿得严严实实的迦尔纳今天居然连帽子也没有戴，鲜艳的红发在空中飞舞，漂亮的脸上写满忧愁和焦虑。他从没有这么失态过——迦尔纳向来是个泰山崩于前而色不变的家伙。玉藻前的怒气一时间烟消云散，她转而为他担心起来。

“怎么了，迦尔纳？发生什么事了？”

被叫了名字的青年张了张嘴，却说不出话，整个人处在极度动摇的状态之中。他犹豫了好几下，似乎不知该从何说起，最后，只是紧张万分、小心翼翼地说出一个名字：“……阿周那。”

“嗯？”玉藻前睁大眼睛，疑惑地看着他。

“我的弟弟，阿周那。上周——不，就在昨天！我向你提起过，当时我说，他从小就比别人聪明，只是性格有些孤僻……”死死盯住她的金红双瞳泛着水光，从里面投射出的情绪，是如同即将溺死的人抓住最后一根救命稻草般的恳切和悲痛，“你还记得吗……？”

可是，玉藻前根本不知道该如何回应他。她站直身体，不知所措地四下望了望，似乎想找个人来替自己解围。良久，她才摸着脸颊，有些愧疚地低声问道：“有、有这回事吗？”

“有的！”迦尔纳的声音突然提高，又把眼前的女店长吓了一跳。他似乎意识到了自己的失态，错乱地抓着自己的红发，逼着自己把音量和语速恢复正常，“我们……我们之前一起在店里工作时，我不是经常会聊起他吗？黑色的头发，黑色的皮肤，你还看过他的照片！你还说过，有机会的话一定要和他见一次面——”

“迦尔纳！”玉藻前稍稍提高了声音，打断他支离破碎的叙说。红发青年抬起头，迎上一对担忧不已的金棕色双眼，她看起来满腹困惑，然而更多的，还是对好友精神状态的担忧，“你的状态真的很奇怪，你确定你不需要去看看医生吗？”

“我——不，我不是——我没有——”

“可是，迦尔纳。”她稍稍低下下巴，眼神诚恳地看着迦尔纳，昭示着她的言语中绝无半点欺瞒，“我向你发誓，今天是我第一次听到‘阿周那’这个名字。真的没问题吗？弟弟？你什么时候有了个弟弟？——你在说的，到底是谁？”

事故其实并不严重，短短几小时后，火就被彻底扑灭了。在太阳下山之前，消防员和警察撤离了，住户们得到了安全的保证，被允许回到家中。神奇的是，除了迦尔纳家作为起火点正面受灾、被完全摧毁之外，周围的住户受的最大损失无非只是墙面被熏黑罢了。而作为唯一受害者的迦尔纳，则过了很久才回到自己所居住的公寓楼中。他像一尊机械人偶般按了电梯，来到23楼，站在曾经是家的残垣断壁中，久久呆立，一动不动，失魂落魄。

已经几乎看不出原来的模样了——他和阿周那曾经生活过的地方，起居室、餐厅、卧室……全都被高温化作焦黑的碎片，属于他们的、承载了无数回忆的私人物品，一个不剩地统统消失在火中。

凭借着多年来的本能，迦尔纳沿着残存的走廊，步入本应是卧室的空间。就在今天早晨，他离开家门之前，阿周那还安然无恙地睡在那张床上。然而现在，除了发出刺鼻气味、烧得扭曲一团的床垫之外，那里没有任何东西。

——生不见人，死不见尸，没有留下一点痕迹；阿周那彻底消失了。

不仅是字面意义上的从火灾现场失踪，而是彻头彻尾的人间蒸发。这几小时里，迦尔纳像疯了一样四处奔波，寻找可以证明自己没有精神失常、阿周那确实存在的证据，忙得精疲力竭——可是，他一无所获。没人记得迦尔纳有过一个弟弟，就连官方的户籍信息中，“阿周那”这个名字都被抹得干干净净，仿佛从来没有存在过。

但是，那是不可能的。过往的七年在迦尔纳的脑中映得无比清晰，曾经拥抱他的臂膀，曾经亲吻他的嘴唇，曾经与他依偎着的温暖的躯体——哪怕化为可怖的异形，也都是真实存在过的。可是，如今他消失到哪里去了呢？迦尔纳那聪明傲人的头脑也没有办法想明白。他只知道，偌大的天地间，突然就只剩下他孤身一人。他在顷刻间无家可归，再也没有了亲人和爱人，再也没有了能回去的地方。

一阵眩晕感袭来。迦尔纳蹲了下来，捂住自己的双眼，他的身体疲惫不堪，可他的灵魂却茫然若失。脑中一片混乱，一片空白，他不知道这是怎么回事，也不知道自己该怎么办，而今天应该住在哪里、睡在哪里，这样的问题甚至没有在他的脑中出现过片刻。一切就像是一场噩梦，没有丝毫的现实感。恍惚之中，他的双脚带着他离开了这片曾经是家、现在已经毫无意义的废墟，漫无目的地在街上游荡。隆隆的闷雷声隐约从乌云中传来，随着太阳落山、黑夜来临，一场暴雨近在眼前。而迦尔纳并没有躲避的打算，他甚至没有在思考，只是低着头，木然地、缓慢地，朝着未知的方向进发。

很快，天完全黑了，豆大的雨滴落了下来，短短的十几秒后，就在风的裹挟和云的煽动下变成了倾盆之势的瓢泼大雨，一颗接着一颗，毫不留情地打在迦尔纳身上。冰冷的触感惊醒了他，抬起头，迦尔纳发现自己正站在夜间的中央公园小道上，连自己是怎么过来的都不记得。世界好像死去了，除了淅淅沥沥的雨声之外，唯有虫鸣也无的寂静。他知道自己这是迷失了方向——公园本就出奇地大，四周漆黑一片时，更是分不清东西南北。眼前的光源只有公园广场上孤零零的路灯，迦尔纳完全是靠着本能接近了那里。他在公园长椅上坐下，濒临极限的双腿终于泛起酸软疼痛的感觉；身上的衣服沉甸甸的，鲜红的头发淋得透湿，一绺一绺贴在脸上；雨水顺着发丝的走向流入颈项、眼睛和嘴角，他整个人都好似落汤鸡一般。

狼狈至极，可他却没功夫在乎。迦尔纳垂下视线，注视着自己的双手，怅然若失的空虚携带着痛楚突然浮现出来——如果真的是一场噩梦的话，这时也该醒了吧？如果可以睁开眼睛，他是不是就会发现，自己还躺在舒适的床上，门外传来阵阵早餐的香气？——可为什么什么也没发生？难道那些回忆全都是骗人的？到底哪些才是真的，哪些才是假的？——自我怀疑的毒雾缓缓蔓延。迦尔纳抓住衣领，嘴唇动了几下，有什么话语要破口而出，要呐喊、要嘶吼，然而最后，困顿的嗓中发出的唯有呜咽般的呻吟，微弱的哭泣消失在巨大的雨声中。

“……简直就像是一条被抛弃的小狗呢。”

雨声仿佛突然消失了，迦尔纳缓缓抬起头来。黑色洋装的少女像是凭空出现一般站在他眼前，浑身上下一尘不染，就连一丝水气都没有沾到，泰然立于雨中，冷漠地看着蜷缩在长椅上的迦尔纳。

“只是几个小时不见，你就把自己变成这副样子了。”她垂着视线，声音中带着居高临下的怜悯，“该说你们不愧是兄弟吗？”

这句话带来了些许刺激。迦尔纳抬起了头，瞳中终于浮现出一丝生气：“……连你也要对我说，你不知道阿周那是谁吗？”

“我倒是希望我可以，这样就能彻底断了你的念想。但很可惜，我还记得他。”

“到底是怎么回事？为什么阿周那……”

“哈，别问我，我可什么也不知道——说老实话，我也不在乎。他的事本就轮不到我管。”银之钥飞快地打断了他，“我只是来提醒你，不要忘记我们说好的事情。仅此而已。”

她的神态镇定自若，而迦尔纳哑口无言，只能再次垂下视线，不作言语。水痕顺着睫毛在白皙的脸颊上流淌，分不清是雨水还是泪水。他沉默了好几秒钟，才低声询问：“你早就知道会发生这种事……所以才急着把我从家里带走吗？”

蓝色瞳孔中，一道光一闪而过。银之钥脸上的漠然和高傲消失了，一种可以称得上是温柔和蔼的神色逐渐浮现出来。她也压低声音，所言内容答非所问：“迦尔纳，你有想过，阿周那的本质到底是什么吗？”

红发青年又复抬起头来。

“我并不指望你仅依靠着人类的见闻和知识就得出什么结论。但即使是你这样生活在灰色地带的人，应该也知道，这样的‘反转’并不常见。”

“……”

“不，或许你早就已经觉察到了吧。被我的‘引航灯’能力所吸引过来、要置你于死地的东西，和保护着你、不被它们所害的东西，其实归根到底，是同一种力量。”

“……”

“这样的事情，恐龙灭绝、猿猴进化以来的几百万年里，也只发生过这么一次。数百亿、数千亿分之一的概率，一个知性体获得了超越自身种族极限的庞大规模，拥有了跻身于‘旧日支配者’行列的资格。虽然现在的阿周那只是个婴儿般的幼体，但只要经过成长——也许是几百年，也许是几万年；奇妙的万古中即便是死亡也会消逝——总有一天，他还是会脱离人的行列，成为那些被称为‘神’的存在中的一员。”

“……”

“你明白了吗，迦尔纳？不要责备我没有早早地提醒你——现在，此时此刻，发生在这里的事情，不过是让你们终将到来的离别稍稍提前了一点而已。”

“……”

“我明白，失去他对你而言是一件难过的事情。但是，这些事情终究都会过去，你会忘记这种悲伤，继续生活下去，那才是你应该做的事。人神殊途，你和他原本就不属于同一个世界。回到自己真正的位置上，对你而言，对他而言，都是最好的。”

“……”

“迦尔纳？”

没有任何反应，迦尔纳像是一尊雕塑，雨水沾湿红发，再顺着他尖尖的下巴滑落；她不知道这些话他都听进去了多少。雨越下越大了，地面积起了水，鸣雷在天边炸响。这样的环境，对人类而言实在称不上是安全。银之钥试图唤醒迦尔纳，让他赶紧找地方躲雨，然而迦尔纳像是失去了灵魂一般一动不动，好像根本不在乎自身安危。

她气馁地缩到一边，大惑不解地意识到，自己的安慰不仅没有起效，反而把这青年的心都撕碎了。银之钥咬着牙，在长椅边，急得如热锅上的蚂蚁般转着圈圈——这可怎么行，她还有事要他去做呢！说什么都已经没有用了，她低下头，又抬起头，气恼地注视着这个油盐不进的迦尔纳，过了十几分钟，情况也毫无改变。最后，她自暴自弃地一屁股坐在他身边，从孩童的视角，无奈地凝望这位不知道该算她儿子还是算她弟弟的青年。

“……哎，真是叫人不省心！”银之钥抱怨连连。

她注意到，迦尔纳的嘴唇已经开始发白了，人的体温在这种夜晚里总是降低得很快，这可不是什么好事。意识到这一点，银之钥无计可施，只好自己收拾自己制造出的烂摊子。少女爬起来，站在长椅上，拢在衣袖里的手指轻轻地碰了碰迦尔纳的太阳穴。

蔷薇的沉睡——除了需要哄阿比盖尔睡觉的时候，她很少使用这一招。

青年无知无觉地坠入梦乡，身躯软了下去，倒在长椅上，她四下张望，再三确保此刻发生的一切绝不会被人看到。她使了些雕虫小技，将迦尔纳腾空运起，让看不见的巨人以公主抱的姿势，小心地将他带到雨水淋不到的树荫之下。

泥土湿润而松软，仿佛一张床垫。她让迦尔纳靠在树干上，红发青年长长的睫毛轻微颤动了一下，想必某个应来的梦境迅速地前来迎接他了。银之钥背着手，站在原地，又看了“红发公主”一会儿，恋恋不舍地离去。

一边信步走在碰不到她的雨中，金发少女一边以只有自己才听得见的音量，小声自言自语：“新娘我给你送去了。……哼，阿周那，这下你可欠我一个大人情。”

知觉陷入在混沌之中，迦尔纳迷迷糊糊的，只觉得自己在做一个很长，很悲伤的梦。

回过神来，雨声已然不见，四周空无一物，仿佛置身宇宙之中。梦境与现实的罅隙，这是这一天里，他第二次来到这个地方。迦尔纳意识到，这次自己是真的在做梦。

悠远清亮的呼唤回荡在空间中，悲伤的音调仿佛是从深海中传来的鲸鱼的歌声。迦尔纳转过身去，果不其然再次见到了“他”。异形模样的阿周那看起来和上午那会儿没有任何分别；今天明明发生了这么多事，可他却好像什么事情都没发生一样，甚至连位置都没有变过。一根触手小心翼翼地朝着迦尔纳的脸伸过去，这时他才意识到，自己流泪了。

“你……不要碰我！”几乎是想也没想，迦尔纳用力拍开那只意图碰触他面颊的触手，他蜷起身体，想要擦干净自己的脸，然而眼泪停不下来，恼得他情绪都几近崩溃。是因为是做梦的缘故吗？这种气愤、悲伤、难过的感觉像是被释放出来一样，前所未有地汹涌，他明明有那么多想问的问题，现在却被冲击得一句话都说不出来，只能反复深呼吸，试图先冷静下来。

可以在一念之间将人类轻松碾碎的异形之物竟然为这份渺小的怒火退缩了一下。阿周那再次发出鲸鱼般悠远清亮的叫声，只是这一次更加轻柔、更加小心。一只触手可怜兮兮地摸过来，拉住迦尔纳的衣角，好像试图解释什么，可在这个形态之下，他无法使用人类的语言，只能尽自己微薄之能。迦尔纳对他的努力浑然不觉，红发的青年声音嘶哑，情绪绝望：“所谓‘锚’的意思……是我束缚了你吗？”

“为什么一言不发就直接消失？你就那么急于离开这里吗？”

“我对你而言是什么呢，阿周那？……是必须摆脱的累赘和妨碍吗？”

又是一声呼唤，音调似乎更加急切了一些，可迦尔纳听不懂这些音节的含义。触手不再摆着顺从的姿态，它们朝着青年的腰和腿和背贴过去，把拉向阿周那的本体。迦尔纳毫不反抗，任听摆布，然而什么也没有发生，阿周那似乎只是想离他更近一些而已。刚刚勉力止住的眼泪再次汹涌地流了出来，他抬起头，茫然地看着近在眼前的，山一般的肉壁。他并不觉得害怕，只觉得难过得不能自已。像是意识不再受意志控制，祈求的声音不由自主地从嘴唇中流出：“……你可不可以不要走？”

贴在他身上的触手突然停止了动作，仿佛时间突然静止。迦尔纳的脸烧了起来，他整个人都红了。自己这辈子都没这么丢人、这么卑微过。平日里，这些只为一己之私而存在的念头往往只在他的脑中一闪而逝。但此时，它们却好像被一股压抑不住的剧烈感情放得无限大。

再自私一点也可以，再任性一点也可以，毕竟他本就已经一无所有、退无可退。哪怕只有短短一刻、一点点碎片也好——为什么阿周那不可以属于他？

凭着一股意气，迦尔纳像泼水一样，把心底的愿望朝着阿周那倾倒而出：“如果到最后，你还是不得不离开……阿周那……可不可以不要带走我的记忆，不要让我像其他人那样忘记你……？”

只要有这么一点东西——只要知道阿周那曾经真实地在自己的生命中存在过，迦尔纳就满足了。他所期许的，只是这样微不足道的幸福。

声音这样低，阿周那不知道听见了没有。异形生物的动作完全静止了好一会儿，直到迦尔纳以为他睡着了，阿周那才重新动作起来。那无数的触手以无比温柔的动作，将柔弱的人类细密地包裹起来，仿佛想用这种形式，给他一个紧紧的拥抱。有什么东西落在脖子边，迦尔纳低下头，看见一个蓝色的挂坠稳稳地挂在胸口，那是他在早上离家时匆忙中忘记带上的替死护身符。阿周那为他制作的护身符。他好像明白了什么，抬起头来，一个温柔的、不带任何欲求的吻落在他的嘴唇上。

感官错乱了，迦尔纳甚至不知道阿周那在用什么办法、哪个部位亲吻自己，可这个浅尝辄止的亲吻、这个缱绻紧密的拥抱触感熟悉、令人安心。从中传来温柔的爱意，仿佛可以一直暖到心底。他迷迷糊糊地想着，啊，形态、种族和存在方式原本就是无谓之物——现在的阿周那，比任何时候的他，都要更像一个人类。

暴雨下了一夜，到天亮时才停下。

这场又急又快的大雨给全市排水系统都造成了不小的负担，清晨的早高峰来临时，交通几乎瘫痪。一位试图抄近路的骑行客碰巧发现了迦尔纳，青年靠在树干上不省人事，浑身透湿，体温奇低，苍白得仿佛一个死人。

他以为自己发现了尸体，惊慌失措地叫来了骑警，而手忙脚乱的骑警则呼叫了支援。前来帮忙的是恰巧在附近疏散拥堵的阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡，她看见狼狈不堪，仿佛死去了一样的迦尔纳，吓得差点晕过去。好在倔强的女警不肯死心，她探到迦尔纳还有呼吸，也没见他有受伤，遂决定使劲摇晃他几下，这才终于把睡美人从梦中叫醒。

就这样，迷迷糊糊的迦尔纳睡醒之后，第一时间面对的就是阿尔托莉雅的一顿教训。围观的人们聚集在他身边，你一言，我一语，莫名其妙地给他拼凑出一个无比凄惨的人设：一个家被烧了的穷苦青年落魄至极，最终无家可归，雷雨天的夜晚也只能睡在公园里。迦尔纳茫然地摸了摸脸上的土和水，再看了看阿尔托莉雅难看的脸色，决定把“我没那么惨，我还有存款”这句话先放一放，等换个时机再说出来。

阿尔托莉雅像是塞一件过大行李一样，把他强行硬塞进警车里，风风火火地带到了自己家中。雷厉风行的金发女警看到他这丧家之犬的样子，明显气不打一处来，她把迦尔纳推进浴室，拿崭新的洗浴用品扔了他一脸，随后便摔上了浴室门，大有你不把自己洗洗干净我就把你反锁在里面不让你出来的架势。

脏兮兮的迦尔纳一身都是雨和土，他悻悻地脱掉衣服，满含愧疚又难堪的情绪，在阿尔托莉雅的浴室里把自己洗了一遍，在热水的冲刷下，冰冷的四肢终于回归正常体温。清理完了身体，他打开拉门，走出淋浴间，一点一点擦干身上的水露。这时，有一道光在余光中一闪而过。迦尔纳转过头，察觉到光源来自盛放脏衣服的洗衣篮。他走过去，弯下腰，从自己换下的脏衣服里捞出一条项链。蓝色的挂坠在水雾中反射出幽幽光彩，仿佛在和他打招呼。他当然认识这个东西。只是，他也清楚地记得，昨晚不小心睡着之前，他身上并没戴着它。

梦中发生过的一切像潮水般回到记忆之中——原来，那一切不是他在情绪崩溃之下产生的、用来自我安慰的幻觉。阿周那并未消失，阿周那真实存在，阿周那仍然守护着自己。

迦尔纳将小小的挂坠握在手中，材质不明的凝块很快就被他的体温侵染，变得温暖起来，这让他忍不住露出一个破冰一般的浅浅微笑。抬起头，他发现置物架上不知何时已放了一套崭新的衣服。迦尔纳犹豫了片刻，还是把它们拿起来，查看情况。果不其然，这是一套女装——虽然可以看出，阿尔托莉雅已经尽自己所能地选择了相对中性的衣物，可这仍然毋庸置疑，是一套女装。

迦尔纳：“………………”

寄人篱下的家伙没有挑三拣四的资格。最终，迦尔纳还是别无选择地换好这套衣服，走出了浴室。金发女警像是准备审讯犯人一样，抱着双臂坐在桌边，看见他出来，便转过脑袋，用目光炯炯的绿色双眼盯住他，整个人锐利得仿佛伦戈米尼亚德再世。

“好了。”她气势汹汹地说，“现在我可以问问，这到底是什么情况了吗？”

一时间，迦尔纳被她汹汹的气势震得瞠目结舌，但这并不是一件坏事——几秒钟后，红发青年叹了口气，摇摇头，终于感觉没有那么糟糕了。他恢复了如常的神色，坐在阿尔托莉雅对面的椅子里，诚恳又严肃地请求道：“在那之前，可不可以先吃点东西？——不是有意夸张，可我真的快要饿死了。”


	22. TRES-4

三个汉堡下肚之后，迦尔纳终于感觉自己恢复正常状态了。他打了个饱嗝，伸手舔掉手指上的番茄酱，长舒一口气，心情轻松了，脑子也转得动了。阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡什么也没吃，她一贯看不上这种粗糙的快餐食物。此时，她只是抱着双臂，坐在他正对面，鼓起两边腮帮子，一脸不以为然，活像一只生气的小松鼠，画风和整家快餐店的轻松风味都格格不入。她放在桌上的手机不停地震动，工作可容不得如此长时间的摸鱼，可金发女警就是打定了主意要对迦尔纳盘根问底，她执拗地不去理睬它。

“所以，吃饱了吗？现在我们可以来聊一聊了吧？——大雨天的，你为什么会睡在公园里？”她咄咄逼人，一股善意的怒火朝着眼前一脸无辜的青年迎面扑去，“昨晚那个状况，呆在外面有多危险，不用我说你也清楚。就算是身无分文——”

“事实上……昨天我确实很失态，我不会为自己找借口。”迦尔纳抬起一只手，礼貌地打断了她，“有一些……超乎想象的事情接二连三地发生，我一时陷入混乱，做出了很不像我的事情来。让你操心了，潘德拉贡警官，不好意思。”

不辩解，不否认，这种过分坦诚的态度让阿尔托莉雅宛如一拳打在棉花堆里一样没了脾气。她绷紧的肩膀垂了下来：“所以说，你家真的被火灾……？”

“啊，真的起了火灾，什么都烧没了。据说原因是天然气爆炸。”迦尔纳轻轻叹了口气，犹豫了一下，选择搪塞过去，“换而言之，只是我特别倒霉而已。”

“今后该怎么办，你有想法了吗？”

“嗯？我姑且还有存款，也有买火灾保险……多谢你的收留，不过我今天就得开始忙起来了，所以不会打扰你很久。你大可放心。”

“我才没在担心这种多余的事情。你一个人真的没问题吗？有必要的话，我可以介绍提供帮助的人。”

“我——”迦尔纳条件反射地就想要拒绝，然而话到了嘴边，他却灵机一动，指尖在可乐的杯套上转了一圈，语调微妙地柔了下来，“其实……我还真有件事想请你帮忙。”

“要我帮忙？”阿尔托莉雅抬起眉毛，“是什么事？”

“我想请你帮我调查一个人。”迦尔纳络起十指，轻声请求，“不是本市人员，他的名字是芦屋道满。”

阿尔托莉雅思考了一下：“这名字我没印象啊，他是什么人？你为什么会对他有兴趣？”

“就是因为不知道，才拜托你调查的。至于原因……得向你说声抱歉了，我没办法告诉你，涉及隐私。”他停顿了一下，“你对这个名字没印象也很正常。有的时候，他会使用假名进行活动……比如‘安倍晴明’。”

“安倍……？”这个名字似乎终于唤醒了一些印象，但她并没有对迦尔纳说明，只是皱起一张好看的脸，狐疑和担忧的阴云爬上眉梢，“迦尔纳，你是不是卷进什么不妙的事里去了？”

迦尔纳牵动嘴角，努力对她露出一个轻松的微笑：“不必担心，都是我自己能解决的事。”

阿尔托莉雅不以为然：“很多谋杀案受害人在遭到谋害之前，都是这么说的。”她沉下脸，“我可不希望有一天在自己桌子上看到你的卷宗。”

“……”想到自己曾经经历过，却并不记得的两次死亡，迦尔纳无言以对。

他的沉默并也在她的意料之中。阿尔托莉雅叹了口气，接着自己的话继续说：“而且，隐私——你刚刚也提到了隐私，对不对？这种不在我辖区范围内的资料太敏感了，就算我能搞到，也不可以分享给你这样的平民。”

“就算只是些简单的个人信息也不行吗？”

“别把我想得那么神通广大，不行就是不行。”

“唔。”迦尔纳把吸管塞进嘴里，若有所思地哼了一声，装着可乐的纸杯被他吸出咕嘟咕嘟的噪音。他知道阿尔托莉雅对警方的守则和界限认真到了古板的地步，但他也清楚，这份认真并非铜墙铁壁。他心中萌生出一个想法，金红的双瞳抬起来，仿佛乞食小狗般诚恳：“那么，来情报交换怎么样？”

“情报交换？你和我？”阿尔托莉雅摸着下巴，谨慎地询问，“纯粹是好奇，没有贬低的意思……可是，你能有什么对我有价值的情报？”

迦尔纳并不急着回答她，他抿紧了薄薄的嘴唇，垂下双眼，牙齿无意识地咬着吸管。阿尔托莉雅靠在卡座的沙发背上，即便坐在桌子这边，仿佛都能听到他那灵活的小脑瓜拼命转动的声音。她拿起好不容易安静下来的手机，迅速看了一眼屏幕，无论是时间还是未接电话的数量都令人咋舌，假如再不赶快回到工作岗位上的话，一定会被捶爆脑壳。金发女警摇了摇头，把手机塞进口袋，准备结束这段没有结果的对话。就在这时，迦尔纳抬起了头：“沙漠之耳。”

阿尔托莉雅的动作猛地停顿下来：“不好意思？”

“你没听错，就是那位港口走私巨擘的代号。”迦尔纳点点头。

“你是从哪里听到这个名字的？”

“那都是琐事。”迦尔纳学着某人的语气，高深莫测地回答，“重要的是，她掌握着这座城市整条海岸线几乎所有港口的走私路线。据我所知，警方几次试图去抓她的空当，全都以失败告终。”

“……所以呢？你想说什么？”

“潘德拉贡警官，两年前，你的导师，那位有名的检察官梅林，在拿到针对她的关键证据、开始诉讼程序之前，突然从家中神秘失踪。我也知道，时至今日，你也许是唯一一个还没有放弃这件事的人了。”他深吸一口气，“如果我说，我可以给你提供一个突破口呢？”

“那是什么意思？”

“这当然还不能告诉你。不过，你可以把这位‘线人’想作是一块很好撬动的砖。”

娇小的金发女警以仿佛要把迦尔纳刺个对穿般的眼神盯着他，很久之后，她轻声问道：“……有多可靠？”

“我可以用我的性命做担保。”

“迦尔纳，你知道程序正义是什么意思吧？——假如证据不是由正规搜查途径所得，就无法在法庭上使用。”

“我当然是知道的。不过话虽如此……”迦尔纳停顿了一下，“……你的目的也从来不是和她对簿公堂，不是吗？”

湖绿色的双眼眯了起来，迦尔纳松了口气，他知道自己成功了。阿尔托莉雅没有直接回答，她拿起自己的外套，站起身来，风风火火地离开，只在他耳边扔下一句冷冰冰的话语：“给我一天时间。”

红发青年没有回头，听着她的脚步声穿过逐渐变得拥挤嘈杂的人群，扬长而去。他叹了口气，尽管是被逼无奈，他仍然为自己利用他人心中创伤的作法感到了一丝愧疚。

昨天的雷雨云已经完全散了，夏天的阳光透过玻璃，投在身上，热辣辣的。余光里有什么闪了一下，他偏过头，看见路边的绿化带里蹲着一只脸带黑色四角星纹样的灰色肥猫，蓬松的尾巴在背后摇来晃去，一双小眼直勾勾地看着自己。

迦尔纳愣了一下，条件反射地伸手去压帽檐，直到摸了个空时，他才意识到自己现在扎着一个小马尾，头上脸上什么也没戴。这不是计较这种事的时候。于是，他喝完杯子里最后的那点可乐，捏扁纸杯，起身离开。

“哦？可算是振作起来了。昨天一时还不知道会怎么样呢。”

迦尔纳在绿化带前的大理石隔断上坐下，被银之钥附身的灰猫露塔尔以不符合肥胖身躯的优雅跳了过去，一屁股压在他的大腿上，猫猫揣手，哼哼唧唧。

“很适合你哦。”她眯着眼睛，上下打量了一番迦尔纳，冲他不怀好意地笑着：迦尔纳的打扮、模样与风格已经和平常大不一样了。那头总是不听使唤的红色短发不知用了何种手法，被整整齐齐地撸到了脑后，束成一个小马尾，只有偏刘海落到眼前，遮住小半张脸；条纹上衣的胸口处是镂空系带设计，本应秀出凹凸线条的位置一片平坦，却恰到好处地露出了红色的胎记，莫名增添了几分色气。头发服帖下来之后，迦尔纳整个人的线条看起来都柔和了不少，宽大的便服外套和阔腿裤隐藏了身体的线条，让这位瘦削青年的气质变得雌雄莫辨起来。

迦尔纳没理睬她的取笑，他倾向于不去想自己现在穿着一套女装这件事。更何况，大腿上蹲着一只毛团子的触感简直就是无法抵抗的强烈诱惑，他伸出一只手，顺着光滑的灰色毛皮抚摸，银之钥并没有表示反对。他板着那张以不变应万变的扑克脸，一边撸猫，一边低声回答：“多谢关心。……说起来，阿马德乌斯怎么样了？我记得你说过，他今天清晨就会到？”

“我确实是这么说过，但是，你也不看看现在都几点了。”她埋怨道，“‘爸爸’和‘妈妈’早就把小音乐家给关起来了——他一点紧张感都没有，说什么信什么，还以为自己受了盛情款待呢。”

“萨列里呢？”

“不太清楚，没发现守护神有什么动作。狂信徒自然有他们对付灵的手段。”

“是吗。”迦尔纳捏了捏她的猫耳朵，被无情地拍了一爪。他干脆将灰猫一把抱起，看着抬高到眼前的猫脸，认真地说道，“那我们确实不能再浪费时间了。”

受制于人的银之钥身体拉得长长的，两只猫爪被迫伸在外面，猫尾不耐烦地疯狂乱甩：“你要做什么？”

“那还用说吗？当然是去做我们之前说好的那件事。”红发青年思考了一下，不顾她的抗议和挣扎（“喵喵喵喵！！”），将这只亟需运动的肥猫塞进自己外套的胸口，鼓鼓囊囊，只露出一个毛绒绒的灰色脑袋，“好了，不要乱动，我想到了一个办法，先跟你商量一下——如果一切顺利的话，这个计划也需要你参与进来。”

一位穿着不合身女装、一头鲜艳红发的青年，在衣服里兜着一只胖猫，一边在大路上游荡，一边自言自语——此情此景，已经彻底违背了迦尔纳平常“不要过分引人注目”的自我规训。可迦尔纳没有那个闲工夫去关心路人的眼光，只管说自己的话，走自己的路。他并不急着直奔目标，甚至没有使用任何代步工具，仿佛在刻意消磨时间般，悠闲而事无巨细地与怀里被他挟持着的银之钥交换必要的情报。

“我不知道你有没有法制社会的常识，但威廉姆斯的行为实际上已经构成虐待儿童了。”迦尔纳一脸严肃地对猫说，“看来你所说的这个狂信徒地下组织为他打通了不少渠道，不然，这夫妻俩都已经被剥夺监护权、扔进牢里了。”

场面有点滑稽，银之钥抬头看着他，表情呆滞：“这个嘛，毕竟阿比盖尔并没有受到任何亏待……”

“物质上，确实是没有，但阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯同样也没有她应有的人身自由。”他一本正经地回答，“你刚刚不是说，她七岁了，但只出过家门一次，不认识同龄人，连小学都只是挂了个名而已？”

“是这样没错。”

“真是离谱，这完全就是教科书般的监禁儿童。”金红的眼睛睁大了，“他们可是住在全市治安最好的地方，难道没有邻居上门过问？没有儿童保护机构的社工去查看过情况？”

“我怎么知道？我只是一把钥匙而已，你说这个谁懂啊。”灰猫向他抗议，“不过，你这么一说，确实有外人来关心过阿比盖尔的近况……但只有那么一次。大约半年之前，我听到威廉姆斯夫人和人在草坪上争吵。说起来，那个男人跟你的想法居然是一致的，他大声叫着‘妈妈’的婚前名（maiden name），指责她蛇蝎心肠，虐待自己的亲女儿。”

“哦？还有这种事？……然后呢？”

“威廉姆斯夫人也大声嘲弄回去，说他只是穷疯了，想趁机讹钱，她宣称他不再受欢迎，命令他不许再来拜访这里。然后，我就再也没见过他了。”她轻轻哼了一声，“塞缪尔·帕里斯。没记错的话，这是那个男人的名字。他是威廉姆斯夫人的弟弟，阿比盖尔的舅舅。”

“原来如此——这个家庭里还是有拥有常识的正常人的啊。”

“你什么意思？抱歉啊，我就是不知道人类应该如何正确地抚养幼崽。”银之钥用后腿踢了他一脚，不满地嚷嚷，“只要有爱就行了吧？那威廉姆斯夫妻已经算是合格了。”

她得到的是红发侦探满含谴责和嫌弃之意的凝视：“同为人外生物，怎么你对爱的理解就差得那么远？”

不过，银之钥这一次并没冲着他发脾气。她反而叹了口气：“不，你没有明白我的意思。其实，道满需要杀死的，自始至终都只有银之钥的阿比盖尔，以及作为补充的你或者阿马德乌斯，仅此而已。”

迦尔纳愣了一下：“你的意思是说——”

“是啊。”仿佛看穿了他的所思所想一样，灰猫自然地接过话头，“这件事之所以会演变为灭门惨案，只是因为威廉姆斯夫妇拒绝让道满杀死阿比盖尔，仅此而已。”

“不是一次，而是连续两次，即便完全清楚其中原委，他们依然选择反抗被视为神之化身的道满。违背自己七年以来的使命，不再为侍奉神的钥匙，而是试图保护自己的女儿——所以，他们才会被芦屋道满一同杀害。既是障眼法，又是对其他心有动摇的狂信徒杀鸡儆猴的示例。”

“虽然结局是如此地悲惨，可如果这都不算是对女儿的爱的话，什么才算呢？”

听完她的话，红发青年只是轻声回答了一句“啊，说得没错”，便陷入沉默。

最后，还是银之钥按捺不住，先开了口：“喂，如果有什么意见，你就直说不行吗？”

“嗯？”迦尔纳回过神来，揉了揉她的灰毛脑袋，“不，没什么，只是些不合时宜的伤春悲秋罢了。”他偏开眼睛，喃喃自语般问道，“关于这位塞缪尔·帕里斯，我有点兴趣——你能不能动用你那只无所不能的天眼，给我搞到些关于他的个人信息？”

“可以是可以，但在猫的身体里，我可做不到。”银之钥坚定地拒绝了他，灰猫的耳朵抖了抖，“好了，到这里就差不多了，把我放下——再往前走走就要到了。”

红发青年点了点头。他打开外套的拉链，于是被衣服包了一路的灰猫哧溜一声钻出来，“喵”了一声，头也不回地钻进草丛里，消失不见，留下迦尔纳一个人，费劲地试图把粘在衣服上的猫毛扒拉干净。

他努力了一会儿，效果不佳。迦尔纳叹息一声，把外套拉链拉上，站在原地，远远地看着那扇熟悉又陌生的高耸铁门，仿佛心中还有所犹豫。

那是当然的。摆在他眼前的，是一场无路可退、让人怀疑他脑子是否有问题的豪赌。一步走错，全盘皆输。而这次，阿周那不会来救他。但是，畏缩不过是一时迷惘，性情坚韧的青年很快甩脱了这些多余的念想。他抬起双脚，朝着威廉姆斯宅邸的大门走去。

叮咚，叮咚，迦尔纳按响了门铃。大约一分钟后，一个温柔礼貌、充满亲和力的女声传了出来：“你好，这里是威廉姆斯，请问是哪位？”

他盯着这个对讲机，仿佛里面随时会有一把剑伸出来一般小心谨慎：“你好，我的名字是迦尔纳，是一名侦探。”

声音更加犹疑了：“侦探？不好意思，有何贵干呢？我们家没有——”

“不，请不要误会，夫人，我不是来找麻烦的。实情恰好相反，我才是有事相求的那个人。”迦尔纳抬起头看着监视器，竭尽全力，露出一个友善纯真、人畜无害的微笑，“——请问，‘一生万物，万物归一者’就是在这里，对吗？”

——入此门者，当抛弃一切希望。

没头没尾地，迦尔纳想到了这句话。

这是迦尔纳第一次走进威廉姆斯宅，也是他第一次亲眼见到活着的威廉姆斯一家；可是，即便曾经是灭门惨案的受害者，这一家人毕竟也不是善类。接下来，假如稍有不慎，死的也许就不是威廉姆斯，而是他迦尔纳了。女主人，玛丽亚·威廉姆斯在听到“一生万物，万物归一者”的名讳后，就立即为迦尔纳敞开了大门，她亲自立在玄关边，笑容可掬地迎接他，那笑容很容易让人想起狐狸。

门里头黑洞洞的，即便是这样的大白天，也照不进一点亮光；刚刚迈过门槛，迦尔纳就被刺鼻的腥臭味激得皱起了眉头。他按捺下掩住鼻子的本能，抬起头，迅速审视了一圈：腥臭的气味来自用不明红色物质涂抹的各色图案，它们到处都是，就连玄关门口的巨幅油画也没能幸免，看起来就好像把整座宅邸都连接成为了某个巨大的法阵；房屋结构十分古怪，明明有这么充沛的空间，窗户却都设计得都很高，采光异常糟糕。很明显，这里是故意被设计成这样的。他暗自思忖，道满亲自设计的，所谓的“银之钥”计划，究竟是从多久以前就开始谋划了？

哐当一声，关门的声音在空旷的空间里造出毛骨悚然的回音。迦尔纳转过头，看见威廉姆斯夫人施施然立于关闭的大门之前，一个看似弱不禁风的女人，此时却仿佛看门的猎犬一般，阴影给她完美的微笑蒙上一层诡异的气息。迦尔纳没有动摇，又或者说，哪怕他真的有所动摇，也决计不会展露给她看。他偏过视线，看着放在玄关处的一只旅行箱，随意地询问：“看来我来得不是时候……你们是准备出去旅行吗？”

“当然不是。这是上一位来访的客人忘在这里的东西，迦尔纳先生不必在意。”玛丽亚轻松地回答，“而且，就算真的有什么旅行计划，我们也绝对不会亏待教友。”

红发青年点了点头，假装对她的说辞全盘接受。事实上，他还记得这只箱子——这是阿马德乌斯用来装他那宝贝小提琴的旅行箱。银之钥说得果然没错，音乐家已经被狂信徒夫妻控制住了。不过，他感觉不到萨列里的存在，也看不见什么明显与现实有别的灰色薄雾，至少此时此刻，守护神并不在这座房子里。

所有的判断都在瞬息之间完成，迦尔纳收回视线，平和地看向猎犬一般的威廉姆斯夫人：“所以，你们的‘门之主’躲在什么地方呢？”

他刻意让自己的语气听起来轻蔑又随意，果不其然，眼前的女性像是觉察了什么一般微微皱起了眉头。她打了个手势，示意迦尔纳跟着自己来。她将他带入会客室，在沙发上坐下，甚至还故作轻松地为他泡了一杯茶。迦尔纳抬起脸，假装自己根本没看见这杯可疑的茶，轻声问道：“你的丈夫在哪儿呢？”

“在这儿。”一个闷闷的声音突然响起，仔细辨别方位，居然是从地下传来的。

迦尔纳低下头，威廉姆斯夫人动作娴熟地拉开脚下价格不菲的超大地毯，再掀开地板，像变魔术一般，把一个灰头土脸的男人从地下空间的楼梯里拉了出来。

“竟然在家里藏着这么一个地方，这倒是很方便。”迦尔纳双手插兜，脸上毫无惊讶之色，平静地作出评价。

阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯的父亲，约瑟夫·威廉姆斯直起身子，拍了拍灰尘，神色凛然地瞪着这位贸然来访的红发青年，和他妻子不同，语气里尽是警惕和不善：“陌生的先生，你自称是侦探？不好意思，我可不吃这一套。如果你是哈斯塔的，或者更糟，阿撒托斯的——”

“放轻松点，威廉姆斯先生，胡乱猜测只会让你神经紧张。我不信仰任何人，或者说，任何东西。你可以把我看作是个无神论者。”迦尔纳打断了他。青年咬了咬自己的舌尖，小心地斟酌着用词，“站在你家大门口时，我就已经说过，我不是来找麻烦的，我是为了‘一生万物，万物归一者’而来。这并不是谎言。不过现在，既然你们都已经在这里了，我想我们可以把话说得更清楚一些了。”

他随意地散开自己鲜艳的红发，对着眼前如临大敌的夫妻俩，缓缓地眨了眨那双足以令任何人印象深刻的金红异瞳。迦尔纳以完全不符合他性格的高傲态度，冷淡地宣告：“约瑟夫·威廉姆斯，玛丽娅·威廉姆斯，七年前，你们犯下了一个滔天大错，而我就是挽救这个错误的唯一希望。”他颇具戏剧性地停顿了一下，“简单地说，你们搞错了人。你们将一个一无所知的普通女孩捧上祭坛，整整七年。可是，不，她并不是你们以为的神子。我才是真正的，正确的祭品——我才是你们一直渴求的，通往犹格·索托斯身边的银之钥。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 地球史上的阿比盖尔父母因为过早亡故，并未留下姓名  
> “玛丽娅”和“约瑟夫”取自圣母和圣父的名字  
> 塞缪尔·帕里斯即是塞勒姆女巫事件时，阿比盖尔的监护人，也确实是她的舅舅


	23. TRES-5

抬起前爪，再靠着后腿起跳，一只黑猫轻巧地跃进二楼没有关严的窗户，落在走廊里。它信步闲庭地沿着涂满血污的地板行走，目标明确地去往一楼，果不其然，露塔尔早就到了，正躺在楼梯的左面。灰色肥猫抬起被三角星纹路覆盖的脸，一双小眼睛盯着诺修看个不停，挑衅意味十足。

它们剑拔弩张地互相瞪着，谁也不想先行退让。两条猫尾巴气势汹汹，在空中甩来甩去，昭示着它们高涨的情绪。但最终，诺修和露塔尔还是理智地决定，这不是个互相厮杀的好时机。黑猫喉咙里发出一声“喵呼”的咕哝，缓缓走到楼梯左面，在同露塔尔正对的位置坐下。异形之猫如同两尊门神般，一左一右镇守着楼梯，身处一楼的人类对这两位突然入场的观众浑然不觉，他们兀自上演着偷天换日的好戏。

“你说你——”威廉姆斯先生眼睛瞪得宛如两颗铜铃。他看着大放厥词的迦尔纳，模样就好像喉咙里突然卡了什么东西一样滑稽可笑。

还是他的夫人率先反应了过来。她上前一步，严厉地注视着红发青年：“先生，你在说什么啊？——这，这都是些从哪儿听来的疯话？”

“装傻对我没用，夫人。事到如今还在将错就错，后果会非常不堪设想的。”迦尔纳轻声驳斥她，这语气配上那张一贯无表情的脸，平日里人畜无害的青年透出残酷又冰冷的气质，“事故——不，那次‘仪式’之后，你们很快就意识到，自己在这个计划中最关键的一环上失败了。更可怕的是，你们甚至连失败在什么地方、如何补救都不清楚。那位不老不死的祭司是很残酷的……如果他知道了真实情况，一定会大发雷霆，直接将你们双双杀死也不无可能。”

金红异瞳抬了起来，扫过眼前两张惨白的脸：“这七年来你们把女儿藏得密不透风，为了隐瞒仪式失败的事实，甚至不允许他人来替你们检验银之钥的状态。”他牵动嘴角，扯出一个促狭的浅笑，“难道你们真的一刻也没有考虑过，仪式到底为什么会失败——也从来没有想过，自己说不定打从一开始就搞错了人？”

这一番话，让约瑟夫·威廉姆斯面如土色，呆若木鸡。他的视线缓缓从迦尔纳脸上挪到地板上，仿佛信息量接收过大，大脑一时陷入停摆。再一次，这种时候，是他的夫人，玛丽娅·威廉姆斯率先反应了过来。她箭步冲向靠在墙边的电视柜，一张平平无奇的脸涨得通红。她只花了一秒不到的时间就找到了自己想要的东西，毫不犹豫，立刻转身，她对着迦尔纳抬起了手。

“不！”随着一声怒吼，她手中的鲁格SP-101左轮手枪枪口直指无礼的入侵者，“你怎么敢——你怎么敢！跑到我家里来，说这些胡言乱语——你到底是什么人？！”

“玛丽娅？！”

随着威廉姆斯先生的失声惊呼，在场的两个男人脸上都露出惊惧交加的神色。突然就被暴露在枪口下的迦尔纳暗暗想着，他可没听说过这家人还藏了枪。

“玛丽娅，你在干什么啊！”有趣的是，她的丈夫似乎比迦尔纳还要更加惊慌，他抬起一只手试图劝她冷静，“先把枪放下，这样会伤到人的！”

“那又怎样？我本来也没打算让他活着走出这座房子。”玛丽娅看也不看他，“还是说约瑟夫——你居然真的相信了这个妖言惑众的异教徒吗？！”

这个简单的提问竟然让威廉姆斯先生一时语塞。迦尔纳适时地插入进来，打断了他们针锋相对的谈话：“没关系的，威廉姆斯先生。”面对着黑洞洞的枪口，他看起来神色如常、丝毫不惧，“威廉姆斯夫人只不过是在维护她的女儿而已。”

“那是当然的。她毋庸置疑是神的巫女，是通向应许之地的钥匙，是这个世界应得的反基督（Antichrist）。”威廉姆斯夫人继续怒吼，但她的脸不知为何更红了，“而你，先生，你什么也不是——只是一个无耻的骗子！”

迦尔纳无动于衷地垂下视线：“我现在知道你们为什么可以自欺欺人整整七年了，夫人。这股谜之自信真是毫无根据。”他偏了偏脑袋，“你们牢牢地把阿比盖尔拴在身边这么长时间……她有展露任何让你们确信她就是天选之子的神迹吗？”

玛丽娅·威廉姆斯抿紧嘴唇，以绝不就此认输的气势，挑衅一般高声宣告：

“她还是个婴儿时，曾经仅凭哭声就让家里停电——”

“……这可是独栋别墅，供电本来就很容易出问题。”

“附近的宠物和流浪猫狗都惶惑不安相继死去，甚至自杀——”

“……可能只是这一带在闹传染病。精神压力太大的话，动物也会自杀。”

“只要她还在，没有任何魔物和灵敢于靠近我们的家——”

“……选址选在这种位置，还把房子建成这样，别说是灵了，活人也不敢来啊。”

“够了！”她提高声音，厉声喝止迦尔纳，枪管威胁性地抬了抬。威廉姆斯先生后退了一步，仿佛想要避免被接下来即将发生的事情波及，“下贱的无神论者！……既然你这样毫无信仰的人什么也不愿意相信，那你不妨给我看看——这位‘神子’，你的神迹又在哪里？！”

问题被抛了回来。迦尔纳抱起双臂，以轻松的姿势坐在沙发里，无言地看着她。威廉姆斯夫妻刀一般的目光仿佛要把这位悠哉游哉的青年扎个对穿，假若他不拿点什么出来，他们必然不会放过他。

就在这时，两声悠长的“喵——”突然响起，打破了在场人类几乎窒息的沉默。一直在一旁观战的诺修和露塔尔不知何时从楼梯边走了过来，它们以猫咪特有的优雅和矫健跳上沙发，一只压住迦尔纳的大腿，一只趴在迦尔纳的肩头。其中，露塔尔那过分明显的脸部花纹明显引起了女主人的一些印象，她脸上的自信、激动和疯狂逐渐消退下去。

“这、这是……经常在附近转悠的野猫……”

威廉姆斯先生转过头，像个傻子一样惊讶地看着她。明显，对家务事不上心的男人从不知道这些动物的存在。

“哦？你认识它们？那可再好不过了。”迦尔纳对她露出微笑，“我早就猜到你们一定不会愿意相信我，所以特意拜托了这两位可靠的小朋友来帮我个小忙。”

他漫不经心地摸了摸灰猫和黑猫柔顺漂亮的皮毛，随即，就在狂信徒们的眼前，两只猫的形态开始发生极度骇人的变化。

小型野兽的肉体鼓动起来，发出肉与血与骨拧碎、搅乱到一起的恐怖声响。毛皮褪下去，肉球和猫爪消失了，两只猫一律被碾平为颜色一致的、光滑的、仿佛由粘膜构成的生物；尾巴消失了，被收回到膜之下，再重新化为细长的形状，从躯干末端延伸出来；露塔尔的背部隆起如肠道、如大脑般，模样恶心的组织，而诺修则被异样地拉长；头消失了，化为一团面目可憎的肉瘤，裂出细缝与小口——如若一定要形容的话，这就仿佛是“开花”，原本是猫脑袋的部分，沿着裂口的方向绽放开来，将粉色的内脏暴露在外，化为血盆大口也自愧不如的异形之花。

它们不约而同地别过了脑袋，在“花芯”的位置，一只仿若是眼睛形状的“东西”正发出幽幽蓝光。搏动、搏动；滑落、滑落；缠绕、缠绕；挤压、挤压；它们直勾勾地凝视威廉姆斯夫妇。仅仅只是这样简单的“一眼”就好像要把一切知性都融化、碾碎为毫无意义的肉块，没有防备的人类顿时魂飞魄散。

“啪嗒”一声，满膛的鲁格SP-101左轮从玛丽娅·威廉姆斯颤抖的双手中滑落下去，掉在地上。迦尔纳看也不看这两只压在他腿上和肩上的生物，只是故作愉快地对面色苍白的她说：“很可爱，是不是？忘了向你们介绍了：这孩子的名字是诺修，这孩子的名字是露塔尔，它们都是来自父神权能的衍生品——是只听从银之钥命令，只实现银之钥愿望的……最忠实的仆从。”

一锤定音。

不，与其如此形容，不如说这两夫妻是被彻底打垮了。他们委顿在自家会客室地沙发中，用幽怨的眼神看着红发青年。后者不徐不疾，将头发重新拢到脑后束好，黏在他身上的两只猫逐渐恢复到正常状态，贴在他身上发出舒服的、咕噜咕噜的喉音。

“……怎么会这样？”良久，约瑟夫·威廉姆斯颤抖着嘴唇问道。迦尔纳抬起头，不明所以地看着他，于是他又问了一遍，“……为什么会是你成为银之钥？就算我们的仪式失败了……”

迦尔纳看着他，无辜地眨了眨眼：“你还没意识到吗？——我是被你们当作仪式的那场事故中，唯一活下来的人。所以银之钥的力量，没有给到你们的女儿，而是被赋予给了当时唯一在场的我。”

听了他的话，威廉姆斯先生的脸色更加苍白了，而歪在一边的威廉姆斯夫人看起来比他还要凄惨，她简直就像个死人，只是不断喃喃自语地说道：“我们该怎么办？阿比……阿比会怎么样？”

她的丈夫握住她冰冷的手，即便自己看起来也极度害怕，仍然试图鼓励她：“没关系，玛丽娅，不会有事的！”他抬起头，祈求一般地看着迦尔纳，“如果……如果你真的是银之钥的话，能否请你……”

“不能。”迦尔纳甚至连话也没听完，就径直打断了他，“不管你们有什么理由……你们的所作所为还是导致了我父母的死，这是不争的事实。所以，我不会答应你们的任何请求。”他注视着眼前看似平凡无奇的一男一女，金红异瞳中的目光比冰还冷，“我今天之所以贸然拜访，只是不愿意看到无辜的阿比盖尔被你们犯下的错误所牵连罢了。假如被你们奉若神明的那位祭司发现了你们的谎言，以他的极端和疯狂，不止是你们得死，她也不能幸免于难。”

这番话里暗示的意味让威廉姆斯夫人抬起头，眼中重新燃起亮光：“你是在说……你会保护阿比吗？”

“我会，但我是有条件的。”迦尔纳点点头，“——她要留下来，而你们必须离开。你们要脱离狂信徒组织，从我的面前消失，再也不要出现。”

威廉姆斯先生站了起来，脸上浮现出急切焦虑的神色：“可是，如果擅自脱离的话，我们能去哪里？——其他人是不会放过我们的！”

“对，无论你们如何选择，狂信徒都不会放过你们。这就是阿比盖尔必须留下来的原因——我可以保护她，但你们不能。”迦尔纳冷酷地回答，“我也是有正常的善恶观的。在那场事故里，你们践踏了多少人的家庭和性命，毁了多少人的生活？没要你们为此付出代价，已经是仁至义尽了。至于你们能去哪里，如何自保……抱歉，那不是我要关心的问题。”

言毕，迦尔纳也站起身来，叹了口气，活动了一下僵硬的颈骨。诺修和露塔尔跳了下去，摇头摆尾地离开。

“至于现在……是时候去见一见阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯了。”他以仿佛是自言自语般的音调，轻声说道。

领着迦尔纳来到二楼的，是威廉姆斯夫人。她颓着双肩，全没有了刚才那番凛冽的气势，闪避着迦尔纳的样子，就好像他是一块随时会爆炸的火炭。红发青年和她保持了一点距离，在后面不动声色地观察着她摇摇欲坠的脚步，提防随时可能出现的异变。

她垂头丧气地把迦尔纳领到了女儿的房门前，转过身来，低着脑袋，急切地问：“你……想把阿比怎么样？”

迦尔纳愣了一下。他还不是很习惯被人当作穷凶极恶的坏蛋来对待：“什么叫‘怎么样’？”

“我们阿比……是个好孩子。从来没有出过门，很懂礼貌，但是怕生，不太会跟人相处，个性非常单纯。”她迅速地瞟了一眼迦尔纳，“现在，你突然要把她带走……你想干什么？这孩子的未来……会怎么样？”

迦尔纳扬起眉毛，尖刻地反问：“我不明白。她的人生、她的单纯、她的未来……在准备把她献给犹格·索托斯的时候，你就没考虑过这些吗？”

威廉姆斯夫人瑟缩了一下，不敢去看他的眼睛。她守在阿比盖尔的房门前，好像一只忠诚的看门猎犬。迦尔纳歪了歪脑袋，若有所思，沉默片刻，才再次开口。他的语气稍稍温柔了一些：“不……也许我不应该这么说。你是在作为她的生母在向我发问，那么，我也应该认真地回答你。”

“玛丽娅·威廉姆斯。”听到他叫自己的全名，威廉姆斯夫人抬起头来，犹疑地与那双艳丽得不似人类的金红异瞳对视，“你曾说过，她是‘神的巫女，通向应许之地的钥匙，这个世界应得的反基督’——但是，不，不对，这些只是徒有其表的夸张措辞，没有一句是你的真心话。告诉我，你到底想说什么？关于阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯……你真正想说的到底是什么？”

拥有典型清教徒外表的女人垂手而立。她露出局促不安的表情，咬着下唇，身体的重心在两脚之间换来换去。迦尔纳似乎可以听到她拷问自身良心的声音——如果她真的还有这种东西的话。此时，这个女人已经完全相信了迦尔纳“银之钥”的身份，在他们笃信的神子眼前，她当然不能口出谎言。这份踌躇持续了好一会儿，玛丽娅·威廉姆斯艰难地张开嘴唇，好像不知道自己是否该把这些长久以来埋藏于心底的话说出口：“我……阿比是……阿比盖尔是我的女儿。”

她抬起头，眼中隐约闪烁着泪光：“巫女神子，这些东西……是什么其实都无所谓。我只希望……我只希望我的女儿可以平平安安、幸福快乐地长大成人。”

这声音低得像耳语，但一字一句，迦尔纳听得清清楚楚。他闭起双眼，郑重地点了点头：“不是作为玛丽娅·威廉姆斯，不是作为杀害我父母的狂信徒，而是作为阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯的生母……我确实听到了你的心愿。”

“我不会伤害她，也不会让任何人，或者任何东西伤害到她。即便从此以后，你们也许再不能相见……但是，她仍会平安快乐地长大。”

“你保证？”

“我保证。”

玛丽娅·威廉姆斯怔怔地看着他，脸上表情空白一片，看不出是喜悦还是疑虑。她默默地退开一步，让迦尔纳走到儿童房门口。红发青年把手放在门把上，犹豫了一下，低声说：“走的时候，记得把那把左轮带在身上。”一个没忍住，他发出一声没有丝毫笑意的干瘪嗤笑，“……下次，在你准备开枪打什么人之前，记得先把保险给打开。”

没再费神去看玛丽娅的反应，迦尔纳闪身走进房间。门在他身后砰地一声关上。

直到这个时候，迦尔纳才终于松了口气。他一屁股跌坐在地毯上，只得靠着门，平复自己的呼吸，借来的衣服里全都是冷汗。这里和外面的空间不同，没有任何血画的图案，也没有恶心的腥臭味，十分清爽。背后的走廊里传出一阵急促的脚步声，威廉姆斯夫妇在快速地窃窃私语，他们似乎争论着什么，但愿不是突然改变了心意，准备冲进门里来枪杀迦尔纳——总之，担心的事情都没有发生。当他听见大门关闭，汽车引擎发动的声音时，那颗始终被吊在嗓子眼里的心脏才终于放了下来。

偌大的宅邸里已经听不到一点人声了。迦尔纳试图站起来，却做不到。他的双脚还在发软，眼前竟然是眩晕般的一片模糊，在用力眨了好几次眼都无济于事之后，他“哈”地苦笑了一声，放弃努力，坐回原地，抬起头自暴自弃地看着视野里唯一算得上是清晰的两位少女。

她们有着几乎完全一致的外貌，一个躺在床上，被布娃娃和舒适的被窝包围，呼吸均匀平稳，睡得香甜；另一位则像幽灵一般直挺挺地立在床边，低头看着她。眼前场景让人不由自主地想起某部著名恐怖片，诡异得叫他浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩。站着的那位金发少女头也不回，背对着迦尔纳，突然开口：“你给她的承诺可真够沉重的。”

“但那本质上和你的委托是一样的意思。”迦尔纳不置可否，又复皱起眉，“我的眼睛……是你干的？”

“当然是我。谁叫你不假思索直接往房间里冲？你又不是不知道这里面有你不能看的东西……我还刚想夸你机灵呢。”她转过头来，额头的钥匙孔和湛蓝的双眼一同傲慢地盯着他，“都走到这一步了，如果你在这种时候因为PTSD突然倒下，我可就麻烦了。”

“……哦。”迦尔纳悻悻地摸摸后脑勺，“我把这事给忘了。”

银之钥轻轻哼了一声，接受了这个借口，不再看他，转而重新低头凝视着熟睡的阿比盖尔：“所以……你把她的爸爸妈妈都赶走了。”

这种说法，令红发青年无端地生出一股罪恶感来。他叹了口气：“抱歉，这是我能想到的最好的办法了。”

“不需要道歉，你又没做错什么。”银之钥说，“就算你什么都不做，他们的缘分也只能到此为止。无论在哪个世界，哪种现实里，威廉姆斯夫妇都不能陪阿比盖尔走到最后。”她摇了摇头，“不过，你可真叫我刮目相看，居然提出这么异想天开的作战……而且最离谱的是，你还真干成了。”

“那也是多亏了你。没你在一边帮忙，我也不会有这个胆子。”迦尔纳也摇头，“当然，如果你愿意提前告诉我一声，这家里还有把枪，就再好不过了。”

银之钥毫无愧意地看着他：“很重要吗？反正无论我怎么看，都看不到你真的被开枪打死的未来，说不说又有什么要紧。”

“……”但是这对我的心脏真的很不好啊！迦尔纳沉下了脸，可直觉告诉他，跟她纠缠这个问题没有任何用处。他决定换个话题，“阿比盖尔怎么了？”

“我让她去幻梦乡里玩了。这会儿诺修在给她带路，应该很快就会醒了。”银之钥轻松地回答，“你在下面演戏的时候，最好不要给她打搅你的机会，不是吗？”

然而，迦尔纳看起来却忧心忡忡：“甚至不让她去和父母说声再见吗？”

“没有那个必要。”她冷酷无情，又模棱两可地回答，“就让这段亲子关系以最美好的模样结束在这里吧。再往下，不会有任何更好的结局。”

“……？”

“没什么，我自言自语而已。现在，你还是好好想想，要怎么样说服这孩子相信你吧。”她不怀好意地笑了笑，“她妈妈也说了，她这辈子都没见过几个陌生人，可是很怕生的。”

听这个意思，她是根本不打算帮自己了。迦尔纳挑起一边眉毛，想作些尖酸刻薄的评论，但却什么也没来得及说。睡梦中的阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯突然发出一声含混的咕哝，轻轻翻了个身。青年警觉地站起身来，正好看到小女孩迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。她看起来晕晕乎乎的，意识明显还没有脱离梦境的迷离。金发少女懒洋洋地从被窝里爬起来，睡眼朦胧地抬头，看着眼前一身女装、模样怪异、紧张得不知手脚该往哪儿放的陌生人。然而，预期中的害怕和应激反应全无踪迹，她远比迦尔纳自在多了。那双漂亮的大蓝眼睛眨了眨，灿烂的、喜悦的笑容便在纯真的脸上如花般绽放。

“啊，啊！——是红发公主！”阿比盖尔欢呼了一声，不假思索地发动了突然袭击。小女孩猛地从床上跳起来，扑到了迦尔纳身上，抱住他的脖子，撞得他眼冒金星。七岁的孩子个头已经不算小，这股动能让红发青年趔趄一下摔倒在地，叮铃哐啷带倒了一堆东西不说，还被迫给女孩当了人肉靠垫。

被勒得喘不过气，还什么都看不清楚的迦尔纳：“……？？……？？？”

在一边看傻了的银之钥：“…………………………”

不管怎么样，感谢银之钥多余的努力（虽然她本人严正拒绝向迦尔纳解释原因），迦尔纳很轻易地便赢得了女孩的信任，这倒不失为是一件好事。阿比盖尔十分顺畅地理解了“爸爸妈妈已然离开，从现在开始，她必须自己努力”的现实，按照她的说法，早在一年之前，她的父母就开始经常对她念叨“我们很快就要分开”之类的话——他们真正的意思，想必只是为了终将到来的离别而做准备。无论如何，阿比盖尔的命运到最后都会被交给芦屋道满处置；说这些话，只是希望届时女孩的情绪不要过于恐慌。而他们的语焉不详却在此时帮了迦尔纳一个大忙，这着实是件讽刺意味十足的事。

迦尔纳牵着女孩的小小的手，忍不住皱紧了眉头，不知道自己该作何感想。阿比盖尔从没有受过正常的教育，对生命里频繁发生的异常与变故，她适应得比一般孩子要快得多。年幼的女孩对“自由”的含义还一无所知，可她仍旧没有对突然之间必须离家这件事感到惶恐。湛蓝的双眼中一丝阴霾也无，全都是对这个世界的期待和信任。

她其实确实有天真的资本。迦尔纳想着。安慰都是不要之物，毕竟，除了她尚且不知的芦屋道满带来的威胁，这世上没有任何东西可以伤害到阿比盖尔——就算没有了爸爸妈妈，银之钥也一样会保护她。

就这样，怀抱着千回百转的种种思绪，迦尔纳带着阿比盖尔离开了这座囚禁了她七年的、阴森而遍布腥臭与恐怖的宅邸。时间已经是下午四点多，正是夏季太阳辐射自己最后温度的时候。草叶在热风中摇摆，蓝天衬着白云。阿比盖尔就像是要去郊游一样，快乐地跟在迦尔纳身后。然而刚刚走出大门，迦尔纳便猛地刹住了脚步。阿比盖尔发出一声不知所措的惊叫，躲到了他的腿后。

一根细长的黑色棒状物突然出现在斜后方，准确无误地抵在了迦尔纳的脖子上，尖锐致命的一头陷入到白皙的皮肤中，隔着薄薄的血肉，慰问大动脉的方位。一个男人正站在他们身后，谁也不知道他是如何出现，如何接近的。但是总之，他已经在这里，眯着一双血色的眼，冷若冰霜地看着他们。

“别动，慢慢转过身来。”他低吼道，“你是谁？……她又是谁？你们为什么会出现在这里？里面发生了什么？”

迦尔纳安抚地拍了拍阿比盖尔的肩膀，以自己能做到的最大幅度转过脑袋：“你吓到她了。”

他说的当然是正贴在他大腿上，抱紧了不肯撒手的阿比盖尔；而非躲得老远好像随时准备逃跑的银之钥。男人不屑地冷哼了一声，还是把刺着迦尔纳脖子的凶器稍稍拿开了一些。迦尔纳暗地里松了口气，照着他的要求，缓缓地转过身来，面对着这位老相识。

萨列里还是和迦尔纳回忆中一模一样：灰色条纹西装，凶恶的面相，高大的身材，神经质的表情；戴着黑色手套的手中攥着一根模样很像指挥棒的尖头棒，正是这东西此时直指着迦尔纳的要害。他不声不响地打量着眼前性格暴躁的守护神，忍不住微笑起来，感慨：“好久不见，萨列里……不，这是我们初次见面吧。”

“……？你知道我的名字？”无论是他的笑，还是他的话，都让萨列里感到吃惊。他用力眯起眼睛，整张脸几乎都皱成一团，“是阿马德乌斯告诉你的？……他现在人在哪里？”

“……”

“……”

无声。沉默。迦尔纳和银之钥对视了一眼，两个人脸上有着如出一辙的尴尬和微妙。

萨列里：“你们，该不会是，把他给忘了吧？”

迦尔纳：“…………………………我没有。”

萨列里：“……下次，在你决定撒谎之前，记得不要先停顿这么久。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “露塔尔”和“诺修”并非我原创，它们是水阿比卡面里的黑猫与灰猫  
> 这两个名字，根据MoonCell资料，来自于爱手艺的《乌撒之猫》  
> 它们的一般形象，可以直接参照水着阿比的三破/满破卡面  
> 而克苏鲁变幻掉san形态，则是在水着阿比初始卡面的基础上变得更恶心了一点点


	24. TRES-6

人类与灵究竟是否能够发生物理性的接触，其主动权完全掌握在灵的手中。

遭到“熟人”的突然袭击之后，迦尔纳知道自己最好不要反抗，他顺从地被拖到路口监视摄像头的死角里。萨列里还是很粗暴，他一把将迦尔纳掼在墙上按住，引得他的表情都痛得扭曲了一下。阿比盖尔被银之钥拉开，远离这个暴力分子站在一边，一模一样的两张脸上是截然不同的表情：一个瑟瑟发抖担忧不已，一个事不关己高高挂起。

被用作凶器的指挥棒指在迦尔纳的喉结上，萨列里恶声恶气地质问：“把你刚刚说过的话再说一次？”

“……我说，我真的没有忘掉阿马德乌斯。”

“不是这一句，后一句！”

守护神脸上狂躁的表情，就好像拿锐器抵在别人要害上的人不是他，而是迦尔纳。而迦尔纳只是举着双手，无辜地看着他：“我说……假如你不放我们离开，阿马德乌斯就会死。”

“这我可不能假装没听到。”萨列里咬牙切齿，“解释一下，你什么意思？”

“……”

守护神的隐台词俨然是“如果你不赶紧把实话一股脑全倒出来，你就不必操心阿马德乌斯了，我让你现在就死”，迦尔纳张了张嘴，无言以对：不，他不是被吓住了，只是没有事前排练，他已然透支的语言能力应付不了这种“突发小测试”，本就算不上巧舌如簧的侦探在最关键的时刻卡了壳。然而，萨列里不可能知道这些——毕竟，严格说起来，这是他们第一次见面。

“两位先生，提醒你们一下，天快要黑了，我们没什么时间可以浪费——所以要速战速决哦。”银之钥在背后毫无紧张感地念叨。红发青年困惑地眨了眨眼睛，不合时宜地走了神：凭什么只有我要受控制，她就可以随意活动？

原因不言自明：因为作为灵异生物，还是银之钥比较强。萨列里不会喜欢这个答案的。

迦尔纳叹了口气。

就在在场的各位人类和非人僵持不下时，一个有些结巴却十分勇敢的声音打破了尴尬的局面。阿比盖尔胆怯地说道：“那、那个，金发大哥哥的话，应该、应该是被关在地下室里……”

“阿比盖尔，你干什么！”银之钥瞪大了眼睛，不满地喊道。

“我，我只是想帮忙……”阿比盖尔的小脸涨得通红，她挣开被拽着的袖子，像姐妹拌嘴一样倔强地对银之钥小声嘟囔，“下面那么湿，那么冷……感冒了可怎么办呀。”

这种担心淳朴童真得令人无话可说。迦尔纳清清嗓子，拉回萨列里的注意力：“……嗯，你听到她说什么了。”

“哈？”萨列里眯起眼睛盯着他，“难不成你以为这样就够了？我还没听到问题的回答呢！”

“先生们，先生们——吵架的事情先放一放。”银之钥抬高了声音，又不情不愿地哼了一声，“哎，傻姑娘非要多管闲事……算了，总之，你现在知道他在哪里了，最要紧的难道不是赶紧把你的金发甜心弄出来吗？”

“那可不是你说了算。”萨列里强硬地回答，扭了一下抵在迦尔纳肩头的手腕，“这家伙必须和我一起去。”

“不好意思，这我不能答应。”她沉下脸来看着萨列里，仿佛在思考自己该怎么做。蓝色的眼睛闪了一下，话题突然转变了，“我猜，就在前不久，你应该见过这么一个人：黑白的头发，怪异的打扮，夹着一口五百年前的古老口音……你知道吗，那就是要取阿马德乌斯性命的人。”她翩然走到萨列里腿边，目光尖锐地注视着灰衣死神，“再不去赶紧把人弄出来，疯帽子（Mad Hatter）就会把大家统统逮个正着。就姑且放过这个红毛（Ginger）吧——对你而言，阿马德乌斯的生命安全才是最优先事项，不是吗？”

“别叫我红毛（Ginger）。”迦尔纳抗议。

银之钥忍无可忍：“你是读不懂空气是怎么地——而且，我很早以前就想问了，你到底对红毛（Ginger）这个叫法有什么不满？”

萨列里并没有理会这两个突然闹起来的人，他沉浸在回忆中，露出犹疑的表情：“确实……有这么一个男人。”他扫了银之钥一眼，“难得有这么一个人主动接近阿马德乌斯，还向他提供了在这里工作的机会，并且……”

“并且，不惜斥资替他改签了头等舱的机票，好让他提前赶到这里来。”迦尔纳接过话头。

“……你连这都知道？”

“怎么知道的不重要。我好奇的是，你为什么会允许他答应这种邀请？”银之钥抱起双臂，谴责地看着他，“这种天上掉馅饼的好事一看就有问题吧？……你难道就没担心过，对方是在贪图魔神的血脉吗？”

“……”对这份指控，灰色的守护神的回答是沉默与一个不满的眼神，如同在发出嘲讽——我为什么要回答你的问题？这与你们何干？金发少女不悦地沉下脸来。

在尴尬的气氛中，迦尔纳抬起一只手，用他一贯不合时宜、读不懂气氛的平板语气高声说：“停一下，两位，我们跑题了。”

看样子，他终于找回了一些语言能力，红发青年清了清嗓子，忧虑地看着萨列里：“抱歉，我必须先把阿比盖尔送到安全的地方才行。你才是阿马德乌斯的保护者——他的音乐才能的保护者，哪个都行，你比谁都更该立刻去往他的身边。以后如果能够再见，我们再来讨论这些问题。”他深吸一口气，“……但现在，你得让我走。”

审视而怀疑的目光落到了他的身上，萨列里血色的眼里闪烁着危险、狂热的光芒。他又用力了几分，迦尔纳后脑勺已经贴到了墙面上，指挥棒的尖头抵着喉结，像是下一秒就要把他刺个对穿。冷汗从白皙的额头上滚了下来，斟酌的三分钟比一个世纪还漫长。最后，随着一声微弱的“哼”，尖锐的凶器被突兀地收回手套内侧，萨列里的神色恢复如常，他放开迦尔纳，直起身体，傲慢地说：“不用你说，我也会这么做的。”

“……多谢。”迦尔纳摸了摸喉结，低声说。

灰衣死神眯着眼睛看着他，抬起下巴，提高了声音：“在你走之前，记得把玄关那儿的琴也带走。”

“……？”

“再见的时候再把话给说清楚？抱歉，第一次见面的先生，我不相信空头支票，也不喜欢把主动权交到别人手里。”萨列里露出呲牙咧嘴的骇人微笑，“把琴带上，由我去找你——别耍花招，如果你半路就扔掉它，我会知道的。”

随后，他便化作一团灰雾，高高地漂浮在迦尔纳的头顶。别无他法，迦尔纳只得在灰衣死神针一般的注视下，返回大宅玄关，把那只沉得要命的行李箱一同带上，这才终于顺利离开。走出这个街区之后，头顶的灰雾像个残影般逐渐淡去，银之钥告诉他，四周已经没有萨列里的气息了。迦尔纳只是点点头，表示知道了。她歪着脑袋问：“你还真不准备把这个没用的沉东西丢掉吗？”

“不。事实上，这应该说是正中下怀。”迦尔纳坚定地摇了摇头，“假如能让他自己来找我，就再好不过了……你不是说过，芦屋道满似乎在害怕萨列里吗？我想——这会是个关键。”

“虽然这种想法也有些道理，但我还是想问，你是怎么知道？”

红发青年沉吟片刻：“我说不清。就当这是……侦探的直觉吧。”

他得到一个优雅的白眼。

“理由姑且放在一边，你知道……不，就算我告诉你，这个灵的存在有多危险、多不安定，你也不会改变心意的吧。”银之钥冷淡地问，“你准备怎样说服他帮助你？”

“和刚才一样，实话实说。”

“这样就行？你要知道，有些疑心病重的家伙，是诚实无法收买的。事实上，就连刚刚你的那番解释，他怕是也连标点符号都不相信。”

“即便如此，他还是放我走了。”迦尔纳没有看她，只是目不斜视地看着前方，“我看我们至少有个好的开始。”

她“噗嗤”笑了一声：“那就但愿这种盲目的乐观不要害我们全部丧命吧。”蓝色的大眼睛恶质地眯起来，“需要我提醒你吗，虽然理由和情况都很特殊……但萨列里怎么说也是杀过你一次的。这一点可千万别忘记了哦。”

微妙的神情从迦尔纳脸上一闪而逝，那似乎是一种厌恶和茫然的混合体：“多谢提醒。……不过谢天谢地，我什么都不记得了。”

“……”这个回答让啰里啰嗦的少女突然之间安静下来。她歪着脑袋，暗自忖度——明明已经决定把所有的记忆都还给他，却还是独独省略了死亡；或许阿周那不希望他记得这种可怕的感觉，又或许，仅仅只是因为这种记忆压根就不可能为活人所有。不管怎样，她无心再追究下去，与萨列里有关的话题应该到此为止。少女闪身瞬移，出现在迦尔纳左前方：“好了，我还没问你呢——这么行色匆匆的，已经想好接下来要去哪里了吗？”

迦尔纳想了一会儿，叹了口气：“确实有，虽然不知道后果，但是值得一试。”越过富人区的地界，人行道两侧就不再有高大的绿树。他抬起一只手，挡住刺眼的阳光，“距离车站大概还有二十分钟的步行距离，在那之前，我想先找个地方给我们解决一下晚饭。”金红的双瞳平静如水、一如既往，只有了解他的人才会知道，这个人已经饿得开始在脑子里报菜谱了，“趁着这个时间，可以拜托你找一下塞缪尔·帕里斯的地址吗？”

银之钥本来想再刻薄地损他几句（“你还真把我当免费的情报官使唤啊？”），一直乖巧地跟在他们身后、一言不发的阿比盖尔却愣了一下，向前小跑了两三步：“塞缪尔·帕里斯？那是……”

红发青年回过头，对年幼的女孩轻轻地点了点头：“没错，阿比盖尔——接下来，我们要去拜访你的舅舅。”

天渐渐地黑了下来。

塞缪尔·帕里斯的家在城郊，路虽然算不得很远，但也要好几个小时。吃饱喝足之后，七岁的孩子很快就困得睁不开眼，迦尔纳把她背了起来，阿比盖尔将头枕在他的肩上，直接坠入梦乡。

抬起头来，诺修正蹲在路边的垃圾桶上，他并不知道银之钥上哪儿去了，金发少女的身影无处可寻，可她的猫还在兢兢业业地给迦尔纳带路。背着这样大包小包一身负重，素来坚韧能干的红发青年连眉头都不皱一下，依然灵敏而矫健。他来到一栋外形颇为破旧、看起来已经有些年头的双层公寓楼前，诺修和露塔尔就在门口一左一右端坐着等待他。在它们此起彼伏、仿佛暗示着什么的“喵喵”叫声中，迦尔纳无言地低头看了看已经形同虚设的门禁，一闪身便灵活地钻了进去。

一楼楼道中，灵形态的金发少女正漂在半空，一手托腮，若有所思地注视着最终目的地紧闭的大门。不过，她看起来并没有平时那么游刃有余，反而眉头紧蹙，好像不太高兴。

迦尔纳问：“怎么了？”

她咕哝着：“事情有点不太对劲。”

“你得把话说明白一点，哪里不对劲？”

又是一阵咕哝：“不，只是感觉……这也太顺利了。”

“‘太顺利了’不能算是个充分的理由。”

银之钥气冲冲地看了他一眼：“没完没了了你还？不懂就少说两句。”

这是哪里来的无名火——被莫名其妙呛了一脸的迦尔纳茫然地眨了眨眼睛。他还没继续问下去，就在这时，门突然自己开了。

——“两位，请不要在别人的家门前吵架好吗？”

一位普通得不能再普通、甚至无法叫人提起兴趣再看第二眼的中年男人出现在门后。他的声音就和他本人一样，难以给人留下任何具体的印象，却有一股说不清、道不明的亲和力，可银之钥听了这个声音，却发出了一声短促的尖叫，猛地扎进灰猫露塔尔的身体里。可怜的肥猫被她冲得打了个滚，像受了威胁一般拱起猫背，发出尖细的、不可名状的叫声。

这一切发生得太快，迦尔纳跟不上节奏，他惊愕地看着举止诡谲的一人一猫。中年男人若无其事地弯下腰——完全无视了露骨的敌意——愉快地说：“好久不见，还记得我吗？没错，我的名字是伦道夫·卡特。”

直到此时，迦尔纳才后知后觉地明白究竟是哪里“不对劲”。他没有走错地方，可眼前的男人也明显不是塞缪尔·帕里斯。人猫对峙中只有附身于露塔尔的银之钥流露出单方面的敌意，伦道夫·卡特的态度则让她的敌意仿佛是在对一团棉花拳打脚踢。谁也没有逃开，谁也没有大声警告危险。恰恰相反，在对方打完招呼、直起身体、让出一条路后，灰猫抬头挺胸、大大方方地走了进去，留下一个迦尔纳，在门外不明就里地杵着。

太可疑了，可疑得过分，反而好像自然得无懈可击。阿比盖尔在他耳边发出一声模糊的梦呓，伦道夫·卡特对他露出友善的微笑，红发青年如梦初醒，摇摇头，跟在灰猫身后走了进去。公寓门在他身后砰地一声关上。

“欢迎光临寒舍。”

迦尔纳并不理睬他，红发青年抬起头，谨慎地打量着眼前的公寓：双层复式楼空间不小，却十分简陋。一楼有两间卧室，二楼是开放式的工作室。明明是常年有人居住活动的地方，却四处空空荡荡，缺乏生活气息。一楼大致地用沙发和乐器摆出一个能被称作会客室的区域，茶几上凌乱地扔着烟头、杂志和空饮料罐。墙没有糊，大概是为了省钱，一排排红砖裸露在外，展现出粗放狂野的气质，仿佛是对“精致”概念的无情嘲笑。然而，红砖墙上却悬了一幅手绘的十字架挂毯，装饰性壁炉上整齐地摆着规整的器具、神龛和一本翻烂了的《圣经》。

这里的主人在崇神的仪式上不曾懈怠。一切都在告诉迦尔纳：他对自己的信仰非常认真，并不是做做样子。他甚至可以肯定地说，如果查看冰箱，里面不会有一点酒精，因为清教徒的戒律禁止饮酒。这可真是十足虚伪，毕竟，清教徒也不允许舞蹈和音乐之类的堕落享乐——而这种饱含矛盾、复杂和自我鞭笞的破碎人格，恰恰与档案资料中的塞缪尔·帕里斯完全一致。

出身优渥的有志青年本该成为一位前途无限的牧师，却在20岁那年突然改变想法，建立了一支宗教主题的死亡重金属乐队，把它当作了自己的终身事业。他的选择令他与家人们决裂，只有姐姐玛丽娅还尚不愿彻底抛弃他。帕里斯先生身上，宗教领袖的正直、家族逆子的孤僻和乐队青年的反叛混杂在一起，让他仿佛精神分裂一般终日沉浸在痛苦与失意中。但就迦尔纳所了解的情况——他的父亲是一个恋童癖，他的母亲私下里贩卖毒品，他的姐姐是一个邪教狂信徒——塞缪尔·帕里斯已经是帕里斯家最正派的一位成员了。

“如果是需要逃跑路线的话，卧室外面有消防楼梯。把那位小姐放下来休息的时候，你可以顺带查看一下。”

悠然自得的声音让迦尔纳回过头去。伦道夫·卡特并没有像威廉姆斯夫人一样，守着大门对他露出瘆人的坏笑，他正站在厨房里，手边是一套不知从哪里变出来的茶具。他像个没事人般头也不抬地问：“想喝点什么？”

“不必了，这里又不是你的家。”迦尔纳皱起眉头，“塞缪尔·帕里斯上哪去了？”

“哪儿也没去。”伦道夫·卡特无动于衷地回答，“摄入过多酒精，喝得酩酊大醉，睡得人事不省……美美地睡个几天，什么事都不会有的。”

“……这就是你能想到的最好借口吗？清教徒是不饮酒的。”

“哦，清教徒还不应该沉迷于死亡重金属呢。生活就是这样，人们喜欢说一套，做一套，制造无数表里不一的混乱……这让事实往往比想象更加荒诞。”他像是吟诗一般回答，停顿了一下，又抬起头，认真地盯住他，“你真的不去把威廉姆斯小姐放下来吗？我特意为她准备好了客卧。”

“那可真是非常体贴。”迦尔纳干巴巴地回答，“但我为什么要相信你呢？”

这时，银之钥冰冷的声音插了进来：“放心吧，迦尔纳，我向你保证，这个男人是可以信任的。”

迦尔纳再次回头，灰猫正趴在沙发背上，尾巴仿佛威慑般一抖一抖，脸上的黑色三角花纹让露塔尔看起来满腹牢骚。她继续说：“虽然我一点儿也不喜欢他，但既然伦道夫·卡特出现在这里，就说明他有话想传达给我们。暂且听一听也没有关系。”

伦道夫·卡特愉快地眨眨眼睛：“多谢你的美言，阿比盖尔。”

“我说了多少次了，不要叫我阿比盖尔！”

可迦尔纳的疑惑仍然没有扫除。他犹疑地询问：“你是怎么知道他可以信任的？……他和你到底是什么关系？”

“你就理解成……短暂的旅伴，抑或是师生吧。”银之钥敷衍地回答，甩动尾巴的幅度逐渐变得大了起来，“不过我要澄清一下，我不是在说他的品格值得信任，事实上，在我看来，这家伙是个相当难缠、爱打谜语的讨厌鬼。”她哼了一声，“我之所以说他值得信任，只不过是因为，如果这个世上除了父神之外，还有什么存在可以明确掌握到芦屋道满的动向……那就只能是伦道夫·卡特了。”

听到这里，青年再次回过头，死死盯住这个看似平平无奇的中年男人。后者依然保持着云淡风轻的无辜笑容，对他睁大眼睛，恳切地嘱咐：“客卧的门就在你左手边。”


	25. TRES-7

轻轻地关上客卧房门，阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯躺在床上睡得香甜。有的时候，迦尔纳会好奇这种绝不会为任何事情所打扰的睡眠质量究竟打哪里来——虽然这不是坏事，但难道这个不谙世事的女孩，真的对这个世界满怀如此坚定的信任吗？

一事归一事，回到那片由沙发草草拼就的会客区，迦尔纳第一眼看见的就是漂浮在半空中的茶具。或许是嫌弃摆满了杂物的茶几实在是太脏，卡特甚至坐在一个离得颇远的角落里，而灰猫露塔尔从沙发背上跳了下来，挑衅意味十足地蹲在他的正对面，眼神阴郁。迦尔纳完全静止了片刻，还是认命地走了过去，在仅剩的一张中间位的沙发上坐下，补足了这个微妙的三角形方位的最后一角。

气氛冷得要命。迦尔纳尴尬地被夹在中间，双手放在膝盖上，感觉自己不应该在这里，而应该在沙发底下。这两个人的架势看起来活像是有谁要死了，而非仅仅只是准备谈话。

“……对了，在开始之前，我应该把话说明白。”卡特像是想起了什么，打破了沉默，“虽然很感谢你们愿意给予我信任，但是，实话实说——你们相不相信我，其实根本就无所谓啊。”

“……”

“……”

两道目光同时投向这位不速之客，迦尔纳左手边那张厌世的猫脸仿佛在控诉“你看，我说什么来着”。

而卡特只是满不在乎地耸耸肩：“没有必要惊讶吧。我只是个因为事态有趣而擅自介入舞台的看客，观众席才是我真正的归处，我不会打扰太久的。”他摇晃着手中的茶杯，清清嗓子，颇有深意地抬眼看着他俩，“等这壶茶喝完，我就会离开——在那之前，如果你们有什么想问的问题，就抓紧时间问吧。”

微妙的沉默。银之钥对他不屑一顾，迦尔纳不知从何问起。卡特继续喝茶，意味深长地说：“时间不等人啊，孩子们。”

闻言，红发青年微微抬起下巴：“她说你能掌握道满的行踪，这是真的吗？”

“当然是真的。就算你不相信我，也不妨相信阿比盖尔。”

灰猫非常响亮地哼了一声，似乎是在抗议：“喵！”

“你可以告诉我你知道的有关芦屋道满的一切吗？”

“‘一切’这个说法太笼统了，你得告诉我你到底想知道什么才行。你是侦探，不会不明白情报也有轻重缓急之分这个道理吧。”

真难对付。迦尔纳深吸一口气：“那么……就告诉我他现在在哪里，下一步准备做什么吧。”

卡特并没有急着立刻回答，他喝干了杯子里的茶，松手让茶杯漂起来，悬浮的茶壶立刻迎了上去，往空茶杯里倒茶。

“这就是你目前最想知道的事情吗？”他装模作样地说，“难道另一个人不是比这家伙重要得多吗？”

迦尔纳不耐烦地皱起眉头，尖刻地说：“她可真是一点没说错，你还真是个性格恶劣的谜语人……不过无妨，我可以暂且配合一下你无聊的兴趣——所以，这到底是什么意思？”

伦道夫·卡特对他的态度丝毫不以为意，小小的眼中闪过一道光芒：“我的意思当然是指你目前最关心的问题。”时针走过晚上10点，不知何处隐约传来报时的钟声，“……爱操心的哥哥大可放心，阿周那现在正在一个谁也想不到的地方蛰伏，他平安无事——甚至可以说，比任何一个身在局中的人都要更加安全。”

“你——”迦尔纳睁大了双眼，缓缓地站了起来，金红的双瞳向他投去刀一般的视线，泰山崩于前而不形于色的脸上终于龟裂出一丝震惊，“你……知道阿周那的事？”

然而，卡特却对他的质问置若罔闻：“好了，让我们言归正传吧。”他拿回茶杯，看也不看迦尔纳，自顾自地继续说下去，“首先，恭喜你们一时逃出生天，找到了这里。不过，很可惜，没有时间去庆贺了。明天，芦屋道满就会来到这座城市——带着他作为筹码的神话生物一起，为了‘银之钥’，阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯而来。”

“……”

“不用我提醒你也知道，芦屋道满是一个‘异物’，并不被囊括在世界的法则中，也并不会像普通人那样，因世界的重置和时间的回溯而失去记忆。他很记仇——对所有的事情都记得一清二楚。这一次，他的思维比过去更缜密，防备比过去更严密……整体说来，比过去更加不择手段。他是个疯子，脑中只有自己的逻辑，不讲道理，只讲利害，只有这一点千万别忘记了。”

“……”

“目前为止，距离威廉姆斯出逃只过了6个小时左右。尚未有任何人发现威廉姆斯一家的异常动向，但那只是时间问题。只要作为主祭的芦屋道满来了，这件事就瞒不住了。多谢各种黑科技和现代技术，届时迦尔纳先生和莫扎特先生参与其中的行迹是无法掩盖的，你要做好心理准备，一定会有……某些东西找到你们头上。”

“……”

“所以说，时间……没错，时间才是最重要的筹码，道满必须在祭祀之夜来临前准备好打开大门的钥匙，而你们必须想办法活下来。阿周那耗尽力量争取到的这一周，对你们双方而言都是有利的条件。究竟要如何利用这段时间，是制胜的关键。”

“……”

“莫扎特先生有自己的守护神，你的阿周那虽然退居幕后，但阿比盖尔可以暂时代劳。一时的安全是得到保证了，可防守过于被动，是下策中的下策。我能传达给你的，只有两件事：其一，你的对手是个容易在唾手可得的胜利眼前得意忘形的男人，他已因为这个特质而频频吃亏，可还是屡教不改；其二，则是个忠告——如果不愿作出一点牺牲，是不可能得到任何成果的。”

“……”

对这份长长的宣言，仍处在震惊中的迦尔纳始终回以沉默。伦道夫·卡特似乎还想再说点什么，一直端坐在三角形另一个角上的灰猫却站了起来，对卡特严厉地说：“先生，你的行为太过分了。擅自跑过来介入别人的私事是一回事，作出危险的暗示是另一回事。你对自己说出的话会有什么后果没有一点概念的吗？”

卡特仍然保持着微笑，针锋相对地回答：“哦，亲爱的阿比盖尔——容我继续这样称呼你，尽管我知道你一定又在对不知情的他人自称是‘钥匙’，你这古灵精怪的小东西——我当然可以为我说出的每一个词负责，毕竟，我可是个有良心、有头脑的成年人。我不会像某些人那样，仅仅为自己的人生哲学和美学，就反复折磨一对互相思念的小情侣。恕我直言，这完全是坏孩子的行为。如果我是这位坏孩子的监护人，我一定会狠狠地打她的屁股，让她得到一点教训。”

灰猫的瞳孔睁大了，耳朵竖得高高的。银之钥一反常态，没有对如此赤裸裸的冷嘲热讽进行回击，她坐了下来，仿佛心虚一般，用毛蓬蓬的大尾巴圈住自己的猫屁股。

“这就对了。只要知错就改，喜欢恶作剧的坏孩子也能得到原谅。”伦道夫·卡特一口饮尽最后的茶水，满意地说，“再说了，是谁规定红发公主和漆黑野兽只有分开才是最好的？——不，不，在我看来，事情根本就恰恰相反。他们只有在彼此身边，才能拥有最完整的灵魂。”

空茶杯再次漂浮起来，然而这次，茶壶晃荡两下，却再倒不出一滴水。伦道夫·卡特若有所思地哼了一声，放下双腿站起身来：“时间过得可真快啊……得说再见了。”

他歪着脑袋，颇有兴趣地看着迦尔纳，后者已经从震惊中恢复过来，回以清醒、忧郁而复杂，却毫无畏惧与动摇的眼神：“不过是些出于兴趣的建议而已，如果能有所帮助就再好不过。迦尔纳先生，这是最后的机会了，接下来想必还有更多的难题和苦难等待着你——我会在观众席上好好欣赏你的挣扎的。”

“等一下。”

听到这一声呼喊，伦道夫·卡特的脚步为之一滞。迦尔纳矫健地跳过沙发背，落在地上，一个箭步冲上来揪住了卡特的后领：“你还是没有告诉我那个最重要的问题——阿周那，他现在到底在哪里？”

伦道夫·卡特偏过脑袋看着他，似乎对他这粗鲁的举止颇有微词。但是，红发青年那张漂亮的脸蛋几乎都皱成了一团，这毫不掩饰的焦灼明显也让卡特有所触动。他抱着双臂，站在原地踌躇了一会儿，而后轻声回答：“这件事，我想你还是不要知道为好。”

“第二次逆转时间对壳中之神的力量损害极为巨大，可以说是已经把他推到了覆灭边缘，而这位蛮干的神明却不想休养生息，他急于尽快恢复，于是选择采用过激的手段，从现实中全面退去、保存实力……就算因此吓坏最看重的你也在所不惜。”

“比起担心他，你更该多多操心你自己——眼下，我只能告诉你这么多。”

这个回答明显并不能让迦尔纳满意，他攥紧了手中的衣料，然而，下一刻，布料却像是水一般穿透了他的指缝，轻巧地流走。伦道夫·卡特不再看迦尔纳，而是狡黠地冲着坐在沙发上气哼哼的灰猫眨了眨眼：“要努力学会做个好孩子啊，阿比盖尔，尤其要学会尊敬师长。”

他抬起一只脚，连门都没有开，便从公寓的入口处穿墙而过，迦尔纳追上去将门打开，毫不意外地发现一楼的过道里空空荡荡，连影子都没有。名为伦道夫·卡特的男人已经如他所言，化为虚空，回归到了自己应去的地方。

迦尔纳默默地关上了门。不过短短几十秒，他已经恢复成了平日的自己。红发的侦探沉默地在原地站了一会儿，随后便利落地转过身，开始在公寓里翻箱倒柜。

灰猫从沙发上跳了下来：“你在做什么？”

“碰个运气，看看能不能找到什么趁手的工具。”他稍作停顿，“以及，看看有没有可以证实他说法的东西。”

“虽然我很想夸奖你的警觉。”她无精打采地说，“但假如这个男人果真另有所图，你觉得他会留下什么破绽等着你去发现吗？”

迦尔纳耸了耸肩：“试一下总比不试要强。”

银之钥噗嗤一声笑了：“这也是侦探的职业病吗？我看你就是本能地不肯相信陌生人吧。”她若有所思地哼了一声，“……但是，他告诉你说阿周那平安无事，你就愿意相信他。”

迦尔纳的动作停了下来。他转过头，平静地凝视着蹲在身后的灰猫：“不是我愿意相信他，而是我知道，这是事实。”

“很自信嘛。你又是怎么知道的呢？”

一只手抬起，迦尔纳回过头，闭起双眼，轻轻抚摸着外套下挂在胸口上的挂坠。即便被体温温暖了这么久，这个小小的护身符依旧冰凉。他深吸一口气，继续自己的搜索：“……我就是知道。”

灰猫哼了一声：“有的时候，我觉得，你才是我们之中最不正常的那个。”

她没再说什么，径自走开了。而迦尔纳无声地微笑了一下，并不介意她武断又粗鲁的论断。不知为何，这位坏孩子无意中使用的“我们”这个称呼，令从小孤独惯了的他感到十分新鲜有趣。原来，被当作自己人是这样一种感觉。

事实证明，多个心眼总是有好处的。迦尔纳的搜索并非一无所获。在客厅偏僻角落的一个橱柜里，他找到了两样东西：一把摩托车的钥匙，以及一本小说：《时间旅行者的妻子》。

迦尔纳：…………？

银之钥：…………噗。哈哈哈，还自称什么成年人呢！这家伙还是喜欢在奇怪的地方对人恶作剧，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！

肥猫完全不顾形象，笑得在地上四处打滚。迦尔纳完全不明白笑点在什么地方——今晚遇到的这对令人迷惑的师生，真是哪儿哪儿都叫人搞不懂——他将摩托车的钥匙举起来，拿在手中，对着灯光仔细观察。

钥匙串上挂着一枚小小的十字架，这必然是塞缪尔·帕里斯的东西。既然钥匙在这里，那么公寓外一定停着一辆与之对应的摩托车。算不算盗窃的纠结暂且放到一边，摩托车可比脚踏小单车要便捷多了。如此一来，迦尔纳就有了行动的自由，那么，接下来该如何行动呢？

红发青年聚精会神地思考着，没时间去观察银之钥的举动。灰猫在地上滚了一会儿，终于笑够了，她趴在地上，像是觉察了什么一般，若有所思地注视着沉默不语的迦尔纳。笑容褪去，不悦与紧张的神色爬上眉梢。

而后，银之钥一跃而起，脱离了灰猫露塔尔的身体，恢复成金发少女的模样，漂浮在半空中，气势十足地冲到迦尔纳眼前：“不管你在想什么坏主意，我都劝你早点放弃。”

“……我还什么都没说呢。”

“少来这套。你身体里有一部分我的力量——虽然很少，至多只有5%左右，但我多少能感受到你的思考。我不喜欢你的想法。”她提高声音，“事先说好，使用杀神枪是绝对不允许的！眼下我们能打的牌很少，无论是牺牲你的性命，还是牺牲阿周那赠予你的神性，对我们而言都是付不起的代价。”

“放心，我也没打算用它。”迦尔纳无辜地眨了眨眼，“毕竟是唯一能伤到道满的武器，既然他什么都记得，就必然会率先把储物柜那片区域严密地监视起来……我的外表太显眼了，现在贸然接近，就等于是自投罗网。”

“既然如此——”

“我只是觉得卡特先生说得不无道理。”迦尔纳严肃地抢白，“想要对付这样的对手，还不冒一点风险——这是不现实的。”

银之钥惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，似乎想骂他怎么这样老实，居然把这种话都一字不漏地听了进去。然而，她还没有来得及说什么，整座公寓突然震了一震。所有的物品都挪动了，灯具上的灰尘从天花板落下来，穿过灵形态的少女躯体，落在地上。

她像是被烫了一下，干脆地放弃了，猛地退开老远，飘上二楼的楼梯，居高临下、满腹牢骚地冲着迦尔纳嚷嚷：“不行，这种事情我绝不答应。天知道我上次只是陪你搞了这么一次事，就不得不被杀一次来以死谢罪，这次我可说什么都不干了。”

被扔在楼下的人一脸困惑：“你在说什么啊？”

“我在说的是，我不奉陪了，有什么绝妙的想法，请你自己去跟他解释，不要连累我。至于现在，我要去休息了。”她嗤笑一声，“晚安，明早再见——哼，如果明早之前你真能平息那家伙的愤怒的话。”

说完，她挥了挥衣袖，没入墙体，消失在迦尔纳眼前。后者再次不明就里地眨了眨那双艳丽的金红异瞳，将小说放在茶几上，摩托车钥匙则放进上衣口袋。抬头看看，时间已经接近11点，那么我也该早点睡觉了吧——就在迦尔纳如此思考时，他突然感觉到脚踝上有什么东西。

低头一看，那里什么也没有，然而异物的感觉无比清晰。它钻进裤管，再沿着裤管向上没入衣服之下，奇异的拉力令迦尔纳失去平衡，一下跌倒在地上，顿时，更多透明的异物缠了上来，像是一个怀抱般把迦尔纳圈在其中。地面突然化作了流沙，带着迦尔纳的身体向下陷落，无论他如何挣扎也阻止不了这个进程，反而让自己越陷越深。看不见的异物们利落地脱下了碍事的外套，甚至不忘关上客厅的灯，而后压着迦尔纳落入黑洞般的异界之门中。最终，一切归于平静，公寓里再无一人，只有一件借来的女式外套孤零零躺在地上，迎接独属于夏日夜晚的旖旎安宁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爆炒汤圆预备


	26. TRES-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 应该是壳中之神的最后一次R18  
> 虽说如此，我也没有想到，这篇文都十五万字了，狂娜还能飙这么快

他就像掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝，不知道自己往下坠落了多久。无论怎样挣扎，圈住他的无形之力也不肯松开，直到把他捆得好像木乃伊一般。而后，突然之间，视野变亮了，他直直落入熟悉的臂膀之间，被人以极为戏剧性的公主抱姿势揽在了怀中。

“阿……”

金红的双瞳睁大了，仿佛被点亮的宝石般绚烂璀璨、流光溢彩。他只发出了这么短短的一个音节便陷入突兀的卡壳，不知眼前的久违之人究竟是真的，还是他思念心切产生的幻觉。上一次见面时的光景已经遥远得恍若隔世，那时，他还是因为损耗过大而难以维持自身形态的不可名状之物，而如今，漂浮在空中的黑皮肤青年已经变回了他记忆中的模样，只是并非那个黑色短发、气质温和、总是笑容可掬的他，而是那个在“反转”之后恍惚于迷途间数载、难以控制自身力量的他——白色长发凌乱虬结，长角内侧蓝光荧荧，异形之尾直指天空，黑色的皮肤色泽如铁，黑色的双眼宛若曜石。

“阿……周那……”

无论是哪一个，迦尔纳都非常熟悉，正是因为太过熟悉，才会令他不敢相信。他犹疑地伸出手，去碰阿周那的脸，仿佛要确认这个人是真实存在的；而后者闭起眼睛，露出安详而顺从的神情，容许了兄长的抚摸。指尖触到的是实实在在的、干燥的、属于人的皮肤，然而阿周那的体温还是低得惊人，眨眼之间，似乎有散发着诡谲气息的不祥影子潜伏在阴翳中。想来不过是短短数天的时间，还远不足以让壳中之神恢复到过去的状态，阿周那依旧在人的形态和本体的形态中不断地闪烁、徘徊。他本不应该出现在这里，可出于某个原因，他还是来了。

而原本应该为此感到欣慰、焦灼和难过的迦尔纳心中，一股芒刺在背的危机感却油然而生。不管怎么样，那个原因都绝不会是叙旧。白发的阿周那肌肉紧绷、眼神冰冷，周身气场噼里啪啦闪电带火花。他情绪不佳——不是一般的不佳，是极为不佳。而更为不妙的是，这股怒气是朝着眼前的红发青年去的。

“好久不见，迦尔纳。”阿周那开口说道，语调温柔得几乎刻意，笑意却一点也没传达到眼底，“我想我们得好好谈一谈。……你是不是，有什么事情该先跟我商量一下？”

不，这当然不是商量。这是独断专行的命令。下一刻，迦尔纳就被轻轻松松地一把扛到了肩上，脸被迫朝下和阿周那背后的尾巴根面对着面。他大惑不解地思考着，这个人到底为什么这么生气？同时，门在两个人的身后“砰”地一声关上了。

正所谓先礼后兵，起先，阿周那并没有对迦尔纳做什么，“谈一谈”真的就只是字面意思，让两个人坐下来谈一谈而已。虽然非常生气，可直到此时，壳中之神都表现得极为克制，明显是想先听听迦尔纳的想法，再作打算；而他的兄长也没有对他装傻充愣的打算。且不论这人是不是想着“既然被发现了那就没办法了”在破罐子破摔，总之，迦尔纳十分配合，老老实实地对阿周那把自己的想法和盘托出。

然而，这份诚实并没有得到欣赏。安安静静地听到结尾之后，阿周那更生气了。

他的语气寒冷如霜：“所以，你灵机一动想到的天才计划，就是由自己去做诱饵，诱使芦屋道满暴露行踪。”

迦尔纳郑重其事地点了点头：“没错。只有掌握了他的行迹，我们才站在了公平的立场上，又或者更胜一筹——可以先发制人。但是诱饵所冒的风险、承担的责任都太大了，无论是阿马德乌斯，还是阿比盖尔……不，不能是其他人，必须得是我，不作他想。”

“哦，原来你也知道这很危险？”阿周那尖刻地说，“我就直接问了：假如你的异想天开真的可以成功，追踪到芦屋道满之后，你打算怎么对付他？”

“这个，”迦尔纳有些艰难地吞了一口口水，“我还没有想好。”

“那就换个问题：你怎么确定芦屋道满这老狐狸就一定会咬你的钩？”

“这个……我也没有想好。”

“迦尔纳。”

“你只是问我有什么想法不是吗？只要有了方向，这些细节自然……”

阿周那提高了声音，眼睛骤然变成铁灰色：“别开这种玩笑了，迦尔纳！”

迦尔纳顽强地据理力争：“但是为了更大的胜算——这是必须的风险！”

“失败的话怎么办？如果他抓住了你，你又像上次一样没能对他一击必杀的话……”

“我不会把失败当作前提。不去试试看的话，是不会知道的。”

“想试什么都无所谓，但你觉得我会允许你把自己的性命扔上赌桌吗？”

“这是没办法的事。就算你不允许，我也要做。”

“是吗，你果然是这么打算的啊。”阿周那站起身来，冷冰冰地说，“那么，你也不用回去了——永远留在这里好了。”

右手轻轻挥动了一下，所有的门窗便一齐应声而关。这只是个象征性的动作，然而环顾四周，此处已经和外界完全隔绝，阿周那的意思昭然若揭。他作势要离开，迦尔纳连忙一把拉住他的袖子：“等等，这是什么意思？你又想把我关起来吗，阿周那！”

“没错。”他任性妄为的弟弟回以愤怒的眼神，“这次我不会让步了。”

“你不能这么做——我答应了那个小姑娘，要拯救阿比盖尔的性命！”

“在我看来，你为她做的已经足够多了，剩下的事情，让她自己想办法去吧。”

“可是阿周那，放任芦屋道满不管的话，犹格·索托斯……世界末日会降临的！”

“那又怎样？”阿周那无动于衷地反问，冰冷的双手捧起迦尔纳的脸颊，“即使整颗星球都化为乌有……这里也会继续存在。”

“这是要我独自苟活，对整个世界都见死不救吗？”

“总比失去你要强。”

“不可以，阿周那。这样太自私了！”

“事到如今来对我摆哥哥的架子？——你又懂什么，不得不两次经历绝境、不得不亲手毁掉一切重来的人又不是你！”

“说得没错。”迦尔纳眯起眼睛， “毕竟七年以来都没人愿意费心告诉我这到底是什么情况，要不然，你也用不着一个人承受这么多。”

“那是——”

“而且，我真的不明白你到底有什么好生气的。”难得一次，迦尔纳没有等他说话，而是率先抢白，“隐瞒实情，不相信任何人，独断地做下所有决定——这不就是你一直以来在做的事情吗？”

他再没听到什么回答。阿周那突然爆发，他扑了上去，粗暴地把兄长推倒在床上，干脆用行动封缄住所有不中听的话语。白色的长发落了下来，搭在迦尔纳四周，仿佛一张天罗地网要把他藏在里面，叫他只看着自己一个人。这不是亲吻，而是暴怒的撕咬，如同要把迦尔纳整个人直接生吞进肚子里的蛮横，正无愧于漆黑野兽之名。迦尔纳被压得陷进床垫里，80多公斤（真的只有这么点吗？他感觉还要加上那些看不见的触手）的重量全在他身上，沉得难以呼吸。他徒劳地试图去掰开捧着他脸颊的黑色双手，然而这个男人却像一块石头般巍然不动。纠缠了好一会儿，无论怎样都无法逃开，红发的青年实在是受不了了，狠狠地在这个任性妄为的家伙的舌头上咬了一口，阿周那这才放了开他。分开的微启嘴唇之间牵出一根细细的、带血的银丝，阿周那也和他一样有些喘不过气，两个人的唇边都有血迹，好像他们不是恋人、不是兄弟，而是一对刚刚厮杀完毕的死敌。

原来他的血依然是红的——迦尔纳有些无厘头地想着。

噼里啪啦的电火花声在背景音里似乎变得更响了，这世上只有一个人能够真正激怒壳中之神，而现在他已经做到了。捧着脸颊的手无意识地游走到白皙的脖颈上，轻缓地收紧，有那么一刻，迦尔纳真的以为他要掐死自己。然而，阿周那并没有那样做，他抬起头来，年轻英俊的面容恢复为令兄长见了就恼火的无神和冷漠。只是这一次有什么不一样了：这不是感情和人性的缺失，而是暴风雨前的宁静。

“……不要以为只有你一个人有怨言，迦尔纳。”铁灰的眼睛死死地盯住身下的猎物，空间里的气氛开始发生微妙的变化，“之后你想说什么都行——但是现在，你得让我好好发泄一顿。”

在这个由他本人缔造出的空间里，阿周那的意志是不可违逆、无法防备的，他早该料到这一点。感觉到异常时已经迟了，迦尔纳只来得及发出一声困惑的鼻音，而后便被卷住腰和腿强行拖走。他反应不及，本能地伸出手试图抓住点什么，却只在滑溜溜的床单上留下一串长长的抓痕，好像一只突然被人抱走的猫。

这时，他终于明白了，那些看不见的触手的源头正是阿周那的背后，那根异形长尾的根部。这些毫不留情的小家伙正是前几天刚刚把迦尔纳干得神志不清的，来自阿周那本体的便利凶器，它们自始至终都不曾离去。然而意识到这个状况也无济于事，他已经被强行摆成了四肢跪趴、臀部高高翘起的姿势。“呲啦”一声，柔软的阔腿裤被轻易地撕烂了，白皙的大腿和丰满的臀部一同暴露出来。

“啪”，一个用力的巴掌落在这个漂亮的小屁股上，白得好像瓷器一样的皮肤上立刻浮现出红痕。微凉的双手暴力地揉捏着两团臀肉，手指用力把它们捏成各种奇怪的形状。其主人全身上下都像长不出脂肪层一样细瘦，但唯有这个部位如此具有肉感，真是件不可思议的事。黑色的手指分开已经被捏红的臀肉，露出后穴，又松手让它们闭合、反复揉搓，仿佛乐在其中般玩弄着迦尔纳的屁股，直到哥哥的双腿开始发抖，阴茎逐渐勃起，下腹和大腿上的花纹浮现出隐约的桃粉色泽。

“只是这样就有感觉？……几天不见，变得相当淫荡啊。”阿周那冷嘲热讽，手指顺着自己亲手打下的后腰淫纹若有似无地轻触，“看来你被调教得很好，迦尔纳……被触手侵犯就那么舒服吗？”

“不、不是——啊！”他居然还敢提前几天的事！迦尔纳条件反射就出口否认，但却不知道自己在否认什么。此情此景下，且不论他的话有多少说服力，现在的他甚至很难发出完整的声音。得了主人命令的触手早已潜入到衬衫之下，包裹住胸口的乳头，来回吮吸玩弄。触手是阿周那感官的延伸，它们和阿周那本人的手指和唇舌别无二致，深知如何能最大地挑起这具身体的快感。汗水顺着红色的发丝流到脸上，迦尔纳咬住下唇，拼命忍耐——忍耐着不要发出更多丢人的叫声，忍耐着“发情”的冲动。

“真坚强啊，不愧是你。你的意志总是很坚定……所以才总是叫人想着，该如何摧毁你。”阿周那继续在背后游刃有余地说着，他的手从嫣红地臀肉转移到迦尔纳纤细的腰上，温柔而着迷地抚摸着那里细嫩的皮肤。动作是如此地温柔、情热，说话的语气却仍然是冷的。他怒意未消，“我可以用暗示强迫你忘掉这些……令人讨厌的主意，但是，迦尔纳，我不会这么做……你曾经对我说过，那样的话，一切就会变得没有意义。”

“……所以，我不会动你的脑子。我要折磨你，直到你求饶为止……我要叫你自己自愿放弃掉它们。”

手收了回去，臀肉被再次左右打开到极限，后穴暴露在外，条件反射地收紧。一个温暖的东西贴了上来，柔软的、湿润的触碰，再伴随着黏腻的水声，打开他的身体，熟练地找到前列腺的位置。迦尔纳绞紧了脚趾，感觉血液都冲上头顶，脸轰地一声红了。舌头——那是阿周那的舌头，他正在用舌头侵犯迦尔纳，粗糙的舌苔安抚一般掠过娇嫩的内壁，一点点把他打开。

“啊啊……！”

用上舌头，并没有什么问题，拥有一半神性的他，对此刻的亟需汲取养分的阿周那而言，无论在何种意义上，都是一顿大餐。迦尔纳发着抖，唇边逸出一声堪称娇媚的叹息，红晕蔓延到全身，整个人完全软了下来，多亏有阿周那钳着他的腰，才不至于完全倒在床上。带有魔力的唾液直接进入“雌性”交配的甬道，所有对情欲的抵抗都功亏一篑，桃粉色的纹路仿佛被笔描绘一般在白皙的身体上显现，“发情”开始了。

“等、等一下……阿周那，阿周那……别……拔出来……！”

夹杂在喘息中的呼喊是如此绵软轻柔，简直不像他自己会发出来的声音。而身体比脑子要诚实得多，在淫纹的感召下，身体深处如打开一眼泉水般涌出爱液，根本不受控制，打湿阿周那的舌头和下巴，让抽插进出的动作变得更加方便。阿周那甚至还有余裕腾出一只手，去爱抚那根已经变得十分精神、却得不到照顾的阴茎，力道不轻不重，从马眼揉捏到根部的睾丸，作为半个分身的触手稍稍从胸口上抬起，用尖端的部分一下一下挑逗撩拨红肿的乳珠——前后、上下一同玩弄，阿周那就打定了主意，势必要让迦尔纳被快感夹击到神志不清。

迦尔纳自认不是个自制力很差的人，可他还是在这种恶意的压榨之下，丢人地在弟弟手上迅速射了出来。不止如此，在那之上，身体内部传来一阵前所未有的奇妙感觉，就好像有什么东西突然决定彻底放弃治疗，迦尔纳不由自主地挺直了腰肢，丢盔弃甲地发出高亢淫乱的叫声。高潮过后，红发青年头晕眼花，生理性的泪水积聚在眼角。作恶的舌头终于退了出来，阿周那不怀好意地笑了：“没想到你还有这种才能……第一次用后面潮吹了呢，迦尔纳。”

说起来着实滑稽，但红成一只煮熟的龙虾大概也莫过于此了。如果不是被触手卷得动弹不得，迦尔纳现在一定把自己团成一个团。缠绕着他的触手们退开了，他一下扑倒在床上，又被阿周那耐心地翻了过来。他温柔地吻去兄长的眼泪，伏在他身上，凑在耳边，以极低的声音轻声说：“还不准备说点什么吗？……这样下去只会吃更多苦头哦？”

迦尔纳的面色一片潮红，不知道是因为被撩拨起的欲望，还是因为他也生气了。红发青年别过脸，用一只手挡住面容，把“发情”的脸遮得严严实实。

然后，他愤愤地对着阿周那骂了一句脏话。

靛蓝色的尾尖在空中猛地伸直，又卷起。阿周那并没有被进一步激怒——又或者他其实有，却只是不怒反笑。他低下头，张开嘴，猛地在哥哥白皙的侧颈上咬了一口。迦尔纳吃痛地瑟缩了一下。突然的袭击留下一个带着血痕的齿印，阿周那抬头，在伤口上轻轻舔弄：“很好，看起来你还很有精神。”他深呼吸一口气，直起上半身，“那么，我们继续吧。”

有那么短短的三秒时间，迦尔纳没能明白他究竟是什么意思，直到有什么灵巧而尖细的东西在他饱受摧残的屁股上轻轻弹了一下，他才猛地清醒过来。他想躲闪，但是阿周那比他更快，分岔的尾尖顶开臀缝，就着后穴分泌出的爱液，缓慢地超里顶去。

继舌头之后又是尾巴吗？这个人怎么回事，怎么什么东西都想往里面放啊？迦尔纳试图挣扎，又被狠狠按住。触手赢过了角力，成功拉开他的双腿，将白皙的臀肉左右掰开，方便那根长长的尾巴继续进犯的动作。阿周那本人则像无事发生一般，用双腿卡住了迦尔纳的脸。在这个体位下，宽松的裤裆不可忽视的重量恰好贴在迦尔纳眼前，他顺势把隐匿在布料下的凶器解放出来，肉刃如一把真正的剑一般打在迦尔纳脸上。

“轮到你了，我的哥哥。取悦我吧。”他弯下腰，抓了满手红发，强迫迦尔纳抬起头来，面对自己的性器，“含住它。”

语气虽然极尽温柔，态度和动作却都如此蛮横。迦尔纳摆着脑袋，想挣脱他的手，然而这人长长的的尾巴还在继续向里开拓，尖端卷起又展平，每一下都能引出一些不由自主的美妙反应。他很难集中注意力。

“不，别去想下面的情况……如果不充分扩张，等会你可是会坏掉的。”阿周那晃了晃手腕，引着迦尔纳的嘴唇越发靠近自己完全勃起的阴茎。这可真是个大家伙，似乎比平常还要更大上一点，只是嘴唇被迫亲吻着柱身上怒张的青筋都让人心悸。迦尔纳喘得不行，奋力抬起眼，恼怒地瞪了他一眼，可这种表达不满的方法却只是让对方更加兴奋。趁着这个短暂的分神瞬间，阿周那猛地按住他的后脑勺，粗大的龟头顿时顶开水润的嘴唇长驱直入。什么都不能阻止他享受上面的这张小嘴。

“呜……”

红发青年死死闭住双眼，发出困苦的喉音。被触手恶质地捆成奇怪的姿势，他完全使不上力气，只能依赖阿周那来做出动作，后者已经完全放弃了矜持，随心所欲，像使用道具一样，粗暴而心不在焉地操弄兄长的嘴。

速度越来越快，撞击越来越重，眼泪、津液和先走液把漂亮的脸染得乱七八糟。阿周那本以为迦尔纳会试图用牙齿去咬他，然而直到最后，他也没有这么做。尾尖挺进到最深处的同时，硕大的阳物也操开了迦尔纳的喉咙。黑皮肤的青年咬紧了牙关，假意询问：“迦尔纳，你是喜欢我射在外面，还是喜欢全都吞下去？”

迦尔纳当然不可能回答，他的整个口腔都已经被占据了；除了窒息的喉音，他什么也说不出来。龟头抵在喉头享受着吞咽反应的侍弄，舒畅的快感沿着脊椎向上攀爬。阿周那不请自答：“答案当然是，我全都会给你。”

他猛地按住兄长的头，性器立刻就操到了前所未有的深度，龟头撞在柔软的食道黏膜上，弹跳几下，一股一股地放出大量精液。注意到迦尔纳凸起的喉结随着精液注入的节奏上下鼓动、吞咽，阿周那控制不住地露出嗜虐的微笑，等到觉得差不多了，才从他的口中把自己抽出来，遭到无情蹂躏的嘴唇一时还合不上，红艳得宛如熟透的水蜜桃。猛势尚存的阴茎抽动了几下，将最后的几股精液全都喷射在迦尔纳的脸上。

而与此同时，侵犯着下半身的尾巴在后穴甬道深处团起了一个婴儿拳头大小的结，它在平坦的小腹上、淫纹的正中央制造出一个肉眼可见的异样鼓包。迦尔纳被阿周那的身体挡住视线，看不见对方的动作，他倒吸一口凉气，却被精液呛到，咳嗽中断断续续吐出食道从残存的白浊液体，一边尾尖分了出来，抵在前列腺上，无情地凌虐着体内的敏感点，制造出灭顶的快感。

“唔……啊、啊！阿周那……放开我、放开我……！不行……这样、会坏掉的……！”

“是吗？那可正好。……我就是想要弄坏你。”

仿佛得到指令，淫纹更加放大了快感，直逼近神经承载的极限。迦尔纳用力挺起身体，急切地想要挪动双手去抚慰自己、好尽快达到高潮。这当然是不被允许的，阿周那抓住他的双手与自己十指交握，牢牢地压在耳侧，专注着迷地欣赏着身下人脸上快乐与痛苦混杂的混乱神情。积蓄在眼眶中的泪水终于坠落，被体内肆虐之物击碎的呻吟中，混杂着白色的津液从嘴角流下，到达顶峰之前的过程正如阿周那所宣言，毋庸置疑是甜蜜之刑，而他甚至还没有用上那些触手。金红的双眼流露出极为无助的、濒临崩溃的神色，可无论怎么挣扎，他也逃不出阿周那的掌心，只能在弟弟冰冷的视线和尚未熄灭的怒火中，曲起膝盖、蜷起脚趾。然而从阴茎中射出的既不是精液，也不是尿液，而是无色透明的液体。原来不光是后面，前面竟然也能被玩到潮吹——阿周那说得一点也不错，他果然很有这方面的才能。

就算早已做好了吃些苦头的心理准备，身体也很难吃得消如此激烈的性爱。之后，迦尔纳短暂地进入到脑中一片空白的失神状态，一番折腾已经让红发青年浑身脱力，可他们甚至还没有进入正题。淫纹仍在闪烁，仿佛抱怨着自己根本没得到满足。恍惚中，耳边传来一声叹息。

“即便如此，你也不肯向我求饶吗？哪怕只是一个简单的让步……那么，迦尔纳，这就远远还不算结束呢。”

可是，他已经没有办法处理这句话中所传达的信息了。迦尔纳的意识直直地坠入浑沌的深渊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新花样未完待续……


	27. TRES-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又来了  
> 这是壳中之神的最后一次开车，请注意警告：
> 
> 兽交  
> 马×人  
> 请务必做好准备再往下看  
> （阿音终于疯了）

迦尔纳并不知道自己昏迷了多久，在这个地方，“时间”没有意义。就算“发情”还在继续，身体机能因为感官过载和疲劳而一时陷入停摆也是正常的生理现象——换言之，迦尔纳在中途就被搞到昏过去也不是第一次了，只是其他的几次他都不大记得而已。阿尔托莉雅送给他的这身衣服可以说是就此寿终正寝了，它们被一件接着一件剥除下来，白皙的身体毫无遮掩、赤条条地裸露在外。他被温柔地托起，放平在铺着地毯的地板上，大概是担心这样会冷，暖意与火光被创造出来，出现在左手边，整个环境如暴风雪下的山中小屋一般，封闭、温馨、令人心安神宁。有什么温暖的东西在这安逸的气氛中轻轻碰触着他的脸颊，迦尔纳就是在这时渐渐地清醒过来。然而，几乎是立刻，他就被眼前的光景震得倒吸一口凉气，甚至不顾酸软的肌肉，用手撑起身体，连连后退了好一段距离。

一匹高大的骏马正曲起四肢，闲适地半躺在地板上，顺带压住了迦尔纳半边腿和身体；刚才落在脸上的触感，就是这匹马在舔他。马，为什么这种地方会突然出现一匹马？——似乎是注意到迦尔纳的惊慌失措，这只奇异的生物抬起头来，用熟悉的黑色眼睛安静地看着他。

若是忽略这匹马的不合时宜，迦尔纳一定会惊叹于它的神骏。雪白的身躯、光滑的皮毛、优雅的姿态，美丽的庞然大物施施然休憩于地毯上，壁炉的火光辉映着靛蓝色的鬃毛，和一块块鼓起的马身肌肉。神马高耳——那是在天地之初，世界肇始，从蕴含无数神秘的乳海中诞生的白马之名。迦尔纳的目光落在马头上，本该存在于那处的马耳不见踪影，取而代之的是一对模样熟悉的长角，角根部的皮毛上生着许多裂纹般的回路，黄金和荧蓝的光在其间彼此交织，随着它的呼吸明灭起伏。

迦尔纳从震惊和震撼中逐渐回过神来。他想起了自己身在何处、与谁为伴、刚刚又经历了什么。那么，眼前生物的正体自然也就不言而喻。他犹豫了一下，伸出右手，小心地放在双眼之间的松软毛皮上。

“阿周那……？”

白马狡黠地眨了眨眼，权当回答。美丽的异兽发出一声顽皮的吐息，朝着迦尔纳怀里拱去，鼻尖贴着桃粉色的纹身，湿漉漉地蹭了蹭，马头舒适地枕在他的小腹上，把人严严实实压在身下，仿佛在向他撒娇。迦尔纳被搞糊涂了，他知道阿周那有着化为兽形的能力，可突然化形是为了什么？明明刚刚还在生气，现在却这样温柔，这家伙前后的态度变化大得简直好像换了个人似的。他动弹不得，只能稍稍扭动一下髋骨，给自己争取更大的活动空间。就在这时，他的脚尖碰到了什么东西：湿滑、粗硬，尺寸不菲，带着惊人的热度，在这个位置上，这只可能是——

所有的碎片拼在了一起，迦尔纳整个人立刻就炸了。然而在他们如今的体型差下，他的挣扎和反抗就像是奶猫挥舞爪子一样不痛不痒。阿周那轻轻咬住他的手臂，把迦尔纳拖回自己身下，冰凉的鼻头顺着光裸的脊背磨蹭。马腹之下空间充足，足以让他用先各种手段制服迦尔纳，再耐心地把不情不愿、又踢又咬的红发青年摆成如发情雌兽般伏趴在地的姿势，好像厨师耐心而温柔地对待即将被制成美餐的食材。迦尔纳的双手被牢牢地捆在一起，拉到身前，连带着腰腹的肌肉也一同伸展开来，仿佛能够读懂逐渐变得淫靡的气氛、仿佛知道接下来要发生什么一般，淫纹开始兴奋地大幅闪烁起来。

“阿周那，你这家伙，该不会是真的想——”

湿润的舌头在白皙瘦削的肩头轻轻地舔了一下，好像在反问：这种事还需要特意询问吗？

阿周那原本就已踏入了非人的领域，对他而言，人形和兽形并无本质上的区别，可在人类世界里生活了二十多年后，他却切实地搞明白了人类道德的每一处边界与禁忌，深知该如何玩弄、亵渎、嘲讽它们，才能制造出最大的羞耻感。马的阳物比起人来说，模样不尽相同，质地稍显柔软一些，规模却还要再上一个档次。又热又湿的性器并不急着插入，而是在渴望着他的淫纹上满含暗示意味地反复摩擦，根部的睾丸贴上臀缝，触及背部的长度让迦尔纳吓得脸色苍白。他要被一匹马侵犯了——虽然与兽交媾这种事已经不是第一次做了，可那都是他以为自己在做梦时迷迷糊糊的状态之下，完全清醒还真的是第一次。难怪这家伙刚刚会说“如果不充分扩张，等会你可是会坏掉的”——原来他那时候就在打这个主意了！

“不行，阿周那——这真的不行！这种东西进来的话——”

紧张。恐惧。生物对伤害和死亡的本能反应，在施虐者眼中无比甘美的蜜糖。红发青年勉强转过脑袋，拼命朝肩后望去。健美的马腿之间，贴在他身上的可怖巨物缓缓挪动、蓄势待发，除此之外，他什么也看不见。阿周那的声音里带着一丝微妙的笑意，直接在他脑中响起：“想要我住手也不是不可以。”马头低下来，在红色的发丝之间轻轻拱了拱，“你知道的，我要的只不过是一句话，一个小小的承诺……”

环状的龟头稍稍顶进后穴，再退出来，在淫液缠绕中发出“啵”的一响，仿佛一个下流的亲吻；只是如此，经历了数次高潮而空虚不已的媚肉就已经热情地缠绕了上去，淫纹所控制的每一个细胞都在尖声惊啸，要把这会制造精液的大家伙整个吞下去，不放它离开。迦尔纳死命咬住嘴唇，压抑自己。并没有这么简单。这是威胁，是言灵，是上了锁的话语。只要他答应，就只能遵守到底——阿周那又在给他下套了。真是个容易得意忘形的孩子。

然而，这样的态度、这样的措辞反而激起了红发青年的自尊心。迦尔纳绝不会轻易投降——尤其是对阿周那。无论是任何时候，无论在何种情形之下，他都拒绝向这个男人低头认输。他倔强而愤慨地看了一眼那根触目惊心的兽之阳物，拒绝回答，默默咬紧了牙关。

噼里啪啦的电火花声在背景音中隐约响起。俊美的神马吐出不耐烦的鼻息，发出一声清亮的嘶吼。

“……这可都是你自找的，哥哥。”

异形的性器再也不讲什么客气，蹭着臀瓣，捅开湿润得仿佛在哭泣的穴口，径直操进青年的身体中。

“嗯……啊、啊！……唔、啊啊……”

被打开了；被进入了。根本没有遇到哪怕一点阻力，身体早已在“发情”中自行做好了准备；淫纹高亢地亮起，为性交的开始发出欢呼。早已习惯性爱的后穴依然被撑开到了极限，深入的性器碾压过敏感点，越过人类性行为能抵达的极限。不听控制的腰肢轻轻摆动，在狂喜中迎合侵犯，在白皙的躯体中点燃快感。痛楚和快乐并行的微妙感官刺激下，迦尔纳发出错乱近乎失控的声音，被束缚的膝盖和手腕不堪重负。过于粗大，因而严丝密合，就连其上暴起的每一根血管都能清楚地感知到，“合为一体”这个词的含义从未被如此深刻地感知过。马头垂下来，依恋地舔弄他泛红的后颈，龟头在肠道入口处停了下来，变换着角度轻轻磨蹭；还尚未完全进入，平坦的小腹就已经鼓起了明显的弧度，比过往的任何一次都要过分——肚皮鼓起、圆润，仿佛刚刚怀孕不久的孕妇。

这实在是太过了，早已不仅仅是一场性爱；娇柔的器官一张一合，亲吻套弄着异物，仿佛有意取悦它，被侵犯到内脏深处的无助感引得迦尔纳浑身打颤，淫纹所支配的下腹神经诚实地将一阵阵快感传达给大脑。淫液的作用和润滑下，痛感并不尖锐，反而快乐从中滋生出来，而这比起痛要更加不能忍受。看不见的触手沿着胸口正中的红色胎记向下，隔着薄薄的肚皮，按压阴茎顶弄出的鼓包。迦尔纳发出溺水者一般短促的呼吸，摇着头、奋力挣扎，试图从这种调戏人的快感中逃离出去。然而这根本无路可逃——膝盖在汗水淋漓中猛地打滑，塌了下去，压在他身上的巨兽开始动作。

“呜、啊啊、啊……慢一点……不要这么、快……！”

“可是，迦尔纳的身体里实在是太舒服了……这么紧，这么热……叫我怎么忍耐呢？”

淫秽的低语直接灌进大脑，根本没有道理可讲。除非说出阿周那想听的话，否则，他绝不会就此停下。

大多数兽类的交媾，与其说是为了快乐，不如说是为了绝对与唯一的受孕；远在人类肉体之上的肌肉力量保证他们可以制服自己的雌性，把种子播撒在孕育生命的沃土中。太快，太深，频率惊人的抽插中迦尔纳感觉自己要被他从里到外碾碎，双眼难以聚焦，指甲在地毯上挠到劈裂，津液从合不拢的嘴角淌下，得不到抚慰的阴茎仍然不听使唤地勃起了，可他已经射不出什么东西，只得随着阿周那的动作在地毯上磨蹭，尖端可怜地颤抖，吐出一点不知是尿还是精的液体。他连自己的声音都要听不出来了，所有的感官都在失控中飞速疾驰。按压在腰腹上的抚弄的力道带来失禁的错觉，脑内仿佛有一根弦被崩到了极限，有一个声音在呼唤、在诱惑，想要迦尔纳放下一切，同它一起坠入疯狂的深渊。

然而，即使如此，迦尔纳依然拒绝屈服。

兽类的侵犯还在继续。膨大的睾丸猛烈地撞击着臀瓣，留恋地在被肆虐的穴口处挤压摩擦，充分享受使用过度、不断抽搐的后穴，如同在向他炫耀什么。迦尔纳发出的淫乱叫声中已经带上了隐约的哭音，冲刺的速度越来越快，交合的部位热得仿佛要起火，阿周那用力得好像要把睾丸也一同塞到兄长身体里去——而后，在凭借着过人的身体能力干了数百下之后，他在这具白皙胴体的深处肆无忌惮地松了精关。

本就已经饱受折磨的小腹再度一点点膨起，出精量实在是太多，让迦尔纳产生肚子要被撑破的错觉。恍惚中他意识到自己似乎是真的哭了出来，控制不住的泪水从眼中滑落下来，和汗水一起滴在地板上，被外来异物灌满肚子的难受感觉引起强烈的呕吐欲，他咳嗽起来，连吐出的胃液中似乎都带了点点白浊。被侵占了空间的其他器官无声地对主人发出抗议，大腿痉挛了几下，过劳的肌肉终于举手投降。尿液淅淅沥沥地淋在地毯上，半强制排泄的轻松和羞耻让迦尔纳使出最后一点力气，奋力挣扎。束缚着手腕的触手退开了，至少上半身可以自由活动了，迦尔纳艰难地喘着气，去推拒身后的入侵者，试图结束这场漫长的折磨。然而，这时红发青年还没意识到，这根本就不是结束。

得到了过量精液浇灌的淫纹本应和往常一样，因为满足而变暗下去，在皮肤上驻留一阵，等他完全从情欲中清醒后，再消失不见——可今天却不是这样。小腹、后腰和大腿根部传来诡异的触感，仿佛有什么东西正在皮肤之下生根、成长，迦尔纳惊讶地低下头，桃粉色的纹身，光芒亮得简直刺眼。它们像是得到了生命一般，缓慢地朝着身体的其他部位蔓延。

“……！！！”金红异瞳惊恐地瞪大，这时，迦尔纳是真的慌了，“慢着，阿周那，你想做什么……？！”

“一个小小的试验而已。”阿周那轻松地说，“好了，别动。”

得到充分释放的硕大阳具心满意足地退了出去。仿佛要保证所有的种子一滴不剩地都闭锁在他身体里一般，酸软无力的腰再度被迫抬高起来。迦尔纳顾不得自己被他摆得如一只交尾的雌兽般淫乱，向压在他身上的巨兽大声抗议：“阿周那，这不对劲！……不管你想做什么，给我停下来！”

“为什么？”马首再次探了下来，湿润的鼻头亲昵而温柔地蹭着迦尔纳的脸颊，“被我的标记盖满的话，‘雌性’的本能就会胜过一切理智……从此以后，就什么都不需要再思考，只用注视着我、渴望着我活下去……这样不好吗？”

当然不好！迦尔纳的脸色变得极为难看：“不行，阿周那。你知道自己在做什么吗？这绝对不可以！”

“不行？不可以？……哈，说什么呢？既然你能凭着自己的心意随便乱来，我为什么不能？”

“唔……！那、根本不是一回事！”他奋力抬起头来，“假如把我变成你的玩具……我就不再是我了。你想要……否定我的存在本身吗，阿周那！”

“明明是你先否定我的……要怪就只能怪你自己，迦尔纳。”他的弟弟非常执拗，声音里竟还带着一丝委屈，“为什么总是丢下我一个人？为什么就不能乖乖地留在我身边？为什么不愿意服从于我？你不是属于我的东西吗？你到底想我要怎么做……”

话语的末尾消失在一声悲伤的叹息中，阿周那是真心感到难过，而他的情绪可以传达给由他衍生出的一切。蔓延的纹身没有丝毫停息的意思，继续不断地侵占迦尔纳的身体。首先沦陷的是双腿，桃粉色的花纹如蛇一般，沿着白皙的大腿缓慢向下，一圈一圈，层层盘踞。“蛇头”最终停在了脚背上，闪烁几下，将迦尔纳本来无色的脚指甲一并染红。比往常更加强烈、几乎无法被压制的欲望涌了上来，冲击着大脑，开始与身为人类的理性争夺起控制权来。颤抖和喘息变得更为剧烈，不正常的潮红从全身的皮肤上浮现——这样下去，他将要坠落，不可控制地朝着回不去的堕落之地坠落下去。

“多美啊，迦尔纳……身体的每一寸都打上我的标记……可惜你自己看不到。”阿周那轻声赞美，“只要这样的话，你就哪里都不会去了吧？我的迦尔纳……我的……”

往后的话语，逐渐变得无法分辨，那是不属于任何一种已知语言的奇异发音。失去许多力量后，魂之灯火重新熊熊燃起。然而正是这颗满怀爱与恐惧、把他留在大地上的人类之心，此刻却膨胀出无限的私欲，把他逐渐朝着与人类相反的方向推去。情欲和危险迫近的紧张感几乎要让所有神经一起过载，迦尔纳快要维持不住自我了，他狠狠地咬了一口自己的嘴唇，血从伤口里涌了出来，沾染在嘴角上；剧痛是救命的浮木。红发青年用尽最后的力气，对弟弟呼喊。

“如果、你真的这么做的话……阿周那……！我是……永远不会原谅你的……！”

他以为自己已经声嘶力竭，然而事实上，喉中发出的却是近乎吐息的微弱呻吟。说完，迦尔纳便在神经冲击的作用下陷入昏迷，他只来得及在一切远去之前，低头最后看一次自己的身体：桃粉色的藤蔓已经爬到了胸口上，过不了几分钟，它们就能遍布全身。届时，所有他之所以为“迦尔纳”的理由和意志都会消失，剩下的只有一个真正的、脑中除了交配之外再没有其他概念的婊子。

他失去了意识。这一次，迦尔纳也不确定自己是否还能醒过来。

死亡是一种什么样的体验呢？——迦尔纳明明经历了两次，却什么也不记得。

而爱又是一种什么样的感觉呢？——他们明明真心在乎彼此，却又总是不断让对方难过、受伤、铤而走险。

迦尔纳在这个不合时宜的时间做了一个梦。他梦到了父母尚且健在时的事情。

和父母天人永隔才不过七年时间，如今再回忆起来，却已经恍若隔世。他们生于一个充满不安定因素的家庭，迦尔纳是母亲少女时代未婚怀孕的结果，在出生时，就险些被惊慌失措的母亲抛弃。是外公外婆于心不忍，才将这个孤苦无依的孩子留了下来，代替女儿抚养。然而三年之后，就在他的母亲隐瞒迦尔纳的存在、重新嫁人并再度怀孕时，两位老人却已无法再照顾这个孩子。在亲戚之间被踢皮球般推来搡去了一番之后，迦尔纳的母亲终于还是心软了。她将时年只有三岁的迦尔纳带回家中，此前从未听说过妻子还有一个孩子的丈夫，虽然日后还是接纳了他，可眼下也无法接受这个事实。他们发生了巨大的矛盾，夫妻关系因此一度降到冰点。

在那段难熬的日子里，因为空间不足，迦尔纳只能和刚出生的弟弟一同睡在儿童房里。每晚每晚，隔着一道墙，听着隔壁男人和女人发出的争吵声和哭声入睡。他只有三岁，但早已不再天真无邪，他在流离失所、寄人篱下中被迫懂得了人情冷暖世态炎凉；他知道身边发生的一切，都是因为自己；他知道自己的降生，带给亲人的只有眼泪、唾弃、矛盾和哀叹；他知道，假如他打从一开始就不存在，每个人都能活得幸福轻松许多。一个小小的孩子没有任何办法，于是，那段时间，每每到了晚上，迦尔纳就蜷缩在阿周那的婴儿床边，缩进这个世界上他唯一的容身之地，向不知道何处的神明许愿，希望第二天醒过来时，自己可以消失——就像从未存在过那样，消失得干干净净。

神明没有回答他，但是阿周那回答了。坏事与变故接二连三地来，那段日子里，父亲母亲都活得痛苦不堪、自顾不暇，照顾弟弟的责任自然就落到了迦尔纳的肩上。然而，小小的婴儿像是能够明白周围发生了什么一样，很少在夜里哭闹，也很少给同样年幼的哥哥增添什么不必要的麻烦。他伸出黑黝黝的小肉手，挤进婴儿床的护栏，执拗地抓住哥哥的手指，对他露出湿哒哒的、没心没肺也没牙齿的微笑。

这是一件说出来大概会惹很多人发笑的事情，但他的人生竟是被一个婴儿拯救了。不是某一个瞬间，而是许许多多暗得看不到前路何方的夜里，他躺在床上，漠然地思考着自己的死，而阿周那透过牢狱般的护栏，咿咿呀呀地对哥哥傻笑。属于婴儿的，弱小但有力的手指牢牢地攥在哥哥白皙的小手边，好像知道他在想什么，要把他留在地上。迦尔纳花了很长时间才明白，笑容真的可以毫无目的，仅仅只为表述情绪存在——阿周那只是很高兴看到他而已。再往后，长大了的阿周那几乎再没有了这样无忧无虑的笑，可迦尔纳总认为，弟弟从未变过。他从他的眼中看得出，他从他的脸上看得出。无论何时，无论何样，无论他们是什么样的关系，他永远都为迦尔纳的存在本身而感到由衷的欣慰。是这个事实赋予他许多力量，是这个事实，把灵魂从无边苦海中带回岸上。

也许……不，不是也许，阿周那是一定早就不记得这件事了，就连迦尔纳自己，也常常惊讶于自己为何还会记得这种事。也许只是某个根深蒂固的印象罢了。但迦尔纳再也不曾希望自己消失。阿周那的身边就是他的归处。

父母分分合合，离婚，复婚，又再度离婚，互相指责，矛盾积重，闹得不可开交。可是自始至终，谁也没能把阿周那和迦尔纳分开，他们可谓是手牵着手一同长大，说是相依为命也不为过。终于，等到了迦尔纳快要成年时，两个人的工作和收入稳定了下来，闹也闹得筋疲力尽了。他们促膝长谈了一番，意识到了自己常年以来给家人造成的伤害，决定最后一次复婚。他们向两个孩子道歉，并承诺尽力补偿自己身为父母却表现失格的这些岁月。对迦尔纳而言，这简直闻所未闻。生平第一次，事情没有变得更坏，而在慢慢好转；生平第一次，未来似乎有了值得期待的东西；生平第一次，他尝到了希望的滋味。

而一切就在这一刻戛然而止。

这个不合时宜的回忆梦，也到此走到了尽头。

又一次，迦尔纳迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。有什么东西从眼角滑落下去，不知道是眼泪还是水。短暂的混乱后，迦尔纳弄清了自己的情况：这里不是什么死后天堂，他还保留着自己的身体和属于自己的自我意识，而眼前的光景竟然熟悉如斯，是他业已被炸得稀巴烂的家。

具体说来，是家中的浴室。他正在浴缸里，被温暖舒适的热水包裹着，背后靠着的不是冰凉的浴缸壁，而是一个人的胸膛。阿周那和他一同泡在水里，他从背后把哥哥抱在怀里，额头靠在他的肩上，软角依恋地贴在肩颈的皮肤上，长长的白发打湿了，变得软塌塌的，在水中如海藻般飘荡。

……当然，两个人都没穿着衣服，但阿周那恢复成了人的形态。这倒不是什么大问题了。

“阿周那。”迦尔纳侧过头，呼唤弟弟的名字。

阿周那毫无反应，就像是睡着了一样，紧密地贴在他身上，一动不动。

迦尔纳试着移动了一下自己，没有任何异样的感觉。身上所有的痕迹都褪去得干干净净，就连原本就在腰腹处的淫纹都消失不见了，完全恢复成皎白光滑的模样，只有脚指甲还保留着艳红的色彩。随着他似乎想要挣脱的动作，阿周那的双臂猛地收紧了，勒得迦尔纳呼吸都为之一窒。

他有些不满地说：“……阿周那，你醒着的吧。”

贴在肩头的额稍稍挪动了一下，好像在无声地给予肯定。这样子委屈巴巴的，简直就像一条害怕被主人遗弃的小狗。迦尔纳沉默了。他本就不擅长安慰别人，更何况，明明是自己劫后余生，罪魁祸首却反而需要安慰，这简直让人哭笑不得。这位吃软不吃硬的哥哥犹豫地抬起一只手，在阿周那湿漉漉的头顶上碰触了一下。

“我没有生气。”他低声说。

仍旧没什么反应，然而箍在他腰腹上的手臂终于松开了点，迦尔纳可以挪动一下身体了。他叹了口气：“但是下次别做这种事了，好吗？”

肩后传来几声微弱的嗫嚅。迦尔纳不得不凑上去才能听见他在说什么。

“……不要讨厌我。”

无所不能、无所不知、一念之间可以毁灭世界的壳中之神，竟然在向一个人类小声地、卑微地哀求。

迦尔纳终于彻底地心软下来。他向后靠了靠，放松地缩进阿周那怀里。

“我没有讨厌你。”他说。

“你说……你永远不会原谅我……”

“抱歉，话可能说重了一些。因为你做得太过分了。”

“我只是想要把你留下而已……”

“但我本来就哪也不打算去。”

“骗人。你明明总是背着我跑去我碰不到的地方。”

“阿周那……”

“我不想要你死。”

“我也不想死。我不是为了去死才提出这个计划的。”

“假如万一呢？我看不到道满，无法预测他的行动……我该怎么保护你？”

“我并不是什么关在高塔中等人来保护的柔弱公主。现在我知道自己要面对什么，我可以保护好自己。”

“如果再来一次的话……”

“我知道你在想什么。不要再逆转时间了，你会承受不住的。”

“……你可以铤而走险，为什么我不可以？”

“因为我才是哥哥，我不能一直躲在你背后，我也有义务保护我的弟弟。你一直以来为我做了这么多，现在该轮到我了。”

“居然拿出哥哥的身份……太狡猾了。”

“我们彼此彼此吧。”

“迦尔纳……不仅是道满，还有一切的命理，现在的我都看不到了。看不见未来的话……我——”

“没关系，阿周那，不过是回到和世上的所有其他人一样的状态而已。不知道未来会发生什么事，不知道自己的命运会走向何方……大家每天都是这么活下来的。勇敢一点，这并不可怕。”

“可是……我该怎么做？我该怎么办？”

“现在你只要专注于休息恢复就行。”

“不行，做不到。明知你有生命危险，还一直蹲在这里无所事事……我会发疯的。”

迦尔纳深深地，深深地叹了一口气。他转过身体，捧住阿周那的脸，红色发丝垂落到白皙的额前，凝视着壳中之神的金红双眼认真而专注：“那么，就相信我吧。”

“相信你……？”

“没错。相信我可以成功。相信我一定会活着回到你身边。”

“要我怎么相信你呢？明明你什么具体的计划都没有？”

“那种东西当然是船到桥头自然直。计划不如变化快，随机应变就行。……不如说，这也是惩罚——我给你的惩罚。惩罚你连最基本的信任都不愿给我，擅自隐瞒实情这么久。你就乖乖受着吧，阿周那。”

“你……！迦尔纳，这样真的太狡猾了！”

毛茸茸的，湿漉漉的，满眼委屈，还抱怨个不停——即便刚刚亲身体会过，这男人本质上是个该被贴上生化危机标志的危险生物，此时，迦尔纳还是觉得他真的是很可爱。他忍不住凑上去，在弟弟脸上亲了一口。没有反抗，没有推拒，阿周那只是继续咕哝着一些诸如“过分”“狡猾”“不讲道理”之类的模糊字眼，放弃挣扎，由着哥哥在脸上乱啃。这场争执不下的拉锯战，已经是迦尔纳赢了。

气氛骤然缓和下来。迦尔纳泡在热水中，把下巴搭在阿周那肩上，双臂圈着他的脖子，悠闲地享受了一下胜利的滋味。而后，他想起了一件事，红发青年睁开眼睛对弟弟说：“等等。在我回去之前，还有一件很重要的事情。”

“什么？”

“被你弄坏的那套衣服，其实是潘德拉贡警官借给我的。”他的态度十分严肃，“借别人的东西得还，而且必须是完好无损地还回去——阿周那，你得想个法子给我把那套衣服修好才行。”

“………………………………哦。”


	28. TRES-10

翌日，清晨。

天真可爱外神巫女阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯的一天，开始于黑猫诺修的一个巴掌。

如此说来竟好像是虐待儿童一般，阿比盖尔迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，她坐起身，脑门中间印着一只猫爪爪印。被附身的黑猫丝毫不惧，理直气壮地坐在她的被子上，与这双朦胧的蓝眼睛面对面。大声训斥的语气神气活现，如同一位教育不听话妹妹的负责任姐姐。

“都已经快要9点30分了，你准备睡到什么时候呀，阿比小懒虫！”

“嗯……？哎……？”阿比盖尔睡得发晕，吐字不清，“已经这个时间了……？”

“没错。太阳晒屁股了！”黑猫跳下床，信步走到打开了一条缝的门前，对她摇来摆去地甩尾巴，“快起来，今天还有山一样多的事要做呢。”

说完，诺修就灵巧地钻出了门。金发少女眨眨眼睛，钻回被子里，黑猫立刻又把半边脑袋伸进门，呵斥她别再睡了，如此来回数次，阿比盖尔才终于揉着眼睛、不情不愿地从床上爬了起来。她抬起细细的胳膊，伸了个大大的懒腰，跳到地毯上，套上自己的鞋，跟在黑猫脚步后，跑到了门外。

这还是阿比盖尔第一次拜访舅舅塞缪尔·帕里斯的家。事实上，这应该还是她第一次拜访除了威廉姆斯宅以外的其他人家。她好奇地上下打量着眼前的空间——没有考究的家具，没有过高的窗户；当然，也没有血作的方阵，没有外神的祷词。上午的阳光直射进来，把客厅里烤得暖烘烘的，让这座算不上大的私人住宅显得温馨而悠闲。

她呆呆地看了一会儿，才低头问脚边的黑猫：“那么，帕里斯舅舅在哪儿呢？昨天我忘了向他打招呼了……”

“不知道。从昨晚开始就不在家。”银之钥心不在焉地回答。

听出银之钥的敷衍，阿比盖尔皱起眉头：“那，迦尔纳先生又在哪儿呢？——啊，难道说，是还没起床吗？”

黑猫跳上沙发背，施施然躺下，一只猫爪伸到身外：“真那么想知道的话，自己去看看不就行了？”

这态度真是有够阴阳怪气的。七岁女孩的脸上露出十分明显的不高兴，她小声说了句“小气”，决心不去管这个不说人话的家伙，自行去新居里探险。在敲遍了每一扇紧闭的门后，阿比盖尔成功找到了另外一间卧室。然而无论她怎么喊，里面都没有动静。门没有锁，于是，她忐忑不安地打开了它，而后惊讶又疑惑地发现，里面连个人影都没有。空调没开，里面闷热惊人；床铺得整整齐齐，像是压根没有人睡过它；床单、枕头和毛毯都是冰冷的。

阿比盖尔完全被搞糊涂了。她关上房门，去找此刻唯一能解答她所有问题的活物：银之钥。后者附身在黑猫身体里，很明显，她早就知道了阿比盖尔会发现什么。不等金发少女说话，她便开口，用成人一般沉静而具有说服力的声音说道：“明白了吧，阿比盖尔？从现在开始，只有你和我了。”

那是什么意思？金发少女皱起眉头：“可是……说不定，迦尔纳先生只是出门买东西去了呢？”

黑猫翻了个白眼（猫还能做这动作？）：“接受现实吧，阿比盖尔。那家伙十之八九是被扣住，不会回来了。往后的事情，我们都得自己想办法了。”

“你又是怎么知道的？”

“小孩子别问那么多。”

话音刚落，一声巨大的噪音突然响了起来。黑猫的动作停顿了一下，噪音源头是阿比盖尔的肚子。她脸红了，蹲下身去，小声嗫嚅：“我肚子饿了……”

当然会饿了。阿比盖尔还是个孩子，而现在甚至已经快要到吃午饭的时间了。

银之钥神色凝重地摇了摇头。要喂饱一个七岁的孩子是很重大的责任，虽然她自己严格意义上来说也是个七岁的小女孩，但生活的重担仍然不会放过她们。她无奈地叮嘱道：“去洗漱一下，换身衣服。我们过会儿就出去。”

——“出到哪儿去？”

男性的声音突兀地插了进来。一时间，两个女孩脸上露出截然不同的表情，阿比盖尔是惊喜，银之钥则是错愕。迦尔纳把印着超市标志的硕大塑料袋放在地上，在身后关上门，以一贯不会读空气的认真态度说着：“不管你们想去什么地方，现在大家都最好不要分开行动。”

“迦尔纳先生！”阿比盖尔欢呼一声，冲了过去。塑料袋中装不下的东西滑落出来，里面满满当当全都是生活用品：拖鞋、毛巾、洗漱用具、文具、牛奶、早餐麦片、各式各样的包装食品和速食食品，甚至还贴心地买了猫粮，和女孩子用的梳子发圈。

他一手插兜，低头弯腰，用温和的语调轻声对女孩说：“因为不确定你需要什么，所以我全都买回来了。”

阿比盖尔高兴坏了，银之钥则完全不然。她警惕地眯着眼睛打量这个她原本以为不会被放回来的人，像是怀疑他被人冒名顶替了。借着弯下腰去和阿比盖尔说话的动作，她才看明白，迦尔纳身上究竟是什么地方不对劲——怪里怪气的休闲女装不见踪影，取而代之的，是迦尔纳熟悉的、通常的打扮：T恤，外套，帽子，墨镜，一应俱全。除此之外，那只没有提着袋子的胳膊腋下夹着一个厚厚的文件袋，样子很像是警察局会使用的款式。

阿比盖尔转过身来，耀武扬威地叉着腰，得意地说：“你看，银之钥，我说什么来着！”

黑猫发出一声恼怒的咕哝，少女的形体从猫身中一跃而起。小姑娘的挑衅固然惹人心烦，但事情总还有个轻重缓急。银之钥阴着一张脸，咬牙切齿地冲迦尔纳问：“所以，你刚刚是上哪儿去了？”

迦尔纳眨眨眼睛：“如你所见，买东西去了。”

“我不是在说这个！我的意思是……”她猛地卡壳了一下，似乎自己也不知道该从哪儿问起。最终，灵体少女猛地甩甩脑袋，决定那当然是从头开始，“你……居然说服阿周那放你回来了？他同意了？你到底是怎么做到的？！”

“……”面对这咄咄逼人的连珠炮，迦尔纳露出为难的表情，“小孩子就不要问那么多了吧。”

阿比盖尔在背后噗嗤笑了一声。银之钥顿时脸红了，她跺跺脚，闹起了别扭：“呸！你们这些肮脏的大人！”

然而，往日里对她的种种任性刻薄无比包容的红发青年，却在此时皱起了眉头。他伸出一只手，在银之钥额头上用力弹了一下：“行了，不许说脏话，更不许乱呸。”

阿比盖尔笑得更大声了。

银之钥又气又恼，捂着额头，发出像被惹恼的猫一般的咕噜声。就在这时，迦尔纳的手机响了起来。

红发青年并不避讳两个小姑娘，他从兜里掏出手机，直接在她们面前接听了电话。银之钥原本想要听他的墙角，却不由自主地被拉走了注意力：肚子饿得咕咕叫的阿比盖尔自行从袋子里翻出了一块蛋糕，开开心心地把包装袋撕开了来准备就地吃掉。

太不得体了！就算很快就要到中午了，早餐也不能吃蛋糕这种甜食！银之钥立刻伸手去抢，被阿比盖尔轻巧躲过，她们就像一对普通姐妹一样，你一下，我一下，吵吵闹闹地打成一片（物理），诺修和露塔尔看好戏一般并排躺在一边，两颗猫脑袋以完全一致的节奏左摇右摆。如此一来，迦尔纳在跟什么人通电话，都说了些什么，她竟然是半点听的心思都没有了。直到他把电话给挂断了，两人才一时停手。趁着这个大家互相看着干瞪眼的空档，阿比盖尔一口把蛋糕塞进了嘴里，果不其然被噎住，又开始四处找水喝。忙乱了好一阵子之后，三个人才终于把这些节外生枝的破事儿都理顺，有了谈话，以及吃点东西的余裕。

“我刚刚去见了潘德拉贡警官。”

迦尔纳靠在微波炉前，老老实实地等着里面的速食咖喱准备就绪。露塔尔和诺修正在吃猫粮，他看着坐在餐桌边的两个孩子，终于迟钝地意识到，自己欠她俩一个解释。

银之钥抬起一张气鼓鼓的小脸。她还不肯放弃这个话题：“所以说，你真的摆平了阿周那了？”

“嗯。”迦尔纳点点头，“详情就不细说了。你只要知道阿周那已经被我说服，这样就够了。”

这并没有让少女灵体一展愁眉，她不以为然地叹了口气：“虽然现在我还看不到什么，但我有种预感，这事结局一定不会好。……下次见到卡特一定要让诺修咬他一口。”

红发青年打开一包酸奶：“总之，我联络了潘德拉贡警官。主要是为了跟进之前向她提供的线索，以及请求她帮忙做的事情……还有，得把衣服还给她。”

银之钥指了指放在桌上的文件袋：“然后这就是你拿回来的东西？”

“没错。这是警察已掌握的，关于芦屋道满的个人资料。虽然没有什么绝密不可公开的内容，但不失为一个入手之处。”

“那个男人居然会留下这么多可供追查的东西吗……难以想象。这么不谨慎，一点都不像他。”

“我也是这么想的。不过，他居然也会被警察如此密切地关注，这已经很令人惊讶了。”

“你难道就没想过，这可能是个陷阱？他是故意留下这些东西的？”

“我当然想过，但针对警察设陷阱毫无意义。一个应该永远深藏在暗处的人对表面世界主动出击，无论警察最后是否能抓到他，都是杀敌八百自伤一千的行为。这可是信息时代，想在警察面前人为制造信息不对等，已经是几乎不可能的事情了。”

“所以……你认为他是一个不小心被抓到了狐狸尾巴？”

“当然不能绝对肯定，但从我粗略翻阅的结果看来，可能性也不低。芦屋道满并不是以自己的真名被记录在案的，他有数个不同的假身份，分别用来从事不同活动，有合法的，也有非法的。他引起警察注意的理由是他的其中一个假身份多次出现在走私大案之中，和邪教活动没有关系。警察并没有证据，只能把他当作一个可疑对象监视起来。仅此而已。”

“然后呢，他们到底掌握到了什么，让你如此认真？”

“其实我也没来得及仔细研究。不过，这就是我接下来打算做的事情。”迦尔纳拿起文件袋，若有所思地看着它，“就在刚刚，潘德拉贡警官给我来了电话。他们成功地以走私案调查的名义扣住了刚刚在机场落地的芦屋道满。”

两个孩子都停下了动作，一起抬起头来，目瞪口呆地看着他。

银之钥傻愣愣地说：“什么？那个芦屋道满，居然如此轻易就……”

“只是作为嫌疑人协助调查而已，并不是正式逮捕。潘德拉贡警官对走私案调查一向热情，但她并没有关键性的证据，只能羁押芦屋道满至多72个小时。如果他能找到一个能干律师的话，甚至不足72小时。所以，我们没时间了，得争分夺秒地动起来。”红发青年低垂着他艳丽的金红异瞳，语气中毫无情绪起伏，“之前听你说过，芦屋道满至少已经活了五百年。这五百年间世界的变化前所未有地大，我赌了一把他没法轻轻松松跟上时代的脚步，可以在这方面打他一个措手不及……没想到，还真的让我赌对了。”

阿比盖尔张开嘴巴，这一番话，她一个字也没听懂，但就是忍不住想称赞一句好厉害。然而，永远不甘于被人压过一头的银之钥迅速打断了她，抢先问道：“能争取到一点时间，确实厉害。但是接下来呢？……争分夺秒？我们要争分夺秒地干什么？”

迦尔纳放下文件袋，以理所当然的眼神坦然看着她：“当然是制定一个详细的计划了——越详尽越好，现在缺失的碎片还很多。银之钥，你也得一起来，这次我需要你对我毫无保留。关于到底该怎么对付这样的生物，我没有任何头绪，全靠你了。”

这个要求并不在意料之外。就算他不主动提起，他们也早就已经是一条绳子上的蚂蚱了。银之钥只是轻轻地哼了一声，然后，一直插不上话的阿比盖尔小心翼翼地开口了。

“……那个，我也想加入，可以吗？”

迦尔纳皱起眉头：“加入什么？”

“我也想帮忙。我也想打坏人。”她的嘴角还沾着食物的残渣，蓝眼睛却闪闪发亮，“你们制定计划的时候把我也带上，可以吗？”

当然不可以，怎么能把七岁的小女孩搅合到这种危险的事情里来？迦尔纳张口就准备拒绝。然而，银之钥却冲着他抬起一只手，示意他稍安勿躁，让自己来。她转过头，对着阿比盖尔，再一次掏出姐姐教训妹妹的口吻：“你必须向我保证，在一边听着的时候，尽可能保持安静。假如没人对你说话，就不要插嘴，更不要乱问问题。做得到吗？”

这就是让她参加的前提条件吗？阿比盖尔吞了口口水，用力点了点头。迦尔纳的眉头皱得更紧了：“等一下，阿比盖尔还是个孩子，我认为她不应该——”

“不管你怎么认为，我都会让阿比参与进来。这是绝对有必要的。”银之钥打断他的质疑，重新面向着他，脸上带着七岁孩童不应有的、如成人般的凝重，“因为有些事情，谁都做不到，你不行，我也不行——只有她才能做到。”

红发青年怔了一下，银之钥并没有把话说得十分明白，但即使迟钝如迦尔纳，也可以隐约觉察到她的意思。他默不作声地盯着少女，仿佛想要确认她究竟是不是认真的；而后者板着一张小脸，回以毫不动摇的坦然目光，就好像在回答，你除了接受之外，别无选择。

阿比盖尔正坐在桌边，神情跃跃欲试，并不明白他们为何突然之间都安静了下来。微波炉适时地发出“叮”的一响，迦尔纳迟到的早午饭终于准备就绪。他低下头，叹了口气，无奈地应允道：“……我明白了。”

如果塞缪尔·帕里斯可以看到这一切的话，不知道他该对他们这样折腾他的房子作何感想：迦尔纳从二层的工作室里翻出了一些派得上用场的办公用品，他们一不做二不休，干脆随心所欲，把这间本来就不怎么整洁的小公寓“改造”得面目全非。

迦尔纳说得一点不错。信息时代，但凡发生过的事情，都很难被彻底隐藏起来，即便只是社交媒体上模糊的只言片语也有情报意义上的参考价值。他们足不出户，依靠一些大头钉、一支马克笔、一台打印机、几部智能设备，就能制造出一张巨大的信息地图（当然也多亏银之钥的“有限未来视”）。这是迦尔纳第一次向阿周那以外的存在毫无保留地展露自己作为侦探的才能，这也是没有办法的事情，若还不使出全力，结局真就只有死路一条。只是他没有想到，其对象居然是两个年龄加起来都没有他大的小女孩，附带两只优哉游哉的小猫咪。

然而，却也正是这两个小女孩——尤其是没有实体的那个，给予了百折不挠的灵异侦探一段为时不长，却最为挫败的人生经历。数日的讨论和谋划并不十分顺利，这个过程中充满了争吵、大吼大叫和歇斯底里。银之钥的本事，迦尔纳早已领教过，她年龄虽小，可异常顽固，而且能言善辩。若让红发青年有话直说，他一定会告诉你，自己的感觉就和鬼打墙差不多，反复地在相同的话题上拉过来扯过去，没完没了。

不重要的分歧姑且撇开不谈，矛盾的源头主要在此：只要可以保证阿比盖尔和迦尔纳的人身安全，银之钥可以牺牲任何人的人身安全，其中甚至包括阿尔托莉雅、阿马德乌斯和萨列里；而迦尔纳无论如何都不能接受——你可以称之为天真的理想主义思维，但他要的不是沾血的和平，而是个能让大家都活着回家的结局。

“这只不过是在浪费时间。”无论他怎么说，银之钥的态度都一成不变，万分尖刻，“你自己也说过，想要不作出任何牺牲就取得胜利是不现实的。”

红发的青年赤着脚，踩着满地纸张，神色平静，双手插兜，毫不让步：“那我宁可牺牲我自己。”

——而这已经是不知道第几天，第几个来回。各执一词，谁也无法说服谁，直到双方都筋疲力尽，只得被迫喊停。银之钥终于明白迦尔纳是怎么说服阿周那的了，但她可没有壳中之神对迦尔纳的一往情深，她只觉得自己要被这个冥顽不灵的家伙气死了。灵体少女愤怒地一头扎进露塔尔的身体里，裹挟着哀嚎的灰猫跳出窗外，只扔下一句“我要散心”的怒吼，就消失不见。

全程无辜，乖乖安静旁观的阿比盖尔困惑地眨了眨眼，这些天以来，她大部分时候都处于这个状态。而后，她的耳边传来一阵无奈的、长长的叹息。回过头来，她看见迦尔纳正懊恼地揉着自己鲜红的头发，苍白的脸上流露出难得的疲态——她常常在父亲连日与投资方不断争执，或者连日加班之后的脸上见到这种表情。

“抱歉，阿比盖尔……我想我们得暂停了。我去休息一下。”

迦尔纳没有等到阿比盖尔的回答，就起身朝着房间走去。数日的思考已经透支了青年的力气，他连卧室门都没能合拢，留下一条细细的门缝，透出一点室内的光景。

阿比盖尔踮起脚尖，小心地绕过地上的打印纸和便签纸，凑到门缝边上去看迦尔纳的情况。红发青年像一只畏光却偏偏要在白天睡大觉的猫一样整个扑在枕头里，背部极有节奏地缓慢一起一伏。他是真的很累坏了，连外套都随意地甩在床尾，一沾枕头，就以迅雷不及掩耳之势秒睡。她从门缝处离开，小心地避免制造任何噪音。一切都安静得不可思议，现在，她是塞缪尔舅舅的房子里唯一还醒着的人了，她终于有了点自己的时间和空间，可以去试图理解这段时间以来迦尔纳和银之钥讨论的成果。

——模糊的监控录像照片，内容是迦尔纳牵着阿比盖尔的手走在街上；

——即便对成年人而言内容也极为晦涩，仿佛密码一般的神秘学论文，其一作署名无一例外都是“安倍晴明”；

——多个民间恐怖传说的摘抄，主角大半是因不明原因发狂的男人，而结局则是“从此再也无人见过他”；

——密密麻麻的公式陈列和数字计算，自变量被多次修改，最终结论又遭到涂抹，这一堆杂乱旁边有一个潦草写下的单词：“范围”（Range）；

——挂在墙上的手制表格，写着大量让人一头雾水的字母组合，有些看起来只是凭借语言学符号勉强拼写的音译。它们被一一打叉否决，仅剩的一项被画上了一个巨大到触目惊心的红圈——“Qliphoth Rhizome”；

……

…………

………………

金发少女睁大蓝眼睛，怀里抱着她心爱的小熊，左顾右盼，看了不知多久，还是什么也看不明白。虽然对事理与逻辑的理解能力远超一般的七岁孩子，她还是很难跟上这些繁杂又琐碎的线索。这让阿比盖尔感到挫败。银之钥要求她，若非被询问，否则不许说话，她虽然不大乐意，但还是很好地遵守了。可是事到如今，他们都没有向她询问任何事，而她想要为他们做点什么的心情却越发恳切。

她知道，他们正在拼死努力，而她不愿当一个纯粹的旁观者——难道真的没有什么事是她帮得上忙的吗？

不知道过去了多久，也许三十分钟，也许一小时。一片静谧中，背后的卧室门缝里隐约传来布料摩擦的响动。阿比盖尔再次凑了上去，丝毫没有意识到自己多少算是在偷窥。透过门缝，她看到迦尔纳确实已经醒了，正在用手指不断地顺着那一头红色的乱发。然而刚刚想出声呼唤，她就猛地闭上了嘴——在昏暗的光线下，红头发的青年正安静地坐在床边，双肘撑在膝盖上，仔细地端详着手里的一样东西。在窗帘缝透出的午后微光下，这个神秘而肃杀的物件反射出冷厉的金属色泽。

阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯迅速退开，靠在了门边的墙壁上，瞪着地板。金发少女小小的脸上浮现出矛盾而冲突的神情。

——那个东西，她是认识的。那是、那是……

就在这时，头顶上传来了声音：“傻阿比，你在干嘛？”

“哇！”

她像是个被抓住恶作剧的孩子一样跳了起来。猛地抬起头，二楼窗台上，与她拥有相同容貌、眉心里有一枚锁孔的灵体少女鼓着腮帮，神情冷淡地看着她。原来是此前离家出走的姑娘回来了。几乎是立刻，一股迫切的倾诉欲涌现出来。阿比盖尔想要与她分享自己的发现：“那、那个——”

然而，轻薄的嘴唇却只是无声地一张一合。她什么也没能说出来。觉察到响动，迦尔纳在卧室里冲着她们喊：“嗯？这么快就回来了？”

卧室房门打开，灵异侦探的身影出现在门后。他看起来仍然略显疲惫，但精神已经好了不少。青年眨了眨艳丽的金红色眼睛，不解地问：“……你们怎么都聚在这里？”

紧张兮兮的阿比盖尔，身体比理智更早一步做出回答：“没什么！无、无事发生！”

这简直是此地无银三百两式回答，而且句式还很奇怪，简直糟糕透了。阿比盖尔的脸涨得通红，但两位在场者谁也没有注意她的措辞。银之钥跳到一楼地板上，严肃地对迦尔纳说：“我有一个坏消息要告诉你。”

迦尔纳轻轻扬起眉毛：“芦屋道满被放出来了？”

灵体少女瞪大眼睛：“你怎么知道……难道，是阿周那偷偷告诉你的？”

“怎么会，只是一直在心里估算时间罢了。”迦尔纳一手插兜，摇头，“……不过，虽然只是几个小时，也确实比我预期得要早。”

银之钥抱起双臂，一副听天由命的样子：“预想中的计划至多只完成了一半而已。那几个要命的关键处，就算不能达成一致，也已经没时间继续争议了。……怎么办，要干脆全盘放弃这几十个小时的努力吗？”

这几句话中充满令人无比在意的忧思，可迦尔纳却没有被感染，反而难得地对她们露出狡黠的笑容：“当然不。完成一半已经足够好了，剩下的就交给我吧。”

完全交给迦尔纳、过于依赖迦尔纳的个人能力并不是个让人放心的选项，但银之钥十分反常地没有再据理力争下去，只是叹了口气。此时，壁橱里的电子钟响了一声，时间是下午7点，即便这是光照充足的盛夏，天也已经快要全黑，而他们已经有整整八个小时没吃过任何东西了。迦尔纳摸了摸瘪瘪的肚皮，仿佛这时才感觉到饥饿。他弯下膝盖，认真地询问两个孩子：“说到这个，你们肚子不饿吗？”

银之钥立刻飘浮起来：“我可不饿，呵呵，灵体不需要吃饭。反正迦尔纳最多也只会弄超市的速食咖喱而已。”

“真没礼貌。”迦尔纳皱起细细的眉毛，严厉地斥责半空中躺姿不雅的少女，“速食咖喱是非常优秀的食物，美味，高效，而且很有营养，堪称人类文明之光。给我向速食咖喱道歉。”

想得倒美。他被毫不尊重的白眼和吐舌怪相怼了一脸。银之钥像是恶作剧的孩子怕被大人抓住一样，哧溜一声钻进客卧，消失了踪影。

迦尔纳并没有生气，他挥掉脑门上那些并不存在的口水，摊开手，无奈地摇了摇头。还需要进食的阿比盖尔无视这出闹剧，自行走到餐桌边，乖巧地坐下。他们的行动十分有默契，迦尔纳，正如银之钥嘲笑的那样，郑重地从超市购物袋里掏出两盒速食咖喱，一边准备这顿简单的晚餐，一边小心翼翼地注意不要炸掉厨房。

背对着女孩，他并不能看到，阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯无精打采，委顿在桌边。这并不是因为晚餐是速食咖喱，恰恰相反，她还挺喜欢这种食物的。只是，即便咖喱的美味也不能拂去心中的担忧，它们正如下坡的雪球一般越滚越大，膨胀成一种让她害怕得发抖的东西。

她相信迦尔纳，也相信银之钥，相信他们心中绝无半点恶意，相信他们的一切行动都是为了相同的最终目标，可她真的想不明白，为何这两个人之间存在这么大的沟壑，一股仿佛永远存在、无法消弭的涌动暗潮。

——为什么呢？她抱着小熊，默默想着。虽然她相信他必定有一个充分的理由……可是，为什么迦尔纳先生没有告诉银之钥，他拿到了“那个东西”呢？


	29. TRES-11

六个小时后。翌日凌晨一点二十三分。

“你要么就是以为自己很聪明——要么就是以为我很蠢。”

芦屋道满的身材非常高大，站在白炽灯阴影中的样子宛如一个幽灵。在他面前，两张不能呈现给观众看的照片和一些不能呈现给观众看的“战利品”摆放在桌上，昭示着叛徒已经被处决。这样的证据，本应是足以告慰任何当权者的利器，可芦屋道满非但不满意，还被气得双眼漆黑、头发都要直了。他挥挥手，桌上所有的东西都飞了起来，狠狠扑向那位不中用的下属，几乎把他砸倒在地。

“几十个小时的时间，你就干这个去了？废物！废物！废物！谁在乎这些家伙的死活？到底知不知道现在什么最重要？无药可救！愚不可及！渣滓！蠢货！”

咒骂和殴打像暴雨般倾倒下来，道满一点也没省力气。然而，承受这一切的人却毫无反应，没有隐忍和恼怒，没有羞愧和恐惧。他木然地等着道满发泄完毕，甚至啐了一口，而后才缓缓坐起来，伸出手去捡散落在地上的东西，慢吞吞地把它们一一列好。

芦屋道满转过身，捏着鼻梁，不去看这仿佛牵线木偶一般迟缓的动作，因怒火而扭曲的脸上写满厌恶。丑陋的、没有自我的、只不过是心脏会跳动的工具——这就是他最忠诚、最勤恳、最任劳任怨的信众，可他看到他们就觉得想吐。事实上，只要离开了道满的视线，他们就会恢复成毫无破绽的普通人，会哭、会笑、有自己的家庭、有自己的情感。可只有道满知道，那并不是真正的灵魂，而是一种精密得近乎天衣无缝的“模仿”和“表演”。他正是因为这个原因信任他们、需要他们，也正是因为这个原因无比地唾弃他们。

知情者总是如此断言：道满隶属于邪教组织，是一群疯子的头子，殊不知这件事并没有那样单纯。太阳底下无新事，脱胎于人的生物，总是难以剥离自身的欲望。从零开始建立一个狂人组织并不容易，而道满并不是因为虔诚——至少虔诚不是唯一的原因——才付出五百年的心血的。

可惜长年累月的苦心经营并不能保证成功。道满咬牙切齿地，第无数次想起曾两度毁灭自己计划的漆黑神明。

那到底是什么？虽然确实拥有与人十分类似的外貌，可“他”到底是什么？无法直视，无法面对，无法理解，无法共存，无法承认，无法忍受。

不，芦屋道满并不是对“他”感到厌恶。漆黑之神的存在形式令人着迷，那份漆黑的威光，只是见过一次就不可忘怀。假如能够在一个完全不同的情况下遇到“他”，他说不定还会产生兴趣，甘愿陪侍左右。可是，如今的情况毕竟不同，漆黑之神已经成为了真神降临的阻碍，于是，他和芦屋道满只能你死我活。

可是，该怎么做呢？

黑白长发的僧侣托着下巴，思考着，长长的指甲在掌心里擦来擦去。轻微的响动拉回他的注意力，道满转过头，浑身是血的下属面无表情地站在他身边，用空洞的眼神注视着他。

“还不滚？”他劈头盖脸地呵斥道。

后者并没有被冷言冷语叱到自觉离开。他抬起手，递给道满几张不甚清晰的照片。道满疑惑地接过来，借着闪烁的白炽灯一张一张查看，明白过来这究竟是什么之后，他渐渐地瞪大了双眼，狂喜之色浮上眉梢。

照片并非来自普通的照相机，而是街口监控录像。其上一位红发青年，正牵着一个金发少女的手，坦荡地走在街上，完全不在意自己是否暴露了行踪。他看似无意地抬起头，朝着镜头所在的位置瞥了一眼，而被抓拍下来的正是这个瞬间。透过时空，那双不曾改变过的金红双瞳毫无畏惧地与芦屋道满对视，仿佛在说：我就在这里，有本事你就来找我吧。

“呵呵……哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

原来如此，原来是他。仿佛拨开云雾见青天，他恍然大悟，所有线索都连上了。再也压抑不住，诡异的笑声充斥在房间里，握在照片上的手指都轻轻发抖。没错，芦屋道满认识这个人，他甚至还记得将尖刀捅进那具瘦弱身躯里时的触感。美丽而坚韧，如磐石般顽强得不屈不挠，生来就注定要被暴殄的天物。现在，不仅是一个，而是两个需要的物件都已经被寻到。他又要落在他的手里了。

几十秒后，疯狂大笑终于平息下来。道满摇摇头，和善地说：“哎呀，不畏强暴，把美玉如此明晃晃地摆上台面……是不知道自己会被怎么对待吗？看来我真是被小看了呀。”

身边的下属用平板的声音询问：“他带走了钥匙。要杀死他吗？”

道满厌恶地睥睨着他：“什么？不，当然不行。这个男人必须活着，死了就麻烦了。”

“那么，该怎么做？请指示。”

一声轻佻浮躁，语尾拖得长长的“哼”，让芦屋道满好像得了精神病一样。事实也许确实如此。他歪着脑袋、眯着眼睛，抬起头，递给下属一个漠然窃喜的眼神。

“比起杀掉，我有个更好的想法。”他轻快地说，“就从你开始吧。”

傀儡对他眨了眨眼睛，这并不是个指令，他不明所以。下一个瞬间，看不见的东西突然将他从头至脚一口吞没。一个活生生的人消失了，空气中传来生物窒息与挣扎特有的闷闷叫喊，紧接着是血肉与骨头被碾碎时发出的、令人作呕的水声。随后，便是一片寂静，仿佛什么事情也没发生过，仿佛这个消失的男人从未存在过，这里自始至终都只有芦屋道满一人。

“祭品，还满意吗？”连头都懒得抬一下，道满继续美美地端详着照片，心不在焉地问。

芦屋道满举起一只手，对着虚空伸出最后一根留着长指甲的手指。

“拿去吧。这样契约就成立了。”

随着他下达许可的声音，这只长长的指甲和刚才的男人一样，一点点消失在虚空之中。不过这次，没有可怖的声音，也没有暴力的吞食，那看不见的怪物就好像是一只温顺的宠物，从主人的手中一点点舔走美味的吃食。芦屋道满笑了起来，眼中闪烁出狂热兴奋的光。

“嘻嘻、嘻嘻……迦尔纳君，迦尔纳君，不要以为只有你会设圈套。这不过是小伎俩……谁才是猎人，谁才是猎物……做好心理准备吧——我已经迫不及待了！”

同日，五小时后的早上七点，迦尔纳准时睁开了眼睛。

他一刻也没有停留，完全清醒过来之后，就立即起床，迅速而麻利地洗漱、穿衣，做好所有准备。而后，迦尔纳深吸一口气，推开了卧室大门。

果不其然，会客室区域的沙发里，有一个人正在等着他。

黑猫诺修正在沙发背上蜷成一团，毛茸茸的脊背缓慢地一起一伏，甚至隐约可闻几声猫呼噜。毫无疑问，喜欢恶作剧的坏孩子银之钥就在那里，至于她和猫到底哪个醒着，就不得而知了。而在她身边，萨列里挺直了背，以贵族般的气派端坐在这黯淡廉价的家具上，手边放着那把被迦尔纳光明正大偷走的小提琴，互不理睬的一人一猫形成一副结构精巧的图景。不过看起来，守护神已经准备取回“抵押物”了。他转过脑袋，眯起眼睛，以标志性的冷淡、不悦和不耐烦迎接这位被他亲自指定的偷琴贼：“哦？所以那个莫名其妙的电话……还真是你。”

好像有哪里不太对劲，但迦尔纳丝毫不以为意。只是看到这位老朋友平安无事已经令人欣慰，更不要说萨列里的态度好了不少，他甚至想要微笑：“当然。除了我还能是谁？”

可惜，守护神对他的好意无动于衷。他站起身，像一位19世纪的绅士一样，装模作样地整理条纹西装的扣子：“阿马德乌斯的眼睛都要哭瞎了。不好意思，恕我失陪了。”

说着，萨列里就作势要走。迦尔纳连忙出声喊住他：“等一下！”

这声大喝对这个不听人说话的男人居然真的起效了。萨列里停下脚步，扬起眉毛看着他：“还有什么事吗？”

“当初我曾经说过，第二次见面时，我会把情况向你解释清楚。”迦尔纳死死盯住他，“你现在这样着急离开，难道意思是，你已经不需要听我解释了？”

“……”微妙的沉默。萨列里这个口开起来格外艰难，好像他自己也不知道该从何说起，“如果你问我，这几天以来是否经历了一些难以理解的怪事，那么回答是肯定的；如果你问我，我是否需要你向我说明一下情况，我只能说的确需要……但不是现在。”

这和几天前威廉姆斯宅外的狭路相逢比较起来，可真是个有趣的立场逆转。迦尔纳好奇地歪过脑袋：“介意我问问这是为什么吗？”

“说来话长，有时间再叙吧。”他冷冰冰地回答，“我可以走了吗？”

“但你还会回来的，是不是？”

萨列里狐疑地看着他：“虽然我确实有这个打算，不过居然是你在主动要求我回头找你？人类，你的脑子有什么毛病吗？”

“多谢关心，我的神智很正常。我只是有些事想要请你帮忙。”

“我已经拒绝了。”

“连具体内容都不听？”

“没有必要！”萨列里暴躁起来，“你能不能少在这婆婆妈妈，阿马德乌斯还在等着我呢！”

“哦！”迦尔纳终于反应过来，他明白这种微妙的违和感是怎么回事了：这里只有萨列里，本应和他形影相随的阿马德乌斯却不见踪影，“所以说，阿马德乌斯现在在哪？在外面等着吗？”

“不，他在三公里之外的路上。因为不肯乘坐地铁，所以被早高峰的车流堵在路上过不来。他软磨硬泡逼我先把琴拿回来，所以我只好过来一趟。”

“什么？等一下，等一下。”迦尔纳渐渐瞪大了眼睛，露出震惊的神色，“你的意思是说，阿马德乌斯现在正在三公里之外，毫无保护，一个人，被堵在原地动弹不得……？！”

“怎么回事，那是什么语气，为什么你把他说得好像完全不能照顾自己一样？”萨列里一头雾水地反问，“无非就是离开十几分钟而已，以前也不是没这么干过。路上全都是人，现在又是大白天，能有什么事——”

他的话没能说完，迦尔纳一个箭步冲上前来，不顾黑猫诺修正在安睡，拎起它后颈的皮毛，一阵狂甩。

“喵喵喵喵喵？！”

“……”萨列里被这种突如其来又毫不留情的虐猫行为吓傻在原地。被暴力从睡梦中叫醒的银之钥勃然大怒，凌空挥出一爪，被迦尔纳眼疾手快地拦了下来。

毫无歉意的迦尔纳对着猫耳朵大声说道：“醒醒，有事要忙了！”

随后，他将怒意未消的银之钥准确无误地朝着萨列里的方向抛去。看见一只猫朝着自己扑来，萨列里大惊失色，连忙丢下小提琴，接住黑猫。

他怒斥：“你干什么！你疯了吗！”

灵异侦探根本不理人，他已经冲到了大门边，抓起摩托车钥匙和护目镜，三下五除二换好外出的鞋子。回过头，迦尔纳指着萨列里，冲他怀里的猫喊道：“这家伙就交给你了，银之钥。在我回来之前，你要给他把情况都解释清楚。”

“哈？”萨列里完全摸不着头脑，只得错愕地大声询问，“慢着——你要去干什么？”

“那还用问吗？十分钟的空档够长了，在这个地方，你不知道那家伙能吸引些什么玩意。”迦尔纳回过头，眼神坚定而焦灼，“……得在某人害死自己，还有一大票路人之前，先去把人给捞出来！”

他并没有再多解释什么，迦尔纳甚至没有慢悠悠走路的时间。他打开大门，迅速消失在室外走廊的黑暗中，留给两个灵的唯有一串急促的“哒哒”脚步声。

同日上午，八点零三分。

长时间封闭室内后，久违的日光令人舒适。不过，若是盛夏早晨已经颇具热度的烈日，情况就得另当别论。车队堵得死死的，已经好一段时间没有动过了，上班族们心急如焚。阿马德乌斯百无聊赖地坐在出租车后座上，每三秒低头一次查看时间。他认为自己绝不是个非要保护者时刻相随的哭宝宝，但萨列里不在，他还是安不下心。

阿马德乌斯其人向来与“循规蹈矩”这个词不沾边，打从小时候开始，他就喜欢指使萨列里替自己去干坏事，从升学考试作弊，到偷万圣节糖果，再到报复校园恶霸，一应俱全。虽然事后守护神总是会用那张毒辣的嘴狠狠地嘲讽训斥他一顿，但是总体说来，萨列里从未拒绝过他的请求。

这一次又有什么不同呢？偷琴贼居然敢于打电话给他索要天价，而他所做的不过是把属于自己的东西拿回来，这完全是他的正当权利。不如说打从一开始，特意把他的小提琴偷走这种行为就非常地匪夷所思——就好像知道这不值钱的旧小提琴对阿马德乌斯而言比亲儿子还要宝贝一样！自然，以萨列里的本事，把东西拿回来，恐怕连五分钟都不需要。这世上没人能捉住萨列里，连各种妖异魔物都不行，从来都只有他对别人围追堵截的份。

所以，到底出了什么问题，让他二十分钟了也还全无踪影？

阿马德乌斯不知道该担心谁——杳无音讯的守护神，还是没有了守护神，就泥菩萨过河的自己？

好在这不管怎么说也是光天化日之下。大多常见的灵异生物，在碰到如此炎炎烈日时都会顷刻间化为青烟或焦炭。因而哪怕闻到了魔神血脉的香气，也没有什么东西敢于冒这么大的风险。在这样的环境中，他完全可以大着胆子声称自己就如同是身处安全屋，根本没有什么可担心的。

暗暗安慰了自己一番之后，阿马德乌斯放松下来，靠在后座椅背上。司机一点儿都不着急，根据经验，在这个繁忙的路口，堵车半小时不过是本市常态。既然乘客没有催促，他也乐得悠闲，甚至还打开了收音机，听着搞笑节目直播，打发时间。

闹哄哄的聊天和大笑逐渐沦为白噪音，金发青年闭上眼睛。他已经很久没能睡个好觉了，此时，一直以来紧绷的弦终于骤然松动了片刻。他的意识迅速模糊，逐渐变得昏昏欲睡起来。

——然而，或许正是因为处于这样毫无紧张感的日常气氛中，无论是阿马德乌斯，还是与他同在一辆车里的司机，都没能及时地对突发状况做出充分的反应。直到大难临头，方才如梦初醒。

最开始，不过是从远方传来地，建筑工地打桩机一般规律而嘈杂的“砰砰”，而后是金属被压缩的刺耳摩擦声。因为看不到威胁的具体样貌，大家的反应都慢了半拍、有失机敏。等到目睹一辆辆车的车顶在突然之间被压缩变形到可怕的幅度，就仿佛遭到了某种巨大怪物的踩踏，人们才开始骚动，四散奔逃。

可对阿马德乌斯而言，这已经太迟了。姗姗来迟的危机感把音乐家拉出梦乡，他猛地弹起来，却对这片骚乱的原因依旧浑然不知。于是，阿马德乌斯转过上半身，透过出租车后窗，观察情况。

他差点把自己的舌头给咬破。磨损严重的玻璃有些阻碍视线，但还不足以把一切都抹消。阿马德乌斯什么都没看到，但他毋庸置疑已经明白，身后排成长龙的堵塞车队顶部突然出现的，是不属于人间之物的清晰脚印。有什么东西……有什么看不见的、巨大的、来者不善的东西正在奔跑，它无情地踩扁了这些车，活活挤死了其中的人，然后目标明确地朝着这部出租车的方向冲过来。

速度迅捷得令人反应不及。车身猛地震动了一下，司机发出一声惊恐至极的尖叫，阿马德乌斯立即回头。前半边车顶不知何时已经消失不见，金属在不明外力的作用下破裂、卷曲，被强行打开一个巨大的缺口，车中乘客暴露在盛夏阳光中。司机在极度恐慌之下试图逃跑，却久久找不到安全带的暗扣，他的生机就在这几秒钟飞快地流逝。有什么东西一口衔住他的肩膀，毫不费力地扯断了安全带，将司机顺势甩出了车。尖叫迅速远去，只有一只被咬断的、鲜血淋漓的左手留在司机的座位上，而无辜的音乐家已经被吓得魂飞魄散、呆若木鸡。

危机当然还没有就此结束。阿马德乌斯僵硬地靠在后座椅背上，脑子里一片混乱。他是一个拥有不同寻常体质的人，“看到不该看到的东西”是他的日常。可即使是这样一双眼睛，也根本无法看到魔物的真实相貌。毫无遮掩的太阳光下，它甚至没有留下一点影子，就好像根本没有实体一样。这怎么说来都已经超出了常识。与此同时，令阿马德乌斯更加害怕、害怕得几乎神智错乱的是，这种恼人的体质并没有失效，他还可以凭着直觉，感受到这只魔物的一举一动——就好比现在，他可以感觉到它把自己的眼睛……又或者说是相当于眼睛的部位贴在了车顶的大洞上，一瞬不瞬地盯着金发青年打量，仿佛在确认：我要找的人就是你吗？

惨白的嘴唇张了两下，却什么声音都发不出，阿马德乌斯的思考完全化为了空白。而后，整个世界天旋地转。出租车，或者说出租车剩余的部分被整个掀翻了，巨大的金属棺材被扔出堵车的车队，上下颠倒，砸在人行道上。物理性冲击之下，毫无保护的阿马德乌斯轻易便嗑到脑袋，失去了意识，坠入昏迷状态中。

假如这个世界上真的有为神明所眷顾的好运，那么阿马德乌斯一定是把前半生所有的运气都在这里透支了。奇迹一般，严重事故只让他受了些轻伤，甚至连昏迷都没能持续很久。饱受折磨的大脑逐渐清醒过来时，阿马德乌斯意识到自己正从金属棺材的包围中被人用力拖出来，施救者把他放平，躺在距离事故现场大约十几米的地面上。视线一点点从黑暗中恢复，他看到一个戴着帽子和墨镜的清瘦男人单膝跪在地上，低着脑袋，仿佛在检查他的情况。见阿马德乌斯睁开了眼，他似乎松了口气：“……太好了，你醒了。”

浑身上下一片狼藉的金发青年眨了眨眼，不知道这位陌生人是谁，也一时想不起自己身上发生了什么。他像个笨重的沙袋一样，跌跌撞撞地被对方拖着走，直到他们肩并肩一同缩在一个巨大的绿色邮筒后（现在这么有年代感的东西可不多见了），而刚刚他们待着的地方传来震耳欲聋的巨响。

被砸毁的出租车爆炸了。热浪裹挟着金属碎片从他们身边飞过，稍稍碰到就不死即伤。阿马德乌斯战战兢兢，终于回忆起自己正身处于怎样的噩梦之中，而他身边的男人看起来丝毫不乱。他的帽子已经在刚刚的冲击波中被吹飞，露出满头鲜艳的红发，但本人明显不以为意。背部顺着邮筒滚了一圈，他探出小半边脑袋，谨慎地观察看似空无一物的街道。

“那、那、那个怪物……”阿马德乌斯连牙齿都在打颤，“它……走了吗？”

只有恐惧到几乎理智全无的人，才会问出这样的蠢问题。如果思考功能还在运转，想想看也会知道，这必然是不可能的。红发青年并没有理睬这个提问，他猛地缩回邮筒之后，对阿马德乌斯厉声低吼：“捂住耳朵！”

“什么？”

陌生人已经飞快地捂住了自己的耳朵，金发青年却还傻愣着，于是前者投给他一个严厉得几乎带杀气的眼神，呵斥的语调也越发急迫。

“——赶快！”

阿马德乌斯却相当不合时宜地发现，这个人拥有一双世所罕见的漂亮眼睛：一只是金色，一只是红色。他整个人就如一团熊熊燃烧的烈焰，艳丽得仿佛流金铄石的太阳。在这位面色凶恶的美人强烈的祈使语气敦促下，本能比理智更快地给出了反应。音乐家傻愣愣地依言捂住了耳朵。

而后，几乎就在同一时刻，三声刺耳的尖啸响彻天际。这声音就像拥有魔力一般，他们都可以感受到它试图钻透手掌薄薄的血肉、入侵到人类大脑中的企图。就像遭遇了小型EMP，整个街区瞬间陷入停电，所有电子仪器一同失灵；消防栓裂开了一条缝，水流了一地，硕果仅存的电线断开了，垂落到地面上，裂口掉在水泊里，制造出危险的噼里啪啦电火花。除此之外，没有一点人声：所有在场的，还活着的人类，全都在魔性尖啸的冲击中失去了意识。

除了这两位捂住了自己耳朵的“幸运儿”之外。

没有更多的响动了。红发青年拿开了自己的手，恰好听到一声微弱的爆响，紧接在水花飞溅的杂音之后。惊讶的神色从脸上一闪而过，他从邮筒后迅速站起身——动作敏捷轻盈好像一只猫——机警地观察四周的情况。

什么动静也没有。阿马德乌斯惊恐而茫然地看着他：“怎、怎么了？”

他仍旧什么也没有解释，只是强硬地拉起金发的音乐家，逼着他用发软的双腿站住：“好了，快起来，我们该走了。”

“走？……去、去哪里？”

“哪里都行，总之别留在这里。”他皱起眉毛，“这东西不会瘫痪太久的。”

这仿佛暗示了一线生机。于是，阿马德乌斯也别无他法，只能被他拖着，连滚带爬地跑了起来：“等一下，慢着，这……到底是怎么回事？”

他本以为，这个看起来似乎很不好说话的漂亮男人肯定不会理睬他。可对方并没有继续无视音乐家，而是语速飞快地解释道：“它被电晕了。”

“……不好意思？”

“刚刚我站起来的时候，在积水里看到了一点倒影，踩到水里触电让它一时现出了原形。这家伙虽然不怕光，不怕水，但很明显——它导电。”

只是两句话的功夫，甚至还不容阿马德乌斯仔细思考，他们已经转过了两个街角，来到隔壁街区一部酷炫的摩托车前。红发青年长腿一跨，骑上驾驶位，戴上头盔和护目镜，发动了引擎。虽然他并没有穿着摩托车手标配的皮衣和靴子，可这个场景对阿马德乌斯的眼睛来说还是养眼得有些过分。他转过头来，看着傻愣在原地的金发青年，两个人无言对视。红发青年眨了眨这双让艺术家惊为天人的金红眼睛，语调放缓，似乎是想让自己听起来更友善一些：“抱歉，我好像忘了告诉你。我的名字是迦尔纳。”

“哦……哦。”阿马德乌斯摸着后脑勺，反应犹疑而迟缓，“我的名字是……”

“我知道。你是沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，你的朋友都叫你阿马德乌斯。”迦尔纳礼貌地打断他，催促道。“好了，没时间浪费了，我们出发吧。”

音乐家已经完全被搞糊涂了：“你怎么知道我的名字？”他灵机一动，“啊，难道说，你是我的粉丝？我，我也有粉丝了？”

“……就当是这样好了。现在你可以上车了吗？”

阿马德乌斯伸出一根手指：“等一下，还有最后一件事。”

“还有什么？”

他捧着自己沾满灰尘的金色长发，尴尬又可怜兮兮地看着迦尔纳：“你……你有多余的头盔吗？我怕我的头发要遭殃。”

迦尔纳：“……………………”

无奈之下，迦尔纳只好把自己的头盔让给阿马德乌斯。幸好他自己是短发，只要有护目镜就足矣。两个人在城郊的街道上风驰电掣地狂奔，直到阿马德乌斯敏锐的耳朵捕捉到一点异样的响动，他忍不住回过头去，身后明明一片空空荡荡，只有澄澈如镜的无云碧空，可他仍然感到心有余悸。这直觉可以算作是一种受诅咒的天赋了。

“别去看它。”迦尔纳大声说，“反正它一定会追来。”

阿马德乌斯回过头：“那到底是什么东西？”

迦尔纳直率坦诚：“不知道，连影子都没有，从没见过这种玩意。”

“……”秀发在狂风中飞舞的阿马德乌斯无言震惊了大约一秒，“那你……打算怎么办？”

“我有几个想法。”迦尔纳简单回答，“首先要让它离人多的地方远点。”他停顿了一下，“不过，还有个问题。”

“问题？”

“这个嘛，我不确定它会不会飞。”

“什么，飞……？！”


	30. TRES-12

哪壶不开提哪壶，这东西还真的会飞。

于是，纯粹的绝命逃亡才持续几分钟，就变成了地面对空中轰炸机的抱头鼠窜。从空中落下的根本不知道是什么玩意儿，但只要接触地面，就能砸出一个大坑；不管这是鸟屎炮弹还是别的什么东西，总之谁都不想去碰它。迦尔纳骑自行车的时间比骑摩托车要多得多，驾驶技术远称不上熟练，每一次闪避，都让他的额头沁出一层薄汗，又被风迅速带走。他咬咬牙，对身后的阿马德乌斯吼道：“我们得绕个路了！”

“绕路”真是个温和的说法，迦尔纳一头扎进停车楼，在狭窄的行车道上疯狂加速，在撞破栏杆、逃了停车票之后，又从二楼飞了出去，落在一条崭新的、正在修葺中的市内高速上。阿马德乌斯几乎要把他的腰都勒断，希望音乐家没有在后座上被激烈赛车行为吓得口吐白沫。迦尔纳趁着这个空档，看了一眼油量表，而就是这么不到一秒的时间，情况又突然发生了转变。一股更大、更夸张的冲击突然落在他们身边不足三米的位置，砸碎了新铺的路面，几乎让他们连人带车一同飞到了半空。

“我的老天爷啊！”阿马德乌斯闭着眼睛惨叫。

好不容易稳住了高速前进的摩托车，这次，迦尔纳也忍不住推起护目镜，回头张望。多亏了今天的好天气，虽然只有短短的一瞬间，他还是看到了那个“不同寻常的东西”短暂褪去迷彩后的冰山一角：一片巨大的翅尖羽毛。追踪他们的怪物，不知出于什么原因，似乎终于懒得再和他们玩你追我赶的弹幕游戏，它干脆开始朝着自己的猎物高速俯冲，就好像一只盯上了兔子的猎鹰。

“……真是缠人。”迦尔纳冷静地把护目镜重新戴好，面上神情没什么变化，但心里却已经知道他们真的有麻烦了。虽然这种猛禽捕食式的高速俯冲频率不高，准头却相当惊人，他们无法永远躲下去。不，“永远”这个词都过分夸大了：他们极有可能在它的下一次捕杀俯冲发动时，就会被直接命中。

没有哪一种生于这颗星球上的天然魔物可以同时拥有反常理的光学迷彩、繁多到令人生疑的攻击手段、以及不追到天涯海角决不罢休的执着。如果说此前他只不过是有三分怀疑，那么现在，迦尔纳已经十分肯定自己知道它是被谁派来的了。恰好在此时，眼前出现了一条隧道，迦尔纳在心中背板地图，思索了一下它到底通向哪里，随即灵机一闪，想到了一个办法。

“阿马德乌斯！”他对身后瑟瑟发抖的人大声叫喊，声音在隧道的水泥墙壁上反复回响，“得请你帮个忙了！”

“帮什么——”

“你可以感觉到这东西的动静吧！”迦尔纳说，“如果你发现它又朝我们冲过来，你就用全身的力气大叫！”

“？！等等，这是什么意思——”

“还有，过会儿不管发生什么事，都记得做好防冲击姿势！”

“啊？啊？？防冲击姿势是什么？！”

没时间跟他细细解释了——这个人在坐飞机的时候肯定没有仔细看安全手册！短短的隧道很快就冲到了底，他们重新回到阳光之下。隧道另一头的路还没有完工，护栏还没有全部装好。不过对严重超速行驶的迦尔纳而言，这本就不重要。大约十秒后，他感觉到阿马德乌斯突然紧紧贴在了他的背上，拼命勒住迦尔纳并不健硕的身躯，耳边传来几乎变音的尖叫（“它来了它来了它来了啊啊啊啊啊——”）。就是现在，要么豁出去赌一把，要么就一起死吧。迦尔纳大喊一声“抓紧”，猛地扭转车头，两人一车就这样朝着高速公路之外的旷野冲了下去。

路虽然已经尽了，可前进的方向上并非真的一无所有。本市基础设施不断升级，暴露在地面上的配电设备已经越来越少，可在这种荒郊野外，还仍然保留了大量旧式电线杆。被人类抛弃的它们，像一片又一片钢铁森林一样绵延于尚未挪作他用的旷野中，或许早已遭到遗忘。幸而迦尔纳还记得它们，此时他眼前就有一大片。下坠的失控感中，阿马德乌斯的声音里饱含惊恐，嗓子都变得尖尖细细，好像个哭哭啼啼的小姑娘，有些滑稽；而迦尔纳则是咬紧牙关，努力无视这个吱哇乱叫的噪音源，去捕捉空气中迟早会出现的、捕食者俯冲时发出的细微爆响。

这是一个事后想起会让迦尔纳多少有些后怕的瞬间。第二次俯冲如期而至，果然命中，飞在半空的摩托瞬间被击得七零八碎，迦尔纳在半途松开了手，和阿马德乌斯朝着不同的方向飞了出去，他甚至可以感觉到尖喙从身边擦过，幸而扑空，否则现在他们身上一定会多出一个大洞。俯冲的进程是不会就此停止的，看不见的袭击者发出一声绝望的嘶吼，来不及调整方向，直直冲进电线杆与高压电线的钢铁森林之中。

这样才算是将军。

如此规模的破坏活动，发出的巨响简直震耳欲聋。迦尔纳以双手抱头、双腿贴紧的防冲击姿势落在地上，顺势滑到一个小小的丘陵之后。他不断深呼吸，缓了一会儿，确认自己身上除了几处擦伤和淤青之外没有明显不适。迦尔纳抖掉身上的草叶和土，起身回头，去检查自己的杰作。尘埃落定之后，他看见虬结的电线和断裂的水泥杆倒在一起，四处都是危险的电火花在迸发。在这一片废墟的中心有一块突兀的空白，虽然人的肉眼并不能看见，但那里必然有什么东西，而那东西必定已经好好地享受了一番高压电的美餐。没有新的动静了，看样子，会飞能打的优秀肉体素质和脑子的聪明程度没有关系。现在，他们终于可以放心地认为，自己已经摆脱了这只怪鸟的追击了。

迦尔纳叹了口气，擦擦额头上的汗水。但现在不是休息放松的时候，必须马上开始寻找阿马德乌斯的方位。这里是一个陡坡，高度并不致命，但假若落地的时候碰到了脆弱的地方，或者不知道摆好防冲击姿势不得不硬着陆的话，还是会受伤。他想起金发青年惊慌失措的尖叫哭喊，感到一阵歉意，那个不着调的音乐家和自己不同，并不是习惯了摔摔打打的类型，他本来不该受这些惊吓。

幸而阿马德乌斯还是很明显的。四下张望了两下后，迦尔纳就找到了他。原来他落在了离事故现场的电线杆更近的地方，此时正脸朝下趴着，一动不动。头上的头盔还在原处保护着他的脑袋，可他的身体却被几块摩托车的大零件压在下面，必须走近了才能了解更多状况。

迦尔纳这么想着，就要冲出去。然而，跑了两步后，他猛地刹住了车，倒吸一口凉气，在震惊中陷入完全的静止。在连可以遮挡太阳的树木都没有、一片空旷的城郊旷野上，突然出现了一个人。他就好像是从稀薄的空气里突然把自己变了出来一样，从容地朝着阿马德乌斯走去。而这个身影，就算是化成了灰，迦尔纳也绝不会认错。

和“上一次”一样，芦屋道满依然穿着他那一身古色古香的僧袍，极具标志性、黑白各一半的长卷发顺从地披在肩后，脸上的微笑温和无害，走路的姿势缓慢优雅。你甚至可以直接把他想象为一位大半生都住在寺庙里、与世无争、不过偶尔饭后散步的高僧，不会有任何违和感。此时，他完全没有注意到站在远处的迦尔纳，只是一步，又一步，信步闲庭，不断拉近自己和阿马德乌斯的距离。

假若从自己的位置以百米冲刺的速度赶过去，也许还有机会抢在道满之前，先碰到阿马德乌斯，可那有什么意义？他并没有迅速带音乐家离开的手段。金发青年在舞台上被活活斩首的画面突然在脑中闪回，迦尔纳顿了一下，瞳孔骤然缩小，呼吸都开始颤抖起来。

在这段漫长的旅途中，这是他第一次真心感到害怕和恐惧。明知道芦屋道满的突然登场十分可疑、这很可能是一个陷阱，他也不能眼睁睁地看着一无所知的阿马德乌斯再次遭难。

偏偏在这种时候，音乐家醒了过来。这不知道是他今天第几次失去意识，阿马德乌斯已经完全搞不清东西南北了。他迷茫地眨眨绿色的眼睛，目光摇摇晃晃，落在朝着自己走来的男人身上。或许下意识地认为他和迦尔纳一样，都是来救自己的，他竟然伸出手，向他求助：“嘿，你好啊，不好意思，能不能来帮我一下……”

道满脸上和善的假笑扩大了，他不动声色地加快了脚步。

然而，就在此时，两种不同的声音突然介入进来，暴力掐断了他们的不期而遇。第一声是粗野无礼的“喂！”，第二声则是充满警示意味的刺耳巨响，其音色宛如小型的爆炸。

阿马德乌斯和芦屋道满同时回过头去，在他们大约七八米开外的位置，迦尔纳正因为奔跑而剧烈地喘息着，然而他丝毫不躲，站得笔直，向这两个人昭示自己的存在感。纤长的右手指向天空，手心里赫然是一把小巧的半自动手枪，刚才的噪音，就源于这个小东西。它朝天开了一枪，吸引了在场所有人的注意力。

“离他远点。”他放下手，调转枪口指向芦屋道满，以标准的战术姿势，谨慎地朝他走去，“你要找的人是我才对吧？”

然而，芦屋道满看似手无寸铁，被枪指着，却不慌不忙。他笑得更开心，甚至不忘轻松地打趣：“……你给自己找了个相当可爱的新玩具啊，迦尔纳君。”

——说得这样云淡风轻，这样神闲气定。哪怕是扣下扳机就能叫人非死即伤的武器，也只是可爱而已，并没有什么吓人之处。

红发青年皱起眉头，没有给出任何警告，毫无预兆地朝着芦屋道满连开三枪。

在这个距离上，一个冷静清醒、知道自己在做什么的枪手很难射偏，三枪都准确无误地打进男人的身体里，一枪胸口，一枪腹部，一枪大腿。芦屋道满应声而倒，像死人一样直直地坠落在地。似乎这样还不算解气，迦尔纳快步走上前去，踩住道满的胸口，又给他补了几枪，简直把人射成了筛子，鲜红的血迹立即在僧袍上扩散开来。

又是个令人震惊的转折，利落果决的施救者突然变成了冷血无情的杀人犯。动弹不得的阿马德乌斯被他突然之间的凶残暴力倾向吓得面色惨白，他以为自己刚刚目睹了一场谋杀，心脏再次不受控制地狂跳起来，惊惧交加之下，他不由自主地失声惊呼：“你、你在干什么啊？！”

迦尔纳垂下手，向后退去，好像在欣赏自己的“杰作”，他不动声色地瞥了音乐家一眼——这副惊为天人却形似恶人的姿容，落在此时的阿马德乌斯眼中，简直是如银幕上走下来的蛇蝎美人的经典写照：“别紧张。这家伙死不了的。”

胡说八道！哪有人可以吃那么多枪子儿还不死的！阿马德乌斯哽了半天：“可是……这人怎么看都已经死了啊！”

迦尔纳并没有为自己辩解，只是叹了口气，好像在说“事实胜于雄辩”。阿马德乌斯不知道哪儿来的胆子，还想再逼问他几句，然而，一连串仿佛不停咋舌般诡异的“咯咯咯”重新把他的思路化为空白。饱受惊吓的金发青年紧张地缓缓偏过头，他意识到，这是一阵笑声——那具倒在地上的尸体，正在怪笑不止。

满身是血的芦屋道满动了起来。他用手掌撑起身体，惋惜地看着被血迹和弹孔毁掉的僧袍（这可是五百年的古董），擦掉嘴角的血迹，若无其事得甚至连语气都不曾改变：“没想到，没想到。连招呼都不打就直接动武，迦尔纳君已经变得这么粗暴了吗？”

这番话说得如此亲昵，迦尔纳却根本不领情，反而再次举枪指着他，不给一点好脸色：“不过是给你身上开几个洞而已，和你带给我弟弟的痛苦相比，根本算不了什么。”

“哈，自己怎么样无所谓，但伤害你弟弟就不可原谅吗？哈哈，哈哈哈，多么令人感动的兄弟情！如果你们的关系没那么肮脏，我可能还真的会掉几滴眼泪。”芦屋道满冷笑一声，“不过是个对伪神张开双腿的婊子，居然也敢在我面前耀武扬威！”

话音刚落，手枪突然脱手而出，飞出去好几米远——在外人看来，这像是迦尔纳自己扔出去的，但身为当事人的侦探清楚地知道实情并非如此：他的枪是被夺走了。罪魁祸首毋庸置疑就是眼前这个样貌诡异的男人。

紧接着，仿佛蛋壳破开的声音从远处被电线缠绕着的无形之物身上传来。他们看到空气突然裂开了几道缝隙，露出鲜红的血肉，仿佛由液体制成、拥有水银一般表皮的触须从破裂的洞口中伸出，碰触到地面就拥有了知觉，贴着地面爬了过来。

“你们大概以为，披着光学迷彩的猛禽，这种不入流的玩意就是所有威胁了——殊不知，寄生于它身上的神话生物，才是最危险的！”

不妙，不可以被它抓到。迦尔纳心中顿时警铃大作，不假思索，他立刻就试图逃走，但是在神话生物面前，人类那点反应能力根本就不够看。触须以惊人的速度朝红发青年扑过去，虽然迅捷，却并不暴力，似乎只是不想让他逃走而已。捕捉四肢，限制行动，无论如何挣扎也无法甩脱，一点一点，吞噬、侵蚀，最后化为一个流光溢彩的茧把迦尔纳包裹其中，再见不到红发青年的身姿。

“哈哈哈哈、啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

芦屋道满从地上站起身来，发出疯狂的大笑。他捡起那把被打到一边的手枪，满不在乎地把玩了两下：“从要命的杀神枪，到这种挠痒痒的小玩具……胆子是大了，本事怎么还变小了，真是江河日下。”

然而，得意忘形的嘲讽完毕后，道满想了想，还是若有所思地将枪收入袖中。而后，他伸出一只枯瘦的手，着迷地抚摸竖在半空中的巨茧，继续发出瘆得人头皮发麻的笑声，甚至看都没有再看阿马德乌斯一眼。一扇黑洞洞的门突兀地出现在他脚下，大概在他看来，是时候以一个胜利者的姿态光荣退场了。于是，与被关在茧中、生死不明的迦尔纳一起，芦屋道满消失在门中，扔下阿马德乌斯目瞪口呆地留在旷野中，与正午的毒辣阳光作伴。

就这样，又过去了一个小时。

阿马德乌斯终于掀开了压在身上的机械残部，从被动弹不得的状态中解脱出来。他掀开脑袋上的头盔，丢到一边，浑身上下都是土、汗和机油，正午的暴晒下人体快速脱水，口干舌燥。如果他的腿没有在坠落的过程中不幸骨折的话，这件事应该不会如此困难，可他第一时间想到的却不是这些。

金色的脑袋垂了下去，沮丧把脱身的喜悦和轻松彻底冲散。音乐家常被人批评为不着调，但他并不是傻瓜。事到如今，就算再迟钝、再笨拙，阿马德乌斯也已经搞明白了发生在自己眼前的简单事实：有一个好人费心费力，把自己从环生的险象中救了出来，可自己只能眼睁睁地看着这个人在面前被人绑走。这种感觉——这种仿若一颗石头压在心上、仿若一双巨手挤压灵魂的喘不过气的感觉，叫做“愧疚”。

只可惜，现在不是思考这种感伤问题的好时候。摆在阿马德乌斯眼前的，不是拯救他人的宏图伟业，而是现实的困境：日头正烈，这里是城市郊外有待开发的遗忘之地，十天半个月都不会有人经过；他的手机早已在曲折辗转的过程中遗失，能用作交通工具的摩托车也已四分五裂，左腿不要说站起来或者走路了，只是动一下就痛得钻心——无法离开，也无法呼救，阿马德乌斯在距离人来人往的城市仅数公里的地方遇难了。虽然残酷，这或许正是带走迦尔纳的男人放着他不管的企图：只要弃之不顾，阿马德乌斯要不了几天时间就会先行死在这里。甚至不需要弄脏他的手。

多么残酷，又多么无力啊。不要说报恩或者救人了，他连自己都救不了。金发青年绝望地四下张望，这附近大多都是灌木，连一棵能提供些许荫蔽的树都没有，他思考了一下，畏缩地放弃了用手掌爬行前进的想法。意识到自己已经无计可施，音乐家委屈地小声呼唤守护神的名字：“萨列里……”

打从他遇到萨列里的那天开始，他们就没有分开这么久过，阿马德乌斯并不知道他是否还能找到自己。但是，守护神俨然已经是他唯一的希望。

于是，音乐家闭起眼睛。他听到脑后有一个什么人正发出不屑的耻笑，那恍然是他自己的声音：你总是这样，永远依赖别人牺牲自我来拯救——阿马德乌斯，你是个多么弱小的人啊。

被晒到中暑的阿马德乌斯，最后是被洒在脸上的凉水弄清醒的。他本能地去追寻水源，圆圆的瓶口被递到嘴边，清凉的水流了进来。他就这样喝了好一会儿，才终于感觉好一些了，睁开眼睛，太阳已经垂到了地平线以下，只剩一截红红的余晖落在天边；而他眼前是一大一小两个人影，萨列里和一个最多只有七八岁的金发女孩一左一右蹲在音乐家的身边，女孩看起来莫名熟悉，但在她的额头中央，两眼之间位置上长着仿佛第三只眼一般的锁孔，仅仅只是这个特征，就让阿马德乌斯立刻明白过来：她不是人类。

“哦？醒了醒了。”女孩若无其事地开口，向他点头致意，“你好啊，小音乐家。”

等一下。阿马德乌斯猛地睁大了眼睛，虽然只见过一次，但他记得这个孩子。那时她抱着自己的小熊，害羞地躲在爸爸身后，不去看他。在威廉姆斯夫妇把阿马德乌斯控制起来、拖进地下室关起来时，她只是以那双天真无邪的蓝眼睛抱歉地看着他。现在这双眼睛显露的顽皮气质已经和那时截然不同，所以他才没能认出她来，可她毋庸置疑拥有和威廉姆斯家的独生女一模一样的外貌。

“阿比、盖尔……？”他迟疑地呼唤道。

女孩立刻粗暴地打断他：“别乱叫，我可不是阿比盖尔。”

萨列里则表现得烦躁不安：“叫什么都行。现在我们必须赶快把阿马德乌斯送去医院治疗。”

“等一下，那可不行。”女孩回答，“道满曾经在这里出现过，我是什么都看不到的。我需要他告诉我这里都发生了些什么事。”

“连这么一会儿都等不了？”

“就是等不了。”她不依不饶地回答，“我明白，你的心肝宝贝受伤了，你很心疼。但是迦尔纳可能正在受折磨，甚至说不定会死。虽然有点抱歉，但现在只能让小音乐家先受点委屈了。”

“……”

“……”

哑口无言的沉寂。阿马德乌斯像傻瓜一样张着嘴，而萨列里则露出仿佛洁癖碰到了脏东西一般的别扭神情。两个男人都没想到一个身高只到成年人腰部的小姑娘讲起话来可以这么尖锐又毒辣，但她明显很高兴自己镇压住了场面。金发女孩清了清嗓子：“看来我们达成一致了？很好。”

她伸出一只手，放在阿马德乌斯受伤的左腿上，疼痛立刻神奇地减缓了许多。阿马德乌斯长吁一口气，感觉一阵轻松，甚至有了力气从萨列里怀里稍稍坐起来一点：“谢谢你，这是……？”

“暂时处理而已，和吃止痛片差不多。”她严肃认真地看着他，“现在，我要你一五一十地告诉我，你和萨列里分开之后都遇到了什么事。不要遗漏任何一个细节。”

阿马德乌斯被她的气势镇住，只得乖乖地点了点头，开始绞尽脑汁地搜刮自己的回忆。从身披光学迷彩无法被人眼看到的巨禽，到突如其来登场的道满，最后这位天降的不速之客又是如何轻松地制服了迦尔纳并把他带走……他把自己记得的一切都告诉了她。少女抱着双膝，安静地听他说完，随后一手摸着下巴，像个思考的小侦探般陷入谜之沉默。

“迦尔纳，他不会有什么事吧？”阿马德乌斯忧心忡忡地询问道。

少女冷冷地回答：“天知道。我只是在惊讶他居然真的没有死在半途中。”

“哦，还有一件事。”他摸摸后脑勺，补充道，“迦尔纳还有一把枪。”

听到“枪”这个单词，突然间，少女像是被刺了一下一样，失去了一直以来的冷静。她猛地抬起头，万分震惊地看着阿马德乌斯：“等等，你说什么？……枪？你刚刚说他有枪？”

“是、是这样没错。”阿马德乌斯不明白她为何这么激动，讷讷地回答，“他还朝着那个男人射击了三次。”

小姑娘立刻站起了身来，骂出一个让两个成年人不禁皱起眉头的脏字，开始来回踱步，嘴里喃喃自语，只能依稀听到“床下有枪”、“他怎么敢”、“大骗子”之类的话。而后，她找回了一点理智，继续对阿马德乌斯问：“那么枪呢？这把枪现在上哪去了？”

“被一起带走了……”

“还被一起带走了？！被芦屋道满那个杀千刀的？！”少女双手抓住自己的金发，混乱地大喊着，万分抓狂，“啊，啊！迦尔纳，你是傻逼吗！该死的家伙！到底在想什么啊！你这独断专行自以为是的混账——”

她在空旷的大地上愤怒地叫骂了一会儿，没有人知道她什么意思，当然也没有人敢拦下这个龙卷风一般的姑娘。最后，少女疯累了，这才有些垂头丧气地停歇下来。萨列里已经扶着阿马德乌斯站了起来，但后者的心一反常态地没有在受伤的自己身上，金发青年有些急切地问：“这件事有这么不妙吗？”

“很不妙，非常不妙。”少女把头摇得如拨浪鼓一般，“由迦尔纳担当诱饵引出芦屋道满，这确实是我们说好的计划。但是这把突然出现的武器——把一切都搞得乱七八糟了！他一定是……”

……他一定是因为无论如何都不愿意牺牲别人，才会如此铤而走险。

少女咬紧牙关，看着阿马德乌斯灰扑扑的脸和小狗一般真诚的眼神，没有把后半句话说出口来。萨列里对这些事情完全漠不关心，他问：“都说完了？现在我们要走了。”

她深吸一口气，攥紧拳头：“灰衣死神，你要反悔吗？我以为我们说好了——”

“我改变主意了，不行吗？”萨列里冷淡地说，“我答应帮忙时，你可没提过你们的做法会让阿马德乌斯受伤。”

“我没事的，萨列里。”

“有没有事你说了不算，医生说了才算。”

“不，你先等一下。”阿马德乌斯拍了拍他的手背，示意他不要那么暴躁，而后转过头，看着金发的女孩，“听你的意思，你需要萨列里帮你的忙，是吗？”

少女抿紧嘴唇，对他点点头。

“这和迦尔纳有关，是吗？……假如萨列里帮这个忙，你可以把迦尔纳救回来吗？”

“阿马德乌斯！”萨列里不敢置信地厉声喝道。

谁也没去理睬这个态度糟糕的守护神。少女有些意外地打量着阿马德乌斯，再次点了点头：“是的。我就是要把他弄回来。”

得到如此肯定的答复，阿马德乌斯也对她点头。他对萨列里说：“迦尔纳救了我一次，他是因为我才会被抓走的。如果没有他，被那个家伙带走的就会是我了。”绿色的眼睛闪闪发光，他比过往的任何时候都要更加恳切、更加真诚，仿佛这不是为了一个陌生人，而是抓住了自己的救命稻草，“就当是满足我的任性再多这么一次吧，萨列里——你可以去帮她这个忙吗？”

灰衣死神看看他，又看看一言不发的银之钥，两个人都十分殷切地盯着他，好像拯救世界的重担就落在他身上了一样。事实可能也确实如此。就像每一次阿马德乌斯向他提出幼稚荒唐的要求一样，这一次，萨列里依然对他恼火不已。但是，也正如曾经无数个日日夜夜里的每一次一样：他不会拒绝他的神才的请求。

萨列里重重地叹了口气，不情不愿地说：“好吧，好吧，我答应就是了，你们不要这样一直盯着我看。”

金发少女垂下肩膀，她本以为自己要功亏一篑，如今终于可以大大地松口气；而阿马德乌斯知道自己又在勉强他，露出有些腼腆的笑容。萨列里不满地看着他们，继续问：“所以现在呢，要我怎么做？”

“这个嘛，因为迦尔纳那家伙搞砸了，我也不得不采用一些激进的做法了。”少女摇摇脑袋，抬起头对着空气呼喊，“阿比？你在吗？”

没有任何人回答她。这是当然的，这种灵异的交流本就不可能被她们两人之外的第三者听到。然而，过了好一会儿，她也没有更进一步的动作，反而流露出比刚才更加震惊的神色。阿马德乌斯机警地问：“怎么了？”

“阿比盖尔，她……不回答我。”银之钥的蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，回答的语调缓慢、迟疑而困惑，似乎无法理解事情怎么会脱轨至此，“她好像……从帕里斯家里不见了……”


	31. TRES-13

在这样一片混乱的状况中，阿比盖尔的突然失踪一定会引起许多恐慌和怀疑吧。但事实上，她没有遭到绑架或者欺骗。

恰恰相反，年幼的女孩是自行离开的。

对于一个并不十分了解外界的七岁孩子而言，这并不是个容易做出的选择，可阿比盖尔心中不曾有过一丝恐惧和犹豫。她离开那间被称作安全屋的公寓，昂首挺胸地走在街上，那姿态过于放松和笃定，以至于路上的成年人们甚至都没意识到，她根本没有监护人陪伴。随着时间渐渐逝去，太阳的光线也在减弱，天快要黑了，白日里一丝云也没有的碧空，必定能迎来群星闪耀的夜晚。不过，在光怪陆离的城市里，人们已经很难欣赏到星和月的明媚。但是阿比盖尔可以，她甚至不需要等到天黑，就可以看到它们。星星和黑暗永远是她的伙伴。金发的少女停下脚步，向着天空伸出右手掌心。

——你们听得到吗？星星在对我说话。它们不断低语，只要星辰归位，属于我的时刻就会降临。

她的心浸入黑暗，变得沉静，有它们在，她永远都不会孤单。母亲总是说，那是父神护佑她的证据。而她从未见过父神，假如有一天，他真的出现在她眼前，而她却不能认出他，该怎么办？

阿比盖尔闭上蓝色的眼睛，但今天，只有今天，这并非是为了倾听星星的声音。小小的巫女自有别的任务，她将注意力转向自己的身体，开始集中精力感受自己心脏跳动的节奏，聆听那些永远在血脉中流淌的低语，此时正在走向何方。

_——大约二十四小时之前。_

_“迦尔纳先生。”_

_阿比盖尔放下勺子，怯怯地呼唤道。迦尔纳抬起头，糟糕的吃相让他的脸上也沾染了一些咖喱污渍，看起来有些滑稽。_

_“为什么你不告诉银之钥，你在卧室里找到了一把枪呢？”_

_这个提问明显让迦尔纳感到不安，他不动声色地挪开眼神，含糊地说：“你在说什么呢？”_

_“请不要以为我年纪小，就可以随便糊弄我！”金发少女绞着手指，开始着急了，“我、我是认识枪的！妈妈就有一把！她说子弹就是死亡的种子，只要种下去，人的身体里就会结出破灭的果实。非常危险，不可以随便碰的。”_

_“迦尔纳先生，难道想去伤害什么人吗……？”_

_作为一个负责任的成年人，在这种尴尬的时刻，你总是很难去面对一个不巧言中了事实的孩子。迦尔纳吞掉嘴里的食物，放下勺子，轻轻抿住嘴唇：“如果我说是的话，阿比盖尔，你准备怎么做？”_

_这个问题问住了阿比盖尔。小女孩不知如何是好，只得嗫嚅着低下脑袋：“我……我不知道。我不想，我不想……”_

_到底不想什么呢？她急得眼睛都要红了，却说不出个所以然来，只有心中的一股热流在奔涌，不断诉说着拒绝。_

_红发青年歪了歪脑袋，将手肘搁在桌上，坦然地直视沮丧的女孩：“你想要我住手吗，阿比盖尔？”_

_“如果我说是的话，你会答应吗……？”_

_“很遗憾，并不会。”_

_“为什么？”_

_“因为我已经受够了必须牺牲好人才能除掉坏人的做法，事情不该是这样。”迦尔纳坚定地回答，又停顿片刻，“当然，都已经产生这种想法了，我想我也不配再向你自称好人。这样太卑鄙了。”_

_阿比盖尔拼命摇头：“不，不是这样的。迦尔纳先生并不卑鄙。我从没这么想过。”她怯怯地抬起眼看着他，字斟句酌地回答，“虽然我其实不是很懂……但我相信，如果是迦尔纳先生的话，你一定有不得不这么做的理由。”_

_迦尔纳眨眨眼睛，对她露出柔和的微笑：“谢谢你，阿比盖尔。你是个很善良的孩子。”_

_气氛骤然缓和下来。阿比盖尔乖巧地跳下椅子，踮着脚尖，把脏盘子捧进水池里，好让迦尔纳来清洗。其实，考虑到明天的安排，做不做洗碗这样的家务事已经无所谓了，可他们还是心照不宣地继续，只是为了留住这种难得的、平静的、玻璃般易碎的日常感。_

_突然间，红发青年想起了些什么，他谨慎地询问道：“出于我个人的好奇心……为什么你没有把这件事直接告诉银之钥呢？”_

_金发女孩摸了摸红红的鼻尖，腼腆地回答：“因为那样的话，你们肯定又会吵架的。”_

_“……这倒是没错。”他无奈地叹了口气，“那孩子真的完全不给人留情面，有时候真希望她可以别那么尖刻。”_

_“啊哈哈。”阿比盖尔被逗得笑了起来，“银之钥她懂得很多，也很成熟，虽然爱欺负人，但本质上还是个很好的人……就像姐姐一样。和不中用的我完全不一样呢。”_

_说出这番话的少女完全是无心，可却引起了迦尔纳的兴趣。他低下头看着这个女孩：“你真的是这么觉得的吗？”_

_她愣了一下：“哎？”_

_金色与红色的美丽双眼凝视着她，漂亮的脸蛋只是这样微笑一下，线条就立刻柔和下来。迦尔纳摇摇头，自己回答了自己的提问：“阿比盖尔，在我看来——你和银之钥，其实并没有你想的那么不同。”_

_“你也许会认为这只是空话，但你并不像你刚刚说的那样，是个‘不中用’的姑娘。你能够活下去、能够拥有未来，对银之钥而言为何如此重要……啊，不行，现在对你说这些可能还为时过早。不过总有一天，你会明白我的意思的。”_

_明明说好了不要因为她年纪小就欺负她，怎么还是话说半截，就好像打谜语一样，这难道不也是一种糊弄吗？阿比盖尔气呼呼地看着迦尔纳，不服气地抓住他上衣的下摆左右摇晃：“迦尔纳先生，那是什么意思呀？”_

_迦尔纳将碗碟一一放回原处：“我的意思就是，这个话题到此为止。再说下去，某个小姑娘一定又会不高兴的。”_

_“就给一点提示也不行吗？——就一点点？”_

_红发青年把捋起的袖子拨回原处，无奈地看着这个不依不饶的姑娘，思考了一会儿之后，蹲了下来，平视着阿比盖尔：“也不是不可以，不过，你得先答应我一件事。”_

_“是什么？”_

_“已经很晚了，听过之后你必须马上回房间，上床睡觉。不管有什么问题，都留到明天再说。”他歪了歪脑袋，红色的发丝落在白皙的额头上，“只是这么一件事而已。你能答应我吗？”_

_虽然这个要求，听上去很像是为了作弊，可阿比盖尔是个好孩子，她不具备拒绝这种合理的要求的任性本事。女孩吹胡子瞪眼睛地想了一会儿，才不情不愿地点点头。于是，迦尔纳也对她点点头，示意她把耳朵凑过来，而自己则以说悄悄话的形式，把一个简单而有力的事实当作临别的礼物，种在这位少女的意识之中。_

_阿比盖尔渐渐睁大了眼睛，满脸都是不可置信的震惊。然而，这位狡猾的成年人已经站了起来，退后一步，双手插兜，准备离开。果然不出他所料，这短短的一句话衍生出了许许多多的问题，她立刻就想要搞明白，可迦尔纳只是抬起一只手，对女孩做出一个噤声的手势，以柔和而不容拒绝的语调向她宣告，这次对话已经结束。_

_“……晚安，阿比盖尔。”_

——到底是什么意思呢？他可是个成年人，为自己的一言一行负责任是基本的义务。怎么可以扔下这种重磅炸弹之后，就随随便便地消失呢？

不，迦尔纳或许只是以为，阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯归根到底只是个小孩子，等到她第二天睡醒，这件事就可以轻轻揭过。

这些自以为是的大人，总是觉得小孩子很好糊弄。

但很可惜，她没打算让他轻易溜走。她还有很多事想抓着他问个明白。

金发少女重新睁开眼睛，天上的群星正在此起彼伏地闪烁，仿佛回应这份心声。阿比盖尔再次迈开脚步，现在，她已经知道自己的目的地在哪里，也知道该怎么过去了。

在城市的另一头，星星升起的时候，迦尔纳终于成功从束缚的外壳中破茧而出。

他没稳住平衡，咕噜一下滚在地上，掌心与膝盖触及的地方有着柔软的触感，地上竟然铺着一层高级地毯。抬起上半身，看到地上散落的碎片，他意识到他并非凭借自己的力量挣脱——破碎的巨茧壁已经比蛋壳厚不到哪儿去，完全看不到生命的迹象——这怎么看都是芦屋道满故意放他出来的。

迦尔纳疑惑地眨眨眼睛，并不着急站起来，而是小心翼翼地打量着四周环境。他本以为自己会被带到什么荒芜、肮脏、遍布谜之分泌物、更符合“怪物巢穴”印象的地方，然而实际上，这里却更像是五星级酒店的套间，只是没有开灯，陷在半边黑暗之中。身后的巨茧无声伫立，表面的花纹暗淡无光，却像是一件正适合摆在此处的华贵装饰品，完美融入其中；他的逃脱所制造出的破口，此时看起来就像是精美陶瓷艺术品上一道无法修复的伤痕。

这是什么情况？

不知哪个角落里传来欢快柔和的音乐声，那是常在超市便利店里听到的俗不可耐的流行歌曲，其中间歇夹杂着一些金属与陶瓷轻碰的清脆声响，除此之外，就再也没有任何动静。一切都那么轻松随性，就好像迦尔纳真的只是被邀请到酒店套间里来做客，而非遭到了不由分说的绑架。红发青年大惑不解地等了约一分钟，而后才迟疑地站起身来。

然而，他没能完全站起来，一阵强烈的眩晕感再次带倒了他的身体，迦尔纳只得单膝跪地，勉强维持平衡。

冷汗从额角上涔涔而下，他暗自忖度，自己好像确实没有考虑过从身体内部开始出现问题的可能性。被神话生物包在茧中好几个小时，什么事都有可能发生，他的内脏这会儿说不定已经消失了一些，其中或许就有——负责掌控平衡的小脑。

事实证明，这完全是自己吓自己，因为原因不明的眩晕感随着时间逐渐褪去了，平衡也恢复了正常。再一次，迦尔纳小心而缓慢地站直身体，伸出双手，翻来覆去地查看。没有痛感，没有异物感，没有束缚感，没有认知障碍，没有五感倒错，仍然是那个苍白清瘦、长不出肌肉、纤细得让人恼火的自己。刚才的头晕就好像只是幻觉一样，然而，迦尔纳已经不再觉得这里“平静”了，他抬起头，深吸一口气，朝着音乐声传来的方向走去。

他进入柔和而明亮的灯光之下，音乐声变得更大了。原来这里是餐厅，而芦屋道满正悠闲自在地坐在餐桌边，优雅地吃着一大块精致的牛排。刚刚迦尔纳听到的噪音，就是他的刀叉碰撞发出的声音。

“……”迦尔纳无言地垮下脸来。本场景对解除困惑完全没有一点帮助，他宁可相信自己还在茧里昏迷，而这只是一个古怪的噩梦。

芦屋道满转过头来，用十分自然的神色地看着迦尔纳，就好像他是个睡过了头、差点错过晚餐的迷糊室友：“你肚子不饿吗，迦尔纳君？傻站在那儿干什么，食物可不会自己进到胃里。来坐下吧，我给你留了个位置。”

提议听着不错，迦尔纳确实有点饿了，但这种情况下，大概只有傻子才真的去吃芦屋道满提供的食物。迦尔纳稍稍眯起眼睛，谨慎地靠近餐桌。果然，芦屋道满对面放了一把椅子，桌上甚至还体贴地摆放着和他正在使用的惨剧一模一样的一套牛排专用刀叉，在偏黄的灯光下，带锯齿的刀刃闪烁着寒光。

“……”

不管是诱饵也好，大胆的试探也罢，迦尔纳看到了机会，就立刻采取了行动，其中甚至没有多少思考的成分，全是本能在作祟。他拿起那把牛排刀，猛地就朝着芦屋道满的脖子扎过去。留着黑白长发的男人没有做出任何闪避，或者防御的动作，他正忙着用叉子把一小块血红的牛肉往嘴里送。

音乐戛然而止，眼看场面就要血溅三尺。然而，刀尖却在离道满脖子上的皮肤大约半厘米的地方骤然停住了。看似是迦尔纳在最后一刻停止了自己凶残的行为，但只有他本人知道并非如此。那触感仿佛刀尖迎面撞上了一块铁板，仿佛芦屋道满正穿着一件滴水不漏的盔甲。

迦尔纳喃喃自语：“……果然。”

芦屋道满对他露出得意而疯狂的微笑：“嘻嘻，嘻嘻嘻……那当然了。不然我怎么会随随便便在行动自由的你面前放一把武器？就算死不了，那可也是很——疼的！”

红发青年无动于衷。人类的兵器杀不死道满，可那无关紧要，疼痛本身就是目的。

仿佛看穿了他心中所想，芦屋道满收起自己瘆人的微笑，抬起下巴：“不得不承认，迦尔纳君，你身上确实有一些可贵的素质……维护正义的义人不过是表象，实际上，你完全在依据自己的准则来行动。只要你认为有必要，什么事你都做得出来……呵呵，谁知道呢，你或许很适合当一个狂信徒。”

哦？所以，现在谈话又朝着拉拢的方向走了。迦尔纳将刀子放回原处，拉开椅子坐下，对他刚才的那番话毫不理睬：“所以，你准备什么时候杀我？”

道满歪过脑袋：“你就为这把自己呈到我面前，故意让我带走你？得了吧，迦尔纳君，我可从没说过要杀你啊。”

迦尔纳停顿了一下，或许这个声明也让他吃惊了，但他并没把情绪显露出来。多么有用的一张扑克脸啊：“但是我记得，你杀过我……两次。”

“我确实有。不过容我更正，有预谋的杀害只有那么一次而已。”他满不在乎地耸肩，“那时所有的行动都仓促而粗糙，时间快到了，我很着急，情绪高涨，所以行为也非常莽撞……但在那之后，我就长进多了。”

他说得好像自己只不过在学习高中毕业舞会的表演节目一样。迦尔纳瞪大眼睛，露出厌恶的神情：“你两次残忍虐杀一个七岁的小女孩，手段一次比一次更加过分……你管那叫‘长进’？”

“体谅一下吧，我也是很辛苦的。假如她是完整的钥匙，我还乐得留她一命，给自己省点事。可谁叫她作为钥匙的能力有所残缺呢？既然已经这样了，我只好手动剔除掉名为‘人格’和‘灵魂’的杂质——然后再使用你或者阿马德乌斯作为补充材料，把钥匙修好。”他挥舞着手中的叉子，侃侃其谈，“你和那个黄毛比起来，是素质更加优秀的材料。因为第一次的工作做得很不成熟，我不得不临时把目标变成你……第二次我完成得更加精细了，只要拿到那个黄毛的头颅……或者任何身体部件，都可以完成使命。至于这一次，所有的准备都已经完成，就算没有你们，我也可以自行修好钥匙。”

逻辑通顺，表述清晰，内容却不堪入耳、令人作呕。道满摊开手，语调轻松地对脸色煞白的迦尔纳说：“所以，你明白了吗，迦尔纳君？这次我不需要杀你了。——我只要有阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯就足矣。”

回答他的，是一阵劲风伴随着一记直勾勾的正面破颜拳。和刚才的刀尖一样，拳头在道满眼前大约半厘米的位置就被迫停下，并不能真正揍烂这张脸。然而，迦尔纳的意思已经传递到了。

“既然如此，为什么还要大费周章地带我到这里来？”他是真的生气了。迦尔纳紧绷着脸，呼吸粗重，咬牙切齿，“又为什么要告诉我这些？”

在这只气势汹汹、展露出露骨敌意的拳头背后，道满露出一个阴恻恻的微笑：“当然是出于纯粹的好意了。”

“少骗人了。”

“我没有骗人。我希望达成停战——”

“不，你只是想从我这里得到阿比盖尔的情报而已。”

“你会这么想也无可厚非。不过，既然是我提的，当然也该由我来表达诚意。首先就从放弃每五百年一次的降临仪式开始，如何？”

这句完全在意料之外的话让迦尔纳突然愣住了。道满眯起眼睛，趁着这个机会把一口牛排放到嘴里去，慢条斯理地吃着，吐字含糊不清：“不错，看来你终于有兴趣了。留着那些关于阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯的情报吧——我不再需要它们了。”

他的一番自白并没有引起更多的反应。迦尔纳收回拳头，脸上的表情逐渐恢复平静，依然是那个处变不惊的灵异侦探：“你葫芦里到底卖的是什么药，芦屋道满？”

“一片澄澈，没有恶意。就像我刚刚说过的——停战的心愿，以及对和平的向往。”他轻轻摆手，“让所有无辜者都能平安无事地活到结局，完全的Happy Ending。”

——真的会有人相信这种话吗？

他低下头，一时间，脑中闪过许多可怕的回忆。这是一个不折不扣的疯子，为了自己的目的，他可以像是开玩笑一般随随便便地弄死任何人，只是刚刚在城市里，他的“朋友”们制造出的损害都已经不计其数，只是思绪触及至此都让迦尔纳感觉自己的精神岌岌可危——而如今他又在开玩笑般地说自己要就这么放弃？见他迟迟不回答，芦屋道满叹了口气，放下手中的餐具。它们在盘子上发出清脆的乒乓声响：“我很可怜你，迦尔纳君。”

思绪被打断了，迦尔纳转过脸去，用依旧毫无变化的扑克脸平静地看着他。

“因为，你是个受害者……不管你自己有没有意识到。”道满络起十指，脸上的笑容如潮水般退去，变成某种如得道僧人一般高深莫测的慈悲，“阻止伪神抛弃人类、放弃最终羽化的唯一理由——有的人喜欢给你这样的存在起各种各样的外号，好让人觉得你们很特别，但这只不过是把悲惨的牺牲包装成功绩的粉饰太平罢了。”

“你才不是什么‘锚’，迦尔纳君，你还没明白吗？——伪神并不是你真正的兄弟，而你只是伪神的囚徒罢了。他所谓的人性只是纯然的偏执和私欲，就连把你留在身边对你乞怜，也不过是一种欺瞒和利用。他需要你远远多于你需要他，他才是夺走了你一切的那个人，而我可怜这样的你。你不应该遭受这样的命运。”

金红的双瞳仍然波澜不惊。道满思考着，清了清嗓子，右手食指敲打起自己的手背。

“也许你不会相信，但我学者的身份并不止是个掩护而已。我对这个世上一切不合常理的事情都有兴趣，其中自然也包括那位破格的伪神。”

“起先，我并不认为他真正重置了时间。逆转未来的故事已经老套得让人腻味，大多数时候，它们只不过是取了个巧，在平行世界之间跳跃，而非对时间本身动手脚。”

“但是，经过一系列论证之后，我发现是我错了。伪神确实是将时间整个倒转，不仅止于我们的星球，而甚至牵连了整个宇宙。这是不可能的。哪怕是神，哪怕是新生的‘古圣’，只要还是这颗星球的原生生物，就绝不可能拥有这样的力量。我们是我们次元的造物，我们有我们的局限，生在这个宇宙中的我们奈何不了时间。无论我们做什么，它都会永远朝着同一个方向流逝。”

“我们无能为力，但确有一种存在可以做到这种超乎常理的事情。那就是位于我们的次元之上，在时间轴外永恒不灭的时间支配者，智慧之主，一生万物，万物归一者——犹格·索托斯。”

“迦尔纳君，我并不知道，伪神究竟是从什么地方偷学了犹格·索托斯的本事，学会了操纵时间的禁术。但我可以肯定地告诉你，那绝非一朝一夕之事。也许需要十几个月……好几年，但无论如何，他都做好了准备。我本来对他的意图感到不解，但在‘上一个’时间轮回结束之后，我终于明白过来：还能有什么意图呢？当然是为了把他的囚徒牢牢地困在身边了。”

“伪神比谁都清楚，你身为人类，寿命始终有限，总有一天会迎来死亡，而他可以在你死之后再多活上万年。这是天命，伪神却并不打算放手，他早已下定决心，无论你因为什么而死，哪怕是自然老死，他也一样会使用这个能力、逆转时间，回到原初——把你永远囚禁在他所制造的反复轮回之中。”

“你明白了吗，迦尔纳君？你已经彻底地失去了自由，就连自由地死都不被允许。谁知道呢……或许我们此时此刻就身在你不知道第几次的人生中，而你没有任何办法从他手中逃脱。”

“所以，我要向你提出停战，为什么我们不合作呢，迦尔纳君？这或许是你唯一的机会。只有我可以把你从这种悲惨的命运里拯救出来——而世上亦没有任何人比你更有资格向伪神复仇。”

这就是芦屋道满真正的目的。演讲的最后一个音节落在某种沾沾自喜的语调中，消失在稀薄的空气里。迦尔纳回以长久的沉默，而身着血迹斑驳僧袍的男人并不着急，只是耐心地等待着。凝固的静默大约持续了二十分钟，红发青年才轻声说道：“所以说，当你说‘让所有无辜者都能平安无事地活到结局’时……你并没有把阿周那包括在内。”

“那是当然的了。”道满理所当然地点点头，“因为他并不是无辜者——这位伪神正是这个故事里唯一的恶人。”

金红异瞳猛地抬起来，用锐利如刀的目光扫了他一眼。而后，迦尔纳站起身来，把双手插进裤兜中：“那么，我们就没什么可谈的了。”

他转过身，朝着貌似大门玄关的位置走去。“哗啦”一声，身后的芦屋道满也站了起来，他的语速因为焦急而稍稍变快：“难道说，是‘因为我爱他’这种笑死人的理由吗？迦尔纳君——所谓的爱不过是生物激素带来的错觉，一粒在岁月中转瞬即逝的灰尘罢了！甚至很难持续五十年！他对你的所作所为……更何况，你又怎么知道，你所记挂的这份爱不是伪神制造出来蒙蔽你的错觉呢？！”

迦尔纳猛地停下脚步，转过半边侧脸，云淡风轻地看着他：“谁跟你说这是爱了？”

“什么……？”

红发青年轻轻提起嘴角，对着他莞尔一笑。笑容让他脸上冰冷锋锐的线条骤然柔和下来：“你刚刚自己不是已经说过了吗？——这只是，纯然的偏执和私欲罢了。”

说完，他伸出手，按下门锁的把手，准备离开房间。

然而，迦尔纳却发现自己无法按动大门上的锁。并不是因为锁被附带了什么机关，其原因在于他自己：迦尔纳的手就像是摸在一层厚实的盔甲上一般，明明近在咫尺，却碰也碰不到那只黄铜色的把手——就和刚刚刀尖无法碰触芦屋道满的脖子的感觉一模一样。

迦尔纳稍稍愣了一下，随后，更为严重的眩晕感和恶心感重新袭来，几乎让他当场呕吐出来。就仿佛是某种急病突发，带来极大的不适，他连忙扶住墙壁、稳住平衡。迦尔纳终于明白过来：刚刚那把刀上的异常触感，不是来自于芦屋道满的保护措施，真正的问题出在他本人身上。

“这、是……”他喘着粗气，艰难地、断断续续地吐出呻吟，“难道、说……”

“最好不要乱动。”

咔哒。手枪上膛、保险被打开的声音。迦尔纳偏过头去，芦屋道满不知从哪里拿出一把模样十分熟悉的半自动手枪，黑洞洞的枪口指着迦尔纳。

“假如你能爽快地答应下来，该有多好啊……不过，那其实无所谓，因为你本来就没有拒绝的权利。”他眯着眼睛，语调极尽温柔，“埋在你胸腔里的寄生体已经开始孵化，等到它完全侵占你的身体，迦尔纳君就会成为我的傀儡——然后，你的意志和灵魂就会一起消失，而这只占据你外壳的模仿生物（mimick），将成为我控制伪神的棋子。”


	32. TRES-14

我用无数的谎言烘焙出精致的美梦一方。

将真实碾碎，制成酥脆的松饼，制成喷香的曲奇，制成粉嫩的蛋糕；

入口却尽是苦涩。

到底还要欺骗到几时？我对自己嘶喊。

原来我只是在房间一隅哭泣的幻影。

我爱的人为我献上鲜花，而我带给他的却只有死亡。

竭尽全力，仍不能将假面摘下。

我既是我，也不是我。

我的世界，包裹在一个谎言做成的壳中。

“为什么你们这些大人，总喜欢向彼此说谎呢？”

萨列里回过头。月光倾泻在废弃的坟场上，林立的十字架东倒西歪，在女孩脸上投下形状诡异的阴翳，遮挡住她所有的表情。

“你在说什么？”他问。

“我在说，你们应该为自己感到羞耻。”她平静，但尖刻地回答，背着手一步步走在萨列里身边，与他肩并肩站在一起，“你一直都对阿马德乌斯说，你不知道他为什么叫你萨列里，对不对？”

灰衣死神张了张嘴，她猜他本来是想问“你怎么知道”的，但又很快放弃，只是干脆地承认：“是的。”

“骗子。”

他无动于衷地耸耸肩：“你说得没错。但是，那有什么关系呢？阿马德乌斯又不需要知道。”

“或许如此，不过，你或许会想要知道接下来即将发生什么事。”她停顿了一下，向萨列里投去平静但犀利的目光，“阿马德乌斯要我别告诉你，他说你听了可能会失去控制。但我已经厌烦替不负责任的大人隐瞒这个隐瞒那个了。没有这些乱七八糟的秘密，很多事原本不会变得那么复杂。”

“……”一丝不知是沮丧还是怒意的神色从灰衣死神永远皱禁的眉头闪过。然而他并没有说什么，只是低下了头，好像终于向着什么不可抵抗的意志屈服。她说得对——可谁又是因为喜欢才向亲近的人隐瞒秘密的呢？

于是，她娓娓道来：

“我已经用‘蔷薇的沉睡’，把阿马德乌斯送进了我的幻梦乡，在那里，他所有的伤势和疾病都可以得到治疗。等他出来，你又会拿回一个完好无损，活蹦乱跳的烦人音乐家。”

“但是，幻梦乡是我们的乐园，不可能让外人自由进出而不付任何代价。我已经向他说明，我会收取‘门票’。安度西亚斯的魔神之力是稀世的才能——我会把这份寄存在血脉中的力量抽取出来，当作强化素材。要怎么使用任我处置，就让我们希望，这件事可以在他的血被我抽干之前得到解决吧。”

萨列里深吸一口气：“那会是多久之后？”

“不知道。也许几小时之后，也许还能撑到天亮。”

“我们还在等什么？”

“当然是等我把它提取出来，让它起效。”她冷哼一声，“在那之前，我们还有功夫坐在这地方赏赏月亮。”

灰衣死神略带嘲讽地笑了一声：“好吧，我明白了。”

而后，他们陷入沉默，谁也没再说什么。两个神似人类，却又并非人类的灵一同仰望着天上的皓月，空气中唯有声声虫鸣。她以为他们会这样一直沉默到时间用尽，毕竟她没打算再挑起新的话题。然而，却是一贯寡言而针锋相对的守护神率先开了口。

“那是大约二十年前的一场葬礼。我记得很清楚，是个下雨天。”他沉着声音说，“死者是一位德高望重的音乐教师，很年轻，癌症，大家对他的死感到十分惋惜，左邻右舍都出门为他送葬。但只有一个孩子趁乱溜进老师没人的家里，偷偷地坐在他的钢琴前，开始弹奏。”

“我就是在那个时候被阿马德乌斯吵醒的。”

“本来我打算把他撵出去，好继续做我的美梦。可那曲子实在弹得太美了，我从没有听过这么动听的演奏。于是我反悔了，转而趴在他的乐谱边，听他弹琴。一首接着一首，有的是耳熟能详的名曲，有的闻所未闻，但都同样宛如天籁。”

“然后，演奏突然停止了。”

“我意识到——那个孩子在哭。”

“我一点儿也不认为自己应该在他面前隐藏身份，我直接问他：‘孩子，你在哭什么？’而他也并不害怕，尽管那时我只是个其貌不扬的灰色小球。他抽抽噎噎地对我说：‘老师不在了。’”

“‘那么，你为什么不去给他送葬呢？大家都在那里。’我问他。但他只是拼命摇头，说‘因为我并不算是他真正的学生。’”

“就在那时，我想起来了。这个孩子并没能真正学习音乐。他只是在家中无人，姐姐又要上音乐课时，会被带来在一边观摩而已。他真正碰到钢琴的次数屈指可数。他的家人不知为何，憎恶‘让他学音乐’这个想法，可他偏偏生了一颗热爱音乐的心。而这个世上唯一一个认可他的心愿、他的才能的人，已经躺进了冰冷的棺材里。”

“他不知道自己该如何是好，于是只能躲起来偷偷哭泣。我意识到，这个孩子的惊人才能不止于此。假如他可以轻易地弄醒我，那么他也同样可以轻易地引来许多其他的东西。或许过不了多久，他也会加入被他称为‘老师’的人的行列。所以，我对他说：‘你毋庸置疑是天赐的神才，如果放弃了，就太可惜了。让我来代替你的老师吧——作为代价，请不要停止追逐音乐的梦想。你要答应我，永远演奏下去，别让那美丽的琴声停止，要让全世界看到你的光辉。’”

“从那一天开始，他就开始叫我‘安东尼奥·萨列里’。这就是那位英年早逝的老师的名字。”

“竟然赋予我和他同样的名字，阿马德乌斯一定以为，我是代替真正的萨列里来守护他的。但不——不是这样，这只是个拙劣的文字游戏。我的起源，比那要丑陋得多。”

“在他尚且活着的岁月里，安东尼奥·萨列里曾有幸聆听过阿马德乌斯的演奏。他一定是对那个孩子眼底的渴望与祈求心生怜悯，所以才会以高高在上的姿态，赐予他这个机会。然而，这个孩子展露出的才能却震惊了资深老成的音乐家。如此年轻，甚至不被允许接触音乐，却有着这种超越成年人，甚至超越整个时代的才能……庸才们即便历经一生去积累，也比不过一个天生神才不经意的轻轻一挥手。那一刻，他心底产生的感情中并不仅仅只有赏识、赞叹与歆羡——还有无与伦比的嫉妒与恋慕，浓烈到近乎与杀意无异。”

“人无完人，所有人心里都会有这样丑陋的一面。安东尼奥·萨列里的一念之恶消失得很快，快到他自己都不曾察觉，他尽职尽责地把好师长、引导者的角色扮演到了死。但这份短暂执念如此强烈，强烈到在灵的世界里留下了痕迹，这影响直到他去世也没能消失，从中诞生出的东西，就是我，‘灰衣死神’。”

“在威廉姆斯宅门口，你曾质问过我，‘对你而言，阿马德乌斯的生命安全才该是最优先事项’。不，小姐，大错特错，错得离谱——对我而言，他的生命安全无关紧要。他的音乐才是最重要的。”

“阿马德乌斯遵守了我们的约定，但那同样是有代价的。失去家族支持之后，遇到那个奇怪的男人之前，他每天得打三四份零工才能维持生活，其中唯一能跟音乐沾点边的地方，就是去酒吧和商场里演奏不堪入耳的烂曲子。这样下去，他会迷失在不入流的日常中——而我比他要更加不能忍受这一切。一想到天赋神才会以如此平庸的方式从世上消失，我就觉得自己要发疯了。只要能摆脱这种境遇，我不介意他答应任何邀请。”

“我不是他的守护神，只是个不肯退却的恶灵。我不断变强，可萨列里的恶念仍旧是我的本源。我必须不断克制自己对阿马德乌斯的杀意，因为不知何时，我就会突然失控。我现在给予他的保护，或许也只是为了让他终有一天能够死在我的手上。音乐——只有他的音乐，可以让这份杀意暂时停歇下来。因而他不可以停下，是我在他的身后不断地驱赶他。”

“你说得一点没错，我就是个大骗子，时至今日也无法对阿马德乌斯说出实情。我错误地承受如此纯粹的信任，总有一天，这祸根一定会酝酿出无法挽回的悲剧，而我会成为它的缔造者，我会成为它的罪魁祸首。”

“但是现在，我只能默默地忍受一切……仅此而已。”

时间无声地流逝。吹拂而过的夜风，从废弃的守墓人小屋中带来一阵浓郁的花香。

假如趴在窗户上向内看去，就可以直接看到阿马德乌斯沉睡的面容。无数粉色与红色的蔷薇簇拥在他的身边，仿佛童话中的水晶棺材，衬得秀气的音乐家面容苍白如雪。银之钥摇了摇头，蔷薇花藤蔓延而上，挡住窗户。他们谁也没有试图去看阿马德乌斯的模样。

“哎，就当是打发时间好了……这种程度的秘密，谁没有那么一两个呢？”她轻声回答，“我想阿比盖尔一定已经知道了，所以她才会从那间房子里出去。”

“这世上并不存在两个阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯，从头到尾，其实就只有她一个人。”

萨列里转过头来，疑惑地看着她：“不好意思？”

她冷淡地瞟了他一眼：“我是在说，你没有必要这么苦大仇深，以为世上只有自己一个人这么惨。毕竟我的起源其实和你没差多少。”

“很多孩子都会有‘想象中的玩伴’，不是吗？——尤其是如果你常年被关在一座大房子里，又出不去，又没人愿意跟你相处太久的话。”

“不过我猜，如果你恰好还是外神的巫女，拥有白银钥匙的力量，情况会有些不大一样。”

“我忘了具体是什么时候，或许是在梦中第一次与阿周那接触之后——她见到了一个与自己截然不同的自己，即便外貌一模一样，她仍然执拗地认定这不是她，是另外的人，于是我就这么诞生了。她将自己‘坏孩子’的一面赋予给我，又将‘银之钥’的力量托付给我。如此慷慨的馈赠让我产生了自我意识，真正成为了并非阿比盖尔的阿比盖尔。我成了她的朋友，她的姐姐，她的监护人，她的代言者。我代替她飞出窗外，观摩世界，奔向她想要了解却又无从接触的一切，然后回到她身边，把新鲜有趣的故事带给她。”

“我和她是同一个人，字面意义上的命运共同体。我愿意保护她，也必须保护她。但是，所有的孩子在到了一定年龄之后，都会意识到‘想象中的玩伴’其实并不存在。那时，我就不会再出现。我们最终将会合二为一。”

银之钥——不，阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯转过头，迎向萨列里的目光，露出狡黠的微笑：“看来，我到底也没有资格管你叫骗子，毕竟我自己也没对阿比说过实情。”

萨列里看起来忧心忡忡：“那你还放着她在外面乱跑？没关系吗？假如她出什么事的话，你不是也会——”

“没事。毕竟我们本就是这么计划好的。”笑容从脸上逐渐褪去，她站起身来，“这原本是我的任务，但由她来做也是一样的。我们本就是一个人，现在只是交换了位置而已，要做的事并没有什么不同。”

言毕，她走向月光洒落的大地，转过身来，以无比认真的眼神直视着萨列里：“魔神的力量已经开始起效了。萨列里，你准备好了吗？”

灰衣死神对她点了点头。蔷薇开始从屋内蔓延出来。从下至上，一层骇人的凶恶盔甲将男人的身影逐渐覆盖。鲜红如血的六只翅膀，尖锐如刺的黑色爪子；烧焦纹的下摆和异形的腿甲将萨列里的身形支撑到半空，佝偻着、搏动着，仿佛随时要冲上前去，将敌人撕成碎片；手中十字架的长剑仿佛琴弓，只要划过空气，就会发出小提琴般悦耳的音色。这是他第一次穿上日后被他称为“恸哭外装”的杀戮装置，本来还需要十年、二十年时间才能拥有它的灰衣死神，在被提取出的魔神之力的催化下，直接快进至自己的最终形态。萨列里抬起没有握剑的左手，攥起，又松开，仿佛在为这份终将属于自己的力量感到不可思议。

而成为了其桥梁的少女背手而立，歪着脑袋，若有所思：“你知道吗，萨列里。我并不觉得你有你自己说得那么卑劣。”

“你想说什么？”

“你说你是为了他的音乐才留在了他的身边，不过，艺术的才能有很多种来源。可能就是他本人的，也可能来源于魔神的血脉。毕竟，老安度西亚斯本来就是司掌音乐的魔神。”她清了清嗓子，“假如——我是说假如，在这次事件之后，阿马德乌斯的魔神血脉被消耗过度，让他不会再受魔物怪异的觊觎，却也导致他失去这份被你称为‘神才’的才能……届时，你还会继续留在他的身边吗？”

她的提问，让如今形似怪物一般的萨列里完全静止下来，如同迷失在自己的思绪里。但阿比盖尔只是抛下问题而已，并没有指望萨列里回答。金发少女低着脑袋，陷入静默，仿佛在聆听风的声音，就这样过去很久。最后，她抬起头来，对萨列里说：“该走了。阿比盖尔正在呼唤我们。”

萨列里点了点头，伸出一只手指，让阿比盖尔牵住自己。就在这时，细微得如同蚊蚋的声音，从张扬恐怖的外装下传来。

“……我会的。”

她有些意外地抬起头看着他，露出一个心照不宣的微笑。

下一刻，无数蔷薇花淹没了两只灵的身影。它们向着天空延伸，化为一条月光下的花径，朝着未知的远方前进。

迦尔纳打开窗户，向下张望。在深沉的夜色中，大厦顶层的高度让城市化为了无底深渊，只要轻轻一跳，就必然会粉身碎骨。然而如今的他却连这样简单的动作都已经做不到了。

不仅如此——他已经试过了各种方法，无论是自刎，还是自溺，果然都无法成功，胸腔里的怪物还需要他作为宿主，并不允许他自杀。恶心欲呕的感觉越来越重，肌肉也开始变得无力。他已经快要没有时间了。

在他身后，芦屋道满已经吃完了晚餐，正悠闲地摆弄着本属于迦尔纳的那把枪，轻快地自言自语：“我一直觉得很奇怪，为什么你们宁可走这些极端的路子，也不愿意花上十分钟，简简单单地打个电话问我一下？我是个非常通情达理的人，如果你们问得足够礼貌，我一定会认真考虑的。”

红发青年关上窗户，并不理会他得意的自言自语。伦道夫·卡特曾经说过的话猛地回到思绪之中。

——你的对手是个容易在唾手可得的胜利眼前得意忘形的男人，他已因为这个特质而频频吃亏，还是屡教不改。

他默默地攥紧了拳头，强迫自己冷静下来。这并不是绝境，恰恰相反——还是千载难逢的胜机。

道满误会了他的意思，抬起头，用喜悦到几乎扭曲的语调对他说道：“别挣扎了，迦尔纳君，前几天我刚刚失去了一名得力手下。我还指望你可以补上这个欠缺，怎么可能允许你自杀？事实上——”他嘿嘿笑了两声，“假如不是由我亲手处决的话，你根本就已经不可能死亡了。就算真的被你用某种方法钻了空气，模仿生物（mimick）也会迅速根据你的遗传因子把你重新构筑出来……嘻嘻，伪神不是最见不得你死吗？现在他哪怕站在你面前，也不会知道你其实已经死了。想想看他被自己亲哥哥亲手背刺时，脸上会是什么表情……呵呵，啊哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

愉悦而疯狂的狂笑充斥着整个房间，他在为他人即将经历的背叛和不幸而感到由衷的喜悦。迦尔纳再次意识到，芦屋道满的疯病从未好转过。不把迦尔纳绑起来，是因为知道他已经不可能对自己造成威胁；好言相劝，也不过只是在拖延时间。他打从一开始就不会给迦尔纳任何选择。

然而，眼下更紧迫的是这只在自己身体里孵化的怪物。迦尔纳咬紧牙关，强压下越来越剧烈的不适，顶着刺耳的大笑，用颤抖的声音问道：“你……为什么会、对阿周那……有兴趣？他……不是你所、憎恨的……伪神吗？”

“不，不，不，迦尔纳君，请不要误会我。”芦屋道满停下了自己的狂笑，挥舞着枪，得意洋洋地说，“并不是说我从此以后就要改信伪神……鬼扯，他永远无法与我的真神相提并论。只是在我发现他与犹格·索托斯的联系之后，认为他有很高的利用价值罢了。”

“你想……利用他做什么……！”

“这个嘛，告诉你也无妨。因为你很快就要变成我的傀儡了，我迟早都得向你说明。”他意犹未尽地停顿了一下，仿佛在享受迦尔纳痛苦的模样，“具体的操作方法还有待研究，不过有了他，再加上阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯，我说不定根本不需要等那五百年，随时随地都可以打开通往门之主的路……！”他转了转手腕，右手食指戏剧性十足地指向迦尔纳，“而你，迦尔纳君，我未来的副官，恰好对他们两个的所有情报都了如指掌。”

芦屋道满猛地从椅子里站起来，开始兴奋地在屋内来回踱步：“啊，你知道我现在的心情有多么激动吗！就像是礼物已在眼前，却一定要等到圣诞才能拆开的孩子……就像是大餐已经摆在眼前，可不敲钟就不能开动的饿鬼……还有多长时间？一个小时？两个小时？我已经可以听到它一点点吃空你内脏的声音，我已经可以——”

“——迦尔纳、先生？”

突然之间响起的幼嫩女音，让两个成年男人猛地回过头去。不知何时，酒店套房的大门已经被打开了，阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯一脸惊讶地站在那里，仿佛没有料到自己寻找迦尔纳的旅途终点处，竟然还会有另一个人等待。

为什么她会出现在这里？震惊和狂喜的神色同时出现在芦屋道满的脸上，他没有想到，自己不需要等待和逼问，就可以把第二个目标直接纳入囊中。但是，出乎他意料的是——站在他身后的迦尔纳，并没有因为她的突然出现而陷入更大的惊慌。

恰恰相反，他露出了如释重负的微笑。

紧接着，趁着道满走神的功夫，迦尔纳一个箭步上前，抓住他的手，将枪口抵在了自己的胸口上，扣紧扳机。

“仅仅只是知会一声，芦屋道满。这把枪从来都不是为杀你而准备的。”道满再次回头，狂喜消失了，只剩下震惊。迦尔纳迎着这股目光，露出毫无畏惧的笑容，“——这是为我自己准备的。”

——砰！

一声巨响，血溅三尺。

芦屋道满发出一声丢人的尖叫，难得地失去了冷静，惊慌失措，连连将手上的东西甩开，随着一声细微的爆响，消失在空气中。迦尔纳的尸体倒了下去，近距离射击在胸口上破开一个巨大的血洞，鲜血汩汩而出，一只没有眼睛的细小怪物从洞中挣扎着爬出来，掉在血泊中，刚刚接触到外界的光和空气，便发出凄厉的惨叫，化为细小的烟尘。

阿比盖尔的眼睛瞪得如铜铃一般，她双手捂着嘴唇，连惊叫都忘记了，只是像卡壳的音乐盒般小声呼唤：“迦尔纳、先生……？迦尔纳……？”

无人回应。她失魂落魄地朝着倒在地上的红发青年走去，他倒下的位置正背对着她，叫她无法看到自杀者的真容。阿比盖尔急切地想要知道，这是不是自己要找的人。然而，少女却在途中被拉开。浑身是血的芦屋道满不知何时出现在了她的身后，正死死地攥住女孩的胳膊，把她往外面拉，用的力气大到让阿比盖尔发出吃痛的呻吟。他脸色惨白，疯狂咒骂着：“疯子！强盗！狡诈！不择手段！——完全就是疯子！居然能、居然能做出这种事——你这、你这——”

语无伦次到这里也戛然而止。芦屋道满抬起头来，撕扯阿比盖尔的动作也突然停下。在刚刚被打开的房门口处，站着一个宛如噩梦的男人。他的体积几乎不能被门框所容纳，手中长剑的剑尖拖到地上。恐惧。芦屋道满生平第一次感到如此纯粹的恐惧，他发出一声扭曲的惨叫，猛地用力，完全将阿比盖尔拉进自己怀里。

“不许过来！安东尼奥·萨列里！”他厉声喝道，“如果你敢动的话，我就——我就——”

“看来刚刚已经把瞬时移动给用掉了？那正好。”萨列里冷淡而优雅地说，“我就不客气了。”

萨列里并没有走进房间里来，只是站在那里就已经足够把芦屋道满吓得动弹不得了。这位看似弱小的灵，正有着芦屋道满最为忌惮的，“抹除”和“消失”的能力：只要予以适当的增幅，就会变成超规格的外挂，甚至连已经被他埋入体内的外神遗产，也可以精确地整个抹除。右手指尖颤抖不已，十字架之剑被猛地挥出，细细的剑尖不断伸长，以惊人的速度，从额头开始，直接将芦屋道满的脑袋捅了个对穿。

这并不是一把杀人之剑，然而比杀人的剑更痛，那是被重力牵引、砸在地上、重获现实拥抱的触感。芦屋道满骤然松手，卷曲长发上，白色的那一半迅速褪去，化为与凡人无异的乌黑。血从眼中流了出来，仿佛两行泪水，芦屋道满的模样仿若恶鬼。他的身体不断扭曲，口中发出无比痛苦的惨叫，阿比盖尔也因此跌落在地，跌落在迦尔纳的血中。她颤抖着回过头，看到倒在道满身后的男人。即便看不见脸，她也认得出这身衣服，她的红发公主，那个会用温柔语调叫她“阿比盖尔”，比妈妈还要更像妈妈的人，如今倒在那里，一动不动。极度的恐慌和悲伤中，她捂住自己的耳朵，想要制止脑中越来越大声的低语。

随后，“啪”地一声，少女脑中的某根弦断掉了。

“Ygnaiih……ygnaiih……thflthkh’ngha……”

无人能听懂的，领域外的低语从她嘴唇间流出。芦屋道满在神经崩裂般的剧痛中低头看向她，少女的金发从末梢开始迅速化为雪白，额头正中，两眼之间的位置上出现一个硕大无比的钥匙孔，诡异的光芒透了出来，宛如一只正在注视这里的“眼睛”。

那不是人类——不是任何生于这颗星球的生物可以承受的东西。即便正在为萨列里的能力所苦，芦屋道满也知道自己应该立刻逃走。他曾经用这一招逃过迦尔纳的杀神枪攻击，这一次，虽然痛得如同受了车裂之刑，他也同样可以强行发动瞬时移动、逃之夭夭。没关系，就算失去了犹格·索托斯的遗产，失去了不老不死的能力，他也还有将近五十年的人生，下一次，下一次一定——

“——不许，逃走。”

低沉而平板的声音从半空中传来，打断他的思绪。芦屋道满抬起头，看到一双愤怒得仿佛要烧起来的铁灰色眼睛，壳中之神——阿周那正用自己的目光将他钉在原地，漆黑的神明降下裁决，如同诅咒，宣判芦屋道满的命运。

“芦屋、道满。今天，你要，死在这里。”

火山喷发般的神之怒倾泻而下。他哪里也去不了，动弹不得。

与此同时，“门”打开了。

——吾之手中持有白银之钥。由虚无显现，用您那指尖触碰吧，吾之父神啊。吾将化身寄宿您神髓的现世之身。跨越蔷薇的沉睡，抵达穷极之门吧！

一瞬间，所有的光线和声音都被吞噬，世界陷入死寂的纯黑。而后，唯有阿比盖尔额中的钥匙孔发出幽暗的光芒，“他”的眼睛睁开了。从少女身后，无数冰冷的触手喷涌而出，将整个房间完全吞没。浪潮，薄雾，灰白的天际，少女脚下的星星之海。光壳流溢的虚树（Qliphoth Rhizome），是只有真正的银之钥，阿比盖尔·威廉姆斯本人才可以使用的力量，是她身为犹格·索托斯的外神巫女的证明，通往异质世界的有去无回之门。所有隶属于“物质”的东西，都会在这恐怖的力量面前扭曲。

包括失去了外神遗产庇护的芦屋道满在内。

或许过了好几个小时，或许只过了一秒——在犹格·索托斯意志的侵蚀下，时间虽还在流逝，却化为无序——萨列里小心地打开房门，整间酒店的顶层套间已经完全被回归到了毛坯房的状态，所有的东西都被吞噬到了门中，而这已经是相当克制、相当理想的结果了。只有金发碧眼的阿比盖尔倒在本来是客厅区域的正中央，额头的锁孔已经闭合，她蜷成一团，失去了意识，眼角还带着星星点点的泪水。

黑猫诺修和灰猫露塔尔不知从哪里窜了出来，对着萨列里喵喵叫着。后者身上，可怕的恸哭外装逐渐褪去，恢复人类模样的灰色男人忧愁地皱起眉头。

“真的没问题吗？”他喃喃自语，仿佛在回答猫的叫声，“她好像把迦尔纳的尸体……也一起吸进门里去了。”


	33. TRES-15

一个拥有清醒理智的人是很难承受这种事的。幸而，芦屋道满早已疯了。但若是有谁认为完全的疯狂与完全的兽性就是人类的神智可以堕落的最底线，那么，我们也只能很遗憾地告知，你又错了。

犹格·索托斯的“门”，究竟通往什么地方？白银钥匙所掌控的，真的是去往外神身边的路径吗？自以为自己理解了的人可以说出很多种答案，然而没有哪一种真正接近了真实，因为真正的情况无法被人类的语言描述，亦无法被人类的认知理解。所以，人们称之为“邪恶”，但这仍旧远不足以概述其本性。

在突然出现的入侵者面前，“它”温柔地隐藏了身姿，只以对方可以理解的最接近的面貌展露自己。毕竟，在那以上的努力是毫无必要的，“它”对所有的来客都一视同仁地予以毁灭。不，“毁灭”并不是“它”的本意，但“回归于无”本就是宇宙的本质、起源和终点，到了最后，大家都不过是一粒电子所做的长达千亿年的梦。“它”所做的，仅仅是让这个进程变得更快而已。

彗星拖着浅淡的光幕在眼前一晃而过，那是无数喷射而出的粒子和尘埃构成的长尾；

暗红色的云在黑暗中爆散，如一团在水中晕开的颜料，可事实上，这已是三百年前的旧日光景；

氢与氦在远离热源的位置上凝结，又受到星球的重力吸引，它们不断地旋转、压缩，直到固态与气态的物质不分彼此，混在一起搅成规模难以想象的风暴；

吞噬一切的巨洞正存在于某个角落，但因为它就连光都可以毁灭，时至今日也没有谁可以确切地知道它究竟身在何方；

在这个无限而未知的宇宙中，每时每刻都有无数的事在发生，人的存在感甚至还不如一粒沙；他只能全力挣扎，试图找到一条思路，一丝空气，一个方向，一个突破口，什么都行。

我还可以回去！我还可以再来！

——不，你不可以。

看不见的力量蛮横地扭断他的脖子。

只是一次小小的挫折！还没有结束！

——不，这就是结束。

尖锐的木桩狠狠地刺进他的心脏。

我还有要实现的梦想！我为此等了那么久！

——那又如何？没人在乎这种东西。

滚油从天灵盖顶心迎头泼下。

这不是失败！我还没有输！

——很遗憾，你已经输了。

迎面而来的铡刀将躯体一分为三。

……

…………

………………

夺走生命是如此轻易，可恢复原状也同样简单。在此时间彻底陷入乱序。神经被反复切断，灵魂被来回碾碎，芦屋道满就这样被杀死，再被复原，整个过程笼统不过数十秒，却不断前进、再倒退了成千上万次，仿佛执意叫他多多享受各式截然不同的痛苦死法。直到某一个时刻，对方或许是累了，垂下指尖歇了大约一秒，芦屋道满的自我意识才终于些许复苏。他像做梦一般想着，这根本就是滥用私刑，绝不是神的意志。

你说得很对。宇宙中响起一个清冽的男声，音调低沉，说着人类的语言。

我可不是你的神。我只是在报复而已。

言毕，他的手指重新抬起，再度撕碎了芦屋道满。那颗不能瞑目的头颅漂浮在无重力的空间中，直勾勾地盯着自己碎裂的残肢，盯着对方飘扬的白色卷发，冰冷的铁灰眼睛，以及尖锐的荧蓝长角。

“这就是死的感觉。你喜欢吗？”

他没有开口，是空间自行在对他说话。这里不是完全的异质世界，阿周那侵蚀了它。

尸块被拼在一起，恢复成黑发男人的模样。复活甚至比死更痛，他蜷缩着身体，不断颤抖，无法动弹，也无法说话。他不会求饶，但阿周那也不想听他求饶。他打了个响指，身侧的空间猛地聚拢过来，穿过壳中之神的身体，将男人活活挤压成肉泥。

“你曾经对多少人做过这样的事情，你不是以此为乐吗？现在，轮到你活着感受这一切。”

掌心抬起，肉泥又再度复原。血从嘴里涌了出来，所有的内脏在肚子里直接化为乌有，一个人竟能以如此丑陋的姿态生生融化为一摊液体。

就这样，又是成千上万次。乐此不疲。直到阿周那终于决定已经足够了，直到芦屋道满几乎完全忘记了自己是什么，自己是谁。

最后一次下落，终点是硬质的钢筋。摔断的脊椎被粗暴地修复，又过了很久，他才终于聚集起自我意识，颤颤巍巍地站起身来。

狂风吹乱了长发，芦屋道满破碎的认知能力勉强可以意识到自己正站在高处，却不能知晓这究竟是现实，还是异质世界给予的回光返照。他抬起头，看见一个灰白皮肤的男人浮在半空中，恰巧在比他高出一米有余的位置上，居高临下地俯视着他。黄金的装饰和漂浮在身侧的光球照亮了黑暗，成为整个空间里唯一的色彩。

牙齿正在打颤，不知是出于恐惧，还是出于寒冷。他一眼就认出了自己的凶手，他理应退缩，甚至跪下求饶，然而疯狂驱散了这种作为普通人的本能，他反而声嘶力竭地狂笑起来。

阿周那对这理智全无的噪音不闻不问，平板的声音从背景中响起，昭示着这个男人作为神的身份，与无边权能。

“芦屋道满，你从来自以为没有谁可以审判得了你。可事实并非如此。”

“你犯下的不仅有人类社会中一般意义的大罪，更有在神的眼中也不禁瞠目的僭越。”

“残害生灵，屠戮无辜，五百年间，你杀死了近万人。而归根结底，这只是为了自己的私欲；就连以神的名义建立起组织，也只是为了自己的目的而已。”

“五百年前的惊鸿一瞥，让你理解了天外有某种古老而强大的存在，为你带来疯狂，却没能为你唤来谦卑。你渴望犹格·索托斯的智慧。你渴望与犹格·索托斯并肩。但你从未信仰过他。你未曾真正敬畏，或者热爱过任何东西。”

“你并非想要见到你的真神——只是妄图利用他的门进入更高的次元，达成你个人的野心罢了。”

“可是门已被封死。自称信徒，却又并非信徒之人，你的末路，已经近在眼前了。”

狂笑戛然而止。

芦屋道满直起身体，漆黑的眼中遍布血丝，模样骇人。他用嘶哑的嗓音怒吼：“那又如何？！肮脏的伪神！你窃取了犹格·索托斯的权能！那本该是我的东西！你这小偷！你以为这就赋予了你审判我的资格？！”

“不。你误会了。”

阿周那闭起眼睛。

“这全都是迦尔纳的发现。我只是复述他所得出的……关于你的结论而已。”

黑色长发下因疯狂而扭曲的脸猛地愣了一下。而后，芦屋道满再次狂笑起来。

“是他！哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！这个名字……迦尔纳、迦尔纳！没错！是他！哈哈哈哈哈！”

声嘶力竭，目眦尽裂。他伸出两只手，扭成狰狞的爪型，仿佛要给阿周那看他手里并不存在的鲜血。

“迦尔纳已经死了！就在我面前！用我的手！我亲手感受他的生命流逝！看着他凉得透顶，死得彻底！”

“我从你手中夺走了他——而你，你已经油尽灯枯！已经不可能再逆转时间！”

“是你输了，伪神！你才是可悲的输家！凄惨的丧家犬！——真正一无所有的，是你，不是我！”

然而，壳中之神并没有他预料之中悲痛欲绝，或恼羞成怒的反应。难道这并不是本人？抑或是太多次的失去，让这男人终于丢掉了所有的人性？阿周那居然还非常有耐心地等在原地，漠然地看着芦屋道满笑得几乎满地打滚。

不管怎么样，不管他怎样垂死挣扎，结局已定。在这场漫长的命运拉锯战中，没有赢家。可是对一个陷入疯狂五百年之久的人而言，他人的痛苦已然是胜利的果实。只要能品尝他人的泪水与堕落，芦屋道满甚至并不在意自己已经死到临头。

失去了“锚”的壳中之神终将远离人世，千万年后，他将失去人的形态，人的性情，人的记忆，化身又一位远古支配者，在星辰归位之际，满不在乎地加入视他人如蝼蚁的邪恶行列——多么可悲啊，迦尔纳君，人的第二次死亡莫过于此。到最后什么都将化为乌有，你最爱的人甚至不会记得你的名字。

他沾沾自喜地思考着，得意洋洋地看着阿周那，等待那一滴不甘的神明之泪。然而，壳中之神依旧没有露出悲恸的模样，这“垂死挣扎”未免也太久了些。看到芦屋道满终于笑够了，阿周那缓缓抬起右手手掌，给他看自己掌心里的东西。

一团微弱的蓝色光芒聚拢在他的手心里，狂风中它如顽强的烛火般明明灭灭，却无半点熄灭之意。

这是什么？为什么要刻意给他看这种其貌不扬的小东西？疑惑从芦屋道满的脸上和脑中一闪而过。

而后，像一道闪电一般，早已在无数死亡中被湮灭的记忆突然回到脑中。是的，芦屋道满见过这个玩意。就在仿佛还是昨天，又仿佛已经过去一千年的那个轮回的最后，他曾经像杀死一只苍蝇一般杀死了迦尔纳，却又亲眼看到他奇迹般地站了起来，完好无损。

那时，他的脖子上戴着的就是这个东西，那是他贵为神明的弟弟花费数月时间，特意制作给他的护身符：这世上唯一一种可以打破生死之理的物件，一个依循巫毒之术原理运作的替死人偶。这本质是一种钻空子的作弊行为，可只要有它在，其主人便有一次骗过死神刀刃的机会。

光团“啪”地一声消散，化作光之轨迹，飞升到天空中。阿周那抬起黑白分明的双眼，以温柔的声音，对呆若木鸡、仿佛忘记了该怎么说话的芦屋道满如此宣告。

“你没有从我手中夺走任何东西。他属于我——从今往后，永远都属于我。”

“——而你的归属，则是永恒的地狱。”

突然之间，脚下空了。道满不受控制地向下跌落，在坠落的尽头，真正的异质世界之门正敞开着血盆大口，等待新成员的加入。在那里，他也许真的会遇到犹格·索托斯，可那概率实在微乎其微，更有可能的结果，是他将以活生生被撕碎到亚原子团大小的姿态，化作一阵微风，不为人知地永恒漂流。

他将永生，只是并非在更高的次元，反而被流放到更低的次元。永远不会得救，永远不会复原，无人再可以听到他的惨叫，无人再可以认识到他的存在。

下坠的过程中，芦屋道满发出愤怒而惊恐的尖叫。他终于意识到自己将面临怎样的结局，可这已经为时太晚。他作为一个人类留下的最后的声音，是如诅咒般的反复吟诵。他不断重复着那两个害他至此的人的名字，直至深渊吞噬了他。阿周那无动于衷地看着男人消失在其中，异质世界的门也在他眼前缓缓关闭。

恐怖的骚动和噪音消失了，一切回归平静——而后，在光之轨迹消失的方向，有阳光朝着他洒落了下来。

阿周那抬起头，他有些惊讶。在这片仿佛映照着他内心的暗黑个人空间里，这还是第一次见到阳光。如此温暖，如此温柔，照耀在他的脸上，仿佛情人的双手，令人舒适。原来沐浴阳光真的和迦尔纳说的一样舒服，说不定他以后会真的愿意多多出门去走动走动。

阿周那微笑起来，张开双臂，朝着广袤的天空伸出手。

“迦尔纳……”

壳中之神呼唤着思念已久的那个人的名字，义无反顾地朝着太阳飞去。

而后，神之壳终于破裂开来。

他们随着一大堆乱七八糟的东西一起跌落到地上，其中绝大部分都是羊水一般温热的液体。恢复成黑色短发的阿周那浑身上下一丝不挂，但他顾不得自己，只是慌忙把怀中的迦尔纳放平在地上。

和十五岁那年一样，神明手足无措地抚摸着他的脸颊，不知道这是怎么了，试图用自己的力量唤醒他。迦尔纳的衣服和红发都被浸得透湿，但身体上的伤口已经消失。他双眼紧闭，脸色苍白，无知无觉，不知是死去了，还是睡着了。

而后，随着一声猛地呛咳，迦尔纳吐出一些液体，终于恢复了呼吸。他神志不清地靠在阿周那怀里，咳得浑身发抖，然而意识终究还是缓缓恢复过来。阿周那捧起他的脸颊，看着金红的双瞳微微睁开一丝缝隙。迦尔纳有气无力地对他微笑，断断续续地说：“早上……好，阿周那。”

回答他的，是一个几乎把他搞到当场去世的热吻。这家伙也不嫌脏，亲得迦尔纳几乎断气。直到红发青年恼羞成怒、又踢又打地把他推开，阿周那才不情不愿地把人松开。

这时，迦尔纳已经完全清醒了过来。他环顾四周，觉得这里看起来有些眼熟，略加思索后，他不敢相信地问道：“这里莫非是……威廉姆斯宅的地下室？！”

阿周那没说话，只是把脸埋在他的脖颈间，“噗嗤”笑了一声。

他的兄长瞪着眼睛看着这只像撒娇的猫一样黏在自己身上的男人，难以置信：“所以说我之前在上面和威廉姆斯夫妇说话的时候……你一直都在下面？！”

“我在。”他沙哑着嗓子回答，“没想到你居然这么有表演才能。”

感到自己受了愚弄，迦尔纳的脸迅速烧了起来。他推了阿周那一把，咬牙切齿地说：“那你就不能花个两分钟时间，先给我报个平安吗？！”

阿周那睁开眼睛，无辜地眨了两下：“告诉你的话，这里就不是‘谁也想不到的地方’了。”

——原来伦道夫·卡特说的是这个意思！照这么看来，他也知道阿周那在这里吗？！

“你得跟我说实话，到底有几个人知道你在这里？”

“我想想。银之钥，阿马德乌斯大概也可以算。他被关在这里时看到了我，但不知道我是谁，或者说是什么……伦道夫·卡特有上帝视角，他只是在作弊而已。”

“原来那个小姑娘也是共犯！所以说那个时候她才故意不提醒我阿马德乌斯的事情，因为知道我如果进入地下室救人，就一定会发现你也在这里——阿周那。”

“什么？”

“我对天发誓，如果你再像这样什么都不肯让我知道，我就——”

“你就……？”

“——我就给你在新家里多买一张床，从此以后你要睡就自己一个人睡吧。”

“不行，迦尔纳，你不能这样。这是在闹小孩子脾气。”

“就是闹脾气又怎么样！全世界都知道你在哪里，只有我一个人什么都不知道，还傻乎乎地难过好半天……”

“迦尔纳——”

“……直接消失，你知道我有多担心吗？更不要提还把家给炸了！你就是提前告诉我一声又怎么样——”

“迦尔纳！”

突然提高的声音猛地打断了迦尔纳喋喋不休的抱怨。红发青年刚想吼回去，就感觉到有什么东西正恋恋不舍地磨蹭着他的大腿内侧，那是一条熟悉的靛蓝色尾巴。他突然意识到，自己身上的男人是光着的，赏心悦目的男性肉体全都暴露在空气中，这让迦尔纳的皮肤上顿时起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“哥哥，你没资格说我。”这位十分擅长利用自己魅力的弟弟已经把全身的重量都压在了哥哥身上，黝黑健美的肌肉上泛着一层水光，嘴唇亲昵靠在耳边吐出热气。他半是撒娇半是认真地控诉，“我只是没告诉你而已……你又怎样呢？什么样的家伙会莽到直接对着自己的胸口开枪？这可是自杀。还不惜一起被吸进门里……你以为，我就不担心了吗？”

“……”好有道理，迦尔纳一时无言。再张口为自己辩解时，气势已经明显弱了下去，“那、那是因为你给的挂坠还在……我知道我不会有事！而且还有那个寄生体——”

“你倒是会给自己找借口。”他又蹭了蹭迦尔纳的侧脸，语调却十足轻松，听不出一点怒意和不满，“不过……你说得对，我也不是不能原谅你。”阿周那稍稍抬起身体，对着哥哥得意狡黠地一笑，“你要我相信你，我照做了。那么现在，我可以找你索要一点奖励了吧？”

——慢着，我什么时候答应过这种事？！

多说无益，阿周那已经贴了上来。熟悉的热度逐渐升腾，迦尔纳一手撑在地上，清楚地感受到弟弟脱掉他衣服的企图。他一边奋力挣扎，一边绝望地看了看四周：“等一下，你难道想在这里直接——”

“这有什么？我并不介意。”

“我很介意！至少得有张像样的床吧！”

“迦尔纳什么时候变得这么挑剔了？之前在我变成一匹马的时候你不是——”

“闭嘴！那又不是我自愿的！再说下去我要叫了！”

“好啊，想叫就叫好了——记得叫得动听一点。”

“阿周那——！”

好不容易恢复原状，好不容易再次见面，还没有感动上多大一会儿，就立刻开始吵架，这或许就是情侣和兄弟组合的奇妙效应吧。两个湿漉漉的男人拉拉扯扯的画面美得让人不忍直视。就在这时，迦尔纳的外套口袋里传来尖锐的铃音和明显的震动，同时吸引了他们的注意力。迦尔纳连忙借机脱身，把自己的手机拿了出来。

看到屏幕上的来电人名字，他为难地看了一眼阿周那：“……是你替我把手机打开的？”

阿周那老老实实地在地上盘腿而坐，抬头看着他，甩甩尾巴，点点头：“带你回来的时候顺手打开的……我以为你是忘了开机。”

迦尔纳头疼地捏了捏自己的鼻梁，没想到这玩意泡了水还能平安无恙。他的手机从几天前起就没有开机过，本意是为了即将到来的事态做准备，可那时他就已经预料到，就算一切可以顺利结束，自己到这时了也铁定要完蛋。现在就是那个完蛋的时候。

于是，接下来，无故失踪并失联了将近一周的迦尔纳乖乖坐在原地，低着脑袋被阿尔托莉雅和玉藻前轮番打电话教训了一个小时。此外还有好些被他家里发生的事故和他突然的失踪吓得不轻的雇主和朋友，他都得一一回复过去。担心坏了的人们差点直接把他上报成失踪人口，不管怎么样，他得让这些人知道自己平安无事。

红发的灵异侦探坐在原地，焦头烂额地应付源源不断的短信和电话。阿周那好奇地看着他那一脸头疼的样子，照样没有半点帮忙的意思。猫耳朵一般的尖尖短角耸动了一下，他手脚并用爬到哥哥身后，双臂圈住他的细腰，把忙得没时间推开他的迦尔纳揽在怀中。

虽然湿哒哒的，但也是活生生的；温暖，完整，又美丽，从紧贴在一起的身躯里传来有力的心跳声。这个人属于自己。虽然没能立刻把人现场就办了，但阿周那本就是开玩笑的，他依旧感到心满意足。

终于回到日常里的壳中之神迷恋地用鼻尖蹭了蹭兄长的后颈，露出安心而幸福的微笑。

“话又说回来了……阿周那，你真的不给自己找几件衣服穿上吗？”

“怎么了，你对我的身体有什么不满吗？”

“不，没有不满。但如果你准备就这么出去的话，我一定会让潘德拉贡警官来把你抓走。”

“……”


	34. TRES-16（全篇完）

尽管没人做出过这种要求，但自从他们一同重归现实的那一刻开始，壳中之神再度滥用职权，大刀阔斧地对这个世界的“现实”进行了改动。这当然是绝对有必要的。

被毁掉的房子回来了，一砖一瓦就和事故发生之前完全一致，连墙上的伤痕都被完好地保留了下来。火灾和爆炸事故就像是从未发生过一样，从人们的回忆和官方的记录中消失得干干净净。

一并发生变化的还有阿周那本人的状态。就和他此前为了保存实力“从现实中撤退”，以至于突然从人间彻底蒸发一样，他蛮不讲理地又突然回来了，重新出现在大家的脑海中、各类文书里。不过这一次，纯粹是出于私心，他还做了一些小小的改动。

迦尔纳翻开自己的火灾保险单，“家属”一栏里依然是空空如也，可神奇的是“配偶”那一栏里却多出了一排工整的打印铅字：“阿周那”。他皱起眉头，负责接待他的小姑娘恰好抬起了头，一丝不苟地向他确认：“跟以前一样，受益人是您的丈夫，阿周那先生，对吗？”

这些内容并不是他填写上去的，想必是直接从官方的户籍信息里复制下来的。迦尔纳张开嘴，却卡壳了。槽点太多，他一时间不知道该从哪儿说起好：“……”

“先生？”

“……同性婚姻是什么时候合法的来着？”

“一直都是合法的呀？”

“……”私货夹带得真不是一般的多。迦尔纳揉着自己的太阳穴，无奈地叹息一声。现实果不其然已经被某人随心所欲改得乱七八糟，事到如今，说什么似乎都已经没有意义了。他干脆放弃了治疗，照着写好的剧本走了下去。“……行吧，受益人还是写他吧。”

“我明白了。”

就这样，除了些，“无伤大雅”的变化之外，一切都在有条不紊地恢复秩序、恢复正常。

阿马德乌斯和萨列里依然形影不离地黏在一起。迦尔纳并不知道那次事件是否有对他的音乐才能产生影响，他没有机会问。毕竟，事后他们好不容易再见面时，活蹦乱跳的阿马德乌斯几乎占据了全部的说话机会。他一边抱着迦尔纳痛哭不已，一边怒骂“你居然就是那个偷琴贼”，带得迦尔纳把这件事给忘了个干净。

不过，仅仅是几个月之后，阿马德乌斯就开始筹备起了自己的巡回演出，网上甚至已经出现了预售信息。广告上，年轻的音乐家一头金发光滑柔顺，满脸笑容意气风发。迦尔纳甚至不知道现在原来还有这么多人对古典音乐兴味盎然。他暗自下定决心，等巡回演出排到自己的城市时，一定要和阿周那一起去听一次。

与音乐家相比，守护神则冷静、内敛多了。他傲慢地拒绝了迦尔纳的道谢，反过来把红发青年狠狠训斥了一顿，其内容无非就是责骂他鲁莽、狂妄、不负责任、行事不计后果，就好像一位过分严厉的教师。他要求迦尔纳亲自去向吓坏了的阿比盖尔道歉，还顺带代替阿马德乌斯拒绝了去他们家吃晚餐的邀请。迦尔纳心知肚明，打从一开始，萨列里就对阿周那的神性表现出极度的忌惮——或许，就和芦屋道满如此惧怕他一样，萨列里也对阿周那感到畏惧。这就是所谓的一物降一物吧。

事实上，就算他不这么要求，迦尔纳也认为阿比盖尔是自己的责任。在此前的一系列安排中，敏锐如迦尔纳也犯了个要命的错误。假如他当时意识到，出现在门口的并不是预先说好的银之钥，而是阿比盖尔本人的话，迦尔纳绝对不会如此干脆地自我了断。他本意并不是想给这个孩子留下心理阴影。

“你当时对我说‘你和银之钥其实是一个人’……”金发女孩看到了活着的迦尔纳，立刻像抱着心爱的洋娃娃一样死死抱住他，怎么都不肯撒手，一边哇哇大哭，一边抽抽噎噎地质问着，“那到底是什么意思啊！”

为这个问题，年纪这么小的孩子居然可以一直穷追不舍到现在，着实毅力惊人。可是迦尔纳无法回答她，他已经有点为当时的一时兴起而后悔了。她总有一天会明白，总有一天要做出选择，只是对现在的她而言，这个选择的到来还实在是太早了些。

自那以后，自称为银之钥的灵体少女，再也没有作为“与阿比盖尔不同的阿比盖尔”出现过，她和黑猫诺修、灰猫露塔尔一同消失了。这让阿比盖尔伤心欲绝。阿周那和迦尔纳试过了很多方法，但无论如何都无法让她振作起来。最终，是伦道夫·卡特再次出现在无计可施的他们眼前。

“把她交给我吧，她本就是我的学生。阿比盖尔不是可以在普通人的世界里生存下去的孩子。”惹人讨厌的谜语人高深莫测地说道，“一切选择都该由伟大的星辰赐予，如果继续被困在地上，她会抑郁而亡。她应当属于宇宙、光阴和旅途。”

谁也听不懂这到底是什么意思，可阿比盖尔居然点头同意了。临走时，她给了阿周那和迦尔纳一人一个大大的拥抱（阿周那看起来十分不自在），向他们承诺自己会常常回来；而后，就和其貌不扬的中年人一同消失在门外。

即便你已经全力奋战，可世上总还有那么多无可奈何的分离。迦尔纳尽力压抑心情，但还是忍不住觉得难过。他知道，自己一定会想她的。

时光飞逝，又过去了一年。

这天早上按照惯例，迦尔纳从信箱里掏出一些账单和信件，一一查阅。其中有一封装饰得十分漂亮的粉色信封吸引了他的注意力，他拿起它，皱着眉头，推开阿周那的房门。

这个房间已经不再和以前一样空空一片。他们购置了新的床（阿周那把它视作惩罚），新的书桌，因为阿周那依旧不喜欢出门，迦尔纳甚至还自作主张给他买了一部台式电脑。他本以为弟弟不会感兴趣，会把这东西放在一边落灰，可出乎意料的是，他居然相当喜欢。迦尔纳推门而入的时候，他正戴着一副平光黑框眼镜（防辐射专用），认真地注视着电脑屏幕。虽然面无表情，看似放松随意地拿着手柄，灵活的尾巴尖却在键盘上敲来敲去，忙碌得不行，场面令人费解。

“你在干什么？”迦尔纳好奇地凑了过去。

显示器上眼花缭乱的UI界面看起来有些费劲，不过迦尔纳还是搞明白了：高高在上的壳中之神，居然正在联机对战中和网友互喷垃圾话。

对战双方刚刚各有一个人突然退出，于是本局自动划平。已经进入了强制的停战状态，但是在系统重新匹配新队伍的时间里，玩家还可以自行留在地图中。阿周那的队友“象头姐姐”正坐在地上装死，而阿周那的角色像得了多动症一样不断地跳来跳去；眼前是两个红名，“魔神蛋糕”和“阿尔忒love”，无论是名字还是形象，看起来都特别奇怪。两边不知道刚刚是结了什么梁子，正在疯狂对骂。不过，因为阿周那比所有人都多一只“手”，目前他在刷屏比赛中已经完全占了上风。

“有本事我们线下真人PK！”左边那个一头金毛的“魔神蛋糕”根本喷不过，用了一整排的辱骂表情来表达自己高昂愤怒的情绪。

但是，真人PK？谁会那么幼稚啊？迦尔纳不以为意地笑了笑，阿周那取下眼镜，眨眨眼看着他：“怎么了？”

“这个。”迦尔纳扬了扬手中的粉色信封，一把将它塞进阿周那手中。

黑发青年低下头，信封上赫然写着一排金色的字体：“婚礼一周年纪念日快乐，感谢选择XX婚庆，内附精美礼品，请查收”。

他抬起头，疑惑地看着兄长，一脸理所当然，仿佛在问，“这有哪里不对吗”。

迦尔纳若有所思地摸了摸后脑勺：“所以说……这不是寄错了地方？”

“当然不是。”

“原来如此，我明白了。”他点了点头，将粉色的信封收了回去，“省略了婚礼，直接到一周年。难怪我什么都不记得。”

我们有理由相信，迦尔纳这一番话完全是说者无心，但也怪不得听者有意。阿周那的眼神闪烁了一下，他抬起一边眉毛，似乎直到此时才意识到这个问题：“哦？你的意思是——”

电子钟突然发出“嘀”的一声响，打断了阿周那接下来的话。迦尔纳瞥了一眼时间，皱紧眉头，暗自说了一句“糟糕”，便转身朝着房门外走去。无故旷工是不可以的，存款不允许，责任心也不允许。

不过，在一只脚踏出房门外之后，他却突然地停下动作，不知为何，心中浮出一种奇怪的预感。迦尔纳眯着金红异瞳的双眼，怀疑地回过头去，看着乖巧坐在电脑椅里，此地无银三百两地看着他的弟弟：“……你不会真的像个十五岁初中生一样热血方刚地出去跟网友真人PK，对吧？”

阿周那眨眨黑白分明的眼睛，对这个问题不置可否。他露出一个高深莫测的微笑，巧妙地转移了话题：“迦尔纳——”

“你是喜欢西服，还是喜欢婚纱？”

END


End file.
